


Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Series: Beginning of a Journey [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 103,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(10th Doctor/Rain) part of my Beginning of a Journey series, this story is a collaboration with Ninewood. The Doctor has been happily married for over 200 years, but soon not only is the Doctor's marriage in jeopardy, so is his very sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73478) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73478)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is a collaborative effort between me and my best friend Carol (Ninewood). We're going to be working on this story together using characters from my Something Old, Something New universe and her characters from her Cross Over series. This story takes place about two hundred and twenty five years after the Doctor and Rain wed.  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Love, are you about ready?" Rain said as she walked into the bedroom she shared with the Doctor in their home on New Gallifrey.  
  
"Just a moment, adjusting my tie," the Doctor said.  
  
Rain walked over and helped him adjust his black tie.  
  
"You know, I can do some things myself," he said to her.  
  
"I'm your wife, I'm supposed to make you look good," she said. "Besides, Tara's getting impatient."  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes. "When is Tara ever not impatient to go somewhere?" he said to her.  
  
Rain finished smoothing out his rumpled clothes and the Doctor grinned as he mimed doing the same to her lavender T-shirt and blue jean shorts. "Okay, Mister Smart Ass," she said as he snickered.  
  
"Think my ass is smart, you should see the rest of me!" he said, flouncing out of the room. He poked his head back in. "I know, I was channeling my brother just then," he said.  
  
"Yeah, exactly what I was gonna say," Rain said as he snickered.  
  
With a tender look, he took his wife's hand, gave it a kiss and led her out back to the TARDIS where Tara was waiting.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Sooooo," the Doctor said as he and his wife and daughter stood around the console. "Where to, brave adventures?"  
  
"How about someplace pretty with lovely birds and flowing springs!" Tara said.  
  
They laughed when the Doctor's head dropped down and he snored loudly for ten seconds before his head reared back up.  
  
"I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you, I had a sudden and unexpected first time ever narcolepsy attack. Perhaps you better come up with something else," he said.  
  
"Could go visit Aqualania and see our friends again," Tara said.  
  
"Nah, I wanna go someplace nice and dry and toasty warm," the Doctor replied.  
  
"Okay, we'll go to the sun then," Tara said.  
  
She giggled when the Doctor eyed her. He crossed his eyes and said, "Okay, Misses Smart Aaaaaa-sah!" in a snotty voice. He ducked when his wife tried to swat his head.  
  
"You know, I think it'd be more fun just to hit the old random on the randomizer and see what we come up with, yeah?" the Doctor said.  
  
"That figures, you've been itching to try out your randomizer for awhile now," Rain said.  
  
"Well, Rose wouldn't let me do it," the Doctor protested.  
  
"I don't blame her since the last time you used it, we ended up in the middle of the Zulu wars and she nearly got impaled with a Zulu spear," Rain said.  
  
"Eh, she's had worse done to her," the Doctor said dismissively.  
  
"I'm gonna tell her you said that," Tara said.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm not afraid of Miss Fussy Bottoms, go ahead and tell her. See if I care!"  
  
They laughed when he shoved his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it loudly.  
  
"Whaa," he said, taking it out. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, the randomizer."  
  
He activated it and punched in a few commands.  
  
"Come on, Baby!" he said to the TARDIS. "Give us something good!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Oh, yeah, this is something good all right," Rain said as she looked at the swamp directly in front of the TARDIS.  
  
The three of them were standing on a muddy bank staring at the murky water of the circular swamp. All around it huge dense trees grew, their bark old and rotting and moss covered. There was a chirping and croaking from somewhere deep in the woods and dragonflies nearly a foot long flew over the water.  
  
"One thing I like about the TARDIS is her sense of humor," Rain said.  
  
"Now, now, there might still be something worth seeing around here."  
  
He jumped when Tara let out a shriek. She spun around and a dragonfly flew off her back.  
  
"Is it off me? Is it off me?" she shrieked.  
  
"Yes, Star, the dragonfly is off you now," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad, but that thing was huge!" Tara said, giving him a baleful look while he snickered.  
  
He patted his daughter's head.  
  
"There, there, my Kitten, i won't let Draggiefly hurt you now," he said in a condescending voice.  
  
Tara sighed angrily when he embraced her and tried to keep from laughing.  
  
"Oooooh, my poor Star, that big dragonfly would have eaten you if I hadn't intervened."  
  
"Grow up, Dad."  
  
"No, don't wanna, too much fun being a juvenile delinquent," he said.  
  
He kissed her temple and then took hers and her mother's hands.  
  
"So, let's see if we can go find something to do around here," he said to them.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
They walked through a dense forest in search of something to do. But the only thing around them was the forest. They heard a few scattered birds up in the trees and something that lowed like a cow but that was it.  
  
"Dad, I don't think there's really anything here," Tara said. "It's just a big forest with a big swamp. Why don't we go try to find something else, huh?"  
  
"Oh, I s'pose you're right," the Doctor said, sighing. "I don't see any signs of civilization and I've seen enough of the forest. Let's turn back."  
  
They turned around and headed back, unaware that someone was watching and shadowing them while they remained hidden in the trees. The three of them chatted while they walked, trying to come up with ideas for possible places to go. Suddenly without warning, a heavy net was dropped over them. the three of them tried to get free of it but there were heavy weights pinning it down. Then there was a shoosh sound and the Doctor yelled when his wife and daughter's necks were pierced by feathered darts. Both of them fell to the ground unconscious in seconds. The Doctor, angry beyond belief, tried to claw his way out of the net. He let out a growl as a man stepped out of the trees, dressed head to toe in black with a black mask on. The Doctor gasped when the man raised a blowgun and he tried to dodge the dart but two more men in the trees fired at the same time and three darts pierced the Doctor's neck, arm and chest. The Doctor struggled to stay awake for a few seconds before he fell to his knees and with one last gasp, fell over unconscious. 

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73500) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73500)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is a summary about who my, Ninewood's, character's are and how they met Cheri's Doctor and his family.  
  
If you need to read my stories about Adam and his family and my crossover stories with Cheris Doctor and her family, they can be found on my author page. My username is Ninewood.  
  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
“What’cha doing?!” Alan asked when Adam jumped and the keyboard smacked into the base of the monitor.  
  
“Besides having a double heart attack?!” Adam gasped. Adam David Storm was the clone of the Doctor from another universe and he and Alan met years ago when Alan and his family helped rescue his Doctor from his universe’s version of the Master. Using hair, blood and skin he had stored away on the Valiant, the Master had cloned himself a new body. He had also stored his mind inside a ring, which was retrieved from the pyre by Lucy Saxon after Adam’s Doctor had burned the Master’s body. While waiting for the Master to be reborn, Lucy had found Adam’s Doctor lying injured and unconscious on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay. His TARDIS had been destroyed during a time storm and had crash landed on the beach. Knowing that the Master would love to be reunited with his old enemy, Lucy brought Adam’s Doctor to the laboratory in Denver where she had been hiding the Master and hired a nurse to take care of him. Adam’s Doctor was in a coma for a year then woke up and became close to his nurse, Frankie Douglas. With some help from Imiko and Adam’s Jack, who was a captive of the Master, they were able to defeat the Master but Frankie’s brother, Cameron, who was working with the Master, had vanished. Lucy threatened to kill Cameron if Frankie didn't cooperate and Adam's Doctor swore that he would reunite her with her bother someday. Reuniting Adam with his Doctor, the Doctor helped Adam finally bond with his Doctor and the two of them became brothers. They also bonded with the Doctor and his family, joining the two families together. Adam and his family decided not to become Time Lords and Time Ladies but the Doctor gave them some crystals in case they changed their minds.  
  
They met again some months later and the Doctor and his family helped them find their Jenny. It was while searching for her, they also discovered that the mind of Adam’s brother’s companion, Jamie McCrimmon, had be transferred into the mind of one of Jamie’s descendants after his descendant opened a fob watch that contained Jamie’s mind. How Jamie’s mind got into the fob watch was due to an accident during Adam’s brother’s second life. Jamie did not want to return to his time after doing some secret missions for the Time Lords with Adam’s brother and Adam’s brother thought that he could use the chameleon arch to store Jamie’s memories of him in a fob watch. This way, Jamie could open the watch and retrieve the memories after returning to his time. He was showing Jamie what he was going to do when he was startled by the Time Lords demanding to come into the TARDIS and he pushed the button that activated the chameleon arch. Jamie survived but his soul had been torn in two and half of his soul as well as most of his mind had been stored in the fob watch. Adam’s brother took Jamie back to his time, leaving him in the care of doctors. Years later his descendant was born and the other half of Jamie’s soul was reborn inside him. When his descendant was seventeen, he found then opened the fob watch, releasing Jamie’s mind and the other half of his soul. Adam’s brother entered Jamie’s mind and found out that Jamie had accidentally killed his descendant and his mind now controlled his descendant’s body. Reuniting Jamie’s soul, Adam’s brother witnessed Jamie’s descendant’s soul leaving his body and Jamie, as well as their Jenny, came with them when they came back to Nova. Everyone was surprised when Adam and his family decided to become Time Lords and Times Ladies, even Frankie became a Time Lady, and so did Jamie and their Jenny. The only downside to that was Adam’s Jackie, Pete and Tony abandoning them after they went to tell them what they did. They never saw them again.  
  
As the years went by, Adam’s son, James, and Alan’s daughter, Elizabeth, had become very close. Most of the time they were together but right now they were apart, which was making James miserable.  
  
“Sorry!” Alan said as Adam saved what he was working on and turned the computer off. Being a well known science fiction writer in his universe worked to his advantage when he moved to Alan’s universe. His books about not only his Doctor’s adventures but the Doctor’s adventures had placed him on the best seller list over the last few years.  
  
“So, what brings you to my happy home?”  
  
“I’m bored! Bored! Bored! Bored! Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored!” Alan says as he throws his arms out then slaps his hands against his thighs.  
  
“Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, did Rain go somewhere and leave you all alone?” Adam asks and Alan placed his head on Adam’s shoulder.  
  
“Uh-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunh!” Alan whined as he sniffed and rubbed fake tears from his eyes.  
  
“Where’s Tara?”  
  
“Tara Cotta went with her.”  
  
“Where’s your brother?”  
  
“He went with her, too.”  
  
“John?”  
  
“He’s in his universe.”  
  
“Jack?”  
  
“He and Torchwood are hunting weevils.”  
  
“Rose?”  
  
“She kicked me out of the house and sent me over here.”  
  
“Well, I WAS in the middle of writing about how you and your brother met Nelak.”  
  
“I’m in your new book?!” Alan asked, getting excited.  
  
“You’ve been in the last three,” Adam said as he turned the computer back on and opened the file marked “The Doctor Files”  
  
“Is that anything like the X-Files?”  
  
“Yep, but with much more believable monsters,” Adam said as he opened the file and showed Alan what he had written.  
  
“Hmmmmmmm, not bad, though I am a lot funnier,” Alan said as Adam closed the file and nodded.  
  
“Maybe I should let you ghost write it with me so I can capture the real Alan.”  
  
“Sounds like a great idea!” Suddenly they both felt Rain, Tara and the Doctor’s minds blank out and they looked at each other. Turning the computer off, Adam followed Alan out of the room as they headed to the door and Adam opened the door.  
  
“Still bored?”  
  
“Not anymore!” Closing the door behind them, Alan and Adam ran down the pavement, heading for the Doctor’s house.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73523) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73523)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Back to me again (Cheri).  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rain let out a groan and slowly opened her eyes, seeing nothing but complete darkness.  
  
“Doctor? Tara?” she croaked out.  
  
She swallowed hard and licked her lips trying to moisten her throat and mouth. She felt dirt under her fingers and heard the dripping sound of water in the corner but other than that, there was no movement and she couldn’t sense any other people in the room. She tried to sense her husband and daughter through their mind link and cursed when she couldn’t feel them. She looked around and winced at a sharp pain in her throat. She reached up and felt the dart still in her neck. With another curse, she jerked it out and threw it across the room.  
  
“Whoever you are, if you’ve harmed my family…” she growled as she got to her feet.  
  
She put her arms out in front of her, feeling around in case she stumbled into something. The dirt floor was slick in places from the water droplets that dripped down in random spots and twice Rain nearly slipped and lost her footing. Normally, she had as many doodads in her pockets as the Doctor had including a matchbook filled with everlasting matches that he had given her. But she had been in a hurry to leave and didn’t transfer everything into her white jean shorts except for her sonic and psychic paper. She blinked in realization when she thought of the sonic. She took it out and turned it on, letting the blue tip illuminate the room. She held it out in front of her and swung it around. The cell was made out of packed dirt and the water dropped down in at least ten different spots. There was a foul odor in the room. Decay and mold. She spun around and looked behind her and gasped when she saw a decaying corpse of a man sitting in the corner. His head was slumped onto his chest, his skull peeking out through the remaining parchment-like flesh on his face. The clothes he had on him were decayed and ripped and there was a bit of flesh left on his arms, hands and feet. Rain stared at the remains for a moment. She had seen worse in her travels with her husband so it didn’t faze her in the least. Her main concern was getting out so she turned her attention back to the search for the door. She found it on the right side of the wall and cursed when she realized it was wood and the sonic wouldn’t work on it. She kept the sonic lit while she looked at the floor. It was uneven in spots and muddy where the water fell but other than that there was no bedding or straw of any kind.  
  
“Great,” she muttered. “Just great.”  
  
She walked over to the corner across the room from the corpse. Settling down against the wall, she turned the sonic off and tried to come up with a way to escape.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
  
“Ugh…Mom, Dad?”  
  
Tara slowly opened her eyes and felt something cold and hard against her cheek and the right side of her body. It took her a moment to realize she was lying on the ground on cold steel. She pressed up and got up onto her knees. From the lone tiny opening in the top, she could tell it was dark and she was inside a steel box of some kind. The sides were narrow, only leaving her just enough room to turn around in but not enough room to stand up.  
  
“Dad?” she yelled. “Are you out there?”  
  
She examined the opening but it was only big enough to put her hand through. She checked her pockets and groaned when she realized her captors had taken her sonic screwdriver away. She felt around the sides but couldn’t find any door.  
  
“Damn, where am I?” she muttered.  
  
She looked up through the hole and saw the stars and a tiny moon shining overhead. It was about half the size of the Earth’s moon so there wasn’t much light even though it was full. She scanned her mind but couldn’t feel her mother or father or anyone else for that matter. She groaned realizing that her captors had some kind of damper on.  
  
“Great, juuuust perfect,” she said, sitting back on her butt.  
  
She brought her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth while she tried to figure a way out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes. He tried to sit up and grunted when he felt something holding him down. He lifted his head up and saw leather straps were holding him to a table in what appeared to be a laboratory. In his right arm there was an IV drip going into the vein on the back of his hand. He couldn’t see any bag because the plastic tubing ran right up and through a hole in the ceiling above him.  
  
“Ugh, not this again, I always end up in something like this,” he muttered as he laid his head back.  
  
He looked around but didn’t see Rain or Tara. He tried the mind link and let out an angry yell when he couldn’t feel them or the rest of his family.  
  
“Damn it, I hate dampers!” he growled.  
  
He looked over and noticed a heavy metal door on the left side of the wall.  
  
“WHOEVER YOU ARE! GET IN HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF! AND IF YOU’VE HARMED MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER, YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE LEATHER STRAPS WON’T KEEP ME FROM HURTING YOU!” he bellowed.  
  
He noticed a CCTV camera mounted on the wall beside the door. He looked right at it.  
  
“GET IN HERE, YOU COWARDS AND FACE ME!” he screamed at it.  
  
He heard a faint click and then he saw a blue liquid coming down the tube in a slow, ominous way towards his hand. He tried to move his hand up, tried to use the restraint around his wrist to dislodge it but the restraint was tight and all he could do was move his hand around. He gritted his teeth as he watched the liquid reach the end of the tube and go into his vein. He fought with all his might to get out of the restraints, knowing that his family was depending on him but the more he fought the groggier he became and he realized that the liquid must be a sedative of some kind.  
  
“No,” he murmured as he felt himself fading into unconsciousness. “Rain, Tara, must…save…”  
  
He was out before he could finish his thought.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73553) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73553)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

My turn (ninewood)!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The door slammed against the wall, causing the picture frames on the walls to shake, while Alan and Adam ran into the living room then stopped near the couch. After losing contact with the Doctor, Rain and Tara, neither of them were surprised that John, Jack and the rest of the neighborhood was standing or sitting in the Doctor’s living room and John walked to them, his eyes filled with pure rage and anger.  
  
“Alright, what just happened?” John demanded while Adam and Alan panted, trying to catch their breath.  
  
“Have no clue,” Alan said, shaking his head.  
  
“Does anyone know where they were went?” asked Jackie, who came into the room carrying a tray with tea cups on it and set it down on the coffee table.  
  
“No, Brother said they were just going somewhere with Tara.”  
  
“Which means they could be anywhere,” Adam said, sitting on the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair, which made it stick up in tiny peaks on the top of his head.  
  
“Or any when,” Theta said, sitting next to his brother. Adam’s brother had decided to call himself “Theta” so they could tell which Doctor was which. Rain did notice that Theta had the same smell and look in his eyes as the Doctor but there was also a sadness in Theta’s eyes.  
  
“Mebbe you can track them with your TARDIS,” Jamie said while he held onto his wife, Jenna, and Theta looked at him. Like John’s Jenny, Theta’s Jenny had changed her name to “Jenna” because having three Jennys would be too confusing. Adam’s Rose had also changed her name to “Marion”, seeing there were now three Roses. Jackie joked, saying they were her “three Rosie girls”, and loved all three of them with all her hearts.  
  
“Better yet, we can use Daisy!” Alan got off the couch as they walked to the garage and Alan opened the door. Going inside the garage, Alan, John, Theta and Adam headed for Alan’s TARDIS and Alan removed the key from his pocket. Placing the key in the lock, Alan opened the door and they went inside, walking up the ramp.  
  
“Beloved, where is the Doctor? I can’t sense him or Rain or Tara,” Daisy said with the sound of worry and concern in her voice. Alan walked to the console as he gently stroked the glass and the lights twinkled behind the glass.  
  
“The reason you can’t sense them is because they have gone missing,” Alan said as the screens clicked on and they watched the swirls and circles moving on the screens.  
  
“I have scanned the vortex. There are traces of his TARDIS but I have no readings on where they were heading or when.”  
  
“Which means they used the randomizer,” Adam said, thumping his fist on the console.  
  
“Ouch!”  
  
“Sorry,” Adam said and softly stroked the glass.  
  
“There has to be a way to figure out where they went,” Theta said as he started pacing then walked to the console, looking at the screens.  
  
“Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrah, I hate this!” Alan screamed and they looked at him. In all the years they had known Alan, they never had seen him get angry before. He always was the first to joke or come up with some crazy plan, so seeing him this way was a shock. Storming out of the room, Alan slammed the doors and they looked at each other.  
  
“Why do I have the feeling this is going to end in tears?” John asked.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rain didn’t know how long she had sat in the cell while the water dripped down the walls and she sighed. Turning the sonic on, she carefully stood up then walked to where the corpse was sitting, the mud sloshing over her converse. Kneeling down, she looked more closely at the corpse while the blue glow of the sonic bathed the corpse’s face. Maggots had eaten one of corpse’s eyes and the maggots were squirming and wriggling in the empty socket. A worm with reddish skin wiggled out of one of the corpse’s nostrils when it dropped to the mud, vanishing in the muddy water. Suddenly she heard footsteps as she ran to the wooden door, nearly falling a few times, and stood against the wall to the right of the door. Turning the sonic off, she waited as the footsteps came closer when the footsteps stopped and she held her breath. Before she could move, the door swung open as it slammed into her and she gasped, feeling a sharp pain surge through her body. Sliding down the wall, she closed her eyes as someone walked closer and knelt beside her.  
  
“And here I was bringing you dinner,” whispered a low voice as whoever it was stood up, left the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Looking out at the stars, Tara tried to figure out what system she was in when she heard a scratching sound on the outside of the steel box and strained her neck trying to see what it was. The scratching sound grew louder when something scampered over the hole and she jumped, banging her head.  
  
“Ow!” Tara watched as whatever it was moved over the hole again then two red lights appeared. The red light blinked in and out then vanished and Tara sighed. She realized that the lights were really the eyes of whatever it was that had been crawling on the box and sat against the wall. The scratching grew louder as she heard screeching and moved toward the hole. She jumped back when a bright light filled her eyes and scampered back to the corner of the box.  
  
“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, look who’s awake!” a voice said from a speaker hidden somewhere in the box and she slammed her hands on the walls of the box.  
  
“You better let me out of here! My dad…” Tara shouted.  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t rely too much on Daddy coming to rescue you.”  
  
“What have you done to him?!” Tara demanded and whoever it was laughed.  
  
“Let’s just say he’s getting what he deserves,” the voice purred then she heard a low click and the steel box became quiet.  
  
“Hello?” Tara shouted when she saw the moonlight coming back into the steel box and she sunk down on the floor. Rolling over until she could see the stars through the hole, she watched the stars twinkling in the dark sky and the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, please, don’t do this!”  
  
“No, Mommy, don’t!”  
  
“I have no choice!”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“RAIN!” he shouts as his eyes snap open and the Doctor looks at the ceiling. The dripping from the IV echoed around the room as he blinked then tried to figure out what his dream meant.  
  
In the dream, Rain was walking away from him and Tara. She looked so sad and he could feel his hearts breaking.  
  
Why was she leaving him?  
  
Why was she so sad?  
  
Sighing, he looked at the CCTV and growled, pulling on the leather straps.  
  
“WHOEVER YOU ARE, I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME SEE MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER! DO YOU HEAR ME?!” he bellowed and struggled against the leather straps. Suddenly the air felt charged when he felt electricity rip through his body and he screamed. He arched his back as the electricity entered his body again then stopped and he flopped down on the table, breathing hard through his nose. He watched as the blue liquid moved down the IV tube and sighed. The blue liquid reached the end of the tube then entered the vein in his hand and he growled. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t stay awake and closed his eyes.  
  
He was asleep just as a slot opened in the door and, from behind the door, someone laughed.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	5. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73564) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73564)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=5) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Back to me (Cheri)  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Doctor was dreaming again. In the dream he was in a darkened building. There were torches in iron holders spaced evenly along both sides of the walls, their lights casting shadows down the dimly lit corridor before him. As he slowly walked down it, he thought he caught the whiff of incense and heard women chanting in the distance. Then suddenly heard the sound of a woman crying and he felt that old familiar pull in his spirit, the overwhelming need to help whoever it was that was in distress. He picked up his pace a bit, trying to reach whoever was in need. Then he heard the woman letting out a scream of pain followed by a moan and then the weeping again. The Doctor pushed himself to find this woman but it seemed like the corridor went on forever. Then suddenly a door opened beside him and he gasped when a nun in a white habit came out. She gave him an odd look before she turned away from him. She made the sign of the cross and muttered a Latin chant while she went down the corridor. On instinct, the Doctor followed behind her. Curiously, the nun seemed to take no more notice of him as she walked towards the woman who was alternating between screaming, groaning and crying.  
  
“Oh God, Doctor!”  
  
The Doctor froze and the color drained from his face when the woman screamed and he suddenly recognized her voice.  
  
“Latara!” he yelled as he ran.  
  
The world fell away as he concentrated only on the sound of his beloved’s suffering. He hurried past the nun who still hadn’t noticed him as she chanted to herself. Another scream and the Doctor strained himself to the limit, wanting only to save and soothe his wife and stop whatever torment she was going through. He looked at the narrow walls on either side of him. There were doors stretching as far as the eye can see but he couldn’t tell which one his wife was in. He spun around intending to stop the nun and demand she lead him to her except to his surprise she was gone. He spun back around when his wife let out another scream of agony and he took off again, hoping he could find her by chance.  
  
His hearts pounded in his chest as he wondered what was happening to her. He tried the mind link but couldn’t feel her and cursed under his breath.  
  
“Doctor! Oh God, Doctor, I’m sorry, please forgive me!”  
  
The Doctor was perplexed when he heard Rain scream that. He wondered what it meant. What could she possibly have done that she’d have to ask forgiveness for.  
  
Then a door opened a few feet in front of him and a nun came out and went down the hallway. He happened to look inside it as he ran past. He stopped short and ran back to it when he saw his beloved across the room. She was lying in a bed screaming as half a dozen nuns crowded around her, doing something to her that he couldn’t see. He gritted his teeth, his protective instincts coming to the fore as she let out another agonizing scream. Then the Doctor stopped short when he finally saw what the nuns were doing and he stared at the objects in their arms.  
  
“No, that’s impossible,” he murmured as he gazed upon…  
  
The Doctor grunted and his eyes snapped open when someone slapped him hard on the cheek. The dream, so vivid in his mind a moment earlier quickly faded from his consciousness. But the dream was the least of his worries as he stared up at the big brutish man standing by his side, staring down at him while he chuckled softly. The man was tall and stout with an angular face and a thick neck. He was wearing a brown shirt and black trousers and the Doctor could see the muscles on his meaty arms. There were a couple of long thin scars on both his arms and a tiny scar going across his dimpled chin. The man stared at the Doctor’s angry face with amusement.  
  
“Sorry to wake ye, Duckie,” he said. “But the boss says it’s time for you to take your punishment.”  
  
“Who are you? Where is my wife and daughter?”  
  
“They’re comfortable. Well, as comfortable as they can be when they’re imprisoned.”  
  
“If you harm them…”  
  
“What?” the man said, leaning down into his face. “What will you do to me, little man? I could bend you in half and snap you in two and not even break a sweat. You’re no match for me.”  
  
“Then untie me and let’s put that theory to the test, shall we?” the Doctor snarled at him.  
  
“Nah, I’d much rather make you scream instead,” the man said.  
  
“Who are you? How do I know you?” the Doctor demanded.  
  
The man chuckled.  
  
“Name’s Rath as in Wrath of God.”  
  
The Doctor rolled his eyes while he chuckled at his little joke.  
  
“As for how you know me, you don’t know me personally but you brought down our little operation on Mordos a looooong time ago and we finally managed to regroup enough to get our revenge.”  
  
The Doctor’s face drained of color as Rath bent down to study his face.  
  
“Not to mention it was hard work finding you. You just happened to land on this planet though where we just happen to have our underground base. Too bad your little chameleon circuit don’t work, then maybe you would have passed unnoticed. But now we have you right where we want ya.”  
  
“Then let my family go. It’s me you want, not them.”  
  
“Oh no as I recall they also helped out, didn’t they?”  
  
“No, please I’ll do anything just let them go.”  
  
Rath threw back his head and laughed.  
  
“Look at ye, the big bad Time Lord who menaced us all on Mordos. You ain’t so high and mighty when there’s a chance ya family might suffer, huh?”  
  
“I’m warning you, I…”  
  
He grunted when Rath hit him hard in the face.  
  
“You’re not gonna be givin’ orders anymore, ya hear? Once we get through with ya, you’re gonna be our slave and do whatever we want and if you think you’ll be able to resist us long enough to escape, you better think again.”  
  
The Doctor grunted when he struck his face again. He leaned in and smirked at him.  
  
“Jasper was kind enough to lend us the information he discovered on you and your kind so I know all about ya and I know what to do to reeeeeeeeally make you suffer,” he said to him.  
  
He ran his finger down his cheek.  
  
“Ya know, I may look like a butch guy but I fancy the men,” he purred. “And the headman has promised me a shag or two with you before you’re brainwashed into submission. How’d ya like that? Have you ever been taken up the arse before?”  
  
The Doctor grunted when he seized his face and held his head still. The Doctor fought to keep his emotions in check while Rath leaned over and gave him a firm, wet kiss in the center of his forehead.  
  
“Yeah, you’re a fine little duckie. You’ll make a welcome addition to my bed,” he purred as he stared down at his immobile face. “Perhaps your wife and daughter can join us for a four way. Would you like that, Doctor? Havin’ a go at your daughter?”  
  
The Doctor tried to jerk his head out of his grasp but Rath held firm and slammed it back against the table.  
  
“She’s very beautiful. They both are. Nice dark skin and long, black hair. Our leader, Callum, likes dark skin and black hair. Thinks it flatters a woman’s body. Me…I prefer skinny, doe-eyed bitches like yourself.”  
  
The Doctor grunted when Rath switched hands and laid his body across his, pinning him down while he unzipped his trousers and reached inside. The Doctor lay immobile, not wanting him to do something to his genitals while he was fondling them. While Rath was doing that, he was kissing the Doctor’s forehead and nose.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it, my lovely. Lie there and don’t resist. You know you want this just as much as I do,” he said softly.  
  
Rath grinned.  
  
“Oh yeah, ya got a nice big cock, don’t ya? I’ll enjoy playing with this,” he said.  
  
He shifted his body slightly so he could run his hand up and down it. The Doctor kept still lest he yank it and thought of his wife while Rath continued to kiss his forehead, cheeks and nose, making sure to keep a safe distance from the Doctor’s mouth and teeth. While Rath continued his ministrations, the Doctor’s mind kicked into overtime, trying desperately to think of a way for all of them to escape. His thoughts shifted back to the present moment when Rath let go and leaned back up.  
  
“Yeah, you’re just what I need, my lovely,” he said, zipping his trousers back up. “But first, I’m afraid you’ll have to scream a bit in pain before you scream in pleasure.”  
  
He bent over and smiled at him.  
  
“And I will make you scream in pleasure, my handsome Time Lord,” he said, stroking his cheek. “After they get through with ya, you’ll not only be an obedient slave, you’ll be my bitch too.”  
  
He leaned back up and gave him an appraising look.  
  
“You’re beautiful. I can see why your wife fancies you but perhaps in time you’ll come to love the opposite sex, eh?”  
  
The Doctor kept still when he ran his fingers over the bulge in his trousers. He smiled at him.  
  
“Now, you be a good boy and lie still so we don’t have to sedate you again. I need to go talk to Callum and see what he wants done with you and your wife and daughter.”  
  
“Tell him…tell him I’ll be your willing slave, I’ll give myself willingly to you if you let them go unharmed,” the Doctor said.  
  
Rath pretended to think that over.  
  
“I’ll consider tellin’ him,” he said.  
  
The Doctor glared at him with hate as he stroked his cheek.  
  
“Until later, Duckie,” he said, wagging his eyebrows.  
  
The Doctor glared at him silently as he turned away from him. Rath walked to the door, opened it, blew the Doctor a kiss and with a chuckle, went out the door and left him alone again.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	6. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73624) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73624)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=6) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

My turn (ninewood)! In this chapter, I am introducing a new character who will appear in one of my later stories.  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Opening her eyes, Tara could see a bit of a bright blue sky from the hole in the top of the steel box and sighed. Her empty stomach roared as she pulled herself onto her knees and crawled to the corner. Sitting down, she watched the light shining from the hole then closed her eyes, clearing her mind.  
  
“Mommy? Daddy? Can you hear me?! Can anyone hear me?!” Tara thought, reaching out with her mind but felt nothing and tears started to run down her face.  
  
“Wakey-wakey!” a voice said from the speaker as she crawled to the hole and looked up at the shadowy figure. The figure was lean and she could just see long dark hair draped over the figure’s shoulders.  
  
“Who are you?” Tara demanded and the figure laughed.  
  
“Name’s Sonov as in son of a bitch!” Sonov said as he leaned forward so she could see his face better. His face was oval shaped and his cheekbones poked out of the tight skin of his face. His nose was long and hooked like a bird’s beak and his lips were thin slits. His hair was an oily black color and a long strand of hand hung down the center of his face. Where his right eye had been was a red lens surrounded by highly polished metal and the sunlight shimmered of the metal. “Boo!”  
  
“Let me out!” Tara shouted as she slammed her hands on the steel and Sonov laughed.  
  
“Not going to happen, Sweets.”  
  
“Why are you doing this?”  
  
“Because your old man ticked us off by shutting down our little operation on Mordos a loooooooooooooooooong time ago. Took a long time for us to regroup, I’ll tell you. Anyway, want me to tell you why you’re in there?”  
  
“That would be nice, yeah.”  
  
“It’s to make sure your old man cooperates with us.”  
  
“He’ll never do that!”  
  
“He will once he finds out what’s going to happen to you.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, you see this hole?” Sonov asked, tapping on the glass that covered the hole.  
  
“Yep,” Tara said, popping the “p” liked the Doctor did.  
  
“Good, now, as the sun rises, it will come right over this box and….Have you ever seen one of those things they roast a chicken in?”  
  
“You mean a rotisserie?  
  
“That’s it! Well, see, when the sun comes right over this box, you are going to know what one of those chickens feels like!”  
  
“You can’t do that! My dad….!”  
  
“Your dad can’t do jack shit! Now, if you’re a good girl, and still alive, I’ll make sure you get something to drink. See ya, Sweetie!”  
  
Tara watched as Sonov walked away then crawled to the corner and sat against the wall. Watching the spot of sunlight growing larger, she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and sniffed.  
  
“Daddy,” Tara softly whispered as the air inside the box started heating up and she pulled her legs up then started rocking back and forth.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Moaning, Rain woke to the sound of the door opening when someone walked to her and knelt down, jerking her head up by her hair.  
  
“Hello, Duckie!” Rath said as she looked at him and he ran his finger along her cheek.  
  
“Who are you?” Rain demanded as he slammed her head into the wall and the mud oozed through her hair.  
  
“Like I told your husband, the name’s Rath!”  
  
“WHERE IS HE?! WHERE’S MY DAUGHTER?!”  
  
“Oooooooooooooooooh, they’re fine…for now.”  
  
“YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!”  
  
“And who is going to stop us? Your husband? Don’t think so. In fact, we just had a little…chat. Now I see why you married him. What’s your nickname for him? Captain Ten-inch?!” Rath said as she swung at him but he grabbed her wrist and squeezed to the point where she thought the bones in her wrist were going to break. “That wasn’t really nice. Going to have to punish you for that!”  
  
With a fluid motion, Rath lifted Rain off the ground as he carried her out of the room and headed down the hallway. She kicked and pounded on his back and legs as he laughed and walked to a door. Slamming the door open with one hand, he carried her into a semi dark room and she looked around. The room was lit by torches, the shadows from the light from the torches seemed alive, and ceiling, floor and walls were a gray stone. Water dribbled down the walls then splashed in large puddles on floor. At the center of the room was a large stone alter with iron manacles welded into the stone and she could smell the blood that was caked into the stone.  
  
“No! Please! Don’t do this!” Rain begged as Rath laughed then walked to the alter, dropping her onto the stone. He pinned her down as she tried to get away from him and shackled her wrists to the table. Swinging her legs, she kicked him in ribs as he gasped then smacked her in the face.  
  
“Fuck, Ducks, why did you have to do that for?! Your husband just laid there like a good boy while I felt him up!” Rath growled and Rain felt her hearts aching, thinking about how ashamed the Doctor felt while he was doing that. Pinning her legs down, Rath shackled her legs down then looked at her and smiled. With one swift motion, he ripped her shirt open as he looked at her breast raising and falling as she breathed and he licked his lips. “Damn!”  
  
He tore off her bra as he scooped her breasts into his hands and squeezed them hard. Rain screamed as he scraped the pads of his thumbs along her nipples and smiled at her. He lowered his head as his lips wrapped around her left nipple and he sucked on it hard, making loud slurping noises. The tears came as he bit down hard on her nipple and he tasted some blood in his mouth. Rain tried to get free when he switched to her right breast and wrapped his lips around her nipple. His tongue was rough and felt like sandpaper as he licked and suckled on her nipple and she growled.  
  
“Oooooooooooooooooooo, I got me a tigress!” Rath growled when he moved up to her face and she glared at him. He moved to kiss her when she spit in his face and he sighed. “You are lucky that the boss wants you alive, Bitch.”  
  
“Oi, Rath, what are you doing?” Sonov said when he walked inside the room and Rath turned, glaring at him. Walking to the alter, Sonov looked down and smiled while looking at Rain’s breast. “Damn, she is hot. Anyway, you know the boss wants her for himself.”  
  
“Just having a little taste, is all,” Rath said, pinching Rain’s left nipple and some blood trickled down her skin.  
  
“Well, come on, the boss wants to talk to us,” Sonov said as they headed for the door when Rath looked at her and smiled.  
  
“Don’t go anywhere, Duckie, I’ll be right back!” Rath teased as they left the room and the door closed with a loud clank. Looking at the ceiling, Rain sobbed while large tears rolled down her cheeks and washed away the blood that was on her chest.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Walking out of the house, Alan walked toward the pool when he heard the sound of laughter and looked at who was swimming in the pool. His daughters, Adam’s son, James, and Jamie’s son, Frazer, were splashing and laughing when James dived under the water and they looked at the water.  
  
“Where did he go?” asked Elizabeth when Frazer gasped and James surfaced, holding Frazer’s swimsuit in his hand.  
  
“Give that back, you bugger!” Frazer growled and James started swimming away.  
  
“You got to catch me first, Scotty!” James shouted and Frazer glared at him. Jamie and Jenna found Frazer, his brothers and sister in the remains of their family mill near Culloden in the year seventeen forty-six. After making sure it was safe to remove them from their timeline, the Doctor brought them to Nova and Jamie and Jenna adopted them. Frazer and his siblings became Time Lords and a Time Lady and he and Alan’s daughter, Angel, have been best friends since childhood. Even though Alan told them they were perfect for each other, neither of them could bring themselves to admit that the love they felt was more than just the love of one friend for another.  
  
“Oi, give him his trunks back!” Alan shouted as they looked at him and James swam to Frazer, handing him the swimsuit.  
  
“Any word about Uncle, Rain or Tara, Daddy?” Angel asked as she swam to Frazer and he slightly jumped, feeling her hand brush against his crotch.  
  
“No,” Alan sighed as he walked away then walked up the stairs to the porch. He watched as the foursome resumed swimming then leaned on the railing, looking up at the sky. “Brother, where are you?"  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	7. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73634) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73634)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=7) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is Cheri again. I guess youve noticed by now that this story is a lot darker than the other stories in the series and I just want to warn you that right now with the way Carol and I have planned it, its gonna get a lot darker so if you dont like that sort of thing, this is just a friendly warning to all!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Rose finished making tea for everyone who was in their house. Most of their friends and family went home but there were still a few who lingered hoping for any news or a sign that the Doctor, Tara and Rain were alright. She felt sure they would be alright, after all, it wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. What disturbed her more was Alan’s depression. She rarely saw him depressed and when he was, he quickly snapped out of it, it was never as bad as it was now and that frightened her. As she carried the tea tray out into the living room, her mind searched through the numerous minds on New Gallifrey and out in the cosmos but again there was no sign of the Doctor, Rain or Tara. She sat the tray down and excused herself as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. She found Alan out on the porch staring up at the sky and she wrapped her arms around him, smiling when she felt his love in her mind.  
  
“They’ll be alright, love,” she said softly. “This isn’t the first time they’ve gotten into trouble.”  
  
“I know but…I sense something is really wrong this time, Starlight,” he said to her. “I don’t know what it is but I have a feeling we won’t just bounce back from this one like always. I can’t explain why I feel that, I just do. I know Brother’s suffering. I can feel it. I s’pose it’s because my hand was once his but…I just wish I’d gone with them today. If it wasn’t for that damn council meeting this morning with the elders…”  
  
“Alan, don’t beat yourself up. You’re on the high council so you have to fulfill your responsibilities.”  
  
“I wish I wasn’t on the high council. My brother’s a lucky sod.”  
  
“Your brother was on the high council for one hundred and five years. He served his time and now it’s your turn to suffer,” Rose said, trying for a bit of light hearted humor.  
  
It didn’t work and Rose sighed as she came around to Alan’s front and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
“Please cheer up, it scares me when you get this way,” she begged.  
  
“Scares you? In what way does my being depressed scare you?” Alan said, confused.  
  
“Because I’m used to you being the one who cheers everyone one and keeps their spirits alive. The Doctor is the backbone of our family but you’re the heart and if the heart is sick then everyone feels it,” she said. “You don’t realize how much of an effect you have on people because you tend not to care what other people think but I’m not the only one who’s upset that you’re not happy.”  
  
Rose stroked his face.  
  
“Please don’t do this. Don’t worry yourself to the point you make yourself sick and lose all hope. I couldn’t bear it if that happened.”  
  
Alan held her close and stroked the back of her hair. He lowered his nose to her scalp and breathed in the scent of her shampoo.  
  
“Oh, Starlight, hard to believe it’s been two hundred and twenty five years since we first met each other. Back then we didn’t think we’d have much of a future, just live our human lives and die and now look at us. Standing here on this planet we call our own with our people resurrected and thriving. A Gallifrey that is far better than the one the Doctor knew, one that we helped to create and run. And now we have so many friends and family members, so much happiness these past two centuries. What if it all comes crashing down around us?”  
  
Rose held on tighter to him as Alan resumed staring off into space. She glanced down and saw Adam and his family laughing and playing in and by the pool. But their laughter didn’t faze Alan who was still morose. She poured love into his mind, trying anything she could think of to cheer him up. Alan managed a small smile for her and kissed the top of her head before he lingered there and shut his eyes.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
For the hundredth time in an hour, the Doctor tugged at the straps around his wrists trying to free himself. With each passing moment, he was becoming more and more frightened for his family. He should have known that sooner or later Jasper’s men would catch up with them but it had been so long since that day on Mordos and with no sign of them, he had loosened up and became less vigilant and now he and his family were going to suffer for it. He cursed under his breath thinking how the randomizer had been installed to prevent them finding the TARDIS and yet in the end it led his ship right to them. In the two centuries plus that he had been with his wife and daughter they had become a part of him and he couldn’t imagine how he ever got along without their love and support and seeing their beautiful faces every day. It terrified him to think that they could be taken away from him and since Jasper’s goons had all that information on him and his companions, he knew that they knew how to kill them and make it permanent. That fact alone scared him more than anything and he cursed the damper that surrounded him and prevented him from knowing if Rain and Tara were truly alive.  
  
He raised his head when Rath came into the room.  
  
“’Ello, Sweetie, have a nice kip while I was gone?” he said sweetly as he walked towards him.  
  
The Doctor glared at him silently and he stroked the side of his face.  
  
“Now, Love, don’t be that way. I realize that this isn’t the perfect start to our relationship, you bein’ all tied down like this but look on the bright side, least ya know now what my favorite sexual fetish is.”  
  
He snickered as the Doctor rolled his eyes.  
  
“For the last time, where are they?” he snarled at him.  
  
“You reeeeally wanna see them?” Rath taunted.  
  
“Yes,” the Doctor said through gritted teeth.  
  
Rath scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
  
“Dunno. Callum may not like it, risk of you escapin’ and all that,” he said.  
  
“I’ll be on my best behavior,” the Doctor said, trying to control his temper. “Unless you’ve harmed them and then I might just get angry.”  
  
“Well, there’s the rub, ya see. If you get angry, we might be forced to hurt or even kill ya and that’s the last thing we want,” he said.  
  
“I won’t resist, just let me see them!” the Doctor said to him.  
  
“Let me go ask, Duckie, just be a good little slave and lie here while I see if it’s okay to let you go for walkies with me.”  
  
He chuckled and walked out the door as the Doctor lay his head back on the table and cursed him and the others for doing this to him and his family. Ten minutes passed before Rath returned with two burly men who were just as muscle bound as he was. One was black, the other white. Both were bald and had numerous tattoos all over their face, head and body. Both were wearing black leather trousers. The white guy was wearing a leather waistcoat with nothing under it and the black man had on a dark maroon t-shirt that reminded the Doctor of something Alan would wear.  
  
“This is Drake,” he said, pointing to the white man, “and this here’s Marius. They’re my helpers for this afternoon.”  
  
Drake handed him a thick, black dog collar that had wires and a small metal box attached to it. The Doctor grunted when Marius seized his head and Rath slipped the dog collar around him and fastened it in the back. Then he took two of the wires that had sharp needles on the end of them and pierced the neck just above the collar. The Doctor winced when he felt the needles go in and then he glared at the men as they stepped away.  
  
“Carrying the whole being your bitch thing a bit too far?” the Doctor quipped.  
  
The men chuckled.  
  
“Nah, Sweetie, this ‘ere’s a shock collar. You do something to make us angry and I take my little remote control and correct you with 1000 volts of electricity. And I’m sure the last thing your family wants to see is you writhing on the floor while we’re shockin’ the shit outta ya, eh?”  
  
“I’ll behave,” the Doctor said tersely.  
  
“You better because it won’t be pleasant if we have to use this doodah on ya,” Rath said. “Now, Drake and Marius are gonna keep an eye on ya while I loosen ya up and if you know what’s good for ya, you won’t fight back.”  
  
The Doctor complied for the sake of his family and lay still while Rath loosened the restraints. He chuckled and looked at his friends when he saw how compliant he was.  
  
“See, mates, threaten his family and he becomes just as docile as a kitten.”  
  
The Doctor fumed inwardly at that but kept silent knowing they were looking for any excuse to hurt him or his wife and daughter. Once they were done, the Doctor sat up and stared at the three thugs waiting for them to tell him what to do next. The three men chuckled at that and the Doctor lost his patience and barked at them to take him to Tara and Rain. He was rewarded with Rath’s fist on his chin that would have sent him tumbling ass over teakettle over the table if Rath hadn’t grabbed him by his shirt and jerked him back so he was staring him right in the face.  
  
“I’m warning ya, I can get really mean and cruel if people push me too far!” Rath snarled at him.  
  
The Doctor bit back the urge to retort, “So can I,” and dropped his eyes submissively which made the three men laugh.  
  
“Get up, little bitch, and I’ll take ya to your daughter first. I have to say before we go, your daughter gave me the cold shoulder earlier when I spoke to her but I’m sure she’s warmed up to me by now.”  
  
The Doctor didn’t like the sound of that. He knew from the way the men shared a look and snickered that it was some private sick joke between them and he dreaded finding out what the punchline was. He let Drake and Marius grab his arms before Rath opened the door and they walked out.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Tara lay on her side panting and gasping for air as the air around her became oppressive and the metal box warmed up to an almost unbearable temperature. Her father had taught her a meditation method years ago that would allow her to keep her body cool in extreme heat. The technique worked for a time but with the metal heating up she found it hard to keep her concentration. Sweat was rolling off her face and she struggled to breathe. She wished that whoever was on the speaker would come back on so she could beg for her life. She figured if she died she would regenerate but that would mean she was still trapped and it was only a matter of time until each body expired and then with her thirteenth life gone it would be the end of her. Fear gripped her hearts and for the first time in a long time she felt herself reverting back to her childhood and she began to cry out in a pitiful voice for her mommy or daddy to come and rescue her before it was too late.  
  
While she lay there in a semi-conscious state weakly crying out for her parents, she heard a door open behind her head and then she felt someone gather her up and hold her close. At first she couldn’t tell through the sweat in her eyes who it was and then she saw the distraught face of her father and she cried out to him. The Doctor put his hand behind her head and held her close as he wrapped his other arm around her protectively.  
  
“Star,” he said in her ear. “Oh my Star, here I am.”  
  
“Daddy,” Tara said weakly.  
  
“Shhh, it’s alright, darling, I’m here now,” he whispered in her ear.  
  
Tara’s eyes flicked up when the Doctor adjusted his body so he could hold her close. She saw three pairs of legs clustered around the door and heard men’s laughter and taunts. Tara didn’t care though, all that mattered was her father was near and he wouldn’t let anything happen to her now. The Doctor murmured his love to her while he smoothed away the matted and wet hair from her face. Tara felt the cool breeze drifting in from the open door and cried at the pleasant sensation. She cried harder when the Doctor pressed his lips against her forehead and cheeks trying to soothe her and stop the crying. Then she felt a cool handkerchief daubing the sweat off her face. Tara calmed down after the Doctor finished and began to rock her gently as he whispered encouragement and love to her. When she was completely calm and at peace, the Doctor held her to his body and rubbed her back while she closed her eyes and breathed in his familiar scent. Vaguely through her disorientation, she noticed a black dog collar around his neck and her hearts ached wondering what they had been doing to him. She knew though if she asked, her father would never say since it would only upset her more.  
  
“Daddy?” she whispered, dreading the answer. “Where Mommy?”  
  
The Doctor nuzzled her cheek with his nose.  
  
“I don’t know, Star. These men are s’pose to take me to her after I saw you.”  
  
Fear raced through Tara’s mind and she gripped her father tighter, not wanting to be separated from him again. The Doctor stroked her wet hair and laid his cheek against hers. Tara frowned, feeling wetness there but didn’t know whether the wetness was from her sweat or his tears.  
  
“Time to go,” she heard one of the men say.  
  
Her grip tightened as she whispered out a no. The Doctor kissed her cheek tenderly.  
  
“On one condition, she comes with me,” she heard him say. “I won’t move from here if you’re gonna put her back into this hell.”  
  
“Then we’ll simply shut the door and let you roast with her,” the man said.  
  
“So be it.”  
  
“No,” Tara said, panicking at that. “Don’t Daddy, go with them. I’ll be alright. I’ll survive somehow. Please don’t stay in here with me and die. You don’t have many lives left and…”  
  
The Doctor put his hand over her mouth, stilling her babbling.  
  
“You need me,” she heard her father say to the men. “You’ve kept me alive this long. I doubt you’ll let me roast alive in here and I won’t leave without my daughter by my side, so which is it? Leave me here with my daughter or let us both come with you?”  
  
There was a pause and for a moment, Tara imagined them slamming the door condemning them both to slowly roast alive. Fresh tears streaked down her face at the thought and she sniffed and swallowed hard when she felt her father kiss them away.  
  
“Alright, she can come with you. But I warn you, keep her in line or you’ll be shocked to within an inch of your life and then you'll watch while we have our way with her.”  
  
Tara felt his protective arms tighten around her and she knew that he was boiling with silent rage. He heard her father swallow hard and knew he was reining in his explosive temper for both their sakes.  
  
“She won’t give you any trouble,” he said in a cold tone of voice.  
  
“Very well, out with ya and we’ll visit Mummy next.”  
  
The Doctor kissed her cheek.  
  
“Come, my hearts, do as they say,” he whispered to Tara. “For the moment we’re their captives and until we can find a way out of here we must obey.”  
  
“Daddy, I love you,” Tara whispered back.  
  
This time there was no mistaking the one stray tear the streaked down his face. In response, he pressed his lips to her cheek before he helped her to crawl out of the box and stand up with him. Once they were out and standing in the midst of their tormentors, the three men ordered them to move and Tara stayed near her father’s body as she walked with him back towards the hole that would lead them underground.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	8. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73693) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73693)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=8) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

My turn (ninewood)! You're going to need hankies!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Adam looked up at Alan and Rose when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, looking into his wife’s eyes. He knew what it was like to feel lost without his brother but there was something in air, something that echoed through his soul and made him shiver.  
  
“This is bad, Sunshine,” Adam whispered and Marion brushed the hair from his eyes.  
  
“We’ll find them,” Marion said but Adam shook his head.  
  
“This isn’t like what happened with my brother. True, we didn’t know if he was dead or alive for a year but this is different.”  
  
“Maybe we should talk to the elders. Maybe the council can…”  
  
“NO!” Adam shouted and she heard the anger in his voice. Like Alan, it was his turn on the council but this was a family matter and should be handled by the family.  
  
“Adam David Storm, don’t you take that tone with me!” Adam saw a look Jackie had given him many times over the years he had lived with her and he sighed.  
  
“Look, Sunshine, what I’m feeling is like…it’s like when…”  
  
“What? What are you trying to say?”  
  
“Never mind,” Adam said as he walked away and half ran to the stairs then up the stairs. He stopped as Rose and Alan looked at him and Alan let go of Rose, walking toward Adam.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Alan asked and Adam looked down at his feet.  
  
“It’s growing dark,” Adam whispered, making Alan look at the sky.  
  
“No, it’s not.”  
  
“I mean inside my head. Like something really bad is happening and it scares me.” Large tears filled Adam’s eyes as the tears rolled down his face and Alan walked closer, wrapping his arms around his brother. Marion ran up the stairs but Rose stopped her and they stood there, watching the two brothers standing perfectly still with their eyes closed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Doctor, where are you?” Jamie walked up the ramp while he looked around the control room but Theta was nowhere to be seen. Walking down the hallway, he reached out with his mind when he turned down a side hallway and stood in front of a doorway. Inside the room was the hydroponic lab and he looked at the rows of tables with plants on them and the incubators stood against the walls.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Jamie blinked as he saw himself walking toward the incubator to his left and his friend, Zoe Herriot, had a tray of newly potted plants in her hands. This was the day that he accidentally put his hand through the glass door to the incubator after Zoe opened the door too fast and nearly severed the middle finger of his right hand. Theta was able to reattach Jamie’s finger but Zoe didn’t talk to, or go near, Jamie for months until he talked to her and told her that he didn’t blame her for what happened. Flexing the fingers on his right, Jamie blinked then turned and headed down the hallway.  
  
After a few minutes, he came to the gallery as he walked inside and looked at the portraits and painting that hung on the walls. He walked by an odd looking statue when he saw Theta standing by a large photograph and it stretched from one end of the wall to the other. The photograph was a group photo of the entire neighborhood. The Doctor, Theta, John, Alan and Adam were at the center of the group and all five of them smiled wide smiles. Jamie walked to the photograph when he heard a low sigh and turned, seeing Theta sitting on a bench behind him. Walking to the bench, Jamie sat next to him and looked at the portrait.  
  
“I should have gone with them,” Theta finally said, balling his hands into fists. After sharing seats on the council with the Doctor, Theta had spent most of his time with the repairs on the loom and that was what he was doing when the Doctor, Rain and Tara vanished.  
  
“You didnae ken that…”  
  
“FOR FUCK SAKE, SPEAK PROPERLY!” Theta shouted and Jamie fell off the bench, landing hard on his bottom. In all the years he had known Theta, Theta had reminded him to talk properly but he never swore at him before.  
  
“Doctor, I’m…” Jamie looked at Theta when Theta slid off the bench onto the floor and curled his body into a tight ball. His body started shaking while he started sobbing and the tears rolled freely from his eyes. Kneeling down, Jamie started brushing the hair out of Theta’s eyes and sent love into his mind. Neither said a word as Theta’s sobs echoed in the room and the lights slowly dimmed, a lone light shining on the smiling faces of the Doctor, Alan, Adam, John and Theta.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rain opened her eyes as the cold air brushed against her skin and her nipples ached. Looking down, she saw that they had become swollen and discolored. She noticed that some of the torches had gone out as the shadows came closer and she swore something was whispering in the darkness. Suddenly she heard the sounds of laughter and voices as she looked at the door and a slot opened in the door.  
  
“Looks like you’re about to get company!” Sonov said as she heard the sound of the door being unlocked and her hearts thudded in her chest. The door opened as the light from the hallway came into the room and she squinted, trying to see who was coming into the room. Sonov walked to the alter when he patted the top of her head and she glared at him. “She’s awake.”  
  
“Latara!” the Doctor shouted as she heard him shout to be let go then screamed and someone laughed.  
  
“I told you this would happen if you didn’t behave! You really must want to watch while we rape your daughter, eh, Duckie?” Rath asked and Rain’s hearts leapt inside her chest.  
  
“LAY ONE HAND ON MY DAUGHTER AND I SWEAR I’LL KILL YOU!” Rain shouted as Rath walked to the alter and looked down at her.  
  
“Ooooooooooooooooooooo, I was right, you ARE a tigress! Anyway, Sweetie, it’s not your daughter you should be worrying about,” Rath said when he pulled on the leash and the Doctor stumbled to the alter, looking down at her.  
  
“Oh, Latara, no!” the Doctor thought as he looked at her bruised and bloody nipples and reached out to touch her.  
  
“Ah, no touchie!” Rath said as he slapped the Doctor’s hand away and the Doctor growled at him.  
  
“Mommy!” Tara shouted as she ran to the alter and the Doctor took hold of her. She placed her face against the Doctor’s chest as she started crying and the Doctor rubber her back. “You son of a…”  
  
“Be nice or Daddy gets another 1000 volts shot to his system!” Rath said as he pointed to the collar around the Doctor’s neck and she reached up, gently touching the collar.  
  
“Don’t worry, Star, I can take it,” the Doctor whispered, sending love into her mind.  
  
“Hey, Rath, this is nice and all but shouldn’t we take the kid back to the box?” asked Drake.  
  
“What is he talking about?!” Rain demanded as she fought against the shackles and Rath smiled.  
  
“Let’s just say she knows what a roast chicken feels like,” Sonov teased and Tara growled at him.  
  
“Nah, shackle her to the wall over there!” Rath said as Drake and Marius grabbed hold of Tara and she screamed.  
  
“LEAVE HER ALONE!” Rain shouted as the men shackled Tara hand and foot to the wall and the Doctor growled.  
  
“Easy, Puppy, or I’ll zap ya!” Rath teased then pulled on the leash and the Doctor coughed loudly, feeling his throat tightening. “Well, visiting hours are over. Say bye-bye because this might be the last time you see them!”  
  
The Doctor looked at Rain as she sadly smiled at him and he mouthed that he loved her and Rath pulled on the leash. They left the room as the door slammed and she sighed, listening to the footsteps fading.  
  
“Mommy, don’t worry. Daddy will find a way to rescue us,” Tara whispered as Rain looked at the ceiling and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	9. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73696) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73696)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=9) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Back to me (Cheri)  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
John sat outside the Doctor’s house on New Gallifrey resting himself and taking a breather so he could collect his thoughts. The situation inside the house was tense and he knew it would explode soon if everyone didn’t stop and calm down and collect their thoughts like he was doing. He too was worried to death, for his brother and sister in law and also his beloved daughter who had chosen to take him and his wife into her hearts so long ago when they had nobody and who he loved just as dearly as he loved his wife, son and family members. He knew she could take care of herself, he had seen it countless times over the past two hundred and twenty four years they’d been together but that still didn’t stop him from worrying each time she got into trouble. He cursed under his breath. He had declined to travel with them this morning because his wife, Rosie, wasn’t feeling well and he had gone to the apothecary to get her some medicinal herbs. Now he had a bad feeling that his declining the Doctor’s invitation to go with them was a huge mistake.  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
John looked over and quickly stood up when Councilor Xashon walked up to him. She was one of the members of the High Council. She was young by Gallifreyan standards, only a hundred and twelve years old, little more than a preteen. Yet, she possessed wisdom far beyond her years. John could tell she had just come from the council chambers because she was still wearing her purple robes, silver skullcap and flared crest that rose up behind her. Her long, brown hair spilled out from under the skullcap and snaked down her chest on either side of her body. She had deep blue eyes and a heart shaped face that was smooth and unblemished. Normally, she wouldn’t have been permitted to be on the council at her age but most of the council members were no older than she was and all had been trained well by the Doctor and his brothers in addition to reading the ancient law books the Doctor had in his library. John clasped his hands in front of him and bowed deeply while she did the same.  
  
“I’m afraid I’m not the Doctor, Councilor. I’m John. But I am honored by your presence,” he said, using the standard greeting and formalities the council members used.  
  
“A thousand pardons, John. It’s hard to tell sometimes who is who among you,” Xashon said.  
  
“Believe me, sometimes we have the same problem,” he said. “My other brothers are inside at the moment. Would you like to come in while I go and get Alan for you?”  
  
“Thank you, John. I would be honored,” Xashon said, bowing her head.  
  
“Follow me.”  
  
Everyone stood up when John entered the room with Xashon and bowed deeply. Xashon returned the favor and smiled at them while John hurried upstairs to fetch Alan.  
  
“Councilor,” Adam said, coming forward. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”  
  
“And you…which one are you?”  
  
He chuckled.  
  
“I’m Adam, Councilor.”  
  
Xashon waved her hand.  
  
“We can dispense with the formalities, please. I get tired of my fellow council members calling me that without lay persons doing it as well. I trust everything is well though.”  
  
Adam glanced at the others.  
  
“We’re having some trouble contacting the Doctor, Rain and Tara. They’re off-world somewhere and we think they might be in trouble.”  
  
“Oh dear, I hope they’re alright,” Xashon said.  
  
“So do we,” Adam replied.  
  
They looked over at the stairs when John, Alan and Rose came down. When they hit bottom, Alan bowed deeply.  
  
“Councilor Xashon, it’s a privilege,” he said to her.  
  
“As I was saying, Councilor Alan, we can dispense with the formalities and get on to the reason of my visit,” she said.  
  
Alan nodded and walked over to the sofa with his wife and brothers while Councilor Xashon sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
“I have been speaking with my fellow council members,” she said. “We have received a message by courier from the Shadow Proclamation. They wanted the Doctor to come straight away to see the Architect.”  
  
Everyone groaned at that.  
  
“But since the Doctor is not here then it falls to his brother to go and see what they want,” Xashon said to Alan. “I understand your concern over the Doctor, Rain and Tara but the Shadow Proclamation doesn’t contact us unless it’s something vitally urgent. So if you would please go in your brother’s stead and see what they want…”  
  
Alan glanced at the others and bowed his head.  
  
“I will,” he said.  
  
“And so will I,” Adam added.  
  
“I will too,” John said.  
  
Xashon chuckled.  
  
“I wish I could go with you just to see the look on the Architect’s face when she asks for one Doctor and gets three instead. But, I need to get back to my duties in the council chambers. Perhaps one night I could come over and dine with you when the crisis with the Doctor is resolved?”  
  
“It would be an honor,” Alan said.  
  
All of them stood up and bowed to her. Xashon smiled and bowed in return.  
  
“We wondered why you and Adam didn’t attend this morning but I understand now if there is a crisis in your family. I only hope everything works out. The Doctor was not only a valued member of the council, he’s a good friend and a mentor to me and I would hate for anything to happen to him or Rain or Tara. Please let me know when they return.”  
  
“We will,” Rose said.  
  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go back to the chambers and sit through another boring meeting while Rodox falls asleep again and snores in my ear.”  
  
They chuckled at that while she rolled her eyes.  
  
“Please don’t hesitate to come and get me if you find the Doctor or even if you need my assistance. I’ve traveled with him a few times and he’s taught me how to handle myself in a fight.”  
  
“We’ll do that,” Alan said.  
  
“Thank you, Alan. And good luck with the Architect.”  
  
All of them bowed again and watched while John escorted Xashon to the front door. Once the door was closed, John turned and sighed.  
  
“Right, let’s get everyone together who wants to go and see what the Shadow Proclamation wants,” he said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After calming Tara down, Rain fell silent while she stared up at the dirt ceiling above her. The sight of her husband on his knees in front of her, a collar and leash around his neck as if he were a dog, filled her with anguish and it was hard fighting the urge to cry. But she knew she had to be strong for her daughter who had just wept and was now sniffing as she sat on the floor behind her.  
  
“Mommy, will Daddy be alright?” Tara finally said.  
  
“Yes, Baby, Daddy will be fine,” she said with more conviction than she felt. “He’s been through worse situations before, you know that.”  
  
“I know but I still worry about him.”  
  
Rain smiled at that.  
  
“So do I, Baby.”  
  
“Are you alright?” Tara asked.  
  
Rain sighed angrily.  
  
“My breasts don’t feel too good at the moment but other than that, I’ll be alright,” she said. “How about you, Sweetie, are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah, they shoved me in a metal box and nearly roasted me to death until Daddy came and got me.”  
  
Rain shook her head.  
  
“I doubt they would have left you there to die, Tara. They’re doing this to us to gain the Doctor’s submission. It’s not us they want, it’s him. They’re trying to torture him to the point he’ll break down and submit to them and we’re just a means to an end.”  
  
“Gee, they don’t know Daddy very well then. They’re only pissing him off more and making him want to fight.”  
  
Rain smiled.  
  
“I know, they’re idiots, aren’t they?” she said.  
  
Both of them fell silent for several minutes.  
  
“Mommy, did they…rape you?” Tara finally asked.  
  
Rain swallowed hard.  
  
“No, Baby, he ran his hands all over my body and pinched the hell outta my nipples but he didn’t have sex with me. I think even he knew that would be going a bit too far and pushing his luck since I know the Doctor would have killed him a million times over if he did that. No, they hurt us enough to show your father they mean business. I’m sure they’re somewhere with him now threatening to hurt us more if he doesn’t surrender and do what they say.”  
  
“I’m scared for him, Mommy, I wish there was something we could do,” Tara said.  
  
Rain fell silent again while she thought that over.  
  
“Maybe there is a way,” she murmured.  
  
“What? What are you thinking of?” Tara asked.  
  
Rain shook her head.  
  
“Just don’t worry about it, Baby. Let me handle everything and I promise everything will be alright,” she said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor felt like murdering someone. He was so enraged, he could barely think clearly. He couldn’t think of anything except the images of Tara roasting to death and Rain’s bruised and bloodied breasts. He knew they did that to torment him and get him to submit. He knew that it was him they truly wanted and his wife and child were being made to suffer for it. That knowledge made him even angrier and he longed to rampage though the underground compound and rip everyone from limb to limb. But at the moment his hands were still bound behind his back and he had already been shocked once after leaving Rain’s cell as a warning against resistance. So the Doctor did nothing, waiting for the right time to strike as they took him to see Callum.  
  
“Ah, don’t be upset, Sweetie,” Rath cooed as he stroked the Doctor’s hair from behind. “We could have done much worse to them, you know.”  
  
“I promise you, you all have signed your death warrants now,” the Doctor growled.  
  
He grunted when Sonov jerked hard on his left arm nearly dislocating it from its socket.  
  
“Should we shock him again, teach the little doggie some obedience?” he asked Rath.  
  
“No, let him run his gob,” Rath said. “He’ll soon learn that he’s powerless here.”  
  
They jerked him along until they came to a large earthen room. The Doctor grunted when they jerked extra hard on his arm and forced him inside. There was nothing inside the room except a wooden chair and a large pile of rope and the men forced him to sit in it and tied him to it with the rope.  
  
“Sit there and be a good little girl while me and me men wait outside for Callum,” Rath said, running his meaty finger down the Doctor’s cheek.  
  
The Doctor gritted his teeth and held his tongue while the men snickered and slapped each other on the backs while they walked out the door. The Doctor kept calm and kept his anger to a minimum while he struggled to come up with a way for all of them to escape. After five minutes, the men fell silent outside and then a man entered the room. Compared to the burly muscle men, he was tall and thin and gangly with unnaturally pale skin and pink eyes. The Doctor realized that the man was an albino when he walked in front of him. His snow white hair was tied back in a ponytail that hung down to his shoulder blades and he was dressed in black trousers with a black tunic and jet black boots that had been polished recently. Around him was a large black leather belt with a compartment and a pouch hanging off one side and a holster that contained a laser blaster on the other side. The man stared at the Doctor quietly with his eerie pink eyes before his snow white lips spread into a grin.  
  
“I wasn’t there that day you were messing up our operations on Mordos but I’ve heard the stories about you. They must have been describing another one of your lives to me because I was under the impression you were more than the wisp of a man I see here,” he said. “No matter though, I’m Callum, the leader of these men. You’re on Palladium, don’t know if you realize that or not. But we’ve been here for quite some time. We specialize in trafficking things. Guns, drugs, women, you name it. Your little raid on Mordos put a dent in our operations but only a tiny one. So if you thought by destroying the settlement there you were putting an end to us, you were wrong, Doctor, so very wrong.”  
  
“Let my wife and daughter go and you can do whatever you want to me,” the Doctor said.  
  
“But by keeping them here, we’re adding to your punishment,” Callum replied.  
  
“If you don’t let them go, you lot will be the ones to get punished,” the Doctor said in a deadly tone of voice.  
  
Callum chuckled.  
  
“I know about your arrogance from the stories. You act like you’re the boss everywhere you go and try to assert your authority over everyone, regardless of who they are.”  
  
He bent down into the Doctor’s face and peered at him intently with his pale pink eyes.  
  
“If you think we’re going to tremble at your feet and bow down to you, you are sorely mistaken, Doctor. You may act confident but right at this moment you’re terrified because of what we could do to your beloved wife and daughter, am I right?”  
  
He chuckled when he saw the silent rage in his dark eyes.  
  
“Rath has requested that we spare your life and only enslave you so he can have you all to himself. I told him I’d consider it,” Callum said. “The point of all this is to inflict the maximum amount of torture and torment on you and I’m sure a strong man such as yourself would be in torment if you were somebody’s little bitch, right?”  
  
The Doctor said nothing.  
  
“The daughter, she’s very beautiful,” Callum said, ignoring the look of death the Doctor was giving him. “Reminds me of a whore I once had on the Berengian moon. You know of that place, Doctor? They have quite a huge red light district there where women, both free and slave, do what they do best. That is, they submit to men who are their rightful masters and service them, giving them anything they want. There was one particularly slutty woman there who looked just like your daughter. Are you sure it wasn’t her and she has a side job you don’t know about?”  
  
He chuckled when the Doctor lunged at him, trying to break free of his restraints.  
  
“You’re a feisty one, you are,” he said. “I can see why Rath fancies you. He likes wild, untamed men that he can tame into docile, submissive tarts.”  
  
He grinned at the Doctor.  
  
“Is that what your women are, Doctor? Submissive tarts who’ll do anything for a quick credit or two?”  
  
He laughed when the Doctor let out a yell and tried to lunge at him again.  
  
“I’m only saying, mate, that women were born to serve men and fulfill their every need and your family members are no different. All women are weak little followers who would be lost without us.”  
  
The Doctor snorted.  
  
“You don’t know my women that well then, mate.”  
  
“Oh, I agree, there are moments when they show courage and intelligence but that’s only because they’ve been directed to by the men in their lives or else they’re trying to please them so the men will pleasure them. Now your women, they are exceptional beauties. They would fetch a fine price on the black market but I fancy them both and I think I shall keep them as my personal concubines.”  
  
“I’m warning you…”  
  
He grunted when Callum struck him in the face.  
  
“No, I’m warning you. If you resist, they will both suffer and I will make you watch every moment of their unending agony until you’re reduced to a babbling halfwit, is that understood? I am the master here and you are the slave and until you are brainwashed into submission you would do well to remember that, otherwise what you saw my men do to your precious whores will be increased a thousand fold.”  
  
He looked over when Sonov entered the room. The Doctor glared at them while Sonov whispered in Callum’s ear.  
  
“I see,” Callum said to Sonov. “Very well, bring her to my private chambers. I’ll speak with her there.”  
  
“What’s going on?” the Doctor said as Sonov left the room.  
  
“My, my what an inquisitive little ape you are,” Callum said reveling in the Doctor’s panic. “Seems your wife wishes to speak with me about something.”  
  
“Take me to her, I want to listen as well,” the Doctor said hurriedly.  
  
“Why? Are you afraid we might do more than talk?” Callum said sweetly.  
  
“Let me see her,” the Doctor growled, nearly at the end of his patience.  
  
Callum thought it over and then smirked as he motioned to Rath.  
  
“Rath, take our guest back to his quarters so he can rest while I speak with his pretty wife.”  
  
“No! Damn you! I’ll kill you if you touch her!” the Doctor said, struggling to break free.  
  
He saw a handkerchief go around his nose and he struggled against it when he smelt chloroform on it. He activated his respiratory bypass system and continued to struggle, wanting nothing more than to get to Rain and Tara and get them away from the maniac in front of him. Callum, realizing what he was doing after several minutes of resistance finally ordered Rath to punch him and knock him out. The Doctor gasped as the handkerchief was taken away and grunted when it was replaced by Rath’s massive fist. Once the Doctor was out cold, Callum left the room and let the men untie him and take him back to his cell while he went to listen to what Rain had to say to him.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	10. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73727) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73727)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=10) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
A/N: my (ninewood) turn again!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
“What’s going on?” Theta had seen Councilor Xashon coming out of the Doctor’s house as he closed the door and Alan walked to him.  
  
“It appears that the Architect needs to talk to my brother. I told Councilor Xashon that I’d go talk to her,” Alan said but Theta shook his head and sighed.  
  
“No offense, Brother, but I think I should go.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“She’s not stupid, Alan, she’ll know you’re not him.” Theta could see the anger in Alan’s eyes as he placed his hands on Alan’s shoulders and sent calming thoughts into his mind. “So, who wants to come with me?”  
  
“I’m going!” Alan said and Theta nodded.  
  
“Me, too” Adam said.  
  
“Count me in,” John said.  
  
“Hold it, we can’t all go. I’ll take Alan. If it’s important, we’ll come back and get you. If she just wants to recruit me/him, I’ll tell her where she can stuff it and come back.”  
  
The others nodded as Rose walked to Alan and kissed him and they went forehead to forehead.  
  
“You listen to him and don’t wander off,” Rose teased as he gave her a hint of a smile and brushed some loose hair behind her left ear.  
  
“Yes, Mommy,” Alan said softly and kissed her again. Nodding, he led Theta to the garage as they walked to Daisy and he opened the door. Not saying a word, they walked up the ramp as they walked to the console and started pushing buttons, pulling levers and flicking switches. Alan stood back as Theta walked to the main lever and Alan nodded. Pulling the main lever, they watched the rotor moving behind the glass and Daisy vanished.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The storage room was silent as the wheezing and grinding sounds fill the air and Daisy materialized near one of the storage containers. The doors opened while Theta and Alan walked outside and Alan closed and locked the doors. They walked toward the white metal door when the door slid open and five large, leather clad figures ran inside the room, laser guns held tightly in their hands. All five were wearing dark, full face helmets and Alan looked at Theta. Before they could move, the leader walked inside and the other figures stood at attention. The Judoon commander had gray leathery skin, black eyes and a one of its ears was missing.  
  
“Hello, I’m the Doctor. Who…” Theta said when the Judoon commander aimed its laser at his face and he sighed, rolling his eyes. “There is no need to rude.”  
  
“You are right. J’nax, lower your weapon,” a voice said behind J’nax and he stood back, allowing the figure in the doorway to come inside the room. She was a tall woman with snow white skin and her crystal blue eyes shimmered in the light. Her long black hair fanned over her shoulders then hung down to her lower back and the nails on her long fingers were painted a bright blue color. Her face was oval shaped with a small nose and thin lips, carefully painted with a bright blue lipstick. Her eyebrows were two thin lines above her eyes and her eyelashes were thick and feathered over her eyes. Her thin body was tightly muscled and her tiny breasts were held up by a gold band that wrapped itself around her chest, the curve of her breasts peeked out from the low neckline of her gown. She was wearing a long white gown with long sleeves that ended at her wrists and golden slippers peeked out from under the bottom of the gown. The Architect seemed to glide across the floor as she walked to them and she looked at Theta. “Doctor, it is good to see you again.”  
  
“Let’s cut to the chase. Why did you send for me?” Theta asked as she looked deeply into his eyes and he could feel her trying to figure out if he was the Doctor or not.  
  
“Now who is being rude?!” the Architect teased when she looked at Alan and sighed. “Did you have to bring the clone?”  
  
‘Why you dirty…’ Alan thought as Theta softly shook his head and Alan sighed.  
  
“Look, if you’re going to waste my time, we’re…”  
  
“My, you are cranky, aren’t you?”  
  
“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Theta shouted and his voice boomed around the storage room, making the Judoon point their lasers at him.  
  
“Ah, lower your weapons, we don’t want any bloodshed,” the Architect said as the Judoon lowered their lasers and she smiled. “Now, if you will just come with me...”  
  
“I really don’t see that happening.”  
  
“Please?!” Theta couldn’t believe she was actually fluttering her eyelashes at him and her lower lip stuck out in a pout. Nodding his head, he watched the Architect lead the way as they headed for the door then she stopped, looking back at Alan. “The clone stays here.”  
  
“My BROTHER comes with us! If not, then I’m getting back in my TARDIS and leaving!”  
  
Nodding, the Architect led the way while they walked down the hallway and stopped at the doors to the lift. J’nax pushed the button and Theta looked at the white tile on the ceiling.  
  
“Hmmm…I see we’re on a ship, probably your ship. but what I want to know is are we orbiting a planet or are we in deep space?” Theta asked as the Architect gave him a soft smile and brushed some loose hair behind her left ear.  
  
“I believe we are in orbit around the planet you call New Gallifrey,” she said as his eyes went wide and he grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her toward him.  
  
“You bitch! You know that you're not allowed to even come NEAR my home world, let alone be in orbit around it!”  
  
“Release the Architect or face extermination!” J’nax shouted but the Architect held up her left hand and locked eyes with Theta.  
  
“Please release me,” the Architect said as he let go of her arms and the doors slid open. Walking inside the lift, the Architect pushed the button and the doors closed. After a few minutes, the doors opened and they walked down the hallway. Stopping in front of a door, the Architect turned and looked at the Judoon standing behind them. “You may go now.”  
  
Nodding, J’nax led the other Judoon down the hallway and the Architect smiled, pushing the button next to the door. Inside the room was a large round table, illuminated by a single beam of light from the ceiling, and the lights from the computer terminals that circled the room shimmered in the darkness. She led them to the large round table when she pushed a button on the key pad and Theta and Alan looked at the image hovering over the table. Floating over the table was a holographic representation of a planet with two polar caps, three large landmasses, two small oceans and a large ocean that looked to be completely covered by large whirlpools.  
  
“This is the planet Murka, which is located in the Lakru system,” the Architect said while they looked at the image and Alan raised his hand. “Does your clone wish to say something?”  
  
“His name is Alan!” Theta growled as his eyes grew darker and the Architect sighed.  
  
“Are those whirlpools?” Alan said as he pointed to the image and she looked at it.  
  
“Yes, they are. Now, the planet was colonized twenty years ago and was divided into two settlements. The western settlement is on this continent here.” The Architect used a laser pointer to show them the first of the three large landmasses and they saw what looked like small cites spread out over the landscape. “The eastern settlement is on this continent here.” She pointed to the landmass as they looked at the small cites spread out over the landscape and Alan walked to her, looking at the third landmass.  
  
“And who lives here?” Alan asked.  
  
“No one lives there. It is nothing but bare rock and desert,” the Architect said then looked at Theta. “Kindly tell your…”  
  
“Call him a clone one more time and I’m leaving!” Theta growled and she sighed.  
  
“Then what are those?” Alan pointed to the tiny dots that covered the third landmass and she touched the image, bringing one of the dots closer.  
  
“That is a war camp,” the Architect said as Theta looked at the tents and what appeared to be tanks.  
  
“When did this war start?” Theta asked.  
  
“The war started ten years ago after the western colony found out that the eastern colony had enslaved the murkas, who are the native life forms on the planet.” The Architect pushed the button when a figure appeared on the screen and it was a male figure, roughly six feet in height, and thick black and brown fur covered its shoulders, arms, legs, waist and back. The hands had four long fingers and a thumb on both hands and both feet had seven toes with sharp curved nails.  
  
“Must be really hard for them to buy shoes,” Theta thought as Alan smiled and he shrugged.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” the Architect asked, giving them a concerned look.  
  
“No-no-no, just thought of something funny,” Theta said. The figure’s body was tightly muscled and lean and the face was almost human except for the ape-like nose and the large orange eyes.  
  
“Ok, let me see if I can shed some light on this. They are using the murkas as slaves and the other guys don’t like the idea,” Alan said and Theta smiled at him.  
  
“That is correct. Now, the head of the western colony has gotten in contact with us and wishes to negotiate a peace treaty…”  
  
“Sounds like a good idea,” Theta said and Alan nodded.  
  
“BUT only if you lead the negotiations!” the Architect said, pointing to Theta.  
  
“Oh, Rassilon, why now?!’ Theta thought.  
  
“Brother, we can’t do this. Not with my brother missing,” Alan thought.  
  
“I know but I can’t sit by and allow those people to kill themselves over who should have slaves and who shouldn’t have them!”  
  
“So what should we do?”  
  
“I think we should go home, talk to the others and see what they want to do.” Theta thought and Alan nodded.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” the Architect asked.  
  
“How do we know that this is for real?” Theta asked and the Architect's crystal blue eyes turned a stormy gray color.  
  
“How DARE you question me?!” the Architect growled and Theta smiled, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
“I DARE because I have dealt with you before and know when I’m being lied to! So, since I have no REAL proof that this is on the up and up, my brother and I are leaving!” Theta said as they headed for the door then stopped as she appeared in front of them and Alan looked at Theta.  
  
“Fast, isn’t she?” Alan whispered while the Architect walked to Theta and had a computer disc in her hand. Sliding the disc into his pants pocket then stroking his crotch through the lining of his pocket, she smiled and locked eyes with him.  
  
“Just in case you change your mind,” the Architect whispered then moved back and they left the room. Looking back at her, Alan gave a low whistle then noticed that Theta’s ears were bright pink, a sure sign that he was blushing. A few minutes later, they returned to the storage room when they went inside Daisy and the doors closed behind them. The wind from the engines blew dust and paper around the room as the wheezing and grinding sound fill the room and Daisy slowly vanished.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rain had fought with Sonov and Rath when they came into the cell and removed the shackles. She swung at Sonov when he slapped her in the face and blood had squirted out of her nose. Tara shouted for them to leave her alone as they dragged Rain out of the cell and they headed down the hallway.  
  
“Where is my husband?!” Rain demanded as she tried to break their grip on her arms and Rath smiled.  
  
“He’s taking a kip in his room but he’s going to end up in that metal box your little girl was in if you don’t settle down!” Rath said as she looked at him and the thought of the Doctor in that box, the sun baking his skin, made her hearts freeze inside her chest.  
  
“No, leave him alone!”  
  
“Good girl!” Rath said as they went around the corner and headed for the lift. After a short ride in the lift, they walked down the hallway when they came to a door and Sonov knocked on the door. They waited until the door opened and Rain gasped. Cullum stood in the doorway as he smiled at her and ran his finger along her cheek.  
  
“Hello, My Dear, I heard you wanted to talk to me. Why don’t you come in and tell me what’s on your mind?” Cullum purred as Rain felt her hearts breaking and Sonov and Rath led her into the room.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	11. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73734) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73734)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=11) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is Cheri again!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Callum closed the door and smiled at Rain. He noticed the blood running out of her nose and walked around to his desk.  
  
“Sorry, love, my men sometimes goes a bit too far,” he said, pointing to the blood as he rummaged around in his top drawer.  
  
He found a couple of Kleenexes and handed them to her. Rain murmured her thanks as she wiped the blood off. Callum sat down and indicated a large leather chair beside the desk.  
  
“Come, my dear, sit. I know we’ve been rather cruel to you and your daughter but we really aren’t bad people,” he said to her.  
  
Callum watched her closely as she went and sat down. Her dark brown skin was so different from the snow white skin he’d been born with. His pink eyes gazed upon her with desire. He could see why the Doctor chose her. Both she and her daughter were exquisite beauties. He had been with some beautiful women before in his life but she and Tara were above and beyond what he had seen. Everything from Rain’s ebony hair that flowed down her back to her dark brown eyes to her statuesque shape was perfect and Callum felt himself desiring her and wanting her for his own. He could see she was roughed up and her shirt had been ripped up exposing her bruised and sore breasts. Callum took pity on her and went into his closet. He found an old grey blanket and handed it to her so she could cover up and got her a plastic cup of water from a water dispenser in the corner. Once he had done that and accepted her grateful thanks, he settled back down in his chair.  
  
“Now, love, what did you want to say to me?” he said gently.  
  
“I want you to let my husband and daughter go free,” she said to him.  
  
Callum smiled. He figured that was why she wanted to see him.  
  
“Sorry, love, I’m afraid we can’t and…”  
  
“If you set them free, I’ll remain here as your slave for the rest of my lives,” Rain said quickly.  
  
This gave Callum pause. As much as he wanted the Doctor to suffer, here was a chance to claim Rain for his own and even better she was giving herself to him willingly. Callum was torn between keeping the Doctor and letting him go as his eyes swept over her body.  
  
This is the Doctor’s wife though, he thought to himself. If I take her for my own, that would cause him just as much pain as any whip or brand could do, maybe even more so since this is his lover. On the other hand, if I release the Doctor, he’ll only turn around and harass us some more. But then again…if I take his wife away from him, hide her somewhere where he can never find her, he’ll spend all his energy looking for her and leave us alone.   
  
Callum debated back and forth on whether or not to accept as Rain watched him.  
  
Before he leaves, I’ll render him unconscious and put a tiny microchip inside him that will allow us to track his movements, Callum thought. That way we’ll know if he’s anywhere near us and it’ll give me time to move his wife somewhere else, not to mention it’ll allow us to be ready should he decide to come poking around our operations again. Shame to let the daughter go, but perhaps in the future when I’ve tired of Rain, I’ll follow the Doctor through the microchip and take her then.   
  
Callum smiled to himself, pleased he had thought up a plan that would allow him to keep the Doctor’s wife and keep track of his movements.  
  
Course I won’t tell Rain about the microchip, he thought to himself. Don’t want her warning him it’s in there.   
  
“Very well, my dear, I agree to your request. I shall release your husband and daughter in return for your freedom.”  
  
He grinned when he noticed the wary look on her face and rose to walk over to her.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he said innocently. “Isn’t this what you wanted, to see them go free?”  
  
“I’m just wondering if you’ll hurt them on the way out,” Rain said.  
  
Callum chuckled and ran his finger down her cheek.  
  
“I give you my word they will leave unharmed with nary a scratch on their bodies,” he said. “However…I foresee a problem here. They will resist this, especially the Doctor.”  
  
“No, I’ll convince them to leave here,” Rain said.  
  
“Really? And the Doctor will listen to you and just leave voluntarily?”  
  
Rain considered that. In the two hundred and twenty five years that they had been married, they had rarely been separated from one another and knew each other intimately. She knew things about him that no one else knew just as he knew secrets about her no one else knew. She could now predict fairly accurately what he would do in any situation and she knew full well that he would not voluntarily get inside his TARDIS and leave without her. Unless…  
  
“I know how to operate the TARDIS,” she said to Callum. “If you’ll let me drug them, I will put them inside the TARDIS and program it to fly away from here.”  
  
Callum found himself in another quandary. The TARDIS, the legendary Time Lord vehicle that could go anywhere in time and space and she knew how to fly it. He was tempted to force her to put the Doctor and Tara on a rocket ship and keep the TARDIS here so he could order her to fly it to any point in time and space but he was shrewd enough to know she would never agree to that and would fight him if he tried to put her loved ones on a rocket. He decided for the moment not to risk it.  
  
After all, I’m sure the Doctor will find us eventually and by then I’ll have Rain under my complete control and she’ll be in no position to object when I seize the TARDIS and order her to fly it for me, he thought. Best to let her think that her husband and daughter will be getting away free and clear.   
  
He knew the others would be furious with him for allowing the TARDIS to leave along with the Doctor. But he didn’t care. He was the leader and had absolute control over the underground base. Any who objected to his rulings were free to leave but this was his dominion. Besides, he was rather enjoying this, knowing that possessing his wife would hurt the Doctor far deeply than any torture could. He suddenly had an idea, a way to hurt him even more. He rose from his desk and crossed over to her.  
  
“You do understand that if you do this, I will not allow you to be married to him any longer,” he said. “Nor can you have any sort of ties with your family. If you come with me, you must divorce him and renounce your family and your planet forever.”  
  
Rain shuddered. She knew a divorce would devastate them both. They had been together for so long that she couldn’t imagine not being married to him. And her family, her people. Rain closed her eyes in anguish thinking about all she was giving up to save the Doctor and Tara. All their support, their love. All the people she had gotten to know in the past two and a quarter centuries would be lost to her forever. She knew now what it felt like for her husband to sacrifice everything and live a miserable lonely life. But she knew that the universe needed him far more than she did and just like him, she couldn’t be selfish and allow untold people to suffer as evil ran unchecked through the universe. Numbly, she nodded.  
  
“Yes,” she forced herself to say, “I will divorce him and renounce my family and homeworld.”  
  
Callum was ecstatic. This alone would cripple the Time Lord’s psyche as well as Rain’s. Without the support of her husband and family, she would slip into depression and be easier to dominate and control. But he forced himself to appear sympathetic and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“If this is what you want to do, I can’t allow you to be married to the Doctor and have contact with your family,” he said. “As long as you are joined to him and to them they will be tempted to come and rescue you and I can’t guarantee their safety if that happens.”  
  
“Then I have another request,” Rain said.  
  
“Yes, my dear?”  
  
Rain swallowed hard forcing herself to say the words.  
  
“There is a thing called the chameleon arch that will turn a Time Lord into any species they want to become. I want to become human and program my mind so I forget the Doctor and everyone else.”  
  
Callum could barely contain his glee.  
  
“You can do this?” he said as calmly as he could while he ran a finger down her cheek.  
  
“Yes, I can give myself a new identity, one where I will never know my husband. I want to do that so I won’t spend the rest of my life grieving his loss and the loss of my family.”  
  
This was too good to be true and it was getting better and better by the minute.  
  
“I can program myself to think I was always your slave and it’s the life I have always known,” Rain continued. “That way I won’t feel like rebelling and you’ll have me forever.”  
  
Once again, Callum had to fight to remain calm. The loss of his wife, the divorce, the renouncing of her family and now the loss of her memory, all of these would be nails in the Doctor’s coffin that would send him further spiraling into depression and possibly even madness.  
  
“Very well, you may do that,” he said to her.  
  
“Thank you. I know you don’t care about me but for me it would be a mercy to forget them if I can no longer be with them,” she said dully.  
  
Callum nodded sympathetically but in his mind he was already picturing all the nights he would spend fucking his new concubine.  
  
“When do you want to do this?” he asked.  
  
“As soon as possible. I don’t want to wait,” Rain replied.  
  
“Very well, I have a ship at my disposal. We’ll start by getting your divorce,” he said.  
  
He turned away when Rain began to weep quietly so she couldn’t she how overjoyed he was at what was about to take place.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor stared quietly up at the ceiling of his prison. It had been nearly six hours and no sign of anyone. He was worried sick about his wife and daughter, imagining all the horrors they must be going through. He hated that there was a damper surrounding him preventing him from contacting them or anyone else in his family. Figuring there was nothing to be done at present; he closed his eyes and took a nap in order to conserve his energy.  
  
He didn’t know how long he had been asleep but he woke to the feel of soft lips on his cheek. He sighed angrily figuring it was Rath but when he opened his eyes he was overjoyed to see Rain standing next to him. The joy he felt was brief though when he saw the anguish in her eyes.  
  
“My hearts, what did they do to you now?” he said gently.  
  
He swallowed hard when Rain whimpered and turned her eyes away from him. Trying to keep calm, he reached out to her mind, the only mind he could feel at present and stroked it lovingly while he examined her. He didn’t see any fresh wounds and for that he was thankful but when his gaze swept over her hands he noticed no wedding ring on her finger and his anger began to rise within him.  
  
“Where is your ring?” he asked her.  
  
In response, Rain tenderly kissed his temple.  
  
“I love you so much, Thete, I always will,” she whispered in his ear.  
  
Alarm bells sounded in the Doctor’s mind at the always will part.  
  
“Love, what’s going on? What are they doing to you?” he said panicked as he fought against his restraints.  
  
Tears flowed down Rain’s cheeks as she kissed his forehead.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she said.  
  
The Doctor froze when he heard that. It sounded so much like him whenever he apologized for something he was about to do to someone.  
  
“Rain, talk to me, what’s going on?” he said, frantically twisting his head back to look at her.  
  
His hearts stopped when he heard the faint click. He jerked his head around and saw the blue liquid snaking down the tube towards his hand.  
  
“Rain, that’s a sedative. It’ll put me to sleep. Pull the needle out of my hand before it goes in,” he said frantically.  
  
He looked back at her and noticed she wasn’t moving, only staring at him with tear filled eyes. His hearts raced as his mind began to work out what was happening.  
  
“No, you didn’t, you couldn’t…” he said as she stroked his cheek.  
  
“Shhh, my love, relax and go to sleep,” she said in a choked voice.  
  
“No,” the Doctor said, terrified of what was about to happen, “please don’t do this to me. Not you. Don’t leave me!”  
  
“It’s for the best, my darling. As long as you are free, the universe will be safe,” she said, stroking his cheek. “Take Tara and go and never look back.”  
  
“No, Latara. My darling, my love, don’t do this, I’m begging you,” he said in a choked voice.  
  
His eyes darted to his hand and he watched with dread as the sedative went in. He cursed loudly and fought the restraints.  
  
“No, don’t hurt yourself, please,” Rain begged.  
  
“I love you! Can’t you understand that? Can’t you see separating from me will kill me inside?” the Doctor said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
Tears flowed down Rain’s cheeks. By now the Doctor was weeping along with her as she continued to stroke his cheek.  
  
“I’ve…gotten a divorce,” she said, forcing the words from her throat. “That’s why I’m no longer wearing the ring.”  
  
“No…” the Doctor whispered.  
  
He began to feel groggy and fought with all of his strength to stay awake. Rain swallowed hard and kissed his forehead when she saw his struggle to keep his eyes open.  
  
“We’ll be together one day, my darling. Someday, you will die and I’ll be waiting for you patiently in Heaven.”  
  
The Doctor felt his world begin to go black.  
  
“My Latara,” he murmured as his eyelids began to droop, “I will find you again. You belong with me and no other. You are my lives ma…”  
  
His voice faded away on the last word and he slipped into unconsciousness as Rain wept and kissed her sleeping lover’s face. She wept harder when his mind faded from hers and she felt the emptiness that she knew would soon be permanent.  
  
“Oh my love, forget me and move on with your life, just as you tried to forget Rose when you left her behind with Alan,” she sobbed as she laid her cheek on his forehead. “I know how hard it will be to do this but I also know how strong you are inside, my one true love, and I know that in time you will recover from this and go on with life. I know you will do that because you must, the universe needs you so very much, far more than I do.”  
  
She leaned up and pressed her lips firmly against his, crying harder because it almost felt like she was kissing his corpse. She kissed his lips a few more times making a mental memory of the softness and sweetness of them. Then with one last look and one last caress of his cheek, she forced herself to move away from him so Callum could come in and take him to his TARDIS.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Once the Doctor was sedated, Callum led Rain back to his office so she could compose herself. While she was crying softly, he went to his door, opened it and summoned one of his men, whispering quietly to him to go and get a microchip from the lab, prepare it and inject it into the Doctor’s neck before Rain went back to get him. The man nodded and went to do his bidding while Callum closed the door and waited for Rain to finish crying.  
  
Once Tara was sedated and Rain was calm enough to go through with the next step of her plan, she led Callum back to the TARDIS which was still sitting untouched by the swamp. She was carrying her daughter in her arms while Callum carried the Doctor. She sat her daughter down briefly while she used her key to unlock the TARDIS then they went inside. Mentally she asked the TARDIS to seal up the back door and keep an eye on Callum while they both set the Doctor and Tara on the floor beside the TARDIS. Callum stared at the console room in fascination while Rain moved to the monitor and began to program the chameleon arch. She mentally told the TARDIS what she was doing and sensed her distress but the TARDIS complied with her wishes and with a bright flash, a fob watch appeared by her hand.  
  
Thank you, TARDIS, Rain thought to her. Take care of my loved ones for me. Comfort and soothe the Doctor and Tara and prevent them from harming themselves if you can. I won’t remember you once I’m through with this conversion but I want you to know how much I love you and how happy I am that I got to be with you these past few centuries.   
  
As Rain programmed in her life as a slave, she paused when she got to the point of programming in the name she would have. Her mind raced through several possibilities. She glanced at her husband asleep near the console and smiled when she thought of his pet name for her, the name she loved so very much. Shortening it, she decided to name herself Lara to honor him. She finished programming in her new identity and lowered the arch to the jump seat. She ignored Callum who moved forward to watch the conversion and fitted the fob watch into the slot at the front of the arch. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wedding ring, TARDIS key, psychic paper, screwdriver, a note she had quickly written to the Doctor and her photos of him and her family, leaving them on the edge of the seat for the Doctor to find. When she was done, she turned, sat down and put the arch down over her head, unaware that the TARDIS was altering the programming slightly, allowing her some subconscious awareness of the Doctor so that she would subconsciously remember him and seek him out again. Rain’s eyes flickered over to her ex-husband and daughter and she silently said goodbye to them as the countdown started on the monitor. Her eyes swept quickly around the TARDIS, getting in one last look of the home she had known and loved for two hundred and twenty five years. Then the countdown ended and Rain grabbed onto the arch as she began to scream.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Tara slowly opened her eyes and groaned as she tried to get her bearings. At first she thought she was in a dream because she could see the TARDIS and hear its familiar wheezing. But as she became more lucid, she realized it wasn’t a dream and gave a cry of joy, happy to be back inside the time ship. The last thing she remembered was one of the brutes sedating her and watching while she drifted off to sleep. Panicking she wondered if he had raped her while she was out and made a note to go to the med bay to check herself out. Her eyes settled on her father who was unconscious beside her and she crawled to him.  
  
“Daddy?” she said, lightly slapping his cheeks.  
  
She looked around but didn’t see her mother anywhere. Panic set in as she wondered what happened to her. She heard her father groaning and struggling to wake up.  
  
“Daddy?” she said, resuming the slapping.  
  
She reeled back when the Doctor’s eyes snapped open.  
  
“Latara!” he yelled.  
  
His panicked gaze focused on his daughter and for a moment he was relieved. Then he shot up and sat as he looked around in fear at the TARDIS.  
  
“No, no, no, no, no,” he kept whispering as he leapt to his feet.  
  
“Daddy? What’s going on? Where’s Mommy?” Tara asked.  
  
The Doctor stared at her and bent down beside her.  
  
“She didn’t tell you?” he asked, taking her arm.  
  
“No, tell me what?” Tara said confused.  
  
The Doctor spied the objects on the jump seat and the arch that was still lowered with the fob watch still in the slot. The Doctor let out a strangled cry as he ran over to them. Tara, terrified at her father’s outburst, got up and ran over to him.  
  
“Daddy, what’s going on? What’s happened?” she asked.  
  
The Doctor, white as a sheet, picked up the wedding ring from the pile and brought it to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss. He swallowed hard as he reached over and detached the fob watch from its slot. He held it in his hand and listened to his beloved’s voice in his mind telling him she loved him. Tara stared at the objects silently, her mind working out what had happened but not wanting to accept the truth. Numbly, he forced his trembling hand to put down the ring and grab the note. Tara, knowing that what was about to happen would be unpleasant, walked behind him and embraced him tightly around his midsection. The Doctor gazed at her lovingly for a moment before he forced himself to look at the note and unfolded it as Tara peered over his shoulder and read along with him.  
  
Darling,  
  
Please forgive me for this. Forgive me for betraying you and allowing them to put you to sleep and put you in here but it’s for the best. By giving myself to Callum, I’m ensuring that you and Tara will go free and if you are free then the universe still has its protector. I know how much it will hurt to lose me, my darling. I know you will grieve but you must do what you did with Rose and force yourself to move on. In exchange for yours and Tara’s freedom, I have enslaved myself and renounced you and everyone else in the family. That is why I used the arch so I wouldn’t be tempted to come find you since I must turn away and forget you all. I’m sorry, so very sorry for this, my hearts, but remember we had two and a quarter centuries of happiness and so many wonderful memories. Use those memories to soothe your heartsache and find peace again. I didn’t say goodbye to Tara, at least not while she was awake because someone else was taking care of her sedation but if she is reading this with you then Tara, my darling, I love you so very much and I’m so glad I got to be your mother. Don’t grieve for me, live your life and be happy and love not only your father but your other father and mother and let them take care of you now. I must go but I know deep down within the inner recesses of my being, I will never forget either one of you. Take care, my joys, and farewell.  
  
Rain.  
  
“No, no!” Tara yelled.  
  
The Doctor dropped the letter, spun around and embraced her daughter. His face crumpling as tears streamed from his eyes, he collapsed with her to the floor and they held one another as they wept uncontrollably.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	12. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73766) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73766)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=12) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Ninewood's turn and I am so sorry for what I did!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
There wasn’t much that scared Adam. He prided himself on being as tough as his brother when it came to fighting the aliens and monsters they faced but there was one thing that scared him.  
  
The dark.  
  
Marion and his Jackie were shocked when he spent months sleeping with the lights on and would go into panic attacks if the lights suddenly went out. Over time, he learned not to be afraid of the dark but he still felt shaky when he went out at night.  
  
He had decided to take a nap while he snuggled on the couch in his den and his right hand dangled off the edge of the couch. His mind drifted off when the darkness wrapped around him and he moaned. Suddenly a bright light flared and he was standing in a barren landscape. Dead grass and trees surrounded him as he looked around and shook.  
  
“Hello?!” Adam called as his voice echoed around him and the ice cold air blew through his hair. He started walking while the dry ground crunched under his feet and the pebbles dug into the soles of his feet. He stopped when he saw Rain, Tara, the Doctor, John and Alan and he started running. They kept moving away from him, making him run faster and his lungs started burning. He kept running until the ground exploded in front of him and he landed hard onto his back. Panting and trying to calm his hearts down, Adam looked at the dark sky and lightning flashed across the black clouds. Getting up, he saw that the ground had cracked open like large veins and had separated Rain, the Doctor, John, Tara and Alan from each other. Rain turned and walked away while the Doctor screamed for her to come back then she faded away and the Doctor fell onto his knees. Tara was standing with John as the Doctor watched John lead Tara away and the Doctor screamed, his face pointed toward the sky. Adam looked at Alan when he started to run to him and knew he could leap across the crack that separated them. His toes were at the edge of the crack when he fell backwards and tumbled down into the darkness.  
  
“NO!” Adam shouted when Marion ran into the room and he was sitting on the floor. Marion ran to him when she knelt down and wrapped her arms around him. Adam kept muttering no as she rocked him and sent love into his mind. The others felt his fear as they asked her what was wrong and she told them she didn’t know. After a few minutes Adam calmed down as she kissed his hair and he looked at her. “R-rose?”  
  
“Name’s “Marion”, remember?” Marion teased as he nodded and she brushed the hair from his eyes. “Want to tell me what that was all about?”  
  
“Do you remember when Alan’s Jenny told us she had a psychic dream?” Adam asked and she nodded. “I think I had one.” Adam told her about his nightmare while she rocked him and stroked his hair.  
  
“That’s some dream. But, come on, the Doctor and Rain have been married for two and a quarter centuries. I can’t see any reason why she’d just up and leave him.”  
  
“Is my brother back yet?”  
  
“I don’t know. How about we go over to the Doctor’s house and find out.” Marion helped him up from the floor as they left the room and she held him to her side, sending comforting thought into his mind.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alan watched Theta moving around the console as he sat on the jump seat and Jethro Tull’s Bungle in the Jungle played in the background. Theta slumped down beside him on the jump seat when he placed his feet up on the console and smiled.  
  
“That was fun. Did you see the Architect’s face when I told her I wasn’t going to help her? Priceless,” Theta said as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
“I wonder if she was being straight with us,” Alan said as Theta took the disc out of his pocket and held it in his hand. Suddenly the alarms rang as they stood up and headed for the console. Placing the disc back into his pocket, Theta checked the screens when something blue streaked across the screen and Alan blinked. “What the bloody hell was that?!”  
  
“It was your brother’s TARDIS.”  
  
“Why was it going so fast?”  
  
“I have no idea,” Theta said when he closed his eyes and tried to contact the Doctor’s mind.  
  
“GO AWAY!” Both Theta and Alan shook their heads after the Doctor shouted into their minds and Theta started pushing buttons, turning switches and pulling levers. Daisy moved faster until she moved passed the TARDIS and Theta and Alan held onto console. He slowed Daisy down as she materialized in the garage and they ran outside. Adam, Marion and Rose ran into the garage when the TARDIS materialized and the doors slammed open. Tara ran out of the TARDIS when she ran to Rose and wrapped her arms around her. Rose felt her shaking as she hushed her then saw the Doctor staggering out of the TARDIS and Alan ran to him. The Doctor slid to the ground as Alan held him and Theta walked closer, kneeling in front of him. The Doctor was shaking and sobbing while Alan rocked him when Theta noticed that Rain wasn’t with them and his hearts froze in his chest.  
  
“Where’s Rain?” Theta whispered.  
  
“She’s gone,” the Doctor sobbed and Alan and Adam ran inside the TARDIS. They saw her things on the jump seat when Alan picked them up and they walked outside, heading for the Doctor. Looking at him, Alan held Rain’s wedding ring in his hand and blinked.  
  
“Brother?” Alan asked while the Doctor look at the ring and shook. He explained what happened while Adam felt dizzy and his eyes started to go in and out of focus.  
  
“Rain divorced him? She’s gone? She…” Adam though as his hearts thumped hard and fast in his ears and a loud wind roared in his head.  
  
“Adam?!” Marion screamed as Alan placed Rain’s things on the floor then ran to him and both of them slid to the floor. Adam’s eyes were rolled back into his head as Alan checked for a pulse and Theta knelt down next to him.  
  
“Rose, go get Martha!” Alan shouted as he picked Adam off the floor and Adam’s head went back. Alan adjusted his hold on him as he carried him inside Daisy and headed for the med bay. “Don’t you die on me, Te’lesau, don’t you dare!”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Theta paced while he watched Martha examining Adam when she came out of the med bay and Marion looked at her.  
  
“Martha, what’s wrong with my husband?!” Marion demanded and Martha sighed.  
  
“The tests show that his hearts are fine and functioning normally, so it wasn’t a coronary. It wasn’t a stroke, an embolism, blood clots or a cerebral aneurysm.”  
  
“Just tell us what’s wrong with my brother!” Theta demanded and Marion held him.  
  
“For some reason, Adam’s in a coma. His body does respond to external stimuli. He is breathing on his own but his swallowing and gag reflex have shut off, leaving me no choice but to install a feeding tube. What caused this, I don’t know.”  
  
“Rassilon, his nightmare!” Marion gasped then told them about Adam’s nightmare and Theta growled, looking at the Doctor.  
  
“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Theta screamed and the Doctor backed up then went against the wall.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m so…” the Doctor said and Theta stormed over to him and stood face to face with him.  
  
“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT! IF HE DIES, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!” The Doctor saw the anger and pain in Theta’s eyes when Theta stormed down the hallway and Marion ran after him. Martha walked to the Doctor when she placed her arm around his shoulder, led him down the hallway and Alan looked at Adam from the med bay window. The door hissed open as he walked inside and walked to the bed. A white sheet covered Adam’s waist and a plastic bag hung from a plastic tube that vanished under the sheet.  
  
“Oh, crap, she had to put a catheter in you,” Alan whispered as he placed his left hand on Adam’s stomach and took Adam’s hand in his right hand. The electrodes sticking to Adam’s chest rose and fell as he breathed and two electrodes were stuck to his temples. The needle from the IV was taped to Adam’s right hand and a plastic feeding tube had been inserted into his right nostril. Carefully, Alan brushed the hair from Adam’s eyes when the tears rolled down his cheeks and he kissed the top of Adam’s head. Pulling the chair behind him to the bed, Alan sat down then took Adam’s hand and watched the lights moving on the heart monitor.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	13. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73770) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73770)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=13) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Its Cheri and its my turn! Time to pile on more of the pain!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
“Quit!” Rain squealed.  
  
The Doctor chuckled as he chased her across the snow white fields of Zoyon. The fields weren’t really covered with snow, the grass was pure white and Rain couldn’t think of anything lovelier as the wind blew it gently. She looked back and squealed as her husband bore down on her. Then she felt his strong arms around her and he gently pulled her to the ground where they lay beside each other laughing.  
  
“It’s a good thing my head didn’t hit a rock when you did that, Buster,” Rain said, looking behind her at his smiling face.  
  
“Well, it wouldn’t have harmed you anyway since you’re such a blockhead.”  
  
Rain gasped and rolled around as the Doctor tried to get up. He laughed when she forced him back down and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
“What was that, Bozo?” she said to him as he pretended to wriggle away. “What was that you just called me?”  
  
“Dunno, I have short term memory loss. For the life of me, I can’t think of what I just called you…DOUCHEBAG!”  
  
“Ooooh, don’t you even start that. I get enough of that from your nutty brother,” Rain said.  
  
The Doctor gazed at her lovingly as he rolled over and embraced her. The wind blew the grass around above their heads but they took no notice of it as they became lost in each other’s eyes. The Doctor raised his hand and gently stroked his wife’s face.  
  
“Happy two hundredth anniversary, my love,” the Doctor murmured as he brushed her long hair back out of her eyes.  
  
“Hard to believe we’ve been together that long,” Rain said.  
  
“Why? Has it been sheer hell living with me?” the Doctor teased.  
  
“Mmm, no, just the opposite. Sheer bliss.”  
  
The Doctor grinned and caught her lips in a kiss. He undid the top three buttons of her lavender shirt and kissed the flesh in between her breasts as Rain closed her eyes and moaned softly. The Doctor sighed contentedly as he ran his index finger in circles over the spot he just kissed while he crooked his elbow and propped his head up to look at her angelic face.  
  
“Mmm,” he said. “Two hundred years and you still look just as beautiful as the day I married you.”  
  
“Gee, I wonder why that is? Maybe because I don’t age?” she said wryly as he chuckled.  
  
“No, thank God, you stayed just as young and beautiful as the day I met you in that Beijing theater,” the Doctor replied.  
  
Rain shook her head.  
  
“God, two hundred years since that happened. I can’t believe it’s been that long.”  
  
“Same here. You were so young and innocent then,” he murmured in her ear.  
  
“And I’m what…an old slut now?” Rain said.  
  
He grinned a wicked grin and got down in her ear.  
  
“Only in the bedroom, my hearts,” he whispered.  
  
“Hey!” Rain said, smacking his arm as he sniggered.  
  
He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead as she lay back on her back and relaxed. While he continued to kiss her face, he reached up under her shirt and began to caress her belly.  
  
“You were so young, a virgin who was so unsure, yet so trusting of me,” he murmured as he looked at her face.  
  
Rain smiled and kept her eyes closed, loving the feel of his warm breath on her face and his soft lips that kissed her skin gently.  
  
“I took your virginity away and claimed you as my own and no other has had you for two centuries and no other will ever have you as long as I draw breath,” he whispered.  
  
“I will always be with you, Thete. I will never love another. You are my life, my hearts’ desire. You are my one true love,” Rain whispered as she kept her eyes closed.  
  
She smiled when he gently kissed each eyelid and murmured to her in Gallifreyan. Rain murmured back to him words of love in Gallifreyan and was rewarded with a soft kiss on the lips. His hand went the other way down her jeans and Rain moaned when he found her clitoris. He began to rub it gently as she moaned louder.  
  
“Mine,” he whispered to her. “Mine forever. My lives mate. My companion in every sense of the word. Oh my Rain, my world would shatter into pieces if you were ever taken from me.”  
  
Rain opened her eyes halfway and reached up. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to her lips. He continued to stroke her clitoris while Rain opened her mouth and let his tongue inside hers. The Doctor let up briefly to murmur her name and Rain sighed, loving the sound of her name coming from his lips. He unbuttoned her jeans and gave her a questioning look.  
  
“Oh yes, my love, please,” she whispered.  
  
She watched through half closed eyelids as he unzipped her jeans and slipped his hand even further down into her pants. He put his other hand on the back of her head and watched with love in his eyes as he caressed her clitoris and his fingers darted in and out of her vagina.  
  
“Mine,” he said to her in Gallifreyan as she moaned and writhed. “Mine forever. You will never know another. I will love you until the day I draw my last breath and then I will love you beyond life.”  
  
Rain swallowed hard.  
  
“Thete,” she moaned. “Oh Thete…my darling, make love to me now, please?”  
  
The Doctor kissed her forehead.  
  
“Yes, my love, I will give you something to remember for our anniversary and…”  
  
Lara gasped when she heard a loud knock on the cupboard door. Her master was banging on it, waking her up so she could begin her chores. Since she had been sold to her master at the age of three, it was the only life she had ever known. The master had given her a thin blanket and allowed her to sleep in the cupboard so she would be out of his sight until he required her services. However, there were times when the master desired her and that was when she was allowed to share his bed for the night. The master was standing there waiting for her as she emerged.  
  
“Good morning,” he said, running his finger down her cheek.  
  
“Good morning, Master,” she said, standing in front of him quietly.  
  
She didn’t resist when Callum slid his snow white hand down her trousers and began to caress her clitoris. He chuckled.  
  
“You’re such an obedient little slave,” he said as he continued his ministrations.  
  
“I live only to serve you, my Master,” Lara replied.  
  
Callum took his hand away and undid his leather pants. Pulling them down along with his underwear, he commanded Lara to give him oral sex. Lara did so without hesitation and Callum sneered as she took him into her mouth.  
  
Damn, I never should have let the Doctor get away, he thought as he titled his head back and closed his eyes. What I wouldn’t give to have him here now watching his lover do this to me.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor sat on his bed in his room, his hearts aching as they had never ached before. Already he was suffering the loss of his wife. He was used to her being at his side, a constant companion almost everywhere he went. After two and a quarter centuries, he couldn’t bear to be without her, not after all they had seen and done together. He let out a mirthless chuckle as he remembered her letter.  
  
“Forget you and move on, Latara?” he muttered to himself. “Sorry, I can’t. I might have been able to move on from Rose but I only knew Rose for two years, not two centuries, and we were never married and never intimate in bed. No, my hearts, you will be far, far harder to forget than Rose.”  
  
He sensed someone behind him and turned to see John in the doorway. He swallowed hard when he saw the rage in his eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry, I…”  
  
“You like saying that, don’t you?” John said angrily as he came into the room. “You’re just like my Doctor. You constantly say I’m sorry and then pray that’s enough to soothe everyone’s ruffled feathers. Except sometimes it’s not.”  
  
“Brother, I…”  
  
“Tara just told me what happened to her during your little “trip”,” John said, coming up to him.  
  
His nostrils flared and the Doctor backed up slightly when he saw him ball up his fists.  
  
“Don’t worry, old man, I won’t hit you. I have far more control than that,” he snarled. “I only came in here to tell you that Rosie and I will be taking our daughter and son with us and leaving.”  
  
The Doctor was taken aback.  
  
“Leave, you can’t go. Adam…”  
  
“Adam has the others to tend to him. I want to go and I want my daughter with me.”  
  
“Where will you go?” the Doctor said.  
  
“I’m not sure. Probably back to my own universe where she’ll be safe.”  
  
“What?” the Doctor said angrily. “Just what are you implying?”  
  
“You’re irresponsible, old man, that’s what I’m implying!” John snarled. “I believe I’ve told you before not to use that goddamn randomizer because it’s dangerous but no…you think it’s all a game. It’s fun to just pick random locations and go blindly into a situation without worrying what you’re getting into. Because you’re the Doctor and you’ll handle any situation that comes along! Well, this time, my beloved daughter nearly got baked to death and now Rain is gone, possibly for good, because you didn’t think about the consequences of your actions!”  
  
“Wait a minute!” the Doctor bellowed at him. “I don’t appreciate that, coming from you! I think I’ve traveled through time a lot longer than you have and I’ll be damned if I have some clone telling me I’m irresponsible!”  
  
The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, spat out in a fit of blind rage and he winced when he realized he had said clone to John. But it was too late. John was shaking with rage and before he could stop him, he decked the Doctor, sending him back against the wall.  
  
“I shoulda known!” he said. “That’s all I am to you. That’s all Alan and Adam and I are to you. Clones! Well, if you feel that way, MATE, I’ll be going then and I’m taking my daughter with me. I don’t trust her around you any longer!”  
  
“Don’t you dare take her from me!” the Doctor snarled as he lunged at him.  
  
John sneered as he sidestepped and slid back out of his grasp.  
  
“Oh, she wants to go with me. She asked to go,” he said gleefully.  
  
The Doctor felt like he’d been punched in the gut.  
  
“What?” he said, not sure if he heard him right.  
  
“She’s upset because her mother is gone.”  
  
“And what? That’s my fault?”  
  
“You’re standing here with us, aren’t you?” John said.  
  
The Doctor’s mouth dropped open and his face turned crimson with rage.  
  
“I WAS GONNA GO BACK AND LOOK FOR HER!” he bellowed at him. “I CAME HERE TO DROP TARA OFF SO SHE’D BE SAFE SINCE YES, I AM RESPONSIBLE AND DO CARE FOR HER. BUT THEN ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE WITH ADAM GOING INTO A COMA AND ALL THIS SHIT STARTED WITH PEOPLE POINTING FINGERS AT ME, PEOPLE WHO I THOUGHT WERE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY, AND I CAME UP HERE TO GET AWAY FROM IT AND CALM DOWN AND GATHER MY THOUGHTS AND WHO SHOULD COME WALTZING IN BUT THE OTHER FATHER WHO IS NOW TERRIFIED I MIGHT KILL HIS PRECIOUS DAUGHTER EVEN THOUGH SHE’S BEEN TRAVELING WITH ME FOR TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY FIVE FUCKING YEARS! AND IN THOSE TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY FIVE YEARS, HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES HAS SHE REGENERATED? NONE! SO I THINK THAT SPEAKS A LOT OF HOW RESPONSIBLE I AM, DON’T YOU?”  
  
“Daddy, stop it!” Tara said, running into the room in tears. “Please, don’t fight!”  
  
The Doctor breathed heavily as he stared at her.  
  
“I’ve said all I’m going to say. I’m leaving now,” he said. “Go with John. Go away forever for all I bloody care, just as long as the wanker gets out of my sight and leaves me in peace!”  
  
“Daddy, no!” Tara said as he stomped past them.  
  
She tried to grab a hold of his arm but he jerked it out of his grasp.  
  
“Daddy, please, I’m sorry,” Tara said, weeping.  
  
He spun on her.  
  
“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry too but apparently that’s not an acceptable thing to say in this house,” he said, pointing to John. “You’ve made your choice, Tara. Go with him. I wanna be alone anyway. I’ve suddenly grown tired of being a part of a family. I was far better off when I was alone.”  
  
Tara stood there stunned as he stomped off. Tears ran down her cheeks as her hearts broke, she sank to the floor and John put his arms around her, kissing and comforting her.  
  
The Doctor, near the point of breaking down and crying, forced himself to walk back through the house towards his TARDIS, wanting nothing more than to get in it and go far away from New Gallifrey and all the people who had suddenly turned on him for no reason. He held his head high and ignored the looks of his family and friends who were gathered in his living room staring at him in a stunned silence. They noticed the hard, cold look on his face and no one dared to say anything to him or stop him as he headed back to the garage. He opened the door to it and slammed it back as hard as he could when he went through it.  
  
“Good bloody riddance,” he muttered to himself as he turned to his left and headed to his beloved time ship.  
  
He walked up to the door and was fiddling around for his key when he sensed someone behind him.  
  
“B…brother?”  
  
He sighed angrily and turned to see Alan staring at him, tears flowing down his face.  
  
“No, please, don’t go,” he said softly.  
  
The Doctor wanted to tell him to piss off but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He swallowed hard as Alan drew close to him and reached out to tentatively grab his arm. The Doctor stared down at it dully but he didn’t jerk it away from him.  
  
“Please, you can’t do this,” Alan said in a small, lost voice. “My brother, I don’t want you to leave me.”  
  
The Doctor’s anger melted when he saw the tears streaming down Alan’s face and the lost look in his eyes. Gently he embraced his brother.  
  
“It’ll be better without me here, Brother. I’ve held you back. I’ve always held you back,” he said as he hugged him tightly. “Without me here, you’ll finally get out and away from my shadow.”  
  
“But I don’t want you to go,” Alan said, gripping him tightly. “We’re a team. We’ve been a team for over two centuries now. Brother, please, they’re all in there weeping. No one wants to see you go. Everyone’s upset and we all need to calm down and cool off but the last thing we want is for you to leave us. We’re your family.”  
  
“It’s time for me to go, Alan. I won’t stay here without Rain. I can’t bear to be in this house without her,” he said, breaking apart from him.  
  
“Then let me go with you. Together we can find…”  
  
“No, Te’lesau, your place is here with your wife and daughters.”  
  
“You have daughters too or have you forgotten already?” Alan said angrily.  
  
The Doctor sighed and put his hands on his shoulders.  
  
“I want you to look after them, Brother. Treat them like they were your own. I need to do this by myself. I need to be alone. I need to find Rain.”  
  
“And after this whole being along thing, after you’ve found Rain, will you come back to us?”  
  
The Doctor looked at the floor.  
  
“I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t know what I’ll do from here on out. All I know is I need to be alone right now.”  
  
He glanced up when Dorothy, Jenny, River, Emi, Amelia, Opal, Bala, Elizabeth, Angel and Tia ran into the garage and sprinted over to him.  
  
“Daddy, don’t go!” Dorothy said as they crowded around him and put their arms around them.  
  
The Doctor, his hearts breaking again, lowered his head and put his arms around them as far as they would go while the children he loved and watched grow up hugged him and begged him not to go. He smiled sadly when they poured love into his mind. His hearts ached knowing Tara was not among them and he held back the tears, imagining that his beloved daughter more than likely hated him now. He glanced at Alan who was standing and watching him with a hopeful look on his face. He looked at his three remaining daughters and kissed their heads.  
  
“I have to do this, my hearts,” he said softly. “I need to be alone for awhile and I need to find your mother.”  
  
“Will you come back, Daddy?” Dorothy said weeping.  
  
The Doctor could no longer hold back the tears as he put his nose against hers.  
  
“I will someday,” he said to her. “But for now, I need my space. You have a big family here and your mother is here with you, you won’t be alone, Ladybird, I promise.”  
  
He tried to step back but they clung to him, holding him in place.  
  
“Let go of me, please,” he said to them.  
  
Alan stepped forward.  
  
“Let him go,” he said with as steady a voice as he could manage. “He has the right to come and go if he wants.”  
  
The children reluctantly let go, all of them weeping quietly as they stepped back with Alan. The Doctor went to each of them in turn, kissing their cheeks and sending love into their minds. When he got to Alan, he embraced him again and held him close.  
  
“Be careful, Brother,” Alan said. “Remember always what happened to John’s Doctor and what happened to you when you first found us again.”  
  
“I will. I won’t let it go that far,” the Doctor said. “I just need to do this alone. Take care of Adam and the others and tell John that I still love him as a brother even if he doesn’t love me anymore.”  
  
Alan swallowed hard and nodded. The Doctor pressed his lips to his forehead and smiled at him before he turned and stepped into his TARDIS. Alan and the girls stepped back and watched with heavy hearts as his TARDIS switched on and slowly faded from sight.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	14. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73784) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73784)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=14) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

My turn again! Ninewood!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Theta watched Alan sitting with Adam when he turned and walked down the hallway. He walked inside the control room when he walked to the console and sat down on the jump seat. He placed his head in his hands as the new tears fell from his eyes and he felt Daisy sending love into his mind. He wiped his eyes as he looked at the rotor and the lights moved behind the glass. Suddenly something beeped and a blue light appeared in front of him. He watched while the light changed into an image of the Doctor and he blinked.  
  
“Brother, if you are listening to this, then I am already gone. I can’t stay here. Not without Rain. She is, and always will be, my lives mate. I can’t, I won’t, live without her. I have to find her! Just like you had to find Frankie when she was taken by those space slavers. Blimey, you were so pissed. I had to nearly sedate you once we found them. Wonder if they ever found that one guy’s eyes. Where was I? Oh, yes, I want you to be here for Alan. He is going to need all the help he can get. I know that you care for him as much as you do Adam. Remember when we decided that we were going to share custody of them?” Theta nodded while he smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. “He will be ok, I know he will, but make sure that he doesn’t go off and do something stupid. Not that Alan is stupid. He’s brilliant! Adam is, too. Speaking of him, if you need to take him to a care home, I have left a list of several good places for him. But, seeing how often he’s been knocked out, that has been a lot, hasn’t it, he’ll wake up soon. Have I been talking that long? This was going to be a short note but it’s grown into a ramble. So, I’ll just say this. Stay where you are and keep an eye on things, ok? You’re the Doctor now! Bye”  
  
Theta watched while the image faded when he sat back in the jump seat then got up and walked out of the doors. He walked into the house when he walked to the door that led to the backyard and looked at the others gathered around the swimming pool.  
  
“I can’t believe he’s gone,” Rose said.  
  
“I knew he would. It was only a matter of time,” Jackie whispered and Pete hushed her.  
  
“What do we do now?” Donna asked.  
  
“We go on,” Theta said as he walked closer and they looked at him. John glared at him as Theta wiggled a finger at him and John walked to him. “What’s with the growling?”  
  
“Tell me! How long before YOU abandon us?!” John demanded and Theta blinked.  
  
“I’d never do that.”  
  
“Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure! Right! We’re nothing but clones and baggage to you! Admit it!” John shouted, shoving him and Theta fell backwards into the pool.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Jack shouted as Theta came to the surface and Jack and Ianto helped him out of the pool. Madison had gone to get Theta a towel as she wrapped it around him and John glared at him.  
  
“I am sick of the lot of you!” John shouted, taking Tara’s hand and stormed off toward the house.  
  
“Where are you going?” Theta shouted.  
  
“Home and I hope I NEVER see any of you again!” John shouted as they left and Theta sat down hard on the lounge.  
  
“Bugger,” Theta whispered as Rose sat down next to him and held him. He placed his head on her shoulder while he looked at the others and started to get the feeling that, no matter what he did, their families were falling apart.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rain knew she had to be careful. She had no idea where they were but she could sense they were near and stood near the tree. She held the water gun tightly in her hands as she leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. She could hear the wind in the trees and the gentle thump of her hearts as she tried to hear their footsteps but heard nothing and sighed.  
  
“Should we tell her?” a voice whispered above her and she opened her eyes, looking up. Suddenly a blast of cold water hit her in the face as someone laughed and she growled.  
  
“Gotcha, Snot Ball!” Alan shouted when he jumped out of the tree and ran. Adam gasped when he hung upside down from catching his jeans on a branch and she looked at him, pointing the water gun at him.  
  
“Y-you wouldn’t,” Adam said with wide eyes as she smiled and placed the water gun down against the tree. Carefully, she climbed up the tree when she freed him and he grunted after falling to the ground. She climbed down when she walked to him but Adam didn’t move and she knelt down next to him.  
  
“Adam? Te’lesau, are you alright?” Rain asked as she shook him but he didn’t wake up. She moved closer when his eyes snapped open and he reached up, pulling her down on top of him. She squealed as he tickled her then they rolled over and he knelt over her.  
  
“Gotcha!” Adam said as he got up, grabbed the two water guns then ran off and she sat up. Laughing, she watched him run to Alan, who was waiting for him, and they ran into the trees.  
  
“They are both bonkers.” Rain said, shaking her head then got up and…  
  
Lara’s eyes snapped open as she sat up and looked at the darkness. She had no idea who those two men were but, whoever they were, she felt love for them.  
  
“Were they my…brothers?” Lara whispered when there was a knock on the cupboard door and she opened the door. Callum reached out his hand as she took it and he led her out of the cupboard. “Master, can I ask you something?”  
  
“Yes, what is it?” Callum asked, moving a finger along her jaw line.  
  
“Do I have any brothers or sisters?”  
  
“Uh-oh, is she remembering something?” Callum thought as he looked at her and she waited for his answer.  
  
“No, you don’t,” Callum said.  
  
“Oh, the reason I ask is I had this dream about these two men and….”  
  
Lara gasped as he slapped her hard enough to make her fall to the floor and he knelt over her, pinning her shoulders to the floor.  
  
“The only man in your life is me! Do you understand?!” Callum shouted and his spit landed on her face,  
  
“Ye-yes, Master, I am sorry!” Lara said as he pulled her up and shoved her against the wall. She was waiting for him to punish her but he only kissed her hard and his tongue slid into her mouth. She moaned as his hand slid down her pants and he rubbed her crotch. He moved back as she looked at him and he smiled,  
  
“Who is the only man in your life?” he purred and she sighed.  
  
“You are, Master.”  
  
“Good girl!” he said as he took her hand and they walked down the hallway but her mind couldn’t stop thinking about who those two men in her dream. Who were they and why did she feel like something had happened to the one that had gotten stuck in the tree?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Walking down the hallway, Alan stopped at the window and looked at Marion standing near the bed. She agreed that Adam should stay in Daisy's med bay and Martha had told her how to the range of motion exercises he needed so his muscles wouldn’t deteriorate. He watched while she talked softly to Adam but Adam just laid there and he placed his hand on the glass. Closing his eyes, Alan reached out for Adam’s mind but couldn’t find it and sighed.  
  
“Alan?” Marion asked as he opened his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were red as he stroked her cheek and she sadly smiled.  
  
“How is he?” Alan asked, looking at Adam.  
  
“He’s still asleep. I have been talking to him but I’m not sure he can hear me.”  
  
“This isn’t the first time he’s been like this, eh?”  
  
“No, he was in a coma when his appendix went bad. That only lasted four days.”  
  
“So, we just have to wait a few days and he’ll wake up, right? I mean I really need to talk to him.”  
  
“What happened?” Marion asked as he told her and her eyes grew dark. “I can’t believe he did that!”  
  
“He thinks we’ve turned against him.”  
  
“That’s bullocks!”  
  
“I know but I also think he just needs to get away for a bit. You know, to clear his head. He’ll come back. He will!” Alan said as he thumped his fist against the glass and she walked closer. He looked at her when she slid her arms around him and held him. Feeling the tears in his eyes, Alan wrapped his arms around her as he looked at Adam and sniffed. “He will.”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Walking slowly down the hallway, Frazer peeked inside the bedroom and stood against the door frame. He looked at the pink walls with the purple sideboards and the pink and purple bladed ceiling fan. The wooden shelves were crammed with books and nick knacks and photographs hung in frames on the wall. The largest photograph was of him, Angel, Elizabeth, Tony, Dorothy and James and all six of them were smiling, arms wrapped around each other. They had been to Scotland for the Highland games and Frazer had won several trophies, which pissed off his brother, Ian, because he didn’t win any. An old doll house sat in the one corner as he looked at it and sighed. The old dollhouse was the home for her two chibis, Alan and Rose, but they were gone now. They had gone to live with the rest of the chibis that lived with them when Alan and Adam had found a planet populated with them. He knew that Angel missed her little friends but the Doctor did take her to visit them and was surprised to find that her chibis had two tiny chibi babies called “Tenna” and “Latara”.  
  
“Hey,” Frazer said softly as he looked at Angel, who was lying on her stomach on the bed, and walked to the bed. It had a blue and purple duvet on it and the pillows were covered in blue and purple pillowcases. He sat down on the edge of the bed as she looked at the wall and he gently stroked her back.  
  
“It’s all falling apart,” Angel whispered.  
  
“Rubbish. Your mum told me what happened. Ken what I think? I think he’s just going away for a bit of a holiday tae clear his head. He’ll come back,” he said and she rolled onto her back.  
  
“What if he doesn’t? What if Uncle John never comes back? What if Uncle Adam doesn’t wake up? What if…” Frazer gently placed a finger on her lips as he hushed her and she rolled over so she was facing the wall. Taking his boots off, he slid onto the bed as he snuggled next to her and slid his arm around her. She felt him pull her into him as she sighed and he kissed the back of her head. “You know what I want to do?”  
  
“What does Pebbles want to do?” Frazer asked and she softly laughed. Alan started calling them Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm when Frazer was four and she was two and she snuggled closer, holding Frazer’s hand in hers.  
  
“I want to leave. I can’t stand all this fighting! I just want to go somewhere and disappear!” Angel shouted as she turned onto her side and buried her face into his chest. She started sobbing hard as he rubbed her back and she pounded his shoulder. He looked at the ceiling while he thought about just up and leaving with all that was going on and blinked.  
  
“Dinnae get me wrong but doesnae that seem selfish? Your aunt’s already missing and my uncle’s in a coma. Mebbe what we need tae do is stay here an’ see how things work out.”  
  
“And if they don’t?”  
  
“Then we’ll go.”  
  
“What’s with the “we” stuff? I’m the one that wants to leave,” she said as she playfully slapped his chest and he smiled.  
  
“Pebbles go somewhere without her Bamm-Bamm? Never happen!” he said as she laughed and he brushed her hair from her eyes.  
  
“So, if things go south, you’ll come with me?”  
  
“Yep!” he said, popping the “p” and she closed her eyes. He listened to her breathing as she fell asleep and he kissed her forehead. Gently stroking her hair, he wondered if things would ever be the same again then sighed, closing his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	15. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73789) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73789)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=15) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is Cheri again. :)  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Tara sat on the bed in her bedroom on the TARDIS, lost in thought. Her father and mother had taken her and Simon in the TARDIS and crossed back over into their original universe. Tara had heard her father vowing never to return which made her hearts ache since she still loved and cared for everyone, even her other father. She sobbed when her mind, which had been filled with the thousands of minds of her people, were now down to just three. She felt so lonely and ached inside for the ones she had hastily left behind.  
  
"Tara?"  
  
Tara looked up to see Simon standing in the doorway. He was tall and thin now, a far cry from the gangly bespectacled kid he once was.  
  
"Yeah?" she said when he didn't say anything else.  
  
"Do you think Pa was a bit hasty in taking us away?" he asked, coming into the room. "I mean, it's not like you've been in danger before and I've been in danger too and Pa's never acted like this."  
  
"I don't know what's happening. I think everyone's gone off the deep end and our family is coming apart at the seams. I never meant to hurt Daddy's feelings, it's just that everything that's happened with our family scared me and I wanted to get away from it. But not forever. I don't wanna leave everyone behind forever."  
  
"Then why don't you go talk to Pa about it?"  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
"I think I will, Simon. Excuse me," she said, getting up from her bed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
John sat on his jump seat, staring blankly at the rotor as it moved up and down. His cheeks were wet with fresh tears and he was sniffing quietly while he thought over what had just happened.  
  
"A'ner'ra?"  
  
He smiled when he heard the voice of his beloved daughter and turned her head to see her walking towards him.  
  
"Ya'mer'la, come and sit with me," he said, patting the space beside him.  
  
She sat down beside him and they embraced.  
  
"Oh Daddy, you've been crying," she said, her hearts breaking anew.  
  
He wiped the tear stains off his cheeks and gave her a brave smile.  
  
"Everything will be alright, Star. You'll see," he said, putting his arm around her. "I'll take us to a nice resort where we can relax and calm down from everything that's happened."  
  
"Daddy, you didn't mean it when you said you never wanted to see our family again, did you?"  
  
John sighed.  
  
"Star, love, I've always been an outsider there and so has your mum. We're from another universe, you know."  
  
"So is Theta and Adam and their family but they've never complained about being treated like outsiders."  
  
"Well, two Doctor's are company and five's a crowd," John said. "I think there's one clone too many in that universe not to mention an extra original so I'm going back here where it's clone and Doctor free and I won't be bumping into people who look exactly like me everywhere I turn."  
  
"But...I love them. I want to go back at least some of the time to see them," Tara said.  
  
He smiled tenderly at her.  
  
"I will take you back, Ya'mer'la, I won't deny you time with your family if that's what you want. But I'll be waiting for you in this TARDIS while you visit them."  
  
"But don't you think you're overreacting? I mean, it isn't the first time I've been in danger and I'm fine, Daddy, I didn't die!"  
  
"No, but you nearly did and I'm tired of you being somewhere with him where I can't keep an eye on you and help you if you need it."  
  
"So that's why you got so upset. You're tired of having to share me with my other parents."  
  
John stared at the floor for a moment before he finally nodded.  
  
"Daddy," Tara said.  
  
"I know they're your original parents but Rosie and I have always been jealous that they got to be first. We love you just as deeply as they do and I hated that he's gotten to take you away to wherever he wants whenever her wants and I always have to wait until he gets back in order to see you. I didn't mind it if I knew where you were but he was always activating that sodding randomizer and taking you off to random places where I didn't have a clue if you were safe or alive or dead. You coulda died there, Tara, all of you,and no one would have known where you were. I would have spent the rest of my lives searching for you without even knowing where to begin. I understand him using it to evade capture by Jasper's men but even that backfired on him. And now because of him, Rain is a slave who doesn't even remember herself anymore. I'm sorry, Ya'mer'la, but it burns me up inside thinking of his recklessness and how it cost him his wife and nearly cost him you."  
  
"Can I say something, Daddy?"  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Course, Sweetheart."  
  
"I think even though you've come a long way, in many ways you're still the same person you were when we first found you. And by that, I mean the overly serious person who was beaten down by Jackie and Pete and forced to be responsible and not make waves and the moment you thought you might lose me, you reverted back to your old self and jumped all over Daddy for being irresponsible just like Jackie and Pete used to do to you."  
  
John was stunned into silence but after thinking it over, he nodded slowly.  
  
"I think you're right, my hearts. I think you've hit the nail right on the head."  
  
He fell silent and Tara rubbed his back as he lowered his eyes to the floor. Tara swallowed hard when he suddenly lowered his face to his hands and sobbed.  
  
"Daddy, no," Tara said in a choked up voice.  
  
"Oh, Tara, I'm sorry," he said, taking her hands."It's just that I love you so much and even though I pretended to fight over you with your other father, in reality I was so jealous of him because he was first in your hearts."  
  
"No, Daddy, no one was first. I love you both equally," she said.  
  
"Your dad isn't the idiot, Ya'mer'la, I am. I went completely nutters and yelled at him when that was the last thing he needed me to do. I added to the destruction of our family."  
  
"No, Daddy, everyone was upset because of what happened to Mommy and I think everyone let their emotions get in the way of their good judgment."  
  
John nodded and gave her a sad smile.  
  
"You're like your mother, you know that? Even though you aren't her biological child, you have her gift of wisdom and being able to see the truth of the matter when nobody else can. Me and Amo'mya have always admired you and her for that. I'm so glad the Doctor found you both because you were both born to be Time Ladies."  
  
He smiled when Tara blushed at that. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze as he sent love into her mind.  
  
"Does this mean you'll go back?" Tara asked.  
  
"Will they even want me back after what I did?" John murmured.  
  
"Yes, Daddy, they will. They'll forgive you, we all will," she said. "Our family's hit its first snag but hey, we went for two hundred and twenty five years without something like this happening. I just think if everyone sits down and calms themselves and thinks things through, we can forgive one another and find a way to get Mommy back."  
  
John nodded.  
  
"Before we go back though, let's let everybody calm down a bit so they aren't throwing things at me the moment I walk out the door, yeah? Let's just go to a hotel and relax for the night and get ourselves sorted before we face everyone else. That way we can help everyone out and help your mother with a clear head and a calm demeanor. Is that alright?"  
  
Tara nodded and he put his hand against her cheek.  
  
"Besides, Ya'mer'la, you need a night's rest to recover after what you just went through."  
  
Tara nodded and he kissed her cheek.  
  
"You are my shining star and always will be," he said to her. "I've had the honor of watching you grow from a young girl into a beautiful lady and you still continue to amaze me and make me proud."  
  
He smiled and sent love into her mind when Tara embraced him.  
  
"My little girl, you'll always be my little girl no matter how old you get," he whispered, rubbing her back.  
  
"I love you, Daddy. I love both my daddies equally."  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that and now Ya'mer'la, let's go get your mother and brother and explain what we're going to do."  
  
Tara nodded. She leaned up and John gave her a kiss on the cheek before they both stood up and walked towards the back door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor sat by himself in his TARDIS, staring numbly at the rotor as it went up and down inside the central column. Unlike John, however, there was no one to comfort him save the TARDIS and she was unsuccessful at lifting his spirits so she finally decided to stroke his mind and let him be by himself and hope he would find some peace. But the Doctor wasn't at peace, he was aching, longing for his wife to be near him. The last time he was a bachelor was two and a quarter centuries ago and he no longer felt like being alone, not when he had someone like Rain. He missed her more than he had ever missed any of his companions. He always imagined her being by his side, comforting him and soothing him and giving him advice. He missed her beautiful face, her smile, her laughter that used to fill the TARDIS and the way she looked at him with those eyes that burned with love and devotion. The thought of spending his remaining years without her terrified him and he knew he had to get her back before it was too late and she was lost to him forever. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the fob watch that contained her true self. He stroked the top of it as his longing to stroke her body increased.  
  
"Why? Why did you do this to me, Rain?" he said to the watch.  
  
I love you, he heard her say in his mind. I had to do it to save you, my darling.  
  
"This isn't saving me, Rain. This is condemning me to a living death as far as I'm concerned."  
  
No, you must go on, you must forget and go on without me. The universe needs you.  
  
"Sod the fucking universe, I need you more!" he yelled at the watch.  
  
He stroked the top of it.  
  
"You are still my wife, Rain, you know that?" he said to it. "I never agreed to the divorce. I know that bastard took you to a planet that permits one spouse to divorce another without their consent but I've never agreed with that practice. In my mind, you're still my wife. The fact that the ring is off your finger means nothing to me, the fact that you told some random stranger sitting in some office that you divorced me means even less. If I didn't agree to it, it never happened, you hear me? You're still married to me, Rain, and that means if someone has so much as damaged one eyelash on your eyelid, they are fucking dead meat and this time, I won't give them a friendly little warning, I'll just rip right into them starting with that albino. He'll be the first to die. No one takes my wife from me and enslaves her and lives to tell about it. And that's exactly what he did, Rain. He stole you from me even if you did consent to it. The bastard tortured both me and Tara and forced you to do what you did. And just so there are no doubts, the moment this watch is opened in front of your face and you become your true self again, I'm taking you somewhere and we're getting our vows renewed or remarried or whatever you wanna call it to prove that we are man and wife. You and I are one now, Rain, and I'm not giving you up without a fight and if it means I have to regenerate to reclaim you then I will, you got that?"  
  
The consciousness said nothing to him but the Doctor sensed it was listening. His face softened and he stroked the top again.  
  
"I can't exist without you any longer, my hearts," he said softly. "You've ingrained yourself into my being and after two and a quarter centuries, I wouldn't even know how to begin to live without you. I love you, my Latara, more deeply than you'll ever know and I don't hate you for this. I know you felt you had no choice and you were doing the right thing. You did this out of love, my darling, which is why I will never hold it against you but all the same, I need you back because it's killing me inside."  
  
Thete, my Thete, I love you, the consciousness whispered to him.  
  
Tears sprang to his eyes as he gave the watch a kiss. He put it safely in his pocket before he got up and walked over to the monitor.  
  
"TARDIS, take me back so I can find my wife and rescue her."  
  
The TARDIS let out a grunt and the Doctor felt the TARDIS turn in the vortex.  
  
"Hold on, my beloved, I'm coming for you now," he murmured to himself.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Callum sat in his office working on his computer. Beside him Lara lay sleeping on a pillow he had provided for her. He had dressed her in a slinky, see-through nightdress. She was shivering from the cold air seeping through it but he didn't care. The cold air gave her perky breasts and he liked that. He still couldn't believe his luck at the TARDIS having a chameleon arch that could change her and make her think she'd been his slave for years. Apart from the dream she apparently had, the girl was as docile and obedient as a dog. He figured then that the dream was probably a fluke, an unconscious remnant that the arch failed to pull out of her. He figured it wasn't that much of a concern and if it was, he would kill her and present her dead body to the Doctor when and if he ever found them.  
  
That was what he was doing now, checking to see where he was at. While he was doing that, Rath entered the room.  
  
"Yes?" Callum said.  
  
"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"  
  
"Granted."  
  
Rath sighed.  
  
"I think you made a big mistake, Callum."  
  
"Oh? In what way?"  
  
"By letting the Doctor leave and keeping that scrawny little bitch to play with," Rath said, pointing to Lara who was fast asleep.  
  
"This little bitch was the Doctor's wife," he reminded Rath.  
  
"Exactly, now the bastard will come back and kill us all for enslaving his wife," Rath reminded him.  
  
Callum chuckled.  
  
"And what if he does? He will not do anything if his wife's life is in peril. She's human now which means she can't regenerate and all I need do is run a dagger through her one beating heart and that'll be it. He'll never risk her life like that. And if he brings the TARDIS, I'll force him to use that arch thing on himself and make himself human. Then I'll enslave him too and if he gets out of line, bye bye, Doctor."  
  
Rath snorted.  
  
"Good job accomplishing all that, mate," he said.  
  
"I HAVE ACCOMPLISHED ALOT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Callum screamed as he leapt up from his chair.  
  
Lara's eyes snapped open and she stared up at him fearfully.  
  
"ON YOUR FEET, BITCH!" he screamed at her.  
  
She hurriedly got to her feet and stood there while Callum pointed at her triumphantly.  
  
"There, you see? She's not uppity anymore, is she? She doesn't even know who she really is now."  
  
He looked at Lara.  
  
"Who are you?" he said, walking over to her.  
  
"L...lara, Master."  
  
"How long have you been with me?"  
  
"Since I was three, Master."  
  
"And what is your purpose?"  
  
"To serve you, Master, and do your bidding!"  
  
She stared at him confused as he gave Rath another triumphant look.  
  
"You see? She obeys my every command now. She is mine and let anyone try to take her from me. I'll kill them all slowly and painfully! So quit worrying, Rath, he will never find her and even if he does, I have ways of making him obey me too."  
  
Lara frowned wondering who "he" was and why her master felt the need to question her about how long she had been his slave when she'd been one for nearly twenty one years. She gasped when Callum suddenly seized her hair and dragged her to his face.  
  
"Hear me, Slave. You will obey me and only me. I don't care who tries to order you around and tell you what to do, you listen only to me, you got that?"  
  
"Yes, Master," Lara said fearfully.  
  
"Good. Because if you ever betray me, I'll not only flay you alive and make you eat your own flesh as you die, I'll kill the one who dared to give you orders, boil him alive in oil and make you eat him before you eat yourself, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Master," Lara said, trembling.  
  
"Good, now lay back down and go back to sleep, this conversation is none of your concern."  
  
"Yes, Master," Lara said, laying back down on the pillow.  
  
Callum glared at Rath who was giving him a look of death.  
  
"That'll be all," he said curtly as he sat back down.  
  
"Yes...Sir," Rath muttered as he turned and walked back out the door.  
  
Lara watched from the pillow, her face a mixture of fear and confusion as Callum went back to checking the Doctor's location. He chuckled when he saw that he was nearing the planet.  
  
"Already back for more? I suppose you do need your little sweetie back now, don't you, Doctor?"  
  
Lara frowned. Doctor. Why did that name sound so familiar and why did she have a sudden aching in her heart as if she missed someone? While she wondered what the aching sensation meant, Callum glanced at her lying on the pillow.  
  
"Arise, Lara, and come with me," he said to her as he got up from his seat. "There is something we must do now."  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	16. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73812) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73812)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=16) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Ninewood's turn again.  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
River walked down the hallway while she held onto the hand of her son and he held onto a purple fur teddy bear. It had been four years since she had set foot on New Gallifrey but her work on Chabi, the planet where the chibis lived, demanded her full attention. One would think that protecting a planet of living dolls would be an easy job but there were others that came to the planet who wanted to claim it as their own. She and her husband, Gavin McDonald, a Time Lord and former lawyer from Scotland, had decided to live on Chabi and were the parents of three boys, David, Brendan and Campbell. The surprising thing about Gavin was he was a descendent of an old family friend, a man she thought of as an uncle. They had met when she had gone back to her universe and he was stunned to learn she was a Time Lady. When he met Adam, he was even more stunned because Adam looked exactly like his ancestor. Adam told him the story on how they met and Gavin teased that it explained some of the very odd photographs he found in a locked box in his ancestor’s attic. They married two years after they met and Gavin loved being a Time Lord. Eight years ago, they used the loom for the first time and David was born in the winter during a blizzard. Brendan was loomed three years later in the summer and pissed all over Adam the first time he held him, which prompt Adam to give him the nickname “Tinkles”. The last time he had seen Campbell, who was loomed four years ago, Campbell was two months old and he looked up at River.  
  
“This isn’t Paw-Paw’s Tardy,” Campbell said, looking around. Tardy was what he called Adam’s TARDIS and she smiled, patting his hair.  
  
“No, it’s Uncle Alan’s,” River said when they came to the med bay door and the door hissed open. Alan stood by the bed as he sadly smiled and River nodded at him.  
  
“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, who’s this big boy, eh?” Alan asked as he knelt down and Campbell hid behind her legs.  
  
“Campbell, come on out, it’s Uncle Alan,” River said but Campbell shook his head, holding onto her legs.  
  
“I’ll leave you then,” Alan said as he headed for the door then left the room and River walked to the bed. The heart monitor beeped while she brushed the hair from Adam’s eyes and kissed the top of his head. His chest rose and fell as she took his hand and wrapped her fingers around his.  
  
“Daddy, it’s River. Can you hear me?” River asked but he didn’t move and she looked at Campbell. “Campbell’s here. Gav has the boys at the house and Martha said that we can only come see you two at a time.” Her hearts were breaking when Campbell tugged on her arm and she looked at him.  
  
“Can I give Paw-Paw his pressie now?” Campbell asked, holding up the teddy bear. Nodding, she lifted him up as he placed the teddy bear on Adam’s stomach then looked at River. “Paw-Paw didn’t wake up.”  
  
“I know,” River whispered when Martha walked into the room and had a chart in her hand.  
  
“Sorry, River, I have to run some tests,” Martha said as she nodded then lowered Campbell to the floor, taking his hand.  
  
“That’s his pressie,” Campbell said as he pointed to the teddy bear and Martha looked at it.  
  
“I’ll make sure no one touches it,” Martha said as he half smiled then they left the room and she looked at Adam. Sighing, she placed the chart on the table near the bed then tucked the teddy bear under his left arm and started examining him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“He put you in charge?” Alan asked while Theta stood near Daisy’s console and looked at the screen.  
  
“No, he left you in charge. I’m just the Doctor,” Theta said as he checked the reading and Alan plopped down on the jump seat.  
  
“Did he say what I was supposed to do?”  
  
“You are supposed to keep us together. You did it before.”  
  
“But there were only seven of us then. We’re talking three families. Well, two now that John doesn’t want anything to do with us.”  
  
“Are you sure about that?” Theta arched one eyebrow at him and gave him a look that the Doctor had given him many times and Alan sighed.  
  
“No, I’m not sure. I’m not sure of anything.”  
  
“Imagine my surprise when he said I was the Doctor. I threatened to kill him if Adam dies.”  
  
“Is he going to die?”  
  
“I don’t know. Martha hasn’t said one way or the other.”  
  
“Are you going to take him to a care home?”  
  
“No, he’s staying here with us. If we separate him from us, he may never recover.” Theta looked at the screens when the tears caused his eyes to blur and Alan got off the jump seat and walked to him. Wrapping his arms around him, Alan sent his love into Theta’s mind and rubbed his back. Moving back, Theta smiled as he wiped his eyes and Alan patted Theta’s shoulders.  
  
“So, DOCTOR, have any idea what I should do first?”  
  
“Have you eaten today?”  
  
“No, didn’t feel like it.”  
  
“What, the great Alonzo Arthur Timelord didn’t feel like eating?! Where’s Martha?! You need medical attention!” Theta teased as he looked at him then shook his head, laughing.  
  
“Oi, no fair making me laugh. I’m trying to be depressed,” Alan said.  
  
“Bullocks that. Now, where’s your galley?”  
  
“This way,” Alan said as they left the control room and headed down the hallway.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Frazer grunted when Angel poked him in the chest as he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was still sleeping as he brushed the hair from her eyes and she sighed, wrapping her fingers around his. He wasn’t sure how long they had been sleeping as he kissed her fingers then slid off the bed and picked his boots off the floor. He quietly left the room when he walked down the hallway then stopped when he saw Elizabeth standing at the top of the stairs, her arms folded across her chest.  
  
“Ah, Lizzie, this isnae what you think,” Frazer said as she walked closer and locked eyes with him. Even as children, Elizabeth could always tell when he wasn’t telling the truth and he swallowed hard.  
  
“Why were you in her room?” Elizabeth asked.  
  
“I went tae check on her, you see, an’, well, we sort of fell asleep.”  
  
“You…fell asleep?”  
  
“Aye, that’s what happened.”  
  
“Fraz, I know that you care for my baby sister but this isn’t your concern. This is…”  
  
“If you say this is family business, I am going to deck you!” Angel’s voice said as they looked at her standing in the doorway and she walked to them. “You forget, SISTER, that he IS family!”  
  
“He isn’t OUR family!”  
  
“What are you saying?! That just because Mom and Dad didn’t adopt him that he doesn’t count?! What about you and James?”  
  
“You leave James out of this!”  
  
“He isn’t family either yet you included him in OUR family business while he was shagging you!”  
  
“Hold it! Let’s stop right here before either of you say something that cannae be taken back!” Frazer said as he held his hands up and his boots thumped to the floor. Growling, Angel picked up his boots when she slid her arm around his arm and half dragged him to the stairs. Elizabeth watched while they went down the stairs then turned, going inside her room, and closed the door behind her.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	17. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73821) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73821)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=17) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is Cheri again!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
The Doctor walked down the TARDIS corridor towards one room he very seldom used. The arsenal. He didn’t often use weapons, preferring only to use his screwdriver and his wits but there were times when he needed something to fight with and this was one of those times. The TARDIS could sense his rage and was worried about him.  
  
Beloved, what are you doing? She thought to him.  
  
Arming myself, that’s what I’m doing, the Doctor muttered back.  
  
No, Beloved, you can’t kill them. That’s lowering yourself to their level.  
  
The Doctor sighed angrily, stopped and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
“First off, I’m not going to and even if I was, I really don’t care at the moment if they live or die. Nothing matters to me right now except my wife and her safety and I’m gonna make sure that I can rescue her without anyone stopping me. I’m only getting shock discs. They won’t kill the bastards. The discs will send a burst of electricity into their bodies and knock them out. I’m not becoming the Valeyard if that’s what you’re afraid of. “  
  
He walked on, turned a corner and halfway up it opened a door. Inside was a huge room that had weapons of every size and description. Most of them were merely for display, valuable antiques and museum pieces that the Doctor found or gained from friends and admirers. But on the left side of the room were the weapons that were there for everyday use, not only for him but for Emi who also stored her ninja weapons and potions in a glass case beside them. He took the lid off a large glass jar on a glass shelf near the bottom, reached inside and pulled out thirty shock discs. He stuck them in his jacket pocket and put the lid back on. As he righted himself, his eyes paused on a long Japanese katana mounted in a holder near the top. He stared at it, his fingers itching to tighten around the hilt and decapitate his wife’s tormentors. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he sensed the TARDIS becoming distressed at that image and mentally asked her to get out of his mind. He felt the TARDIS retreating and shaking his head; he turned around and walked back out of the room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Master, where are we going?” Lara asked as she followed Callum down a long corridor.  
  
“We’re heading towards my space cruiser and going on a trip, my dear. I need to take you somewhere for awhile,” Callum said, glancing back at her.  
  
Lara wondered where they were going and why they were leaving in such a hurry. Did it have something to do with the Doctor he mentioned? The Doctor. Suddenly Lara had an image in her mind’s eye of the man from her dream. The one she seemed so happy with. The one who kissed and caressed her and made her feel loved and safe and wanted. Suddenly, she had an overwhelming need to stay in the compound and she stopped and stood still, confused about this sudden urge.  
  
“Thete?” she murmured.  
  
She frowned. What did that mean? And yet, it seemed like she had said that word before even though she didn’t recall doing so. The moment she said it, the ache in her heart increased and she felt a tear going down her cheek as the image of the man appeared again in her mind’s eye. She could see him smiling at her as he stroked her cheek. He was so gentle and kind and loving, so unlike the master she served.  
  
“My love,” he whispered to her. “We will always be together. I will never love another. You are my lives mate.”  
  
“My love,” Lara whispered.  
  
Suddenly, she was thrown up against the wall by Callum. She was so occupied with the image of the beautiful stranger that she hadn’t noticed he had stopped, seen her standing there and came rushing back in a rage.  
  
“What are you doing? I didn’t tell you to stop!”  
  
“I’m sorry, Master,” Lara stammered.  
  
“What were you doing? Why didn’t you pay attention to me when I called your name? Who were you calling my love?”  
  
I don’t know his name, Master,” Lara said in a panic.  
  
She grunted when Callum slammed her up against the wall, his pink eyes blazed with an internal rage.  
  
“You belong to me and no other, do you hear?”  
  
Callum’s eyes widened when for a moment the frightened demeanor vanished and Lara stiffened her back and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
“He will come for you,” Rain said. “And when he does, you’ll wish you were never born. The Doctor won’t stop until I’m safe in his arms.”  
  
Then just as quickly as it happened, Rain reverted back to Lara again, confused at her outburst. Callum knew then that he had to get her away from the Doctor as fast as he could since apparently the brainwashing didn’t work completely. Lara grunted as Callum grabbed hold of her nightgown and jerked her forward, ripping the flimsy fabric in the process.  
  
“Get a move on, Slave, before I make you wish you were never born,” he yelled at her.  
  
He half expected her to turn around and say something else about the Doctor but to his relief, she complied meekly and he quickly herded her towards his cruiser.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor stood by his console, staring at the rotor while he psyched himself up for battle. He knew he wasn’t going to get his wife back without a fight but a fight was what he was hoping for. He longed to unleash the Oncoming Storm and punish everyone who had abused his wife and daughter and made Rain enslave herself.  
  
While he was standing there, his mobile rang.  
  
“Damn it, I forgot to turn the sodding thing off,” he muttered to himself.  
  
For a moment he debated whether or not to answer it and then with a sigh, he pulled it out.  
  
“Yeah…” he said into it.  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
His hearts soared when he heard Tara’s voice on the other end. He swallowed hard.  
  
“I’m busy now, Star, can’t talk.”  
  
“No wait, please. I wanna talk to you,” she said.  
  
He sighed.  
  
“Yeah?” he said testily.  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
“Daddy, please don’t be angry at me. I love you,” Tara finally said.  
  
The Doctor swallowed hard.  
  
“I’m sorry, Star. I didn’t mean for that to sound cold but I really am busy.”  
  
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry if I made you angry. I never meant for that to happen.”  
  
“I’m sorry too, Tara. I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at everyone for turning against me and blaming me for what happened to you and Rain,” he said.  
  
“I think we all lost our minds after that, Daddy, including John.”  
  
“Yeah, well, John can go…”  
  
“No,” Tara said, interrupting him. “Don’t say he can go fuck himself, please. He’s the one that brought me back over the void so I could speak to you.”  
  
She told him briefly about their conversation and the Doctor thought over what she had said before he nodded.  
  
“I think you’re right, Star. Perhaps he was reverting back to his old behavior but that still doesn’t excuse his running into my bedroom, screaming at me and taking you away.”  
  
“Yes, but you screamed back at him and told me to go away with him forever for all you cared.”  
  
The Doctor swallowed hard.  
  
“I didn’t mean that, Sweetheart, you know I didn’t. Those were just heated words.”  
  
“I know, Daddy, and it’s the same with John. We all let our emotions get the best of us which is why I don’t want you to go away and leave us forever. Everyone here loves you. I love you and I want you in my life. Please, Daddy, stop and think about what you’re doing before it’s too late!”  
  
The Doctor ran his index finger along the rim of his console.  
  
“I won’t leave you forever but I need to do this by myself, Tara. I have to go get your mum.”  
  
“Are you going to kill them? Is that why you don’t want anyone with you?”  
  
“ No, although the thought had crossed my mind several times.”  
  
“Daddy, don’t. Please.”  
  
“I won’t, Tara, I promise. Now could you please let me go so I can land and rescue your mum?”  
  
“Do you think she’s still there? I mean, they let you go, you think they’d be dumb enough to keep her in the same place?”  
  
“No, but they better have left her there because if I find her gone, I really will go berserk.”  
  
“Just be careful, okay? Just keep calm and don’t do something stupid or you’ll liable to end up enslaved right next to her.”  
  
“I’ll be careful, I promise.”  
  
“Good, because I’m holding you to that,” Tara said.  
  
He chuckled, his hearts suddenly feeling lighter after knowing that Tara still loved him and wasn’t angry at him any longer. There was silence on the other end and the Doctor frowned.  
  
“Tara, love, I really gotta go and…”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
He paused when he heard John’s voice on the other end.  
  
“Yeah,” he said, returning to his cold voice.  
  
“I’m sorry, I really am and before you say some snotty remark about how sorry is not allowed anymore, let me just say that it is and I never should have done what I did and blamed everything on you. It’s not your fault, Brother. Both your wife and Tara know what they’re possibly getting into the moment they step into your TARDIS and Rain was the one that chose to strand herself there and change herself back into a human. I was an idiot and I don’t blame you for hating me.”  
  
The Doctor felt more of his anger melting away and he got misty eyed as he cleared his throat.  
  
“I’m sorry as well. I’m sorry I lost control of my emotions and called you a clone.”  
  
John chuckled.  
  
“Eh, that doesn’t matter. I’ve been called far worse than that,” he said. “Point is I overreacted just as you did. I love Tara just as much as you do and I s’pose we’re in a unique position in the family since we’re both her fathers but sometimes I do wish I had her all to myself. I can’t help it, she’s stellar.”  
  
“That she is and I don’t blame you for thinking that. I understand, I do. I know it’s a strange arrangement we have but we managed to make it work for over two centuries now.”  
  
“Yes, which is why we should mend fences because Tara needs us both and you need all of us despite your outburst about wishing you were alone again. I know that’s not true because if it were you wouldn’t be speeding towards your wife at this very moment. Tara just said you still want to be alone and I’ll respect that but we’re going to go to a hotel before I go crawling back and apologize to everyone on New Gallifrey and also Tara needs to rest.”  
  
“Yes, she does, thank you for doing that because she’s been through hell, physically, mentally and emotionally.”  
  
“Yes, but thankfully she’s not scarred from it. I only hope we can say the same about Rain.”  
  
The Doctor swallowed hard and pushed the thought of her being tortured out of his mind.  
  
“I’ll let you go but…I just want to know if you still want to be brothers.”  
  
The Doctor smiled at that.  
  
“More than anything,” he said.  
  
“Good because I want the same and if you do need help, don’t hesitate to call me alright?”  
  
“I will and take care of our star before I get back.”  
  
“I won’t let this one out of my sight, trust me. Good luck, my brother.”  
  
“Thanks, my brother, I’ll see you when I return.”  
  
“Good, looking forward to it. Goodbye.”  
  
“Goodbye.”  
  
The Doctor ended the call and stared at the mobile in his hand, silently thanking his daughter for calling him and making him see reason. Feeling better than he did moments earlier, he mentally told the TARDIS to land as he went back to readying himself for the rescue of his wife.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Lara grunted as Callum quickly herded her along the corridor towards his spaceship.  
  
“Master, stop, I’m going as fast as I can!” she said.  
  
“Silence! I don’t want any back talk from you, just get a move on!” he said to her.  
  
Then both of them heard a faint wheezing sound coming from somewhere inside the compound. Lara’s eyes widened. She had heard that sound before even though she couldn’t think where. Inadvertently, she cried out for the Doctor and was rewarded with a slam up against the dirt wall that knocked the wind out of her.  
  
“You little bitch, I shoulda known this was an act!” he snarled at his confused slave. “You did this so when he came back, you’d turn right around and betray me, didn’t you?”  
  
“No, Master, I swear I don’t know what’s going on!”  
  
Callum stared into her eyes and saw genuine confusion there. He was puzzled and wondered once again if the arch had truly wiped away all traces of her former self. From what he had seen, that didn’t seem to be the case. Both of them jerked their heads back down the cooridor as they heard Callum’s men yelling that the Doctor had come and crying out in pain. Callum noticed Lara starting to move away from him, a faint glimmer of recognition in her eyes. He smirked as he had a sudden idea and stepped away from her. Lara stared at him in confusion for a moment as he hurried away from her towards his ship.  
  
“WHERE IS SHE? WHERE’S RAIN?”  
  
Lara jerked her head back around when she heard the Doctor screaming somewhere in the compound. Without knowing why, she suddenly felt compelled to move towards the sound of his voice, even though she could hear the screams of men coming from the same direction. Slowly, she quickened her pace until she was running headlong towards the man who inspired such longing in her heart.  
  
Behind her, Callum waited until she was far enough away and then with a chuckle began following her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor stared at the man with cold dispassion as the disc struck his neck and zapped him into unconsciousness. He hadn’t even hit the ground before the Doctor moved past him and continued on his mission of finding his wife. He moved swiftly, his dark eyes darting all around for any sign of her. Each time he encountered someone, his hand would fling a shock disc and hit his target with deadly accuracy. He felt nothing for the men as they screamed and sank into unconsciousness and passed by them without a second glance back. His mind was hellbent on his wife and nothing or no one would stand in his way.  
  
He had managed to move down several corridors before he found her. The moment he saw her, his hard face softened into a loving look and he held out his hand towards her when he saw the fear in her eyes.  
  
“Come to me, Latara, and I will take you away from all this,” he said softly as he slowly moved towards her.  
  
Lara was scared of this stranger, unsure of what the master would do if she found him with her but at the same time she felt compelled to come to him, somehow knowing that he’d never hurt her and he would take her away from the torment she had suffered for so long.  
  
“Come to me, I won’t hurt you,” the Doctor said as he slowly walked towards her. “I have something for you. Something I think that will clear up the confusion you’re feeling inside.”  
  
He withdrew the fob watch and showed it to her.  
  
“Come to me and I will make everything alright again,” he said softly as he beckoned to her.  
  
Lara stared at the fob watch as she unconsciously took a step towards him. Then another and another until she realized what she was doing and stepped back again. She stared at the man’s eyes and saw the pain there before it became the warm, loving look again.  
  
“Come, Latara, come to me,” he said, beckoning to her.  
  
When she didn’t move, he took a step and watched her reaction. He saw her fear but his hearts soared when she didn’t step back or try to run.  
  
“I know you’re scared. I know you don’t remember me but deep inside you must do because here you are, standing before me,” he said, slowly walking towards her. “This watch holds the answers you’re seeking. Just let me come to you and open it and you’ll know your true self again.”  
  
Step by step, he came closer to his wife. His hearts soared when she suddenly started to walk towards him again.  
  
“Yes, my darling, come to me,” he said softly. “Come to the man who loves you.”  
  
His hearts nearly burst from his chest when she suddenly said…  
  
“Thete?”  
  
His eyes misted over and he nodded, seeing the confusion and conflict playing out on her face. He saw the sheer nightgown she was in, saw the signs of abuse and he quickly shoved the rage down so she wouldn’t be frightened of him. Then, another step and they were in front of one another. The Doctor held the watch up to her, showing it to her and loving the fascination on her face. He stood perfectly still as her hand rose up to touch it, then suddenly she jerked her hand away and took two steps back. The Doctor’s hearts stopped when he saw she was about to bolt.  
  
“No, please!” he said, holding up his free hand. “Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you, I swear it.”  
  
Lara looked into his eyes, saw the love shining there along with his unshed tears and walked back up to the watch. The Doctor held it up to her face as he prepared to open it and release her true self.  
  
Then suddenly from out of nowhere, the Doctor felt something kick him hard in the back of his right leg. Lara gasped and stepped back when the Doctor let out a pained yell and fell to his knees. She watched, horrified, as the air shimmered and Callum appeared right behind him. Before the Doctor could react, Callum moved around to Lara, whipped out a dagger and held her to his body while he pressed the blade against his throat.  
  
“Surrender, Time Lord, or be drenched in the blood of your beloved,” he said to him.  
  
The Doctor snarled at him but he quickly reined his anger in when Callum drew a thin line of blood across Lara’s neck causing her to gasp and grimace in pain.  
  
“No, let her go, please!” the Doctor said.  
  
“Surrender! Or your human lover dies!”  
  
The Doctor, cursing himself for his carelessness, nodded.  
  
“Yes, I surrender, just don’t hurt her,” he said.  
  
Callum chuckled.  
  
“I figured you’d come back for her. Actually, I was just about to take her to another planet and hide her there but this is soooo much better because now I not only have you, I have your TARDIS and…”  
  
He held the blade tightly against Lara’s throat.  
  
“You will do what she did and make yourself my human slave so you’ll serve me forever!”  
  
The Doctor stared at him with silent rage. He grimaced when Callum drew another thin line of blood across her neck.  
  
“Yes, I will, just don’t hurt her anymore,” he said quickly.  
  
Callum held his free hand out.  
  
“Give me the watch,” he said to him.  
  
The Doctor sighed through his nose as he surrendered it. He noticed Callum staring at it for a moment and hoped that perhaps he would open it but to his disappointment, he stuffed it in his pouch and tightened his hold on Lara.  
  
“Arise and take me to your TARDIS and if you show any sign of resistance, the knife will cut again and this time it’ll be fatal, now move!”  
  
The Doctor stood up. His eyes locked with Lara’s and he saw how confused she was at all of this.  
  
Don’t worry, my hearts, he thought to himself. I have a plan.  
  
“Move, now!” Callum said.  
  
The Doctor glared at him and turned, leading the way while Callum followed with the dagger against Lara’s neck.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Callum stood with the Doctor inside his console room. He held Lara close to him, watching closely as the Doctor lowered the arch. He knew he had no choice, he had to make himself human to keep his wife alive but he had pretended to program in a new personality for himself as part of his plan. He would act differently but the only thing that would change would be his physical form. He had silently relayed this to the TARDIS as he worked so the TARDIS would comply with him and he was relieved when he saw a fob watch flash onto the console beside him. He glanced up at Lara and noticed the terror in her eyes but he sensed she was more afraid for him than for her. The TARDIS had secretly told him what she had done with her programming and he silently thanked her in return for allowing some awareness of himself to linger in her mind. Once he was done pretending to put in his new personality, he moved over to the jump seat and sat down below the arch.  
  
“No, don’t!”  
  
He looked at Lara and smiled when she blurted that out. He saw the confusion on her face and cursed Callum for stopping him before he could open the watch. Smiling bravely at his wife, he lowered the arch to his head and watched as the countdown started on the monitor. He noticed Callum was chuckling and fought back an urge to smile.  
  
Laugh all you want, you bastard, I’ll be the one that has the upper hand when it’s all over, he thought to himself.  
  
His eyes went back to the monitor and he noticed the countdown was nearing its end. He clamped the arch firmly on his head and when the countdown hit zero, pain shot through him and he began to scream.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	18. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73859) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73859)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=18) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Ninewood's turn  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
“Will you slow down?!" Frazer half ran after Angel as she stormed down the pavement and he ran in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulders. He was used to the angry look in her eyes as he held his arms out and she slammed her body against his. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he rocked side to side and softly hummed the Tiki Room song in her ear.  
  
“She had no right in saying that you're not family!” Angel shouted as he hushed her and sent love into her mind.  
  
“You got tae remember that everyone is at their wits end aboot what’s happened. My uncle’s in a coma, your aunt and uncle are gone an’ Uncle John took Tara back tae his universe. Going off half cocked is just going tae make things worse.”  
  
“I hear what you're saying but I don't care! I need to get out of here!”  
  
“Well, just so you ken, if we take your TARDIS, they’ll just over ride the controls an’ bring us back. The same if we took mine.”  
  
“Then we won’t take either of them.” Frazer looked at her when he saw her mind working behind her eyes and blinked.  
  
“An’ what, exactly, were you planning on using then?”  
  
“The Star Hopper!” Ten years ago Frazer and his brothers had found a small transport shuttle in a ship salvage yard and had spent whatever free time they had repairing it. They finished the final repairs only a week ago but none of them had taken it for a test flight and he looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
“Are you daft?! There is no way I am going tae risk my lives, let alone yours, on something that might nae be able tae get off the bloody ground!”  
  
“Please?” Angel asked, her lower lip sticking out and she batted her eyelashes at him. Frazer looked into her eyes while he thought about things then sighed and lowered his head.  
  
“You ken I can never say no when you look at me like that. If we do get caught, this was all YOUR idea!” Frazer said, wagging a finger at her. She hugged him as he rolled his eyes and they walked down the pavement, heading for the garage that housed the small transport ship.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Is it on?” Adam asked and the camera moved up and down. The camera followed him down the hallway when Adam placed his finger to his lips and made a hushing noise, placing his other hand on the door. “We are about to enter the lair of the deadly Rainisadorkous, one of the ugliest creatures in all the known universes. It is said that she has the skin of an eel and that her breath can peel paint…”  
  
Sitting on the couch, Alan softly laughed and he looked at the serious look on Adam’s face.  
  
“Don't forget her lethal gas!" Alan's voice said off camera.  
  
“Oh, yes, one fart from her can wipe out all forms of life on this planet!” Adam slowly opened the door as the camera panned the room and Adam wiggled his fingers for Alan to follow him. They heard the sounds of running water and Rain singing “Honey, Honey" and Adam faked a stunned look on his face.  
  
”Oh, I believe we have caught her during one of her cleaning rituals! Let’s go see, shall we?”  
  
“I don't think so!” a voice said as the camera whipped around and the Doctor glared into the camera.  
  
“Brother! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Alan said off camera then spun the camera around and Adam, with a very frightened look on his face, pointed to something off camera. Alan panned to his left when he saw an equally angry Rain, who was wrapped in a towel, standing in the bathroom doorway. “Um…uh…” The camera swirled around as someone took hold of it then pointed it at Adam and Alan and Alan swallowed hard. “We’re in big trouble, aren’t we?” The camera moved up and down then shut off, leaving only static on the screen.  
  
After rewinding the video, Alan hit the button to pause the video on Rain’s face, slid off the couch and looked at her. His hearts ached as he hit the play button then hit the button to pause the video on Adam’s face and sighed. Rewinding the video, he hit the pause button on the Doctor’s face and his hand started shaking. He tossed the remote at the wall, crossed one leg over the other and screamed. Running into the room, Rose knelt on the floor next to him as she wrapped her arms around him and the tears rolled down his cheeks. “They’re gone, Starlight, I’ve lost them!”  
  
Hushing him, Rose rocked Alan back and forth and Alan looked at the Doctor, his hearts feeling like lead in his chest.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Theta stood near the large fountain outside the council building and watched the water spraying out of the four statues sitting on the top of the fountain. No one dared to question why there were four naked cherubs peeing into the fountain and Theta smiled. It was Alan’s idea but he was pissed when the Doctor refused having the cherubs squirt people as they walked by. Theta looked at the cherubs when he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned, seeing Councilor Xashon standing next to him.  
  
“Doctor, are you alright?” she asked and he half smiled.  
  
"I'm not the Doctor,” Theta said.  
  
“Are you Councilor Alan?"  
  
"No, I'm not him."  
  
“Are you Councilor Adam?”  
  
“No, not him either."  
  
“Then which one are you?”  
  
”I'm Theta.”  
  
“Ah, Councilor Theta, I was coming to see you. Councilor Adam has missed three meetings this week.”  
  
“That is because he is ill.”  
  
“Ill? What is wrong with him?” Theta told her what happened to Adam as he saw the pity and concern in her eyes and she placed a hand on his arm. ” I will include him in my prayers.”  
  
“Thank you.” Theta watched as she walked away when his cell phone rang and he took it out of his pocket, looking at the screen. Pushing the button, he walked to the bench and sat down. “Hello, Tara.”  
  
“Hello,” Tara said as he looked at the cherub and the water sputtered then shot out in a strong stream and he smiled.  
  
"Blimey, we have great reception considering you’re a whole universe away”  
  
“I'm not in John's universe. I'm in this one.”  
  
“You are?”  
  
“Yes, I had a talk with John and he brought me back to this one. Uncle, can I ask you something?"  
  
“Sure, Star, what is it?” Tara loved that he called her Star, too, and she felt her hearts pounding in her chest.  
  
“Do you hate me?"  
  
“No, I could never hate you. I know that you need some time to wrap your head around what happened but did you have to go away with him?"  
  
"Uncle, please don't hate John for what he did. He reverted back to how he was before he met us."  
  
“HE PUSHED…” Theta stopped as several Time Lords and Time Ladies look at him and he nodded at them. “…he pushed me into the pool!”  
  
“And I am really sorry,” John said as Theta looked at the cell phone and blinked. His anger nibbled at him as he sighed and looked at the sky.  
  
“Hello, John,” Theta said testily.  
  
“I don't blame you for being angry with me. I had just lashed out at the Doctor when I saw you and went off. It's hard to forget that you're not him even though you look like him. Bloody hell, you, me, Alan an Adam look like him."  
  
Whatever anger Theta had vanished as he softly laughed and rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb.  
  
“Tell me about it.”  
  
“What I am trying to say is we all over reacted to things and we need to stick together until the Doctor comes back.”  
  
“If he does come back,” Theta whispered and heard a soft whisper.  
  
“Daddy said he wasn't going to stay away forever. He just needs to go look for my mother,” Tara said and he felt the weight on his hearts lighten.  
  
“That’s good to hear. Don't think I can handle running things by m’self.”  
  
“Daddy left you in charge?”  
  
“No, he left Alan in charge. I’m just the Doctor.”  
  
“Oh, um, John wants to talk to you again.”  
  
“Ok, and, Star, I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.” Theta waited as he heard voices and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds going by.  
  
“Are you still there?” John asked.  
  
“Yep,” Theta said, popping the “p”.  
  
“How’s Adam?”  
  
“He’s still the same.”  
  
“What has Martha said?”  
  
“She still knows bugger all on why he’s in a coma and the longer he stays in it, there is a chance that he’ll never wake up.”  
  
“Shit. Are we still brothers?”  
  
“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-up!”  
  
“Good. Now, I am going to take Tara to a hotel for a rest before I go crawling back and apologize to everyone on New Gallifrey. That is if I still can call it home.”  
  
“It is as far as I’m concerned but I don’t know about the others.”  
  
“Well, we’re about ready to land. I’ll see you soon, Brother.”  
  
“Right and, Brother, you keep an eye on our little star.”  
  
“Like I told him, I am NOT letting her out of my sight!”  
  
“Good man! Bye.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
Theta ended the call when he placed the cell phone into his pocket, stood up and looked up at the sky. The sun had been going down as the first stars peeked from behind the clouds and he placed his hands in his pockets, walking down the pathway while the light from the setting sun turned the water a bright pink color. 

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	19. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73866) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73866)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=19) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And back to me again! (Cheri)  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
The Doctor woke to the sound of Callum banging on the cupboard door. It had been two days since he had willingly turned himself into a human and his new master was making the most of it. He had told him his name was John and just like Rain, who he learned was now called Lara, he had been a slave since he was a toddler and knew no other life. To his delight, Callum bought the story hook, line and sinker but that meant the Doctor had to endure a lot of abuse now from his new master and time and again he resisted the urge to punch the bastard in the face.  
  
In that time he had worked at gaining his wife’s trust. She was thoroughly confused now since he had been answering to Doctor and Thete but he explained to her that those were just nicknames and his true name was John. He hated lying to her but he had to in order to protect her and himself and keep the ruse up until he could find a way to get the watch back from Callum who was now carrying it everywhere with him and wouldn’t let it out of his sight. So far the Doctor hadn’t seen him open it and he seemed unaware of its true nature but the Doctor could see that Callum suspected it was valuable and had played a part in his wife’s conversion which was why he was keeping a close eye on it.  
  
The Doctor sighed angrily as Callum continued to pound on the door and yell at him to get up or else. To him it was like a rehash of his year spent with the Master except he wasn’t old and frail. At least he wasn’t frail in the sense he was an ancient old man. He hated his human body. When he was John Smith he didn’t have any true self awareness of who he was. Now he could feel every inch of his humanity, could feel his body’s weaknesses and felt the aches and pains associated with normal human aging and the pain from the abuse he had suffered. Since he no longer had his quick healing abilities, the aches from the punches and kicks he had suffered the previous evening were still there and he groaned softly as he got to his feet.  
  
He lowered his eyes to the floor as he opened the door and came outside.  
  
“Good morning, Master,” he said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
“Good morning, Slave. I trust you’ll be better behaved today. We don’t want a repeat of last night’s punishment, do we?” Callum said with a smirk.  
  
“No, Master,” the Doctor said meekly as he kept his eyes lowered.  
  
The Doctor was thankful Callum wasn’t a mind reader since a steady stream of fuck yous were going through his mind just then. He kept his eyes to the ground as he walked past him. Callum followed behind him and he kept his rage in check as he heard his master chuckling to himself.  
  
He led him into his office and the Doctor had to force himself to be calm when he saw his wife. Lara had gone from being scantily dressed in the nightdress to being dressed like a Muslim in a long heavy cotton gown and headscarf that covered everything except her big brown eyes. The Doctor guessed that was for his benefit so he wouldn’t be able to see her body. However, even though she resembled a Muslim woman now, Callum chose for her outfit a bright purple gown with a lavender headscarf. So in spite of his efforts to cover her up, she still looked beautiful to him. As he approached, she lowered her eyes to the floor.  
  
“Good morning, Lara,” the Doctor said while Callum watched them closely.  
  
Lara nodded and said nothing. The Doctor noticed she was more reticent around him whenever Callum was in the room. Whether she was afraid of saying something that might indicate she remembered him or whether she was just afraid that he or she or both of them might get hit if they spoke too much, he wasn’t sure. He did know that in the past two days whenever they had managed to end up alone, she spoke to him more readily than when she was in Callum’s company. He took it as a sign that deep down inside, she still knew who he was.  
  
After being ordered to go to work, the Doctor reluctantly parted company with his lover and headed towards the janitor’s supply cupboard to get some cleaning supplies. He passed by several of the men he had shocked during his rescue attempt and they glared at him silently as he passed by but he knew that Callum had ordered them not to retaliate and he couldn’t resist a smirk knowing how angry they were that they couldn’t kill him now that he was in their power. He kept his head down, staring at the floor, laughing inwardly at their grumbles and empty threats to kill him and headed towards the cupboard.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor had been cleaning for almost three hours. Since the walls and floors were made of dirt, there was nothing to do there except sweep the floor of any debris he came across so he mainly concentrated on the furniture. As he polished it, he used the aerosol can to spray rude things onto the surfaces before wiping them away with the rag. It was childish but it gave him a bit of amusement in his otherwise dull routine.  
  
He had just finished using the furniture polish to write out Callum likes to bugger anteaters onto the top of a wooden table when Callum appeared at the door. The Doctor hurriedly wiped it away before he could see it. He stood back as Callum came up and ran his finger along the surface. The Doctor stood meekly with his eyes to the floor while Callum checked his finger for any sign of dirt.  
  
“Very good, Slave, you do excellent work,” he said.  
  
The Doctor resisted the urge to answer back “Bite me” and nodded. “Thank you, Master,” he said as calmly as he could.  
  
“I have a reward for you, my Slave, for all your hard work.”  
  
The Doctor wondered what sadistic reward he had in mind. Probably Rath wants to give me a hand job, he thought to himself.  
  
“Follow me,” Callum said.  
  
“Yes, Master.” Bator, he finished in his mind.  
  
The Doctor walked out the door and Callum followed behind him. Callum guided him to a bedroom and commanded him to strip.  
  
Blast, I was right, the Doctor thought grimly as he took off his clothes.  
  
Once he was naked, Callum commanded him to lie on the bed on his back. Once he did that, Callum used leather straps to secure his wrists and ankles to the black metal head and footboard.  
  
“Wait here, John, and your surprise will be here any minute,” he said sweetly.  
  
Yippee, the Doctor thought dryly. Nothing like being rewarded for your hard work by a big, burly man with an enormous hard-on who's buggering ya up the arsehole.  
  
But two minutes later, to his shock and surprise, Lara entered the room. The Doctor’s heart beat rapidly in his chest as she closed the door and began to get undressed.  
  
My hearts, he thought to himself. Oh, my darling, the sick fuck is forcing you to rape me for his amusement.  
  
He fervently wished that he still had the ability to silently communicate with her since he was sure Callum was watching everything. He watched silently as Lara robotically stripped off her clothes. He quickly checked her body for any fresh wounds or bruises and breathed a sigh of relief when there were none. He laid his head back on the pillow and watched quietly as Lara came tentatively towards him. The way she was acting reminded him of when they first fell in love, how shy she had been around him and how hesitant she had been to get naked. She hadn’t been that way since the first few times they had made love and it was a bit unsettling for him to see her revert back to her old self-conscious ways.  
  
As she finished undressing and came towards him, the Doctor lay still so she would relax around him. Even though he hated that she was being forced to have sex with him, he was glad it was her and not Rath who was doing it. He frowned when Lara stood by the bed, unsure of what to do.  
  
“What is it, Lara?” he said softly just in case Callum was listening in.  
  
“I’ve…never done this before,” she replied.  
  
The Doctor felt both anger and elation at that. Anger that she now thought she was a virgin but elation that apparently Callum or anyone else hadn’t violated her. Trying to keep his anger under control, he gently coached her on what to do. Lara nodded. She gently took his penis and stroked it in order to get him hard and once again the Doctor was reminded of their first few lovemaking sessions when she’d employed the feather light touch out of fear of harming him. Once that was accomplished, the Doctor started to instruct her on what to do next but he noticed that instinct or unconscious memories seemed to take over and she needed no further instruction on what to do. The Doctor stared at her sadly, noticing how robotic her movements were and how blank her face was as she rode him. Neither one of them said much, the Doctor reluctant to speak to her in case Callum was watching and listening and she because she was only following the orders of her master and nothing more. Despite the uneasiness of the situation, the Doctor felt himself relaxing as he stared up at the woman he loved. He grimaced when her motion caused the straps to tug at his wrists and ankles and he figured by the time it was over with all four limbs would be chafed but he didn’t care as long as his wife was with him.  
  
The other thing that frustrated him was his human body and the limitations he had with it. He no longer had the luxury of making love to his wife’s mind at the same time as her body and the memory sharing that they did was now lost to them. The Doctor had made sure that he still ended up a genius with his human mind but it still fell far short of the Time Lord knowledge he once possessed and he now understood what his clone brothers must have felt like before they became Time Lords.  
  
The Doctor was so lost in his thoughts that for a moment he didn’t realize his wife was crying until he glanced up and saw her tear stained face.  
  
“Lara?” he said, alarmed. “What’s wrong?”  
  
She leaned over and the Doctor felt his heart race when her hair fell against his cheeks.  
  
“Why won’t you say anything to me?” she said in a sorrowful voice that made the Doctor’s heart ache.  
  
“Do you want me to speak?” he asked softly.  
  
She nodded. “I’m scared,” she said in a hushed voice.  
  
The Doctor fought back the tears as he longed to have his hands free to embrace her. “It’s alright, Lara, you’re doing fine,” he said softly. “You’re not hurting me or doing anything wrong.”  
  
“No, it’s not that,” Lara whispered.  
  
“What is it then?” the Doctor whispered back.  
  
He shut his eyes in ecstasy when Lara leaned down to his ear and he felt his wife’s cheek brushing his.  
  
“I…I know you,” she whispered in his ear. “I don’t know how but I know you. You’ve been in my dreams lately.”  
  
The Doctor, his eyes still shut, rambled out a bit of Gallifreyan in response. Astonishingly, he heard his wife say something back to him in his native tongue.  
  
“I love you still,” was what she said to him.  
  
The Doctor’s heart swelled with love and he turned his head to kiss her cheek. Lara turned hers and both of them began to snog and suddenly it seemed like his wife was with him again and the Doctor felt himself better able to perform. The Doctor gasped as Lara ran her hand down his chest and his tongue fell back up against his teeth as his mouth fell open. He opened his eyes and let out a gasp when he realized he was seeing Rain staring back at him with tears in her eyes. She leaned her head down to him.  
  
“My love, it’s you,” Rain whispered. “I know it’s you, you’re not someone else now, you’re really here with me.”  
  
In response, the Doctor hungrily kissed his wife’s cheek and was rewarded when she pressed her lips on his without hesitation. They snogged passionately for a few minutes as the Doctor suddenly forgot about his sore wrists and ankles. He let out a loud moan as he came into her and once he was done, his head lolled to the left side of the pillow and he lay there, thanking the universe that Callum had allowed this and Rain had become herself for a few minutes during it. He opened his eyes and turned his head back and he could tell from the dull look in her eyes that she was back to being Lara but it didn’t matter. His beloved had come back to him for a moment and subconsciously she knew that he was still with her. He hoped that would bring her some peace of mind and allow her to survive her captivity until he could find a way to free them both. He watched her with unmasked adoration as she slid off him, closed her eyes and rested on her stomach beside him. He thought for a moment and in a bold move decided to try speaking Gallifreyan again. He leaned in close and whispered, I love you, my lives mate. He smiled when just before she nodded off, she put her hand over his heart and a small smile drifted onto her face. The Doctor sighed through his nose as he kept his eyes upon her, taking in every detail of her naked body while he waited for Callum to come back to the room. 

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	20. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73894) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73894)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=20) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Ninewood's turn again! The song Adam is singing is I Like Dreamin' by Kenny Nolan.  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Adam didn’t know what was more boring. Being in the dark or not having anything to do. All he knew was, for some reason, he couldn’t wake up. He liked the soft floating feeling as he floated in the darkness and yawned. Drifting along the endless darkness, he placed his hands behind his head and locked his fingers together. Suddenly he saw some tiny lights flickering in the darkness but they were so faint that he couldn’t really see what they were.  
  
“Must be my eyes playing tricks on me,” Adam said as the lights flickered high above him and he titled his head. Shrugging, he closed his eyes while the tiny lights flickered in the darkness and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The doors slid open while Frazer and Angel walked inside the garage and he turned the lights on. The doors slid closed as they walked by the boxes and standing tool boxes and Angel looked at what was sitting at the center of the garage. The small space transport was the size of a double decker bus with several tinted windows and a glass dome stuck out of the top. The haul was a silver/white color and The Star Hopper was painted on the left side in bright green paint. A cartoon frog wearing a space helmet and holding a laser blaster in its right flipper was painted on the bonnet and four large pipes stuck out of the back. Frazer walked to the hatch when he pushed the buttons on the control panel and the door hissed open. They walked inside as he smiled and stood against the wall, watching Angel looking around.  
  
“Whoa,” Angel whispered as she looked at the computers that sat against the walls and Frazer stood near the ladder that led up to the sleeping quarters. There was a fully stocked galley, a med bay, a living room with a holo-television, a small gym with workout equipment, four half bathrooms, the engine room and three cargo and storage rooms. The control room was at the front and two swivel chairs sat facing the control panels.  
  
“Bigger on the inside,” Frazer teased as she sat down on one of the swivel chairs and he sat down on the other one.  
  
“And she works?”  
  
“We hadnae the chance tae find out.”  
  
“Then let’s start up her engines and see what she can do!” Angel rubbed her hands together as he looked at her then at the control panel and blinked.  
  
“Are you sure aboot this?”  
  
“For the last time, yes, I’m sure!”  
  
Frazer nodded as he started pushing buttons on the control panel and she smiled. He reached over with his right hand as he placed his hand on the red button when she placed her hand on top of his and he looked deeply into her eyes. Nodding, they pushed the button and the engines hummed around them.  
  
“Yes!” Angel said as she pumped her right hand in the air and the small space transport hovered off the ground. She let go of his hand while he pushed the buttons and the small space transport moved toward the garage doors. Frazer pushed a button as the doors opened and the small space transport moved out of the garage and hovered just outside the doors.  
  
“Last chance,” Fraser said as she glared at him and folded her arms over her chest.  
  
“Sounds like you’re changing your mind. If you don’t want to do this, let me out and I’ll go get my TARDIS.”  
  
“I’m nae changing my mind. I meant it’s the last chance tae use the loo before we get going. I need two people tae pilot her.”  
  
“Oh, no, I’m good!”  
  
Smiling, Frazer reached down with his right hand when he pulled the main lever and the small space transport soared into the sky, a blue streak of its vapor trail lingered in the sky as they left the gravitational pull of the planet.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“I like dreamin’…’cause dreamin’ can make you mine…I like dreamin’…closing my eyes and feeling fine...” Adam softly sang as he looked at the darkness when one of the small lights floated down toward him and he looked at it. “Hello.” The tiny light scampered away as he sighed and looked at the darkness again. “…When the lights go down…I’m hold you so tight…Gotcha in my arms and it’s…” The tiny light moved closer as he smiled and started singing again. After a few minutes, the tiny light zoomed up to the others and he smiled, wondering what would take to make the other tiny lights to come closer and watched the tiny lights twinkling above him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Marion ran down the hallway when she ran into the med bay and Martha was standing near the bed. She was listening to Adam’s hearts when she took the ear buds out of her ears and wrapped the stethoscope around her neck.  
  
“Martha, what’s wrong?!” Marion asked as she looked at her and Martha sighed.  
  
“I was checking on him when he started making this noise, like he was humming,” Martha said and Marion took Adam’s hand.  
  
“Is he waking up?”  
  
“I don’t know. I just wish I knew why he’s still unconscious. There is nothing wrong with him.”  
  
“Have you tried contacting him psychically?”  
  
“Yes, so has his brother. Theta thinks Adam’s set up some sort of block.”  
  
“Why would he do that?”  
  
“Like I said, I don’t know.” Martha left the room while Marion held Adam’s hand and gently kissed his lips. The start of a beard had grown on his face as she rubbed her fingers on the stubble and blinked. He had grown a beard once and she liked it. He shaved it off when he found two gray hairs in it and told her he would never do it again. She brushed his hair back when he slightly smiled and her eyes went wide.  
  
“Martha?!” Marion shouted as Martha ran back into the room and headed for the bed.  
  
“What happened?!” Martha asked and Marion smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
“He…he smiled at me!”  
  
“He did?!” Marion moved back as Martha examined Adam then stood back and frowned. “I’m sorry but…”  
  
“He smiled! I swear he did!”  
  
“It might have been a reflex action.”  
  
“It wasn’t a bloody reflex action! He smiled at me!”  
  
Nodding, Martha led her out of the room while the beeping of the heart monitor filled the air and Adam smiled, his fingers moving slightly on the bed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
One of the tiny lights floated down while Adam watched it and it hovered above his chest. It sailed up and down his body when it floated back to his chest and he tilted his head to one side. He slowly lifted his hands when his fingers touched the edge of the tiny light and he wiggled his fingers. The tiny light wriggled and wiggled as he tickled it and smiled.  
  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you’re ticklish, are you?!” Adam tickled the tiny light for a few more seconds when it soared into the air and he softly laughed. He watched the tiny lights when one of them soared down and he blinked. “Do you want a tickle, too?” The tiny light moved up to his mouth as it touched his lips and he almost went cross eyed trying to see it. “What are…?” The tiny light nearly soared into his mouth when he closed his mouth and it soared up and he blinked. “What…?” The tiny light zoomed to his mouth again and he realized that it liked it when he talked. “Ah, I get it, you want a story?” Adam thought for a few seconds when he smiled and started telling it a story about Theta. When he was done, the tiny light zoomed up to the others and he smiled again. “I don’t know what you lot are but I’m not complaining.” He watched the tiny lights for a few more minutes when he sighed, closed his eyes and went to sleep, the tiny lights twinkling above him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The stars sailed by the small space transport while Frazer and Angel looked at the screens when he flicked a switch then stood up, stretching his arms over his head. Smiling, she reached over and ticked his side, making him jump.  
  
“Cheeky!” Frazer said as he wagged his finger at her and she smiled, sticking the end of her tongue between her teeth.  
  
“Well, you shouldn’t do that.”  
  
“I’m peckish. Want tae go get something tae eat?”  
  
“We can do that?”  
  
“Och, aye, I set the autopilot,” Frazer said as he held his hand out and she stood up, taking his hand. They walked to the galley when they went inside and he walked to the pantry. “So, what do you fancy?”  
  
“Anything is fine,” Angel said as she looked around when he moved behind her and slid his arms around her waist. Turning, she looked into his eyes as she smiled and he brushed some hair from her eyes. “Don’t. I’m not changing my mind. I’m just…” Suddenly the room shook as the sounds of something hitting the small space transport and they ran to the control room. They sat down while Frazer looked at the screen and his eyes went wide, looking at the asteroids heading straight for them.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	21. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73899) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73899)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=21) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And back to me! (Cheri)  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
The Doctor glanced around as he entered one of the offices. For the past couple of days he had been sneaking peeks at the paperwork while he was cleaning. He had been very discrete about it as there were CCTV cameras mounted in the corner so he made sure to always block the view and read one or two pages at a time while he was cleaning. Most of what he found was eye opening. Their black market operations were far greater than he would have guessed, stretching over several galaxies in the immediate area and a few galaxies beyond that. Everything from drugs to guns to women were moved around and documented. What sickened the Doctor were the lists of women that had been kidnapped and sold into slavery, some as young as four and five. Looking over them he couldn’t help but think of his own wife and the abuse she had suffered at Callum’s hands.  
  
Over the past couple of days, Callum had allowed the Doctor and his wife to have sex two more times as a supposed reward for his cleaning skills. By now Lara had lost her fear of him and she could even sense that she was enjoying their moments together. For the most part he did too except Callum was still tying him to the bed so he couldn’t touch her. As long as she was with him and unharmed, he didn’t care.  
  
He finished cleaning one of the offices, making sure to put the papers back neatly so no one would suspect he had been looking at them. He was thankful that Callum believed he had changed his personality since it gave him the freedom to snoop around and find out just what they were up to. Once he was finished with the papers, he turned around and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Lara standing in the doorway, dressed head to toe in her gown and headscarf.  
  
“Lara, you nearly scared me half to death,” he said as he moved towards her.  
  
By now, Lara had lost all fear of him and she had been sneaking away from Callum when he wasn’t looking and seeking him out. The Doctor secretly thanked the TARDIS for giving her awareness of him but at the same time he was afraid that her roaming would anger Callum and she would end up getting tortured or even killed.  
  
“Lara, you can’t do this,” the Doctor forced himself to say. “If the master finds out you’ve been sneaking away, he’ll beat or torture you.”  
  
“I know but I have to see you,” she said.  
  
He could tell she was confused and he sighed, wishing he could tell her the truth. He pulled her out into the corridor away from the CCTV cameras.  
  
“Lara, you’re endangering yourself by doing this. It has to stop,” the Doctor said.  
  
“Who are you?” Lara said.  
  
“I’m…John.”  
  
She shook her head. “No, that’s not true. Somehow I know it’s not. I’d never seen you before until you came here but somehow I know that’s wrong. I know I’ve known you for a lot longer than a week. I keep having these dreams and you’re in them and I had dreams about you even before I met you. I know it’s wrong to keep seeing you like this but I just can’t stop myself from coming and it frightens me. Who are you really?”  
  
The Doctor looked around. Taking her hand, he led her into a cupboard where he knew there were no cameras and shut the door.  
  
“I know this might be hard for you to believe but you were someone else once. Your name was Rain and you were my wife.”  
  
He briefly explained what had happened and what she had done. Rain listened quietly, her eyes unreadable as the Doctor explained how she had made herself human and gave herself a different identity. When he was finished, he waited for her to take everything in. Lara’s eyes lowered to the floor for a moment in thought before they flicked back up to him.  
  
“I believe you,” she said. “It sounds ridiculous but…what you just said would explain the dreams and the fact that I somehow know you and need to see you all the time. I…made myself into another person to save you?”  
  
“To save me and save our daughter, you sacrificed yourself for us,” he said. “You became his slave so we could go free and you changed your identity so you wouldn’t remember us and miss us and your family and be tormented by that. But my ship altered the programming a bit so you would have some remembrance of me which is why you keep feeling the need to seek me out. We’ve been together for over two hundred and twenty five years.”  
  
“But how that can be? We’re human.”  
  
The Doctor smiled tenderly. “We weren’t human before this. The arch changed us both. Our kind can live for centuries.”  
  
“Is that what you were doing…with that device and the screaming?”  
  
“Yes. You did it as well except you don’t remember it.”  
  
“But why did you do that?”  
  
The Doctor smiled. He took her right hand and kissed her knuckles. “So you would be safe, my darling,” he said to her. “And so I could be with you here while I work out a way to save you. Callum thinks I’ve got a new personality but I fixed it so I could stay who I was even when I became human.”  
  
“So we have to go back to the device to make me myself again?”  
  
“No. That watch I had, it holds your true self. Callum has it now but all you need to do is open it and you’ll fully remember who you were.”  
  
“So all I have to do is get it away from him?”  
  
The Doctor shook his head. “No, don’t even try. Let me do it. I want you to be safe. Don’t risk a beating, please.”  
  
“But what about you? If he finds out you’ve taken it you could be beaten too or worse.”  
  
He smiled.“I don’t care what happens to me. All that matters is you and your safety, Lara.”  
  
“Rain. I mean…that is my name, right, so shouldn’t you call me Rain?”  
  
He pulled her close to him. “Only in private like here. I can’t call you Rain openly and you can’t call me Doctor or Thete,” he said stroking her cheek. “You have to pretend that I’m a slave and call me John whenever others are around.”  
  
Lara embraced him and the Doctor enfolded her in his arms.  
  
“Everything will be alright. Just keep on doing what you’re doing and let me worry about the watch, alright?” he said to her.  
  
She nodded and he briefly lowered her scarf, revealing her cheek so he could kiss it.  
  
“I love you, my wife,” he said to her.  
  
“And I love you even if I don’t fully know who you are.”  
  
He chuckled at that and gave her another kiss before he adjusted her scarf again.  
  
“Come, my Heaven, we need to get out of here and you need to go back to Callum for the moment so he doesn’t suspect something.”  
  
“I’m scared to go back to him.”  
  
The Doctor’s heart ached at that and he took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “I’ll guard you, my love. Nothing will happen to you, I swear it.”  
  
Lara nodded and the Doctor lowered the scarf and kissed her nose before he put it back in place. They held each other’s hands as they walked to the door. The Doctor opened it, looked around and when he saw it was all clear, he let Lara go outside before he followed her and shut the door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alan sat outside on the porch staring numbly up at the sky. Everyone had found out that Frazer and Angel had left the planet without telling anyone. For Alan it was more than he could take, first his sister then his brother now his daughter was missing. He had tried to contact them both telepathically but both had thrown up blocks against him and he felt like his hearts were dying as tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
While he sat there, Rose stood behind him, not making a sound as she stared at her husband quietly. With each passing day he was sinking further and further into depression and it terrified her that her bubbly husband was becoming a shell of his former self. He hadn’t laughed in days, hadn’t joked to anyone and barely cracked a smile. The man sitting in front of her was like a stranger and she didn’t have a clue how to get her husband back. He had barely reacted when he found out that Angel and Frazer had gone, to him it had been just one more heartache piled on top of the rest. Rose had to calm Elizabeth down after they found out since she had been ranting and raving about how stupid her sister was and how much she hated her at the moment for breaking her father’s hearts even further. She had gone to her room where Rose assumed she was still fuming. She just wished that everything would go back to normal.  
  
She finally came forward and tentatively put her hand on Alan’s shoulder. “Hey, Stitch,” she said, trying to cheer him up. “How’s my little Vashta Nerada, eh?”  
  
“Leave me alone, Rose,” Alan said in a dull voice as he stared up at the sky.  
  
“I can’t leave you alone. I miss you,” Rose said, walking around to his front. “I love you so much, Alan, and it hurts when you try to push me away.”  
  
“Everyone’s pushing everyone else away, Rose, why should I be any different?” he said dully.  
  
“Because we need to stick together through all of this.”  
  
Alan let out a hollow laugh. “Yeah, try telling that to our daughter,” he said to her.  
  
“Well, can you blame her? The whole family’s falling apart around us so she swans off with her boyfriend to get away from all of it.”  
  
“Maybe I should take a leaf from her book then.”  
  
“No!” Rose said, putting a hand on his arm. “Don’t you dare leave now, Alan Timelord, ya hear me? You’re needed here!”  
  
“Bullshit, Rose!” he said angrily. “Everyone here is an adult and they’re perfectly capable of looking after themselves. I’m not their babysitter just as you weren’t my babysitter when we were first stranded together.”  
  
“So that’s it, eh? You’re just gonna swan off too,” Rose said angrily. “Run away and leave everyone behind, including me. Is that your plan?”  
  
Alan sighed.  
  
“Rose, just let me be, alright? I wanna be alone with my thoughts.”  
  
Rose fought back the tears.  
  
“Fine,” she said a choked voice as she stood up, “I’ll be in our bedroom then when and if you ever need me.”  
  
“Rose…” Alan said as she stomped away.  
  
Alan flinched when he heard the porch door slam. Lowering his head to his chest, he began to shake as he cried silently.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Lara opened the door of her cupboard and peeked outside into the empty office. After the Doctor told her the truth, she started using the bobby pins that she wore in the bun in her hair as a means to pick the lock and set herself free before Callum woke up. Even though she couldn’t remember being married to the Doctor, she still believed him and wanted to help him out. Despite his warnings, she had kept her eyes peeled for the fob watch but so far she hadn’t been able to locate it. She silently shut the door and hurried off to the office where Callum was keeping him locked in a closet. As she hurried towards the office, she stopped briefly and grimaced. The past couple of days she had felt queasy, especially in the morning, and she wondered if she was getting the flu. She ran into the office and unlocked the door.  
  
“Doctor?” she whispered as she came inside and shut the door.  
  
“Rain,” the Doctor said, embracing her.  
  
Even though she had no real memories of her life as Rain, she insisted that in private the Doctor call her that in the hopes that eventually she would remember again without the aid of the watch. Once the door was closed, the Doctor turned on a flashlight that Lara had managed to steal and bring to him. She reached up and pulled down the scarf, revealing her face to him. The Doctor kissed her lips hungrily for a few minutes before pulling back and shaking his head.  
  
“You can’t keep doing this. It’s not safe,” he said.  
  
“But I have to see you.”  
  
“I know that, Rain, but if Callum finds out, he’ll punish you and the last thing I want to see is you suffering.”  
  
Lara began to sob softly. “I can’t help myself,” she said to him. “I know now we must have had a relationship because you’re all I ever think about. I hate Callum. I hate being around him even though I supposedly grew up with him as my master. I love being with you. You treat me like a human being and if I have to risk death to be with you then I will.”  
  
The Doctor drew her close and rubbed her back as she wept softly. He had thought that the TARDIS giving her some awareness of him had been a blessing but now he viewed it as a mistake since Lara could no longer control her urge to see him and it was putting her in grave danger.  
  
The Doctor frowned when she heard Lara let out a low moan. “What is it?” he asked her.  
  
Lara leaned back up and put her hand on her stomach. “It’s nothing, I don’t feel well.”  
  
The Doctor put his hand on her forehead, feeling her temperature. He noticed she was slightly sweaty but other than that she felt fine to him.“What are your symptoms?” he asked.  
  
“I just get nauseous sometimes, especially in the morning. I threw up yesterday and had to be quiet about it since Callum…” She trailed off when she noticed the frightened look on his face.  
  
“Oh, no, no, no, no…”  
  
“What is it?” Lara asked.  
  
“We’re human now, Latara.”  
  
“Yes, so?”  
  
He looked at her. “He’s been making us have sex without protection. When we were Gallifreyan we were both sterile but now…” He squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh, my love, I think you’re pregnant with my child and it couldn’t have come at a worse time.” 

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	22. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73912) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73912)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=22) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Ninewood's turn again!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
“Hello, Booger Brain,” Alan said as he walked inside the med bay but the only sound he heard came from the heart monitor. “Guess I should tell you something. Angel and Frazer are gone. They took the transport shuttle he and his brothers were repairing and buggered off. I tried to contact them but they have set up mind blocks and his brother, Angus, told us that the communication system in the transport doesn't work. This means we have no way of knowing where they are or if…”  
  
Sitting down on the chair near the bed, he slid Adam's hand into his and looked at the heart monitor.  
  
"COME ON, ADAM, WAKE UP!”  
  
Letting go of Adam's hand, Alan placed his head down on the bed and started sobbing. Suddenly he felt something on top of his hand and opened his eyes, seeing Adam’s hand on top of his.  
  
“Come on, Brother, I know you’re in there. Open your eyes and tell me everything is going to be ok. Please, I can’t do this alone,” Alan said when he thought he saw Adam’s fingers move and he slid his hand out from under Adam’s hand.  
  
“That’s it, Te’lesau, come on! Wake up!”  
  
Adam's finger stopped moving as Alan felt the tears in his eyes again and sighed. Wiping his eyes, he slid Adam's hand into his and watched the lights moving on the heart monitor.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jack found Theta sitting in the living room when he slumped down on the couch and Theta was looking at the wall. Gently nudging him, Jack smiled when Theta looked at him and his eyes were red with dark circles under them.  
  
“When was the last time you got any sleep?” Jack asked and Theta sighed.  
  
“I haven't slept since this whole thing started. The Doctor and Rain are gone, Frazer and Angel are missing and Adam is in a coma. There is also council business that needs done and…and…Blimey, I know there is something else going on but I can’t remember what it is,” Theta said as he started picking at a loose thread on the couch and Jack touched his shoulder.  
  
“THAT is because you're tired. How about I take you upstairs and…”  
  
“Jack, no, don't even think it!” Jack softly laughed then shook his head and sighed. Theta had never been as close with his Jack as he was with Jack and Jack stood up, holding his hand out.  
  
“Doc, that wasn't what I had in mind. What I want to do is take you upstairs and put you to bed so you can get some sleep.”  
  
“Oh...ok. For a second there, I had this image of Ianto coming into my bedroom and asking me what I was doing in bed with his husband.” Nodding, Jack led Theta to the stairs as they went up the stairs and headed down the hallway. Theta was surprised to see Frankie standing in the doorway to their bedroom as she smiled at Jack and he stood back, letting her come closer.  
  
“Thank you, Captain, I can take it from here,” Frankie said as he nodded then headed back down the stairs. Frankie took hold of Theta and led him into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Adam looked at the darkness while the tiny lights twinkled above him when one of the tiny lights drifted down to him and he slowly reached up, touching the edge of the tiny light.  
  
“What’s wrong? Do you want me to sing again?” Adam asked. The tiny light wiggled around while he hummed then realized that it was “dancing” and smiled. He started humming another song while it moved around then flew back up to the others and he looked at them.  
  
“Who wants a story?”  
  
Adam watched as one of the tiny lights flew down to him and he started telling it a story. The tiny light seemed to grow brighter as he told the story then flew back to the others and Adam yawned. The last tiny light flew down as it bounced on Adam’s chest and he shook his head.  
  
“Sorry, little mate, I'm all out of tickles. Maybe later.”  
  
As Adam’s eyes started closing, the tiny light gently settled on his chest and he sighed, drifting off to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“DO SOMETHING!” Angel shouted as Frazer looked at the asteroids coming at them and he moved the two joysticks on the arms of the chair.  
  
“DO YOU WANT TAE STEER?!” Frazer shouted as the small space transport zoomed around asteroids and one or two of the asteroids bumped into it. “My brothers are going tae kill me, let me regenerate then kill me again!”  
  
“LOOK OUT!” Angel was curled up in the chair as he started laughing and she looked at him. “What is so funny?!”  
  
“You! I mean, come on, you’re the daughter of a Time Lord…the niece of the Doctor…an’ you’re curled up in a bloodly ball like a wee bairn.”  
  
“I am not a bairn, you git!”  
  
“You look like one tae me!” Frazer teased as the small space transport sailed by an asteroid the size of a small moon and he smiled. Checking the scanners, he moved the joysticks as the small space transport moved down toward a small planet and she looked at him.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“What does it look like?”  
  
“You can’t land there! How do we know it’s got a breathable atmosphere?”  
  
“I scanned it. It’s ok. Now, hang on, I’m not good with landings.”  
  
“Now you tell me,” Angel sighed as the small space transport entered the planet’s atmosphere and the clouds moved by, leaving droplets of water on the glass. Frazer had a serious look on his face as she saw him trying to remember what his brothers had told him about landing the small space transport and his hands tightened around the joysticks. The land came closer and closer as she watched the top of the trees soaring toward them and she closed her eyes, covering her head with her hands. The small space transport sailed over the top of the trees then hovered over a large glade and gently lowered itself to the ground. With a light thump, Angel opened her eyes and he smiled at her.  
  
“This is your captain speaking. I would like tae thank you for flying Frazer McCrimmon Airlines. Please remained seated until the transport has come tae a complete stop. Dinnae forget tae place your trays in the upright positions an' it wouldnae hurt tae kiss the captain for getting us on the ground in one piece!” Frazer teased as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair. Getting up off the chair, Angel walked to Frazer's chair as she swiveled it around and sat on his lap. She placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and they looked out of the window, smiling at the lush green landscape spreading out before them.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“P-pregnant?” Lara whispered. Nodding, the Doctor felt his heart hurting at the thought of her getting beaten or tortured to the point where she could lose their only chance of having a child of their own and she shivered.  
  
“Now do you understand why you have stop coming to see me? This…” the Doctor placed his hand on her stomach. “…This is something you and I had talked about for centuries. At first, with all our traveling and getting into trouble, we didn’t think having a baby was a good idea. But, now, seeing that this is something you and I have made together, we have to protect it at all cost.”  
  
“We have to get out of here,” Lara said as he shook his head, his heart cracking with what he was about to say.  
  
“It’s too risky.”  
  
“What if he finds out that I’m pregnant? What do I tell him?” Lara looked deeply into his eyes as he thought things over and sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	23. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73923) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73923)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=23) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Back to me, It's your pal, Cheri. (Hey, that rhymes! lol)  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Twenty Three  
  
"Please," Lara begged. "You can't make me go back there. If he finds out..."  
  
The Doctor swallowed hard. He wondered if this was his intention all along. To get his wife pregnant and make her lose the baby to torment him. He saw in his mind's eye Callum kicking his wife as hard as he could while she screamed and fell to the ground. He shuddered at that. He knew the moment Callum found out about the pregnancy Rain would be in more danger than ever and he knew he couldn't let her stay around him, not anymore. He had to get her away from him as fast as he could. But how? He thought it over and then had an idea.  
  
"Rain, on the day I found you, you and he were going to leave the planet, weren't you?"  
  
Lara nodded.  
  
"In a rocketship?"  
  
She nodded and her eyes widened. "Yes, Doctor, we could take the rocketship and leave here."  
  
The Doctor considered that for a moment. Callum still had the watch in his possession but at the moment he wouldn't be able to use it anyway since Rain needed to be human to carry the baby to term. The TARDIS was being closely guarded behind a locked door but Rain had been able to pick the lock of the cupboard and if he subdued the guards...  
  
"If we do this, I need to hide you somewhere and come back for the watch on my own," the Doctor said to her.  
  
"No, stay with me."  
  
"I can't, Latara, I not only need to get the watch but they need to be stopped," the Doctor said. "I'll take you somewhere where you can have our baby in safety but I need to come back here after I make sure you're alright."  
  
"By yourself?" Lara said in disbelief. "You mean to take on Callum and his men by yourself?"  
  
"I have no choice. Just don't worry about me. I have a child on the way now and I'll be damned if I end up severely hurt or killed."  
  
"Do you want this child?"  
  
The Doctor smiled as he stroked her cheek. "More than anything. I know we didn't want to have any while our children were growing but now that they're adults, I wouldn't mind having a biological child with you that we could bring up from birth. But in order to do that, we need to go now and try to get to the TARDIS or the rocketship, whichever is easier. If we try for the TARDIS though, I'll be able to command her to take you somewhere where you'll be safe, not to mention I can go back under the arch and make myself a Time Lord again."  
  
"And me too?"  
  
He shook his head. "You need to stay human until the baby is born. That way we can be sure there will be no complications if you go back to being sterile. But time is short now, my love. We better go and hurry to the TARDIS before Callum wakes up and discovers you're gone."  
  
Lara nodded and the Doctor kissed her lips gently before they both rose, opened the door and hurried away.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After a couple of hours, Alan dozed off as he sat in his chair on the porch. As he slept he dreamt about his brother, the Doctor. He could see him fighting for his life and being overwhelmed by several muscular men. He was forced to his knees and a white skinned man came through the throng carrying a big machete in his right hand.  
  
"You son of a bitch! Because of you, my little plaything got away," he sneered. "And now as punishment, you will lose your head."  
  
With a signal from him, the men bent him over and held him steady while one held onto the sides of his head like a vise. The white skinned man spat on the back of his head as he walked in between the men holding his body and the one holding his head.  
  
"Goodbye, Doctor," he said, raising the machete over his head. "And good riddence."  
  
He paused for a moment, savoring his victory over the Time Lord. Then he brought the machete down and...  
  
Alan's eyes snapped open and he let out a gasp. "Brother! Oh, God, Brother needs me!" he said, leaping up.  
  
He knew this was more than a dream. It was a warning of what might happen if he didn't find the Doctor and help him. He hesitated a moment wondering if he should alert the others then thought better of it.  
  
"I don't need them," he muttered. "Too many people would only get in the way of the rescue anyway. I'll leave everyone a note but I have to do this alone. I have to save Brother even if I lose my own life in the process."  
  
Fueled with a new sense of purpose, he shook off the depression he had been in and ran back into the house to retrieve a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor led his wife slowly down the corridor towards the TARDIS. He wasn't entirely sure where it was but he was hoping to run into one of the men, subdue him and make him lead them to it. He knew he had a better chance of getting into it and flying it than he did Callum's rocketship, especially since he didn't have his Time Lord mind that would allow him to figure out the rocket's complicated switches and buttons. It was for that reason that he wanted his time ship back so he could become a Time Lord again. As they hurried down a corridor, they came to a T junction and they both froze when they heard two men laughing in the corridor that was jutting off to the right.  
  
"Wait here, I'll handle this," the Doctor whispered to Lara.  
  
"Please be careful."  
  
"I will, I promise. Just stay up against the wall and don't make any noise."  
  
She nodded and flattened up against the dirt wall while the Doctor thought up a strategy. He assumed a submissive posture with his eyes to the floor, walked up to the junction and turned the corner. To his relief, there were only two men in the hallway and he noticed with some satisfaction that they were Rath and Sonov.  
  
Just the men I wanna see, he thought to himself as he maintained his submissive demeanor.  
  
"Well, well, if it ain't the little bitch himself," Rath said as they walked up to him.  
  
The Doctor stopped and kept his eyes to the floor as he waited for the right time to strike.  
  
"Hello, Duckie, up early for a spot of housework?" Rath said, running his finger down his cheek.  
  
"My master commanded me to," the Doctor said quietly as he kept his eyes to the ground.  
  
"Did he now? Well, I have to talk to 'em and see if we can't get you a new master. One that doesn't care 'bout the 'ouse cleanin'," Rath purred as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
He chuckled when the Doctor didn't do anything and he looked at Sonov.  
  
"Look at this, gentle as a kitten he is. He's not all bravado and swagger now. Not since Callum used that arch thing on 'em. I bet he'd be reeeeal submissive in bed too, wouldn't ya, Duckie?"  
  
"Probably," the Doctor said. "But unfortunately your penis won't be in working order when that happens."  
  
"Sorry?" Rath said, frowning.  
  
The Doctor straightened up and looked him dead in the eye. "You should be," he said.  
  
Without warning, his fists flew out and rammed into both their crotches. Both men grabbed their crotches and fell to their knees as their faces scrunched up in pain. The Doctor stepped back and he delivered a roundhouse kick to Sonov's face, rendering him unconcious. Then, using his foot, he rammed it against Rath's chest pinning him to the ground. He bent over and snatched his throat with his hand, squeezing his windpipe.  
  
"Take me to my TARDIS...DUCKIE...or you won't live to see tea time!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"You won't get away with this," Rath said as the Doctor kept Rath's dagger pointed at his back as he made him lead him towards his TARDIS.  
  
"On the contrary, I'm getting away with it now. And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your gob shut because it'd be very easy for this knife to slip and go right into your back."  
  
Lara, who was following behind the Doctor, shuddered at that. Somehow she knew that despite his unassuming appearance he would make good on that threat and then some. But at the same time she also knew somehow that he would never hurt her and she felt perfectly safe following along behind him.  
  
Her hand drifted towards her belly and she held it there. A baby. She was actually going to have a baby. Despite her barely remembering the Doctor, she felt elation at that. She didn't know if getting her pregnant had been Master's intention but she was glad it happened because she could sense how happy the Doctor was even if he did appear worried on the outside. She could also see how protective he was of her and she knew that what he had just said to Rath was no idle threat. She knew deep inside he would fight tooth and nail to protect his baby and even kill if he had to.  
  
They turned a corner and Rath pointed to a door on their right.  
  
"In here," he said.  
  
"Open it and be quiet about it, no screaming for help," the Doctor growled.  
  
Rath gasped when the Doctor poked him with the tip of the dagger for emphasis and he hurriedly reached into his pocket for the key. The key was nestled in between fifteen other keys since he was the head of security and he fumbled through them trying to find the right one while he sensed the Doctor's growing impatience.  
  
"You know, if Callum finds ya, you'll be dead meat," Rath said to the Doctor as he searched.  
  
"If I were Callum, I'd be more concerned about what I would do to him," the Doctor said. "Now shut up and unlock the door."  
  
He finally found the key, unlocked the door and opened it. The Doctor looked inside and saw to his relief that there were no visible guards.  
  
"Go," the Doctor said.  
  
"I led you to it!" Rath protested.  
  
"You think I'd be so daft as to let you go free after all this? You'd only run and get the others. Besides, I'm putting you in a holding cell so you can be taken somewhere to answer for your crimes, now move!"  
  
"You'll pay for this, mate!" Rath said as the Doctor forced him inside the room.  
  
when they got to the TARDIS doors, Lara came up to get the key from him but the Doctor shook his head.  
  
"No need for that, love," he said.  
  
Lara watched in amazement as he snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors flew open.  
  
"Thank goodness the old girl still listens to me," the Doctor said.  
  
They started to walk inside the TARDIS when Rath suddenly bolted away, intending to run for the back door. The Doctor barked a command and Rath grunted when he smacked into an invisible barrier several feet from his goal.  
  
"Bang goes that idea, eh...mate?" the Doctor said as he ushered Lara inside and closed the door.  
  
"Are you going to use that arch thing now?" Lara asked.  
  
"No, not yet. It'll hurt and it'll take time to recover from it. I need to get you away from here and put you somewhere safe before that happens."  
  
He smirked at Rath who was trying to break out of his invisible prison while he shouted curses at them.  
  
"TARDIS, I think it's nap time for our guest," he said to her.  
  
Rath screamed when gas started seeping into his prison and then a few minutes later he was unconscious. The Doctor took no more notice of him as he and Lara stood at his monitor and he took them into the vortex. As he stood there, he had a sudden thought and took Lara's hand.  
  
"Come with me, my Heaven, I want to run a scan and make sure you truly are pregnant," he said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Lara lay on the bed in the Doctor's med bay while he ran a scan on her body. the TARDIS helped by translating the usual Gallifreyan into English so he'd be able to read the results with his human mind. He stared at the monitor and Lara noticed disbelief on his face that quickly turned into joy.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him."Am I pregnant?"  
  
The Doctor brought her hand up to his lips and gave the back of it a firm kiss.  
  
"Yes, my love, you are, three times over."  
  
Lara stared at him.  
  
"I'm...I'm gonna have...three babies?"  
  
"At the moment, yes. I have detected three separate embryos in your womb.  
  
Lara couldn't believe it.  
  
"Three? We're gonna have triplets?" she said.  
  
"Yes," the Doctor said, grinning from ear to ear. "It's too early to tell what sex they are but you better give me a son, Latara."  
  
"O...kay," Lara said hesitantly.  
  
She was unsure how to answer that until she saw him wink and then she realized he'd only been teasing her. The Doctor gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I will protect you at all costs now," he whispered to her. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."  
  
Lara was overjoyed at that and felt love for this man who claimed to be her husband. But as she stared at him, saw his eyes shining with love, she somehow felt like something was wrong, like he wasn't telling her the whole story. When she said as much to him, he sighed.  
  
"I think what you're feeling is memories of what Callum made you do," he said to her.  
  
"What did Callum make me do?" Lara said, frowning.  
  
"He made you divorce me and renounce me and our family so he would have you free and clear."  
  
"We're...divorced?" Lara said in disbelief.  
  
The Doctor clasped her hands and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Technically, we might be but I don't accept it," he said to her. "You went and divorced me without my consent and although some places allow you to do that, I myself don't believe in it. I believe if two people want a divorce then they should both go together and get it done. But don't worry about that, Lara. Once you've gotten your true self back and we're past all this, you and I are going somewhere to renew our vows, just in case. In the meantime, I still think of you as my wife and now the mother of my children and nothing else matters to me except yours and the children's safety."  
  
He kissed her again and this time Lara kissed him back on the lips. The Doctor put his hand on her stomach and smiled knowing that three new lives resided in there. Three little children that finally were biologically his and his wife's. He couldn't wait to see them and hold them in his arms. He helped Rain to sit up and when she slid down onto the floor he put his arm around her and led her out of the room back towards his console room.  
  
"TARDIS, find somewhere safe for my precious ones to stay at while I take care of Callum and his men."  
  
Lara looked up when nothing happened.  
  
"What's it doing?" she asked.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"SHE...is thinking and searching for a place to take you where nothing will harm you," he said to her.  
  
There was a few more minutes of silence and then the rotor sped up and they felt the ship turning.  
  
"She's found something, my hearts. Somewhere where you can be hidden away and be safe until our children are born," he said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor grinned ear to ear when he saw where his TARDIS had landed. They were inside the walls of a nunnery on Leptos.  
  
"Brilliant idea, old girl," he said, patting the sides.  
  
"A nunnery?" Lara said, looking around at the manicured gardens and the huge white rectangular building that didn't have any windows and only one small door leading in.  
  
"Yes, love, it's perfect. Callum and his men would never think of searching for you in a nunnery and you'll have shelter and food and be hidden away from the world until I can return. This is a safe environment and you can rest and be at peace here."  
  
The Doctor smiled when a woman dressed in a white nun's habit stepped out of the door and walked thirty feet down a tiny cobblestone path towards them. She was elderly with a slightly lined face and dark brown eyes. Around her neck hung a medallion. It was silver with something that looked like a Chinese character engraved on it.  
  
"Are they Catholics?" Lara asked the Doctor.  
  
"Sorta, they're Neo-Evangelical Episcopalians. Kinda a blend of Catholicism and Protestantism. They're very compassionate though, more so than Earthlings would be."  
  
"Peace be with you, my brother and sister," the nun said, bowing low when she reached them. "I am Sister Socrates and this is The Order of the Cosmic Christ Consciousness. How may I serve you?"  
  
"My wife is in danger and she needs to be sheltered until I can take care of it," the Doctor said. "She's pregnant with triplets and I would like you to look after her and see to her needs. I'll pay any price, make any donation just as long as she's kept safe and protected within these walls."  
  
"Of course, Sir. We welcome any who need the protection of our walls, no donation or fee is necessary," Sister Socrates said. "How far along is she?"  
  
"Approximately three weeks," the Doctor replied.  
  
"Congratulations, Sister," she said to Lara.  
  
"Thank you. Can you protect me here?"  
  
"Oh yes, there are many who have come here seeking asylum and we've never lost a one," she said to Lara. "We will give you food, shelter, rest and peace for you and your little ones. Plus, we have two nurses and a midwife among us who will be able to deliver the baby when it's time."  
  
"Well, hopefully, I'll be back by then," the Doctor said. "It shouldn't take too long to sort out the trouble we're in. I just need her to be protected since the man I'm going back for enslaved and abused her."  
  
"Oh, you poor child," Sister Socrates said, taking Lara's hands. "You needn't worry, Sir. We take a sacred oath to defend all who seek asylum here."  
  
"Good because she means more to me than life itself."  
  
Sister Socrates nodded. "Rest assured she'll be safe here. And what are your names?"  
  
"I'm the Doctor and this is..."  
  
"Rain," Lara said before the Doctor could finish.  
  
The Doctor smiled tenderly at her and nodded.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lara asked the Doctor as he got ready to leave.  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just rest and relax and let our children grow and thrive inside you."  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry if I've upset you in any way or broke your heart by divorcing you or..."  
  
He put his hand over her mouth. "Everything you did was done out of love for me and for our daughter, Tara. I'm not angry at you, Rain. I love you completely and even though the sex between us was meant to humiliate us both, it turned out to be a blessing because now we will have three precious children to add to our family."  
  
He stroked her cheek as she gazed into his eyes. "Knowing that they're going to come out in less than nine months gives me all the incentive I need to fight Callum and his men and come out of it alive. Besides, once I'm in the TARDIS, I'm going to change back into a Time Lord so even if something does happen, I'll have my ability to regenerate again."  
  
"I'm so scared for you, please be careful."  
  
"I will, my love, I promise."  
  
Lara felt tears come to her eyes as he kissed her tenderly on the forehead and the lips. They stayed close to one another for a moment loving the feel of each other's bodies before the Doctor reluctantly pulled away from her. Lara followed him to the nunnery door and stood there watching with a heavy heart and tears in her eyes as her husband walked to his TARDIS. When he reached the door, he turned and smiled at her, waving at her and blowing her a kiss when she waved back. Then he went inside, closed the door and Lara watched with an aching heart as the TARDIS disappeared.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor stepped back from the monitor after programming the arch to turn him back into a Time Lord again. He smiled up at the ceiling.  
  
"Three babies, old girl. Three little children that will be joining us in nine months time."  
  
The TARDIS rumbled happily at that as the Doctor brought the arch down from the ceiling.  
  
"I'm glad you thought of the nunnery, girl. She needs somewhere safe to rest for these nine months, especially since she is going to be human. But thank all the gods in the universe I don't have to be."  
  
He started the countdown and sat down. He put the arch on his head and settled back against the back of the jump seat, dreaming of his three little children inside his beloved's womb until the countdown ended and the agonizing pain began again.

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	24. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73953) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73953)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=24) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Ninewood again!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Twenty Four  
  
The doors slammed opened as Alan closed the doors, ran up the ramp and headed for the console. He started pushing buttons, turning levers, flipping switches and spinning dials. He watched the rotor moving behind the glass when he pulled the main lever and Daisy vanished.  
  
“Beloved, where are we going?” Daisy asked as he looked at the screens but didn’t answer her. He tried to figure out where his brother went as Daisy moved through the vortex and he brushed the hair out of his eyes.  
  
“Brother, where are you?” Alan whispered as he looked at the screens and felt Daisy nudging inside his head. ‘WHAT?!”  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“We are going to go find my brother,” Alan said, then explained his dream to her and sat down on the jump seat.  
  
“I see but I think you forgot something,” Daisy said and Alan’s eyebrows knitted together as he became confused.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Alan saw the light coming on in the hallway as he got off the jump seat and walked down the hallway. He came to the med bay window when he saw Adam lying on his back and pressed his forehead against the glass. “Oooooops.”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rose stood stone still as she re-read the letter Alan had written and tears rolled down her cheeks. Marion walked toward her when she tapped her shoulder and she turned, looking at her.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Marion asked when she handed her Alan’s letter and she read it.  
  
Starlight,  
  
By the time you read this, I’ll be gone. I had this dream that my brother was going to be killed by those men that tortured him, Rain and Tara. I do love you and the girls with all my hearts but I don’t think I can handle living without him. Yeah, I know I’m being selfish by not taking anyone with me but I need to do this! I’m leaving Theta in charge so all of you having to listen to him and help him run things. When you find Angel and Frazer, tell Angel that she was grounded and tell John that I don’t hate him and he can come back if he wants.  
  
See you when, and if, I see you.  
  
Stitch  
  
Marion read the letter a few times when she dropped it to the ground and held Rose. She rubbed Rose’s back until she settled down when something clicked in Marion’s mind and she moved back, holding onto Rose’s shoulders.  
  
“Hold it! Which TARDIS did he use?!”  
  
“He used Daisy.”  
  
“Oh, shit, Adam!”  
  
“Oh, crap, Alan forgot he was in the med bay!”  
  
“We have to tell Theta!”  
  
Rose nodded as they ran inside the house and the wind blew the letter into the bushes.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad?!” Jenna called as she headed up the stairs and Jamie followed her up the stairs.  
  
“Doctor?!” Jamie shouted when the bedroom door opened and Frankie stormed down the hallway, heading toward them.  
  
“Will you two shut UP!?” Frankie growled while she looked back toward the bedroom and sighed.  
  
“Where’s my dad?” Jenna asked.  
  
“He’s sleeping. What do you want?”  
  
“We want tae know what he’s doing tae get our son back,” Jamie said.  
  
“I repeat, HE...IS…SLEEPING! Do you know that he hasn’t slept since Rain and the Doctor left?”  
  
“No, we didn’t,” Jenna said and Jamie shook his head.  
  
“He is exhausted and I just got him to sleep. Now, Alan is in charge so why don’t you go talk to him and…”  
  
“No, Alan’s got enough to worry about,” Theta said as they looked at him and he stood against the door frame. He was wearing only his white y front briefs as he ran his hand through his hair and yawned. Frankie walked to him as he smiled and she slid her arm around his waist.  
  
“And I’m worried about you,” she said as he kissed her cheek and smiled.  
  
“Dad, you look terrible,” Jenna said and he frowned.  
  
“Thanks a lot,” Theta said, looking down at the ground.  
  
“Frankie’s right, Doctor, we’ll go talk tae Alan. Besides, it’s his daughter that’s missing, too,” Jamie said as they turned and walked back down the stairs. Frankie heard the downstairs door close as she looked at him and he yawned.  
  
“Come on, you, back to bed,” Frankie said and he nodded, turning around and they went back into the bedroom. Closing the door, she watched him crawl onto the bed as he snuggled under the duvet and she walked to the bed, sitting on the bed. He moved closer as she started stroking his hair and he sighed, closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Lara walked through the garden as she stroked her stomach and softly laughed. She still was stunned that she had three tiny lives growing inside her and that they were hers and the Doctor’s. She felt her heart aching at the thought of the Doctor going to face Callum by himself and sat down on one of the stone benches. Sister Socrates had given her a midwife named Sister Demeter and she looked to be the same age as Lara. Lara looked at the small tree with blue leaves to her left when she felt like she wasn’t alone and something shimmered near the tree. Whatever it was, it shimmered in a blue light and she stood up, walking closer. It was in the shape of a man as it flickered in and out and she slowly reached her hand out, her fingertips barely touching it.  
  
“Rain?” a voice echoed and she blinked. Standing before her was the man she saw stuck in a tree in her dream and he blinked at her.  
  
“Wh-who are you?” Lara whispered and whoever it was tilted his head, looking totally confused.  
  
“It’s me. Adam,” Adam’s voice echoed and she blinked.  
  
“Are you a ghost?”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Adam said, looking down, then looked at her.  
  
“How did you get here? The Doctor…”  
  
“Where is he?” Lara explained what Callum did to them, how the Doctor freed them and what he was going to do as the light around Adam flared and he looked angry.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Not really. See, I had this dream about you leaving him and, well, I passed out. I don’t know why but I can’t wake up.”  
  
“You mean you’re in a coma or something?”  
  
“Yep, anyway, are you ok?”  
  
“Yes, I’m…I’m pregnant.”  
  
“You are?!” Adam said with a wide smile and she nodded. “Wait. Is it the Doctor’s baby?”  
  
“Yes and it’s babies, three of them.”  
  
“Bugger, that’s fantastic!” Adam said when he blinked and she looked at him.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Hold it. Three babies mean three minds. No, that can’t be.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“This is going to sound odd but I think I’ve met your babies. See, where ever I am, there are these three little lights.”  
  
“And those tiny lights are my babies?”  
  
“Yep,” Adam said, popping the “p”.  
  
“And their minds have made contact with you?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“But that’s impossible. I’m only three weeks pregnant.”  
  
“My wife was only a few weeks pregnant when I made contact with our daughter.”  
  
“But how are you able to do that?”  
  
“I have no idea.”  
  
“Can you tell me something?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Are we family?”  
  
“Well, not by blood.” Adam told her about his Doctor and how they met and Lara smiled.  
  
“So, in a way, I’m your big sister and…”  
  
“I’m like your pesky little brother. Well, me and Alan.”  
  
“Is that the other man I dreamt about?”  
  
“You dreamt about us?” Lana told him about her dream and he smiled.  
  
“I knew that there was something special about the two of you. Is Alan alright?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Adam said when he started fading and he sighed. “Aw, bugger, I guess I’m losing the connection.”  
  
“Wait! Before you go, please tell my babies that their daddy and I love them.”  
  
“Will do, Te’lesu,” Adam said and she blinked.  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“It means beloved sister,” Adam said then faded away and she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Sniffing, she stroked her stomach as she smiled and walked back to the nunnery.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alan ran into the room when the alarms rang out and he stood near the bed. Adam was breathing hard and fast through his mouth as Alan stroked Adam’s hair and took his hand.  
  
“What’s going on?” Alan demanded and Daisy scanned Adam.  
  
“He’s agitated for some reason.”  
  
“What should I do?”  
  
“You have to calm him down.”  
  
“Calm him down! Right,” Alan said when Adam sighed and Alan looked at the screens. The numbers on the heart monitor were going down while Adam started breathing slower and Alan looked at the ceiling.  
  
“Whatever it was, he’s fine now. Maybe we should…”  
  
“No, I can handle this!”  
  
“But he needs...”  
  
“I know what he needs! Alan shouted then looked at Adam and sighed.  
  
“I miss him, too.”  
  
“Look, if something happens to me, I want you to take him straight home.” Alan walked out of the room while the heart monitor beeped and Adam’s fingers twitched.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Adam blinked as he looked at the three tiny lights and they sailed down to him. Slowly reaching out toward them, he smiled and the tiny lights swirled around his hand.  
  
“Well, I finally figured out what you three are. You’re my brother and sister’s babies. I wonder if you’re boys, girls or a mixture of both. Whichever it is, you’re lucky. You got the most amazing mum. She is kind, loving and a real pain in the…” Adam smiled then coughed and the tiny lights floated near his hand.  
  
“Anyway, she loves you very much and can’t wait to see you. Now, your dad, he is…he is something of a legend. He is called the Doctor and…” Adam told them about the Doctor as one of the tiny lights grew brighter and he smiled. “Now, he loves you, too, and will be chuffed when he sees you. Me? I hope I wake up so I can see what you look like. But, for now, we’ll just have to contend with being like this. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”  
  
The tiny lights landed softly on his chest as he reached up and stroked them, sending love into them. Placing his hands over the tiny lights, Adam yawned then slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Frazer snorted awake as he opened his eyes and looked down at Angel, sleeping curled up in his lap. Neither of them wanted to go outside as they watched what looked like birds fly through the trees and had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Angel’s left hand was resting between his legs while her right hand held onto his left shoulder and her head rested on his right shoulder. Her soft breath blew against his skin as he sighed and looked out at the darkness. The inside lights had automatically clicked on as he looked at the dark sky and a small full moon shimmered in the darkness.  
  
“Lower lights,” Frazer whispered while the lights dimmed and he saw the stars shining behind the glass. A few shooting stars streaked across the sky and he realized that they were some of the smaller asteroids burning up in the atmosphere.  
  
Looking down at Angel, he carefully slid his arms around her and stood up. Angel moaned a bit as he adjusted his hold on her and the lights came up. He walked to the ladder that led up to the sleeping quarters then sighed and walked to the med bay. The lights came up as he walked to one of the med beds and smiled, seeing they were big enough for two people to sleep on them. Gently setting Angel down on her left side on one of the beds, he walked to the cabinet and took out two heavy blankets, walking back to the bed. Lying down next to her, he covered them with the blankets then snuggled closer and slid his arm around her, pulling her closer. Angel smiled when she slid her head under his chin and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. The lights dimmed then went out while the sounds of the night creatures echoed in the darkness and thin clouds moved over the moon.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	25. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73954) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=73954)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=25) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And the tennis ball passes back to Cheri.  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Twenty Five  
  
"Damn him!"  
  
Jack stomped up the stairs in a rage. After everything that happened to his family, Alan had to go off on his own and break Rose's hearts and on top of it he took Adam with him.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that boy when I see him," Jack snarled.  
  
He walked up to the bedroom where Theta was resting and knocked on the door. Frankie opened it a moment later with an exasperated look on her face.  
  
"I keep telling everyone that..."  
  
"Alan's gone. He's left to go find the Doctor and he took Adam with him."  
  
Theta shot up in bed and groaned as he flung the duvet off of him. "Bollocks, what else could go wrong?" Theta muttered as he got up and went to get dressed. "I s'pose by the time we're through everyone will be scattered all over the universe and it'll be me left carrying the can. I'm guessing Rose is upset now."  
  
"Yeah, she's in her bedroom crying her eyes out."  
  
Theta cursed up his breath as he grabbed his trousers. "Jack, tell everyone to assemble in Alan and Rose's house. We're gonna have a meeting before this goes any further," he said to him.  
  
Jack nodded. He closed the door and walked away while Frankie helped him get dressed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rath groaned as the whip cracked on his back. Sonov lay on the floor nearby, unconscious and bleeding from the thirty lashes he recieved from Callum and now Rath was about to join him. Callum raised his hand with the whip in it above his head and gave him number nineteen.  
  
"I do not accept excuses," he said as he brought his hand up again.  
  
"But Callum," Rath groaned, "I didn't know he wasn't enslaved. He took us by sur..." He yelled out in pain when the whip came down on his flesh.  
  
"You were hired to anticipate surprises," Callum said as he raised his hand again. "Because you and Sonov didn't think, not only is the Doctor gone but so is my concubine! Did you let her out so you could have your way with her?"  
  
"No, Callum, I didn't go anywhere near...AH!"  
  
Callum raised his hand after whipping him again. "Then how did she escape."  
  
"I don't know," Rath grunted. "I didn't see her. I only saw the Doctor."  
  
He grunted when Callum brought the whip back down on his back. By now long bloody marks crisscrossed it and blood ran down his back and dripped on the floor.  
  
"At least we know the Doctor will be back," Callum said. "He won't let us go free and besides, there's something about this watch that I know he'll come back for."  
  
Rath slowly turned his head and saw the silver fob watch in his hand. "What is it?" Rath said.  
  
"It's a watch, imbecile, what do you think it is?"  
  
"What does it do, though?"  
  
Callum shook his head. "Not sure, but it's a part of that arch thing in his TARDIS and he was carrying it on him so it must be valuable."  
  
He hesitated a moment and then opened it. Both men's eyes widened when they saw the golden light inside.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Rath said.  
  
Callum closed it. "That...my friend...is our bargaining chip," he said.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Lara yawned and awakened. Unlike the other sisters who lived in spartan conditions, she was given a nice guest room with a big bed and fluffy pink duvet that was wonderful to sleep under. They had been so kind to her but her heart ached for the man she had grown to love over the past few weeks. She had another dream about him last night, but this time she saw not only him but their three unborn children and their other children clustered around them. One big happy family. Lara couldn't wait for that to happen in real life.  
  
"Oh, Doctor, be careful," she whispered. "Don't let anything happen to you." There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," Lara said.  
  
The door opened and Talia came in. Unlike the other nuns in the convent, she was a novice and had not yet taken a formal name. She was barely out of her teens, short and thin with a long grey habit on and grey whimple. Her baby face was unblemished and her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at Lara. The sisters had put her in charge of Lara's care as part of her training to be a nun and she and Lara had become good friends.  
  
"Good morning, Rain," Talia said.  
  
"Good morning, Talia, how is everyone?"  
  
"They're fine," Talia said as she laid out some fresh clothes for her. "We had prayers this morning and just had breakfast and not everything's been cleared away and ready so you can eat."  
  
"Ugh, I don't know if I can. I feel like throwing up," Lara said grimacing.  
  
"Go ahead and do what you need to do then. Don't mind me," Talia said cheerfully.  
  
Lara watched as she made her bed. "You don't have to do that. I can get it," she said.  
  
"No, you're a guest here and besides it's part of my training," she replied.  
  
"What made you wanna decide to become a nun?" Lara asked.  
  
"I feel it's my calling. I've always loved the church and been a very spiritual person and when I was fifteen, I felt called by God to serve him this way. But my father wouldn't hear of it until after I finished school. He felt education came before God," she said as she straightened up her bed. "What about you? Is this your first pregnancy?"  
  
"I...think so," Lara said frowning.  
  
Talia gave her an amused grin. "You're not sure? I mean, I've never been pregnant but I figured most women would remember giving birth to a baby," she said.  
  
"That's just it. I don't remember. I did something to myself to take most of my memories away and I gave myself a false identity so I'm not sure who I am right now. I know my name is Rain and the Doctor is my husband but except for a few dreams and things he's told me, I don't remember any of it."  
  
"Oh, God, can you get your memories back?"  
  
"That's what he's doing right now. He's going back to the man who enslaved us to get the watch that holds my true self."  
  
She paused and shook her head. "Sorry, I know that sounded odd but it's true, my real self is inside a fob watch and once it's opened, I'll be me again."  
  
Talia smiled at her. "I hope he can get this watch back then."  
  
"Yes, so do I," Lara said. She held her stomach and grimaced. "Sorry, Talia, gotta go throw up now."  
  
"Go ahead, Honey, I'm just finishing up in here."  
  
"Oh, God," Lara said as she ran to the adjoining bathroom. "I'll be glad when I don't have to suffer through this anymore."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor sat on his jump seat recovering from his transformation back to a Time Lord and preparing himself to do battle with Callum and his men. He was trying to mentally prepare himself for what lay ahead but his mind kept drifting back to his wife and his three unborn children. He smiled to himself as he imagined them. He loved his grown children but he had to admit he missed it when they were little and innocent and cute. He was looking forward to raising and playing with these newcomers in nine months time.  
  
Brother?  
  
The Doctor's eyebrows rose when he heard the voice of either Theta or one of the clones.   
  
Brother, it's Alan. Are you there?  
  
The Doctor's hearts ached when he heard his brother's voice. He didn't realize until then how much he missed him. Yes, Alan, I'm here, he thought.  
  
Where are you? I'm trying to find you, Alan thought back.  
  
I'm on my way to battle the men who harmed Rain and Tara. Callum, the head man, has the watch that holds Rain's true self and I'm going to get it back or die trying.  
  
Let me come with you then. Let me help.  
  
Alan...  
  
Please, Brother, we're a team, Alan pleaded.  
  
The Doctor's eyes misted at that. Alright, Alan, you can come with me. He grinned when he felt love pouring into his mind.  
  
Oh, thank you, Brother. I've missed you so much, Alan thought to him.  
  
I've missed you too.  
  
Is Rain with you?  
  
No, she's at a convent on Leptos. She's safe but she's pregnant with my children. We're going to have triplets in nine months.  
  
The Doctor could feel Alan's suprise at that and then his elation.  
  
How? Alan thought. I mean, I know Rain's human but how did you...  
  
Let's land somewhere, Brother. You can land your TARDIS inside mine and then I'll explain everything as we prepare for battle.  
  
Great, brilliant, fabuloso, tell me where and I'll be there."  
  
Moon of Zeta, the light side of it near the Misty Mountain.  
  
Be there in a trice, Brother, count on it.  
  
The Doctor grinned at that. Eager to see his brother, he leapt up and reprogrammed the TARDIS to fly to Zeta so he could go get him. 

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	26. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74037) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74037)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=26) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Time for a new chapter from ninewood! :)  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Twenty Six  
  
The Doctor didn’t have to wait long when he heard a familiar wheezing sound and turned, watching Daisy materialize in the control room. The doors slammed opened as Alan ran outside and wrapped his arms around his brother. Neither of them wanted to let go when Alan moved back and the Doctor ruffled his hair.  
  
“You know Rose is going to be really pissed at you for buggering off like that,” the Doctor said and Alan nodded.  
  
“Marion isn’t going to be really happy with me either,” Alan said as he rubbed the back of his neck and the Doctor arched his left eyebrow.  
  
“What are you on about?”  
  
“You know that Adam is in a coma, right?”  
  
“Yep, what does that have to do with anything?”  
  
“Where did we put him?”  
  
“We put him…” The Doctor looked at Daisy when his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. “Oh, blimey, you didn’t!”  
  
“I left in such a rush that I forgot.” They walked inside while Daisy closed the doors and they headed for the med bay. Going inside, they walked to the bed then stood on either side of the bed and looked at Adam.  
  
“How is he?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“His vital signs are stable,” Daisy while the Doctor looked at the screens then gently touched Adam’s hair.  
  
“Still no idea on why he’s in a coma?”  
  
“Nope, Martha said there’s nothing wrong with him,” Alan said.  
  
“Have you tried contacting him?”  
  
“Yep, but I hit some sort of wall.”  
  
“Try again.”  
  
Alan gently slid his fingers through Adam’s hair when he placed his fingers on Adam’s temples and closed his eyes. The Doctor watched the screens as Alan reached out and searched for Adam’s mind. Suddenly a cold blast of air filled the room when something formed next to Alan and the Doctor looked at it. It was in the form of a man when it changed and he smiled, looking at Adam shimmering in a blue light.  
  
“Adam,” the Doctor whispered.  
  
“What about him?” Alan asked as he let go and Adam vanished.  
  
“No, do that again!” the Doctor shouted as Alan placed his fingers against Adam’s temples and closed his eyes. The cool air returned as Adam appeared and he smiled at the Doctor. “Can you hear me?” Adam nodded as he tried to speak but nothing happened and he blinked. “Don’t panic. I think your inability to speak has to do with Alan linking his mind with yours.”  
  
“Mind telling me what’s going on?” Alan asked as Adam started fading and the Doctor sighed.  
  
“Shhhhhhhhh, don’t break the connection,” the Doctor said then looked at Adam. “Are you alright?” Adam nodded as the Doctor smiled and Adam pointed to Alan. “He’s fine. Do you know why you can’t wake up?” Adam shook his head. “Bugger, well, don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.” Adam wiggled his fingers as he mouthed “Rain” and the Doctor nodded. “Rain is fine.” Adam touched his stomach then pretended to rock a baby and the Doctor’s eyes went wide. “You know she’s pregnant?”  
  
“Yeah, about that whole pregnancy thing,” Alan asked as he let go and Adam vanished. “How did that happen exactly?!”  
  
The Doctor told him what happened then Alan walked around to the other side of the bed and hugged him. The Doctor smiled then looked at Adam and Alan walked back to the other side of the bed, placing his fingers on Adam’s temples. The cold air returned as Adam appeared next to the Doctor and he glared at Alan, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Sorry,” Alan said as Adam rolled his eyes then turned to the Doctor. He held up three fingers then pretended to rock a baby again and the Doctor nodded. “What does that mean?” Adam placed the tip of his pinkie up his nose, wiggled it a bit, removed it, flicked an invisible booger at him, pointed to the Doctor then wiggled his fingers while mouthing “Rain”, held up three fingers then pretended to rock a baby again.  
  
“He said “Snot Ball, he and Rainy are having three babies.”.”  
  
Adam started fading again. He looked at him then closed his eyes and Adam became semi sold again. Adam slapped his hands against his thighs as he puffed some air out of his cheeks and the Doctor smiled. He looked at the screens when he noticed that Adam’s vital signs were dropped and he looked at Alan.  
  
“He’s getting tired. Let go,” the Doctor said when Adam shook his head and waved his hands. The Doctor watched as Adam vanished for a second then returned and his right hand was closed in a fist. Adam smiled when he opened his eyes and three tiny lights floated above his hand. “What is that?”  
  
Adam smiled then mouthed “They’re your babies. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure they’re ok.”  
  
The Doctor watched as Adam cupped his hand then vanished and Alan let go of Adam’s head. Walking around to the other side of the bed, Alan walked to the Doctor as he wrapped his arms around him and the Doctor started crying.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Theta’s eyes were in tight slits as he read Alan’s letter then crumbled it on in his hand.  
  
“I don’t believe this!” Theta shouted while the families sat in the living room of the Doctor’s house and Marion held onto Rose.  
  
“See, I knew that Alan was just as bad as his brother! At the first sign of trouble, he jumps into his TARDIS and runs! And his daughter is no better! She up and buggered off with that bloody Highlander!” Jackie said and Rose got off the couch and walked to her.  
  
“How dare you!” Rose shouted.  
  
“Rose, please, let me handle this,” Theta said as Rose walked back to the couch and sat down. Jackie looked at Theta when she noticed the cold look in his eyes and he breathed through his nose for a few minutes, trying to calm his hearts down. “Jackie, I love you, I really do, but, seeing that I am really tired and on the verge of collapse, I will only say this once. SHUT YOUR GOB!”  
  
Stunned, Jackie snuggled against Pete as he held her and Theta turned and looked at the others. He started pacing then collapsed on the couch and placed his face in his hands, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.  
  
“Now, seeing that we have NO idea where he went, or where the Doctor and Rain are, the best thing we can hope for is that Alan gets in contact with us and tells us what’s going on.”  
  
“That’s your solution?! We just sit here and wait?!” Jackie said and he glared at her.  
  
“What did I just say?!” Theta growled when the garage door opened and John and Tara walked inside the room.  
  
“Um, hi,” John said as they looked at him and Theta sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Can this day get any worse?” Theta whispered and sat back against the couch.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The night sky gave way to the sunrise as the sky turned a bright pink and the yellow sun rose over the horizon. Thick clouds floated lazily across the sky, which was turning a bright blue, and cast long shadows on the ground. The lush green leaves on the trees moved in the morning breeze as the small chipmunk like creatures scampered over the branches and the birds cried out, greeting the day. The clear water of the nearby stream gurgled while golden scaled fish swam along and something that looked like a grizzly bear only smaller and with blue and purple stripes approached the water, looking for its breakfast. The small space transport sat on the lush blue grass and silver petal flowers grew wild around the base of the trees. A small green and black scaled lizard hopped onto the side of the small space transport as its suction cupped feet scampered up the haul, heading for the window. Blinking its red eyes, the lizard looked inside the med bay while clinging to the glass and its pink tongue flickered in and out.  
  
The first thing Frazer realized was something was lying on his chest and he opened his eyes. Looking down, he saw Angel’s head on his chest and her fingers were tickling his ribs. He smiled as he sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
“Good morning,” Angel said softly as he reached up and stroked her hair.  
  
“G’morning. Did you sleep well?” Frazer asked.  
  
“Aye, I did,” Angel said, mimicking his accent. His hearts thumped soft and steady in her ear as she moved her hand along his chest and he picked her hand up, kissing her knuckles.  
  
“So, feel like going outside an’ having a look round?”  
  
“Can I wash up and have breakfast first?”  
  
“Sure, what does m’lady want tae eat?”  
  
“How about making me a real Scottish breakfast?”  
  
“You want tae have warm goat’s milk, cold mush an' haggis?” Frazer asked, scrunching up his face.  
  
“No, is that a real Scottish breakfast?”  
  
“It was when I was a bairn.”  
  
“I can’t see Jenna or Jamie feeding you that.”  
  
“That was before my mum an' dad found us.”  
  
“Ah, well, no, I’d like some tea, toast with grape jam, scrambled eggs and sausages.”  
  
“Now, that, I can cook!” Frazer said as he gently slid out from under her and got out of bed. She watched him leave the room then poked his head back into the room and smiled. “The shower’s upstairs. It has hot water an' there are toiletries in the cupboard.”  
  
Nodding, she watched him leave then got up and left the med bay. She headed up the ladder as she looked at the sleeping quarters and smiled at the large double beds. There was also three desks with computers on them, three chairs, a large wardrobe and overhead lights in the ceilings and she walked to the back of the room, heading for the bathroom. After showering, eating breakfast and changing into some clothing she had found in the wardrobe, she was happy that she and his sister, Victoria, were the same size, they walked to the door and he looked at her.  
  
“Ready?” Frazer asked as she nodded and he opened the door. Walking outside, they looked around while the cool morning breeze moved through them and Angel placed her arm around his waist.  
  
“Rassilon!” Angel whispered and Frazer smiled, wrapping his arms around her.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	27. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74046) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74046)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=27) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Heeeeeere's Cheri!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven  
  
"Well, Well, look who came crawling back!" Jack said as John stopped at the outskirts of the group with his family.  
  
"Please, just hear him out," Tara said to everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did and what I said. I was angry because Tara nearly died and I overreacted. I don't want to lose any of you. We love all of you so very much and we want to remain a part of this family. If you don't want us here, we'll leave. We just ask that we be allowed to see our daughter from time to time."  
  
"I for one forgive you," Theta said. "This family's been torn apart enough now. We don't need to start losing people because of anger or misunderstandings."  
  
Everyone voiced their agreement. John smiled.  
  
"That means we're back in the family?" he said hopefully.  
  
"Only if you agree to be our slave for one hundred years," Jack said.  
  
"Sod that then, back in the TARDIS everyone!" John said to his family as they laughed.  
  
Everyone came forward and gave them hugs before they filled him in on what happened since he left.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"So what's the plan, Te'lesau?" Alan asked the Doctor as they held onto the rim of the console while the TARDIS took them back to Palladium.  
  
"I figure I'll surrender myself while you work behind the scenes and try to get ahold of the watch," the Doctor replied.  
  
Alan shook his head.  
  
"Can't let you do that, Brother. You have little ones on the way. I'll pretend to be you."  
  
"Alan, no."  
  
"No, I'm not arguing with you. For once just let me take the heat, alright? I'll be fine. You have triplets on the way and I'll be damned if you end up dead before you see them."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" the Doctor said.  
  
Alan embraced him.  
  
"Yes, Brother, I'm very sure. Now don't worry about me. Just concentrate on finding Rain so she can be brought back to normal in nine months and I can start abusing her again."  
  
"What about Adam though? We need someone here to look after him. Maybe you better stay behind, Brother, and let me do this."  
  
"No, I'm coming with. If I wanted to stay behind I would have kept to myself and never reached out to you."  
  
Alan drummed his fingers on the rim of the console while he thought. Then suddenly his face brightened and he snapped his fingers.  
  
"Sarah! She's down in Ealing today, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Good a babysitter as anyone. And if there is some slim chance Callum could break inside the TARDIS, she would know how to fight him off."  
  
"Good idea. Okey-doke, one diversion to Ealing coming right up," the Doctor said, adjusting the controls.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Lara sighed. She had just finished with another round of vomiting and she quickly hurried to her bedside table for a glass of water. She drank it down, trying to get the sour taste out of her mouth.  
  
"Oh, God, I'll be glad when this is over," she said once she finished drinking and set the glass back down. "If it's this bad now, I'm gonna hate when I balloon up and the babies start kicking me."  
  
She placed her hand over her belly and smiled down at it.  
  
"My little bundles of joy. I can't wait to see you and I can't wait for your father to hold you in his arms. I wonder what you'll be? All boys, all girls or a combination of both? I wonder what you'll look like? I'm guessing you'll look like me and the Doctor. A little mixture of both. Oh my darlings, nine months seems so far away right now and I can't wait to be a mother to you."  
  
She took a quick shower, dressed in a long flowing robe and went outside for a walk. The garden around the convent was decorated with flowers, shrubs, a rock garden and several statues of saints. Lara found it extremely peaceful and she was glad that her husband had decided to bring her here as she walked around, smelling the fresh scent of the flowers and admiring the white marble statues of the saints. Each saint was on a marble pedestal that listed who they were and a brief summation of their life. She found the statue of the Virgin Mary near the back. She was dressed in her robe and veil and had a beatific look on her face while her arms were outstretched towards the onlooker. Lara reached up and touched her left hand.  
  
"Please look after me and my husband and keep our children safe," she said to the statue.  
  
She paused for a moment in reflection as she stared up at Mary's face.  
  
"Seems strange calling him my husband when I can't even remember marrying him," she said to the statue. "But somehow I know we are and it seems perfectly natural to me. I'm just worried that Callum might do something to him and I wish there was a way of contacting him."  
  
She sighed softly.  
  
"Why did he have to go off and do this? Surely, Callum and his men are gone by now. They can't be so stupid that they'd just wait for him to come back. Unless they want him to come back so they can catch him but still...oh, I just wish I went with him so I could help him out."  
  
"Rain?"  
  
Lara turned to see Talia behind her.  
  
"Breakfast is ready for you," she said.  
  
Lara nodded and followed her back to the convent.  
  
"Are you religious? You were talking to the statue of Mary."  
  
"Not church-going religious. At least, I don't think I am but I was just asking Mary to watch over us and the Doctor and keep us safe."  
  
Talia paused for a moment in thought.  
  
"The Doctor. I think I've heard of him before," she said.  
  
"You have?" Lara said eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, he goes around time and space protecting the innocent. I remember hearing a few of the legends."  
  
"The Oncoming Storm."  
  
Lara frowned. That had just come out of her mouth and she had no idea what it meant but somehow she knew it was one of her husband's nicknames.  
  
"Is that what he calls himself?" Talia said as they went inside.  
  
"Dunno, I think it's what someone else calls him. I can't be sure though. Damn it, I hate this. I hate not having my right mind. I must have been on drugs when I decided to put my mind in a watch."  
  
Talia smiled at her sympathetically as they walked into the dining room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sarah Jane stood by Adam's side with Clyde, Luke and Rani while The Doctor and Alan filled them in on what happened. While they talked, Sarah stroked Adam's hair.  
  
"So, no one knows why he's unconscious?" Clyde asked.  
  
The Doctor shook his head.  
  
"No, and no one's been able to wake him up either," he said.  
  
He told them about seeing Adam's spirit and went on to talk about Rain and their triplets. Sarah Jane hugged him tightly when he finished telling her Rain would give birth in nine months.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Sarah said. "I can't believe you're going to be a father again. At least something good has come out of all this. As for Adam, don't worry about a thing. We'll watch over him while you two go and get the watch and stop Callum and his men."  
  
"What about us?" Luke said. "Mum can watch Adam and we can help you fight."  
  
"Yeah, you're gonna need more than one person out there," Rani added.  
  
The Doctor smiled. All three of them had grown up to be handsome adults but Rani was gorgeous. Her Indian features resembled Tara's and over the years the two of them had gotten to be close, just as close as Tara was with Amelia and Opal. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully while he considered their request.  
  
"Alright, but I lead."  
  
"Well, we figured that," Clyde said as they laughed.  
  
Alan looked down when he heard his mobile ring. He pulled it out and looked at the display.  
  
"Oh bugger, it's the wife," he said.  
  
Sighing, he opened it up, pressed talk and braced himself.  
  
"Are you out of your flippin' mind?" Rose yelled at him.  
  
"Rose, I had to do this. I had to come help Brother and that's what I'm gonna do."  
  
"Wait, he's with you?" Rose said.  
  
"Yeah, he's right here beside me with Sarah Jane, Clyde, Luke and Rani."  
  
"Can I speak to him for a moment?" Rose said.  
  
"And all your concern for me goes right out the door," Alan said.  
  
"No, I want to fill him in on what's going on here," Rose said. "I'll deal with you in a moment."  
  
"Happy, happy, joy, joy," Alan muttered as he handed the phone to the Doctor.  
  
"Yes?" the Doctor said.  
  
He walked to the other side of the room while he and Rose updated each other on their situations. In the meantime, Alan stared down mournfully at his brother while Sarah held his hand.  
  
"I wish I knew how to bring him out of this," Alan said to them.  
  
Sarah stroked Adam's cheek.  
  
"He'll pull through, Alan. Adam is strong, just like the rest of you," she said.  
  
They paused when they heard Rose's squealing from across the room.  
  
"I assume Brother just informed her of the triplets," Alan said, gesturing to the Doctor. "What about you? Would you and Rose be willing to become human so you can have some children of your own?" Sarah asked him.  
  
Alan froze and thought that over. Sarah grinned when she saw a smile slowly spread over his face at the thought of it.  
  
"I'd like to, don't know how receptive Starlight would be though."  
  
"Only one way to find out, Alan," Sarah said, squeezing his arm.  
  
The Doctor brought the phone back to Alan.  
  
"Your turn, mate," he said to him.  
  
Alan took the phone from him.  
  
"Starlight, please don't be angry. I had to leave quickly in order to find and help Brother. I love you and I always will love you. I'm not running away from you and I'm not leaving the family behind so don't worry about that."  
  
"Good, I'm glad. Because if you did, I'd be hunting you down just to kill ya," Rose replied. "I'm glad you found the Doctor and I'm glad you feel better now. John is back here with us. He came back to apologize and everyone accepted him so he's looking after the house while Theta goes back up for a rest with Frankie. It's been a long day. But I'm glad that Rain is safe and I'm so chuffed she's going to give birth to triplets. How brilliant is that."  
  
"Makes ya wanna have one of your own, doesn't it?" Alan said.  
  
There was silence on the other end.  
  
"Alan, are you implying what I think you're implying?" Rose asked.  
  
"Why not, Starlight? Our children are grown as well and I wouldn't mind having another bundle of joy to bring up. We did it with Angel so why can't we have one or two or three or ten?"  
  
Rose laughed.  
  
"Now wait a minute, this is a vagina not a clown car," she said as he snickered.  
  
"But do you wanna try?" Alan asked.  
  
Rose thought that over.  
  
"Be human for nine months?" she asked.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to ya, Rose. I took care of ya for nearly a year when we were on the road and you were human then."  
  
There was another short silence.  
  
"You know what? I like that idea," Rose said. "I think I could endure the pain of the arch in order to have a baby with you."  
  
"WHOOPIE!"  
  
The Doctor and everyone else jerked their heads around when Alan screamed with joy.  
  
"Let me guess," the Doctor said. "She will be copying me and Rain."  
  
"Well, we'll try at least," Alan said to them.  
  
The Doctor looked at Sarah while Alan went back to his phone conversation.  
  
"Here we go, I just know that suddenly everyone will want to become human and then the baby boom begins!" he said while she chuckled.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	28. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74056) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74056)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=28) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And it's ninewood's turn! Hope you don't mind but I did something to Adam again!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight  
  
Lying on the bed, Theta looked at the ceiling while Frankie snuggled against him and her head rested on his chest. Rose had told them about Rain having triplets and he placed his hands behind his head, a wide smile creeping across his face.  
  
“I can’t believe it. Rain is going to have triplets!” Frankie said as she smiled and heard a laugh rumbling in his chest.  
  
“Makes me wonder if we shouldn’t give it a try,” Theta said and she looked up at him.  
  
“You’d really like to do that?”  
  
“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-up!” Theta said as he popped the “p” and she crawled on top of him. He locked his arms around her as she kissed his lips and he yawned. “Sorry, Love.”  
  
“That’s alright. Look, we’ll talk about it later. Go to sleep.” Watching him close his eyes, she placed her head on his chest and looked at the wall. She thought about what it would be to have a little Theta running around the house then smiled, closing her eyes, and listened to his hearts beating softly in her ears.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“I can’t believe it! He wants us to have a baby!” Rose said as Marion laughed and poured some tea into a mug.  
  
“I’m jealous,” Marion teased as she placed the tea bags into the mugs.  
  
“Why? You already had two kids before you became a Time Lady. Believe me, when I started getting fat and get swollen ankles, I’m coming to you for advice!” Rose teased when she noticed the odd look on Marion’s face and she started shaking. “Oi, what’s wrong?  
  
“Have you ever wondered why we only had two kids? I mean it wasn’t like we weren’t trying to have more kids. It’s just…I…” Rose wrapped her arms around her as Marion cried and Rose hushed her. After a few minutes, she calmed down and Rose let her go. “Shit, you’d like after all this time....”  
  
“How many times?”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“How many miscarriages did you have?”  
  
“Four. After the last one, we decided not to try again.”  
  
“Maybe one of our Doctors can figure out what’s wrong…”  
  
“Oh, I know what’s wrong. My body couldn’t handle Adam’s Gallifreyian genes.”  
  
“Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, seeing that you’re a Time Lady, those genes might still be there when you turn human.”  
  
“Which means I might…” Marion said, getting the same idea as she was.  
  
“Right, so, you want to help me plan a baby shower for Rain?”  
  
Marion nodded as she handed Rose one of the mugs and they walked to the table. Sitting down, Rose took a pen and paper as they started planning a baby shower for Rain and both of them smiled.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jenna found Jamie sitting on the couch while he looked at a photo album and was looking at a picture of Frazer. She knew that his hearts were breaking as she sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his arm, making him look at her.  
  
“We’ll find them,” Jenna said softly and he nodded.  
  
“I ken but I was also thinking aboot Rain having a baby with the Doctor. I ken that you ken that I was a father of sorts but it’s nae the same thing as being a real father.”  
  
“Excuse me? We have six kids!”  
  
“But none of them are ours! Och, dinnae get me wrong, I love them tae bits but we’re nae their natural parents.”  
  
“What are you suggesting?”  
  
“Well, would you mind becoming human an’…”  
  
Jamie noticed an odd look on her face and she stroked his hair.  
  
“Jamie, you’ve already used the chameleon arch and it nearly killed you.”  
  
“I was human then.”  
  
“What if your memories can’t return to your mind when we switch back?”  
  
“Och, dinnae worry aboot that. Being stuck in a fob watch is something I never want tae do again!”  
  
“So, you want to have baby with me?”  
  
Jamie placed the photo album on the floor when he stood up and she stood up with him. Sliding his arms around her waist, he kissed her lips and smiled.  
  
“Aye, I would be honored tae have a baby with you!”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Bored…bored…bored…bored…” Adam said while the tiny lights floated above him and he smiled. Knowing that the tiny lights were his future nieces or nephews made his hearts swell as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. One of the tiny lights flew down to him as it floated up and down his body and he blinked. The other two tiny lights floated down as he wondered what they were doing and reached out for them. “What are you three up to?”  
  
He watched the tiny lights as they buzzed around in a circle then flew up into the darkness and his eyes went wide.  
  
“No! Come back!”  
  
He frowned as they faded and he shivered, hoping that nothing bad had happened to them.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The Doctor, Sarah Jane, Clyde, Luke, Rani and Alan talked about their plan when the Doctor felt something itching in the back of his mind and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind when the tiny lights appeared and he frowned.  
  
“What is it? What do you want?” the Doctor whispered while Alan looked at him and tilted his head.  
  
“Brother, who…” Alan asked and the Doctor hushed him. The tiny lights spun around in a loop when he saw Adam and Adam slowly opened his eyes.  
  
“You want Adam to wake up?” the Doctor asked and the tiny lights flashed on and off. “Sorry, little ones, but I don’t know how to wake him up.”  
  
One of the tiny lights hid behind the others then peeked out and he smiled. “Peek-a-boo, I see you!” The tiny light hid again as the Doctor thought for a few seconds then realized what it was doing and smiled.  
  
“What?” Luke asked.  
  
“I think I know what’s wrong with Adam!” the Doctor said as he walked to the bed and looked down at Adam.  
  
“Excuse me, Doctor, but who were you talking about?” Rani asked and he told them about the tiny lights that he had seen in Adam’s hand.  
  
“They were your babies’ minds?” asked Luke.  
  
“Yes,” the Doctor said, nodding.  
  
“But if they’re linked to Adam, wouldn’t you waking him up sever the connection?” Clyde asked.  
  
“There is that possibility.”  
  
Alan took Adam’s hand as he squeezed it and looked at Adam.  
  
“Brother, if you can hear me,” Alan thought as he closed his eyes and reached out for Adam’s mind.  
  
“Is it me or is it getting cold in here?” Clyde whispered when something appeared near Luke and he jumped.  
  
“Blimey!” Luke said as what appeared to be the form of a man shimmered near him then changed into Adam and he looked at them.  
  
“Cooooooooooooooooooooooool!” Clyde said as Adam looked at them and smiled. He pointed to the Doctor as he walked closer and saw the tiny lights swirling around Adam’s hand.  
  
“Adam, I know why you can’t wake up,” the Doctor said and Adam blinked. “Do you remember your nightmare?”  
  
“What nightmare?” Rani asked.  
  
“Adam had a psychic dream. In the dream, Rain walked away from me, leaving me a wreck, John took Tara away and he tried to run to Alan but fell into darkness. When it came true, he slipped into a coma.”  
  
Adam nodded as they looked at him and the Doctor reached into his pocket and took out his glasses. He placed his glasses on as Adam grinned and the Doctor glared at him.  
  
“Now, seeing this was a shock to his system, his mind ran away. In other words, he…”  
  
“He’s fading away!” Luke shouted as Adam vanished and they looked at Alan.  
  
“Don’t look at me!” Alan said as they gathered around the bed and looked at Adam.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Stupid…Stupid…Stupid!” Adam shouted as he smacked his forehead with his hand and the tiny lights swirled around him. Sighing, he reached out as the tiny lights floated onto the palm of his hand and he looked at them. “Why didn’t I see it? When things get rough, the Doctor runs away. It’s true for your dad. It’s true for my brother. It’s true for Alan. It’s true for John. So, who says it isn’t true for me? I used to do that back in my universe except that I didn’t just jump into my TARDIS and go somewhere. I used to lock myself in the den and write. That’s why my books sold so well. All the pain, all the misery, all the fear, all the CRAP…” Adam looked at the tiny lights and blushed. “…Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. Anyway, I hid in my stories. But, after I became a part of all this, I didn’t have to hide anymore. So, what do I do when things get rough?!” Adam watched as one of the tiny lights flew away then came back and he nodded. “Right, that’s EXACTLY what I did! I ran away. Well, enough of this!”  
  
One of the tiny lights zoomed up toward his forehead as it bumped against it and he smiled. Nodding, he closed his eyes then opened them again and looked at the tiny lights.  
  
“Hold it. I can’t leave you lot. I mean who’s going to look after you?”  
  
The tiny lights spun around when he saw Rain and his hearts thumped hard in his chest. He watched the tiny lights sail up into the darkness when one sailed back down and bumped against his hand. Giving it a tickle, he watched it sail up to the others and blinked.  
  
“Well then, I’ll see ya when I see ya!” Adam said as he closed his eyes and lowered the mind block.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“He’s choking!” Rani screamed as Adam make choking noise and Alan held onto his shoulders.  
  
“Sarah Jane, hold his head!” the Doctor shouted as Sarah Jane held onto Adam’s head and the Doctor put on some rubber gloves. Carefully he took hold of the feeding tube as he removed it and nodded. Alan and Sarah Jane let go while Adam panted then slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked at them when he smiled and Alan and Sarah Jane took his hands.  
  
“Did you miss me?” Adam croaked as they laughed and the Doctor ruffled his hair.  
  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	29. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74063) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74063)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=29) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Back to me again, it's Cheri, your friend!   
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine  
  
While everyone helped Adam clean up and get his clothes back on, the Doctor stood up at the console staring off into space. The plan was set in motion and everyone knew what they had to do but the Doctor was still nervous. He hated that Alan was the one standing in for him. He hated the thought of anything happening to him, especially since he knew how brutal Callum could be. The last thing he wanted was for Alan to end up trapped in the metal box while he baked to death or be tied to a bed while Rath had his way with him.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
He turned to see Alan coming towards him, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Just checked out Adam in the med bay and the bugger is one hundred percent cured. No ill effects, no brain damage, no nothing. At the moment he's back there apologizing profusely for worrying everyone and I'm sure Marion will have a few things to say to him when we get back but at least he's woken up."  
  
He noticed the sadness in his brother's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alan asked.  
  
The Doctor took ahold of his left arm.  
  
"I hate that you're going into Callum's lair pretending to be me. I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Doctor, we discussed this. You have three babies to think about..."  
  
"And you have three daughters," the Doctor countered. "Just because they're grown doesn't make them less important."  
  
"I can handle it, Brother, honestly," Alan said. "You know more about that place than I do, therefore it makes more sense for you to be free so you can go where you need to go and find the watch. If I have to suffer a bit for Rain then I will."  
  
He chuckled when the Doctor gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know...suffer for Snotbag. Well, she is my sister, has been since before you met us and I'll be damned if she spends the rest of her life not remembering all the good times we had together. I will see her restored if it's the last thing I do."  
  
The Doctor let out a mirthless laugh.  
  
"What?" Alan said.  
  
The Doctor let go and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm just thinking about how much of a git I was trying to throw all this away and go back to being alone," he said to him. "Going back to my old habit of running away when things got bad when I have so many people who love and care about me and a family who depends on me to be there for them."  
  
"We all have that problem, Brother," Alan said. "You, me, John, Adam and I'm sure Theta would have scarpered too if given half the chance. Old habits die hard."  
  
"Seems so. Even after two centuries," the Doctor said, sitting down.  
  
Alan sat down beside him as he looked down at the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry if I hurt you, Alan," he said, looking at him. "I went out of my mind for awhile there because I was grieving over the loss of my wife."  
  
"I understand, mate. I think everyone does. We're just happy to have you back with us."  
  
"Yes, but of all the people I hurt I think you're the one I feel the most guilty about because ever since we made this pact and became brothers you've looked up to me and been there for me and never once doubted that I'd be there for you in return. I mean, Rassilon's Robe, Brother, kicking you out the door the first time was the stupidest mistake I ever made and I turned right around and did it again. I nearly ended up rejecting the love of so many people because I was angry and because I was afraid to be around all that love and happiness without Rain there."  
  
Alan put his hand on his back while he stared at the floor for a moment. He shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"What?" Alan said.  
  
The Doctor looked at him.  
  
"I finally did it. I let someone into my hearts so completely that now I can't just turn away and leave if she's gone," he said.  
  
"You learned to love, Brother. Fully love someone without walls around your hearts," Alan said gently. "I have the same thing with Rose. This is what Imiko wanted for you when she first freed you from the Valeyard. To learn to give of yourself completely without any barriers. That's why Rain first befriended you that night because Imiko knew she would be the one to ultimately transform you into the person you are today. The one who can love people unconditionally and be there for them. You're still the wanderer but you've also become a family man and you helped bring up a lot of beautiful children and helped bring up the other children in our group as well. You wanna know how I know that? Because you're actually looking forward to Rain having these children instead of running the other way screaming in terror."  
  
The Doctor smiled at that and nodded.  
  
"Old habits do die hard but be fair, this is the first time in two and a quarter centuries that you've had some kind of meltdown like this and now here you are, willing to go back to all that," Alan added.  
  
"I know. Because even though I said I wanted to be alone, I can't do it anymore. I never would have gotten far, Brother. I would have missed everyone far too much and came back."  
  
"Well, I think Rose would have eventually found you herself since I wasn't much fun to be around, being depressed and all that."  
  
"Brother, don't be that way, please! I don't want you to be depressed if I leave."  
  
"I can't help it. I care for you," Alan said.  
  
"Yes, but this is what I meant about you being in my shadow and..."  
  
"No! Stop right there! Despite what you think, I'm not in your shadow and I haven't been for the longest time. I'm not behind you, Brother. I'm beside you and I always have been. That's what I was on about earlier. We're a team, you and I. We're pals, compadres, partners in crime and there's no one I'd want beside me in a fight than you."  
  
The Doctor grinned at that and hugged him tightly as he poured love into his mind. Alan chuckled and did the same.  
  
"You're stuck with me, you know," Alan said softly as he hugged him. "Your little kid brother clone who will never leave you or betray you and will always try to make your life sunny by being bloody, sodding funny."  
  
The Doctor chuckled at that and kept on hugging him as Sarah Jane stood by the back door and watched with a huge smile on her face.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Adam shook his head as Sarah Jane helped him into his bed in his spare room.  
  
"I should go with them. I should fight at their sides. They're gonna need me."  
  
Sarah shook her head.  
  
"No, you just recovered from a coma. You're in no shape to do anything," she insisted. "Just rest and let your brothers and my son and his friends do the job."  
  
"Are you worried about them? Luke and Rani and Clyde, I mean."  
  
Sarah smiled.  
  
"I worry about them from the moment I wake up till the moment I go to bed," she said. "Just as you worry about your brothers and your family."  
  
Adam stared at her for a moment.  
  
"I never asked my Sarah if she wanted the change," he mused. "She's dead now by this time but you...you gave up your mortality to be with your Doctor."  
  
"Well...my son and his friends talked me into that," she said, sitting down beside him. "I wasn't going to do it but then I thought on it and I realized that I really didn't want to grow old while Luke and Clyde and Rani remained young. We offered the same to Maria and her father and neither was interested. Although...her father, Alan and I, have a relationship which is why I keep going between New Gallifrey and my house in Ealing in the twenty first century. He moved back to Ealing to be with me but Maria met a man in Washington D.C. and stayed behind. So, I don't see her as often as I'd like. Still, at least they're there and Clyde and Rani go back to see their families too since they also declined the crystals."  
  
"It's a strange life, isn't it?" Adam said.  
  
Sarah chuckled.  
  
"Yeah but I wouldn't have it any other way. I was not only blessed to know the Doctor but now I know Alan and Theta and John and you. I have five very handsome Doctors in my life now so I consider myself a very lucky girl."  
  
Adam grinned at that and accepted a hug from her.  
  
"If anyone deserved to be a Time Lady, Sarah, it was you," he said. "And I consider myself lucky for having you in my life as well."  
  
They glanced up when the TARDIS shook slightly upon landing.  
  
"Well, here they go," Sarah said to him.  
  
Adam swallowed hard and nodded. Sarah smiled, gave him another hug and held his hand while they waited.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Callum looked up from his paperwork when Rath entered his office.  
  
"Permission to speak, Sir."  
  
"Granted."  
  
Rath grinned.  
  
"He's back, Callum, the little bitch has returned to us."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"In the same spot he was before, by the swamp."  
  
"Go up to him and take a little welcoming party with you. I wish to see my slave in person. But...be gentle, rough him up if you must but I want him alive and conscious because I want to know where his pretty ex-wife is. Then once I'm done interrogating him, you can have him before he's put to death. Now go."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Callum stood up as Rath left the room. He took a tiny silver key out of his pocket, unlocked the top drawer of his desk and opened it, looking inside at the fob watch lying at the front. Chuckling, he closed the drawer and locked it again before he put the key back in his pocket and went out to wait for the Doctor's arrival.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After taking a nap, Theta rose and came downstairs with Frankie. The atmosphere in the house had changed considerably since the news of Rain's pregnancy and he noticed that the mood, both in the house and in his mind, was happy and light, the way it usually was. He smiled, thinking that perhaps they were finally over the bump in the road and everything from here on out would be smooth sailing. He gave Frankie a kiss on the cheek as they walked over to the sofa where Marion and Rose were discussing a baby shower with the other women.  
  
"Well, well, look who finally decided to join us," Juliet said as they looked up.  
  
"Hello, girls," Theta said.  
  
He moved into the center of them and looked around at their faces.  
  
"I own all these women, you know," he said to Frankie as he pointed to them. "I pimp them out when you're not looking."  
  
"Right, Theta," Rose said as they laughed. "God, you're getting to be as bad as Alan is. I'm sure you have a pimpmobile as well."  
  
"Damn straight, Flygirl. I like to cruise in it and slap my bitches up."  
  
"Yup, he's definately been around Bro too long," Awinita said, shaking her head.  
  
"Theta!" Mickey said, walking over to him.  
  
"Yes, Mickey-boy?" he replied.  
  
"Councilor Xashon is out front, wants to speak with you or Alan."  
  
"Well, seeing as how Alan isn't here, I s'pose I get to be the lucky bloke," Theta said. "Excuse me, Frankie."  
  
She nodded and accepted a kiss from him before he let go of her hand and walked to the front door.  
  
"Councilor Xashon," he said, bowing.  
  
"You don't have to do that now. I'm done with the council for the day," she said, holding up her hand. "However...Doctor?"  
  
"Theta, the Doctor is indisposed at the moment so I'm filling in for him."  
  
"Very well, the Architect is upset with the Doctor because she was under the impression you would see to the trouble on Murka and no one has gone. she's wondering why you haven't gone and what you intend to do about it."  
  
Theta sighed.  
  
"Can you send her my apologies, Xashon? All hell broke loose in my family and we're finally beginning to sort things out. We've had no time for Murka. I'm sorry but my loyalties lie with my family not with the Architect."  
  
"Nevertheless, she is in orbit around the planet..."  
  
"I told her not to do that!" Theta said angrily.  
  
"Yes, Theta, and you and your family apparently told her that you would do this for her."  
  
"No, I said no such thing. We turned to leave and she got in front of my TARDIS and slipped a disc in my pocket, while at the same time having a little feel up of my crotch, I might add. I didn't agree to do anything."  
  
"Let me go, Brother."  
  
Theta and Xashon turned to see John coming outside.  
  
"I'll go talk to her and sort things out. There's no need for you to go up there."  
  
Theta smiled at him.  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll go. I have a few choice words to say to her anyway."  
  
He smiled at Tara when she came outside.  
  
"And you, Starbright? I s'pose you wanna come with me."  
  
"I'm not sure. I was coming out of the bathroom and heard arguing and came out to see what was going on. So what is going on?"  
  
Theta quickly explained the situation to her.  
  
"I didn't agree to this because of all the trouble we were having at the time," Theta told her when he finished his explanation. You and your mum and dad were missing and we were all worried about ya and frankly we didn't want to get involved. But if you want to come along with me while I tell the Architect to bugger off, you can."  
  
"I'd like to do that just to have something to do to take my mind off Mommy and Daddy," she said.  
  
John smiled sadly at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"They'll be alright Ya'mer'la, don't worry."  
  
"I know, A'ner'ra, but I still can't help but worry about Daddy since he's walking into a trap. I just need something to do to take my mind off it."  
  
Theta took her hand.  
  
"Then come with me. We can both tell the Architect to go to hell," he said with a wink. "John?"  
  
"No, I'll stay behind and keep an eye out for our brothers and make sure everything is alright here," he said.  
  
Theta nodded.  
  
"Very well, Tara and I will go and speak to her in order to get her out of our orbit but I won't guarantee anything."  
  
"Just as long as you go, Theta. You know as well as I do that Judoon this close to our planet isn't a good thing."  
  
"Precisely why I'm ordering her to leave."  
  
Xashon smiled and nodded.  
  
"Keep me updated on what's going on here," she said.  
  
"Well, actually, there is a bit of good news concerning Rain if you wanna step inside and have a drink," John said.  
  
"Thank you, I think I will. I need a drink after all this," she said to John. "Lead the way."  
  
John patted Theta's shoulder and kissed Tara's cheek before he led Xashon inside the house.  
  
"Come on, Tara, let's get this mess sorted out once and for all," he said to her.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	30. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74078) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74078)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=30) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Chapter Thirty is brought to you by Ninewood!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
“Do you have a cell phone on you?” Adam asked while Sarah Jane walked to where her purse was and took her cell phone out. She walked back to the bed when she handed it to him and he propped the pillow up behind him. Sighing, he looked at it when she placed her hand on top of his and smiled.  
  
“Just relax. I think she’ll get over being mad once she hears your voice,” Sarah Jane said and he nodded. He pushed the buttons while he waited and heard a soft click.  
  
“Hello?” Marion’s voice said as his hearts sped up and he smiled.  
  
“Hello, Pretty Lady,” Adam said softly.  
  
“ADAM?” Adam winced as he moved the cell phone away from his ear and smiled.  
  
“Yeah, Sunshine, it’s me.” Adam listened as she fired questions at him and rolled his eyes, making Sarah Jane smile. “Now that the questions are over, just how mad at me are you?”  
  
“You are grounded for the next five hundred years!” Marion said as his eyes went wide and he blinked.  
  
“Excuse me?!”  
  
“Only kidding, Love, I’m just glad you’re ok. So, when are you coming home?”  
  
“As soon as my brothers, Luke, Rani and Clyde get back,” Adam said then explained why Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani were there and he heard a sigh.  
  
“Well, you listen to Sarah Jane and stay in bed! I know what you’re like when you’re sick.”  
  
“What are you on about? I’m a great patient!”  
  
“Who was the one that popped three stitches after picking up Tony and played airplane with him after having their appendix out?!”  
  
“Ok, point taken, I’ll be a good boy.”  
  
“Good. Um, you do know about Rain’s babies, right?”  
  
“Yeah, and I know that Alan wants to have a baby with Rose.”  
  
“Can we do that?” Marion asked and Adam’s hearts sank. He remembered what she was like after her last miscarriage and sighed. “Adam?”  
  
“I’m still here, Love. Look, are you sure about this? The last time…”  
  
“We were still human then. If we do this, I’ll have Martha check me out first. If we can’t do it, maybe we can borrow Rose or Rosie.”  
  
Sarah Jane looked concerned when he started coughing as he laughed and he shook his head.  
  
“I can just see that. John claiming custody of our baby like he does Tara or Alan just taking it and not giving it back!”  
  
“So, do you want to try?”  
  
“Only if you do, Sunshine,” Adam said, feeling his hearts soaring with the idea of them having another child.  
  
“I do!” Marion said when Adam yawned and shook his head out. Sarah Jane took the cell phone from him when she pointed at the bed and he nodded. Lying down, he closed his eyes and Sarah Jane covered him with the blankets. “Adam?”  
  
“He fell asleep,” Sarah Jane whispered and stroked his hair.  
  
“Oh, well, tell him I love him when he wakes up and I’ll go tell James and River that he’s ok.”  
  
“Will do,” Sarah Jane said as she ended the call and kissed the top of Adam’s hair before she left the room and he smiled.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Theta looked at the screens while Tara stood next to him and looked around. She only traveled with him in his TARDIS a few times and was amazed on how clean and neat the console was.  
  
“That’s because I don’t abuse her like your dad does,” Theta said and she looked at him.  
  
“He doesn’t abuse her,” Tara said and he looked at the ceiling.  
  
“Do you hear that? I know he smacks her mercilessly with that rubber hammer! Bang! Bonk! Smack! No wonder there are bits and pieces everywhere! The man is a TARDIS abuser! I should report him!”  
  
“Aunt Rose is right. You are turning into Uncle Alan!” Tara said as she playfully smacked his arm and he winced.  
  
“See, you’re just as abusive as he is!” Theta said, rubbing his arm. Tara started giggling as he smiled and slid his arm around her. “Want to know something, Star, I’m glad that you wanted to come with me. I really haven’t had a chance to bond with you like your dad has.”  
  
“I know. Why is that?”  
  
“Maybe it’s because I still feel like an outsider. Don’t get me wrong. I love being a part of all this. If you think your dad was dark, you should have seen me. I had to deal with only seeing my brother and his family for minutes at a time.”  
  
“Uncle Adam told me about the rift and how you had to limit your visits. I don’t think I could handle seeing my Dad for only a few minutes at a time.”  
  
“Even though I lost my TARDIS, I’m glad that I got hurt in that time storm. If that hadn’t have happened, I wouldn’t be here right now sailing toward certain boredom with one of the finest Time Ladies I have ever met!.”  
  
“Thanks. I forgot that this was Uncle Adam’s TARDIS before he got a new one.”  
  
“Yep, and she is the best of the best. Isn’t that right, Girl?”  
  
“Yes, My Doctor,” his TARDIS said and Tara looked at him.  
  
“She doesn’t call you “Beloved” like my dad’s TARDIS does.”  
  
“It means the same thing,” his TARDIS said and she smiled.  
  
“Did your original TARDIS’ console look like my dad’s?”  
  
“Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm…” Theta said as he scratched the back of his neck and she laughed.  
  
“Ah-HA!” Tara said as he laughed and she hugged him. He kissed the top of her head when he heard a beeping sound and pushed the button. Jack’s face appeared on the screen as he grinned at them and Theta looked at him with a bored look on his face.  
  
“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeeeeees?!” Theta asked as Jack laughed then got a serious look on his face and Tara giggled. Theta had given him the disc before they left and asked to check to see if the information was real and Theta strummed his fingers on the console. “I’m waiting!”  
  
“I checked the information on the disc and it turns out there was a civil war on Murka…” Jack said and Theta blinked.  
  
“Was?!”  
  
“Yeah, it ended last week. The leader on the side that wanted slaves found out that, after years of fighting, his side had decided to do what the others were doing and freed their slaves. In fact, his only son married one of them,” Jack said with a smile and Theta rolled his eyes.  
  
“So this would have been a wild goose chase?” Tara asked and Jack waved at her.  
  
“Hey, Tara, didn’t see you there. Yeah, it was all for nothing.”  
  
“Which means the Architect is in violation of our airspace,” Theta growled.  
  
“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-up!” Jack said.  
  
“Thanks, Jack,” Theta said when he pushed the button and the screen went black. Sitting on the jump seat, Theta placed his feet on the console and Tara sat next to him.  
  
“What are you going to do?” Tara asked.  
  
“Like I said, I am going to tell her to bugger off!” Theta said as he placed his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
John sat on the lounge as he waited to hear from the Doctor, Alan or Theta when his cell phone ran and he pushed the button.  
  
“Hello?” John said.  
  
“Is this I’m Taking My Daughter Home To My Dimension Because She Nearly Got Killed Boy?” the voice asked and John rolled his eyes.  
  
“Very funny, Alan,” John said, sighing.  
  
“Alan? Who’s Alan?”  
  
“Come off it, Mate, aren’t you supposed to be helping your brother?”  
  
“It’s kind of hard to do that since I’m stuck here in the med bay.”  
  
“The med bay?!” John whispered when his eyes went wide and he smiled. “Adam, is that you?!”  
  
“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!” Adam said and John laughed.  
  
“When did you wake up?!”  
  
“If you are talking about my coma, I woke up a few hours ago. If you mean my nap, I just woke up.”  
  
“It is so good to hear your voice!”  
  
“Good to hear yours, too. Now, you do know about Rain’s babies, right?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s all the ladies are talking about.”  
  
“Is Rosie there?”  
  
“Yeah, she, um, she…”  
  
“Wants you to have one, too?”  
  
“Uh-hunh. But I’m not sure.”  
  
“Oh, come on, Mate, Alan and I are thinking of doing it. It would be a shame if you got left out of our baby boom!” Adam teased and John laughed.  
  
“Let me get back to you on that.”  
  
“Ok, well, I have to go now. Sarah Jane is glaring at me.”  
  
“Right, you behave yourself.”  
  
“I will. I mean do YOU want to get her mad?”  
  
“No way, she’s mean!” John said and Adam laughed.  
  
“See ya when I see ya!”  
  
“Yeah,” John said then ending the call and placed the cell phone away. Looking at the sky, he started wondering about Theta and Tara and hoped the Architect wasn’t going to cause them any trouble. He didn’t notice Rosie sitting on his lap when she tapped his chest and he looked at her.  
  
“Hi,” she said and he held her hands in his.  
  
“Hi, um, can I ask you something?”  
  
“If it’s about turning human and having a baby, I think this is something we really need to think about.”  
  
“Yeah, I mean we know that there will be people here that will help us take care of him, or her, but there is also the threat of my brother breaking out of Volag Nok. Imagine what he’d do if…”  
  
She hushed him as she laid on him and he wrapped his arms around her. Rubbing her back, he looked up at the sky and sighed, silently cursing his brother for making him question something he knew would bring joy into his life.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Frazer sat on the ground while the fire flickered in the fire circle and he sipped on the tea. They had gone for long walks, exploring the forest and nearby lake, and found there were several herbs and plants that were edible. Angel walked closer when she wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and he smiled up at her. Sitting next to him, she placed her arm around his waist then placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
“You ok?” Angel asked as he looked up at the small moon and listened to the night sounds.  
  
“Aye, I’m fine,” Frazer said as she brushed some of hair behind his ear and he smiled at her.  
  
“It’s just that you look so far away.”  
  
“Nah, I’m just waiting.”  
  
“Waiting for what?” The one thing Angel found out about Frazer was his knack of seeing things that no one else could see. When they had gone to Scotland for the Highland games, he had taken her out for a walk in the woods at night and she was floored when he showed her a clan of pixies dancing in the moonlight. He was even able to talk to the pixies and assured them that they were just there to watch their dance. He had catalogs of nearly every type of mystical creatures in existence and has used some of them as subjects for his paintings. She watched the shadows when tiny white lights appeared in the bushes and Frazer smiled.  
  
“There they are. I saw them last night.”  
  
“What are they?”  
  
“I dinnae ken,” Frazer said while the tiny white lights flew around the bushes when one of them flew toward them and swirled around their heads. Frazer slowly held his hand out when the tiny white light landed on the palm of his hand and he squinted. In his hand was a tiny creature made of pure white light and it twitched and wiggled in his hand. It had a humanoid form with white spiked hair and its body, arms and legs were long and slender. It spun around on the palm of his hand when it flew into the air then zoomed back toward the bushes. The tiny lights flew into the air as they swirled around them then flew away and Angel smiled.  
  
“Well, at least they’re friendly, whatever they were.” Frazer nodded when she got off the ground and walked to the door. “I’m going inside. You coming?”  
  
“In a bit,” Frazer said as she nodded then went inside and he looked up at the stars. Smiling, he leaned against the haul of the small space transport and placed his hands behind his head. After a few minutes, he stood up, made sure that the fire was completely out then walked to the door and went inside, closing the door behind him.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	31. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74092) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74092)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=31) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Todays chapter is brought to you by the letter C and the number 31.  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Thirty One  
  
“Okay,” Alan said as everyone except Sarah Jane and Adam stood on the ramp. “I’m gonna go outside and walk around and see if I can’t get myself caught. The rest of you wait and when you think it’s all clear, go in after us.”  
  
“Just be careful, Alan, please,” the Doctor said to him.  
  
“I will. I’ll come back to you in one piece, I promise,” Alan said.  
  
Everyone stepped up and back away from the door so when Alan opened it, it would appear he was the only one there. He stepped outside, shut the door and looked around.  
  
Everything’s clear so far, he thought to them.  
  
Wait for it. They shot us with darts the last time, the Doctor thought back.  
  
Darts, great. Nothing like having a big ol’ needle stuck in…  
  
He grunted.  
  
And there’s the dart now, right in my neck…he managed to think to them before he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alan awoke to find himself strapped down to a table in the middle of a dirt room.  
  
“Why do they always do this?” Alan said to himself. “They always use the strapping people down to tables method. Is this something they teach at Villains University?”  
  
Brother, are you alright? the Doctor thought to him.  
  
So far. Just strapped down to a clichéd table in a clichéd empty room, he thought back.  
  
We managed to find the entrance. Whether or not they detected us is another matter. I’m trying to disable as many CCTV cameras as I can find but there may be more that are hidden. I’m glad you’re alright for the moment.  
  
Peachy keen. No hitting, shocking, slapping, pinching, fondling, kissing or shagging. I’m just lying here doing nothing, he thought.  
  
His eyes flicked over to the door when it opened and Callum and Rath came inside.  
  
Oops, spoke too soon, a big, burly guy who has a lusty look in his eyes and a little albino person just walked in the room.  
  
Little albino person is Callum, the leader. The other must be Rath, who desperately wants to rape me and use me as a sex toy.  
  
Peachy, juuuuuuuust peachy, Alan thought to him.  
  
“So, slave, you’ve returned to us of your own free will,” Callum said as Rath closed the door. “That must mean you left something behind. Can’t be your pretty ex-wife since she went with you. Could it be that little watch of yours?”  
  
I’ll try to get him to tell me where the watch is at, Brother, Alan thought to him.  
  
“Where is it?" he said aloud.  
  
“First, tell me why it’s so important you’d risk your life to come back here," Callum said.  
  
Should I tell him, Brother? Alan thought to the Doctor.  
  
There was a short pause while the Doctor thought that over.  
  
Tell him it’s the main component for the arch and without it the arch won’t work, the Doctor thought. I’m afraid if you tell him Rain’s consciousness is in it, he might destroy it.   
  
Gotcha, he thought back.  
  
“It’s the main component for my chameleon arch. I need it to run the machine,” Alan said to Callum.  
  
“And you can’t manufacture another one?” Callum said.  
  
“It takes time to make another one plus I need materials that are found on several different planets. Not to mention the watch itself is dangerous in the wrong hands.”  
  
“Oh, reeeally? How so?”  
  
“It’s unstable without the arch. It might explode,” Alan said. “I can change the setting so there isn’t a danger of it doing that but I need to see it.”  
  
“He’s lyin’,” Rath said.  
  
“How do you know? How do you know the watch isn’t about to explode right at this very moment?” Alan challenged.  
  
He noticed with some satisfaction that both men became uneasy at that. Alan telepathically explained what he had just said to the Doctor and he and the teens laughed inside his head.  
  
Brilliant, Brother, keep going and hopefully they’ll lead you to the watch, the Doctor thought.  
  
Callum stared at him silently for a moment.  
  
“How about we trade information then? I’ll tell you where the watch is if you tell me what’s become of Rain.”  
  
“Rain? Don’t you mean, Lara?” Alan said.  
  
Callum chuckled. “Ah, yes, the bitch’s new identity.”  
  
Alan seethed at that and longed to punch him in the face but he kept himself calm. Callum leaned in.  
  
“Is that why you want the watch so badly? So you can turn your lover back into her old self?”  
  
“Yes,” Alan said, figuring that was a safe enough answer.  
  
Callum sneered at him. “Sorry, but I’d rather see you in torment for the rest of your days,” he said. “It would be a fitting punishment if your beloved spent the rest of her life never knowing you. Although…if you lead me to her then perhaps I’ll be merciful and let her have her memories back.”  
  
“If I lead you to her, you’ll make her your slave again,” Alan said.  
  
“Yes, but you’re already going to be my slave so that way she’d join you again in bondage. Wouldn’t you rather have that instead of spending the rest of your lives separated from her?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Callum shrugged. “Very well, then we have nothing more to say to each other. Bring me Rain and I’ll show you where the watch is at. Until then, Rath will be standing guard just outside the door. When you’re ready to talk, he’ll come back inside.”  
  
“And I might be back inside even if you aren’t ready to talk,” Rath said with a wink.  
  
Both of them left the room as Alan mentally relayed everything to the Doctor.  
  
Blast, the Doctor thought back.  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
Brother, the Doctor thought. I think I have an idea if we can pull it off. I have the imager and Rani has agreed to disguise herself and pass herself off as Rain. Tell them you’ll show them where Rain is and lead them back out to the TARDIS. Rani will be waiting there.  
  
But…isn’t that dangerous? Alan thought.  
  
I’m willing to take the risk, Alan, Rani thought to him. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be alright.  
  
Okay, it’s your funeral, Alan thought.  
  
Just give us ten minutes to get back to the TARDIS and then yell for them to come inside your room, the Doctor thought.  
  
Will do, Brother, Alan thought back.  
  
The Doctor cut off communication and Alan stared up at the ceiling while he mentally counted down the ten minutes in his mind.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Theta sighed and looked at Tara when the TARDIS stopped moving.  
  
“Follow me, Starbright,” he said to her.  
  
“Yes, let’s go give that Architect a piece of our mind!” Tara said.  
  
He grinned and took her hand as they headed for the front door. The moment they opened it, the Judoon pointed their blasters at them.  
  
“You know, I’ve been here often enough that you oughta know it’s me by now,” the Doctor said annoyed.  
  
The Architect stepped around them.  
  
“Merely a precaution…Theta?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Where’s the…”  
  
She caught herself as the Doctor smirked.  
  
“Yes, thanks so much for not using the word “Clone”,” he said.  
  
“Who’s this?”  
  
“This is the Doctor’s daughter, Tara,” Theta said. “She decided to come with me out of boredom. Now, to business, I believe I told you never to enter our airspace.”  
  
“And I believe I told you to go to Murka and stop the civil war.”  
  
“It is stopped.”  
  
The Architect stared at him.  
  
“What?” she said.  
  
“The civil war ended last week, Architect. Apparently your information is outdated,” he said to her.  
  
“But that can’t be right, my spies are never wrong!”  
  
“Well, first time for everything, huh?” Theta said. “So now that we’ve found out the civil war’s ended, you can leave and don’t bother us again.”  
  
“Wait!” the Architect said, running over to him.  
  
Tara’s eyebrow rose when she ran her hands down his chest.  
  
“Won’t you go and check it out, just to be sure?” she purred.  
  
“No!” Theta said, stepping back. “Now get out of our airspace before we send our militia to attack you.”  
  
“Time Lords don’t have militias,” the Architect said.  
  
“They do now. Because when we started this planet, we changed a few things including giving ourselves a military so there would never again be a repeat of the Time War. So if you don’t leave our orbit, I will go to the High Council, declare you an enemy combatant and we attack. Got it?”  
  
“You’re bluffing.”  
  
“Care to put that to the test?” Theta said.  
  
For a moment the two of them locked eyes with each other while Tara and the Judoon guards watched. Then the Architect sighed and waved her hand.  
  
“Fine, go. We’ll leave if there’s no war going on.”  
  
“Good and in future, don’t bother me again unless it’s something tremendously monumental like Davros coming back to life and threatening the entire universe. Neither I nor any other member of my family is available to be diplomats, is that clear?”  
  
The Architect tightened her jaw and nodded.  
  
“Thank you. Come on, Tara, time to go back home.”  
  
The Architect sighed angrily as the two of them got inside the TARDIS. She and the Judoon guards stepped back and watched while it slowly faded away. 

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	32. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74109) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74109)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=32) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Ninewood gives you Chapter Thirty Two!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Thirty Two  
  
“Did you see her face when you said you’d send our militia after her?” Tara asked as she giggled and Theta strutted around the console.  
  
“Guess she learned that you don’t mess with the Oncoming Storm!” he said as he checked the screens then saw that the Architect’s ship still in orbit. “What?”  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“She’s still in orbit! That’s it!” Theta pushed some buttons on the console when the screen clicked on and a man with black hair and gray eyes looked at him. He was wearing a white and red helmet and body armor and he saluted.  
  
“Sir!” Captain Maxnar said and Theta rolled his eyes.  
  
“Captain, there is a ship in orbit that does not have proper clearance. I…”  
  
“Sir, we have them on our scanner, sir!” Maxnar said and Theta sighed.  
  
“That is two sirs too many, Captain. Anyway, I need a fleet of cruisers to go up and escort the ship out of orbit.”  
  
“Yes…” Theta glared at him as Maxnar nodded and the screen went blank. Pushing the buttons, he watched as the Architect appeared on the screen and she sneered at him.  
  
“Oh, it’s you, what do you want?” the Architect said.  
  
“I want you gone! Why haven’t you left?”  
  
“I am waiting for something.”  
  
“Go wait somewhere else.”  
  
“I will not leave until you apologize.”  
  
“Apologize for what?!” Theta demanded as his eyes grew wide and Tara touched his shoulder.  
  
“I will not leave until you apologize for your outlandish behavior. The REAL Doctor would NEVER talk to me like that!” Theta’s hearts thundered in his ears when he looked at the scanners and smiled, seeing a fleet of forty battle flyers, three battle cruisers and one hundred assault robots approaching the Architect’s ship.  
  
“Take a look at your scanners.”  
  
The Architect looked down when her eyes went wide and she looked at him.  
  
“You wouldn’t!” she said as he glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“You called my bluff. And THAT is only a FRACTION of our militias! Now, be a good girl and BUGGER OFF!” Theta shouted as the screen went blank and he checked the scanners. One of the batter cruisers escorted the Architect’s ship out of orbit when a beeping sound filled the air and he pushed the button, looking at Maxnar.  
  
“Captain, tell your troops that the High Council will be receiving a glowing review from me and my brothers on how quickly you and your troops acted in dealing with this…pest.”  
  
“Thank you, s…Doctor!” Maxnar said and saluted. Rolling his eyes, Theta saluted back and turned the screen off. Tara laughed as he shrugged, then sat on the jump seat and she sat down next to him.  
  
“That was awesome!” Tara said as he nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!” he said as they placed their feet on the console and watched the rotor moving behind the glass.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“They’re back!” Rose said while the wheezing sound filled the air and the door to the garage opened. Theta and Tara walked inside as Theta walked to Frankie and slid his arms around her, kissing her lips.  
  
“How did it go?” Frankie asked.  
  
“I told her to bugger off,” Theta said, smiling.  
  
“But he had to call in the militia ‘cause she didn’t leave,” Tara said.  
  
“So that’s what that noise was,” John said and Theta nodded.  
  
“I told her I would do that it she didn’t leave. Now, which one of m’bitches wants to be the first to get a bun in the oven?” Theta asked as he rubbed his hands together and they laughed.  
  
“Seeing that I have to wait for my John…” Rose said, then looked at John and his eyes were wide. “I mean, I have to wait for Alan to get back before I can do anything.”  
  
“Ok, you’re excused. How about it, Nursie, you want to become human again so we can start with the baby making?!” Theta asked as he batted his long eyelashes at Frankie and Frankie giggled.  
  
“I don’t get it. Why go through all that screaming just to make a baby? Then again, you're going to be screaming after trying to squeeze something the size of a bowling ball out of a hole the size of a walnut. If it were me, I'd make THEM have the baby!” Tara said, pointing to Theta and John then ran as Theta tried to tickle her ribs.  
  
“As I was saying, want to go make a baby?” Theta asked as Frankie nodded and he turned to the others. “So, after we’re done, who wants to go next?”  
  
“Rosie and I talked it over and we want to do this,” John said and Theta nodded.  
  
“Jenna an’ I want tae do it, too,” Jamie said, then saw Theta’s eyes grow dark.  
  
“No!” Theta growled and Jamie walked to him.  
  
“Doctor, I ken why you dinnae want me tae do this but the last time was an accident. I dinnae think fate would be cruel enough tae do it tae me again.”  
  
“Dad, please, we want to do this,” Jenna said as he sighed, then nodded, and she hugged him.  
  
“That’s three,” Theta said when Marion walked closer and coughed.  
  
“Make that four,” Marion said as he blinked and she looked down at her feet. Walking closer, he placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him.  
  
“Are you sure?” he asked and she nodded. “The only glitch in that, Maid Marion, is…OW!”  
  
“What did I say about calling me that?!” Marion teased after playfully smacking him and he rubbed his sore arm.  
  
“Is this Smack Theta Day?! First Tara, then you! All I wanted to say is how can you and Adam do this when he’s in a coma?”  
  
“He’s awake,” John said and Theta looked at him.  
  
“He is?! Blimey, when did that happen?”  
  
“A few hours ago,” Marion said.  
  
“A few…Ok, when this is all over, we, all of our families, need to go somewhere quiet and reconnect with each other because I think our bond is broken.”  
  
“No, I think it’s because we’re all stressed out and not thinking clearly,” Rose said and he nodded.  
  
“Well, if my coma, coma, coma chameleon brother is awake, I should go get him so we can do this!” Theta said and walked to the door leading to the garage.  
  
“I have a quicker way to get to him,” Rose said when she walked to him and handed him the Doctor’s manipulator. Strapping it onto his wrist, he watched her pushed the buttons and he smiled. “All right then, I’m off.”  
  
“We ken that!” Jamie teased. They laughed as Theta flipped him off then pushed the button and vanished.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“And where do you think you’re going?” Sarah Jane asked as she saw Adam going down the hallway and he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“I was going to go see if they needed my help,” Adam said softly and she glared at him.  
  
“No, what you are going to do is go back to bed.”  
  
“But I’ve been in bed for three weeks! I’m going bonkers.”  
  
“Then maybe you’d like to come with me,” Theta said as Adam turned around and Theta smiled at him. “Hello, Sarah Jane.”  
  
“Hello.” Tears filled Sarah Jane's eyes as Theta hugged Adam then ruffled his hair and Adam laughed.  
  
“Don’t you EVER scare us like that again!” Theta said as he shook his finger at Adam and Adam pouted, looking down at his feet.  
  
‘Sowwy, Brova,” Adam said in a child-like voice and Theta laughed.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Sarah Jane asked.  
  
“Seeing that Rainy has a bunny-bun in the oven, the rest of the ladies decided that they want to have one too. So, on the threat of more arm and chest smacks, I had to come and get this nutter.”  
  
“I’m still not sure about this,” Adam sighed and told Sarah Jane about Marion’s miscarriages. Theta hugged him as he rubbed his back then moved back and smiled.  
  
“This time she’ll be closely monitored and, if anything goes wrong, we still have the birthing ball in my TARDIS,” Theta said and Adam nodded. “Good man. Now, shall we go home?”  
  
“I’ll tell them that you left,” Sarah Jane said.  
  
“Don’t you want to come with us?” Theta asked.  
  
“If I am going to sit around and worry, I’d rather do it here then at home.”  
  
Theta nodded as he wrapped his arm around Adam and they waved at her. Sarah Jane waved back as Adam hit the button and they vanished. Smiling, she turned then walked down the hallway and went to find the Doctor.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Theta and Adam appeared in the backyard as he hushed him and headed toward the house. Pointing for him to go around to the front door, Theta walked inside as the women looked at him and Marion blinked.  
  
“Where’s Adam?” she asked when the doorbell rang and she walked to the door. Opening the door, she smiled as Adam winked at her and she took his hand.  
  
“Honey, I’m home!” Adam said as he walked into the living room with Marion and held his arms out. Rose, Rosie, Frankie, Jenna and Jamie gasped then ran to him and he grunted as they all hugged him. “Whoa, I should go into a coma more often!”  
  
“Don’t you dare!” Rose said as she gently smacked his shoulder and he laughed.  
  
“Right, now, shall we all retire to the Looooooooooooooooooooooooooove TARDIS and get this party started?!’ Theta asked as he pointed to the door to the garage and did a little bow.  
  
“Oh, great, you turned her into the Best Little Whore TARDIS on New Gallifrey,” Adam teased and Theta blinked.  
  
“The what?”  
  
“Remind me to give you my copy of The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas,” Adam whispered as they went inside the garage and headed for Theta’s TARDIS.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The sunlight sparkled off the leaves as the soft wind blew through them and Frazer swung Angel’s hand back and forth. They walked along the trail while tiny squirrel-like creatures scampered through the grass and she smiled. He watched the sunlight shining in her hair and his hearts thumped in his chest. He sighed as they walked along and she let go of his hand, turning around and walked backwards.  
  
“This place is amazing!” Angel said as she spun around in a circle, swinging her arms around.  
  
“Aye, it’s amazing. Wonder why no one’s ever colonized it?” Frazer asked and she stopped, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
“Maybe it’s because having too many people mucking about would ruin everything. That’s what humans do, you know. They find paradise then they ruin it.”  
  
“I guess you’re right,” Frazer said as she took his hand and they walked down the path. After a few minutes, they came to the lake and a waterfall crashed down the side of a large cliff and a mist floated over the surface of the water. Frazer looked at her as she took her boots off and dipped her toes into the water.  
  
“Bloody hell, it’s freezing!” Angel said and he smiled. Stripping down to his y fronts, he ran then jumped into the air and the water exploded as he went under the water. She waited for him to come up for air then sighed and knew he was using his respiratory bypass system. She saw some ripples moving across the surface of the water when his head popped up and he smiled at her. “Hey, Aquaman, see any fish down there?”  
  
“Come in an’ see for yourself!” Frazer shouted.  
  
“No bloody way!”  
  
“Och, it’s nae that cold!”  
  
“Says the bloke from Scotland! You’re used to swimming in cold water!” Frazer swam to the shore when he came out of the water and her eyes went wide. The sunlight sparkled off the water droplets that drifted down his tightly muscled body and his y fronts clung to his hips, crotch and bottom. She gasped as he picked her up and carried her to the water’s edge and she playfully kicked and punched him. “Put me down!”  
  
“Whatever m’lady wants,” Frazer said when he tossed her into the air and she sailed over the water. She screamed as she crashed into the water and he dived under the water, swimming toward her. They broke the surface as the waterfall crashed around them and he wiped the hair from her eyes. The water dribbled down her face as he moved closer and she looked deeply into his eyes. Placed her hands on his chest, she tilted her head and he kissed her. Sliding her hands along his chest, down around to his back then resting on his bottom, she moaned into his mouth and he held her head in his hands. Moving back, she looked at him and he smiled at him. She then saw something rising out of the water and her eyes went wide. “What’s wrong?” She pointed as he looked at what was behind them and swallowed hard. “Oh, bugger.” 

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	33. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74117) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74117)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=33) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Yet another chapter, courtesy of Cheri.  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Thirty Three  
  
Theta shook his head. So far Rose and Rosie had become human and now it was Marion’s turn. The two women had screamed like banshees when they were under the arch and for the life of him he couldn’t think why they would voluntarily subject themselves to it even if they were going to get pregnant.  
  
Then again, I’m doing it for Frankie, he thought to himself. Bang goes the loom then.  
  
But when it came down to it, he was glad they were doing this. The loom they had built had been a godsend, allowing them to repopulate the planet without relying solely on the crystals. He and the others had managed to recruit some of the best scientists and geneticists in the universe to come and help them design and build it. Of course, knowing what they knew now, they improved on the original and allowed the children to be born with imagination and creativity since pure logic had doomed the other Gallifrey to become static and set in its ways which ultimately led to its destruction. They also allowed the children to grow up like human children to further encourage their imagination and creativity and the new generation of loomed children was far better in his opinion than the ones he had been loomed with. But despite its good points, there was still something to be said for creating a child during the act of lovemaking rather than just donating genetic material and watching it grow in a machine.  
  
While he was waiting his turn for the arch, there came a knock on the door. Theta went to the door and opened it. He smiled when he saw Nisha staring up at him. Nisha was one of the loomed children. Now four years old, she lived three houses down with her parents Tangella and Nara. Nisha had long black hair that hung down her back in loose curls. She had an olive skinned complexion and resembled someone from the Middle East. She was wearing a loosely fitting long white dress with white sandles.  
  
“Hello, Nisha, won’t you come in?” Theta said.  
  
“Why are people screaming?” Nisha asked.  
  
“Because they’re off their trolley, would you like some tea?” he teased her.  
  
Nisha nodded and he took her hand as he led her inside.  
  
“We have a visitor everyone, behave,” he said as they walked into the living room.  
  
Nisha waved when everyone said hello. She jerked her head towards the TARDIS when she heard Marion screaming.  
  
“It’s okay, Nisha, she’s changing herself into a human.”  
  
“Why?” Nisha asked Theta.  
  
“So she can give birth to a baby eventually.”  
  
“Why?” Nisha asked.  
  
“Because we want one,” Theta said. “But in order to become human, they have to go through a lot of pain.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
He smiled. “Because sometimes you have to go through pain in order to get something worthwhile,” he said to her. “But don’t worry, we’ll be alright. So just follow me and I’ll get you some tea to drink, okay?”  
  
Nisha nodded and followed Theta into the kitchen.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Okay, Brother, the Doctor thought to Alan. We’re all set, start hollering for Rath.  
  
“HEY! HEY, OUT THERE! I CHANGED MY MIND! I’LL TELL YOU WHERE RAIN IS IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO HURT HER!”  
  
The door opened and Rath came inside, grinning from ear to ear. As he walked up to him, he let his index finger drop and run up the bulge in his trousers.  
  
“What was that, Sweetie? I didn’t quite hear you,” he purred as he ran the finger further up to his chest.  
  
“You heard me, alright. Now go get Callum,” Alan growled.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rani, are you sure you wanna do this?” the Doctor asked her.  
  
She was wearing the imager and looked exactly like his wife. Rani nodded.  
  
“Yes, I trust all of you and I know you won’t let him kill or rape me.”  
  
The Doctor snorted.  
  
“Trust me, if you get raped, Sarah Jane will tie me to the top of the TARDIS, fly into the vortex and let the time winds have me,” he said.  
  
“Just be careful, Rani. Be mindful of everything that’s going on,” Luke said, putting his hand on her arm.  
  
“I will, don’t worry,” she said, squeezing his and Clyde’s hand.  
  
They stepped back when they heard the door unlock and saw Alan peek his head around it when he opened it just enough for him to look inside.  
  
“Rain? Come to me! I need to speak with you!” he yelled out loud.  
  
“Are you sure you wanna do this?” he whispered to Rani.  
  
Rani nodded.  
  
“Okay, but I can’t guarantee they won’t beat you up or hurt you,” Alan whispered.  
  
“I understand. I know the risks,” Rani whispered back.  
  
Alan nodded.  
  
“Say something,” he whispered.  
  
Rani nodded.  
  
“Doctor, what is it? What’s going on?” she said, imitating Rain’s voice.  
  
“You have to step outside with me, Rain. The game is up. We’re prisoners now.”  
  
“No, we can’t. They’ll kill us!” Rani said aloud.  
  
“No, they won’t. I promise they won’t hurt you,” Alan said loudly. “Just step outside the door with me and everything will be alright!”  
  
He lowered his voice back to a whisper as he held out his hand.  
  
“Like I said, I’ll try to protect you best I can.”  
  
“I know you will,” Rani whispered back.  
  
“Be careful, Rani,” Luke whispered.  
  
Rani looked back and nodded before going outside with Alan. The Doctor watched while Alan shut the door and then the three of them stood and waited for a signal to move.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Thankfully, nothing happened to Rani or Alan as they were led back underground to Callum’s office. On the way, Alan kept up a telepathic conversation with his brother, assuring him that they were safe and keeping him up to date on what was going on. They were led by Rath and a few others into Callum’s office where he sat behind the desk, giving them smug grins.  
  
“So, you’ve come back to me at last, Lara. Did you enjoy your time with John here?”  
  
Rani nodded meekly.  
  
“Alright, Callum, out with it. Where’s the watch?” Alan asked.  
  
Callum smirked at him. He held up his key, unlocked the drawer and slid his chair back as he opened it and held up the watch. Alan told his brother while he stared at it.  
  
Good, I know where his office is and because I borrowed your screwdriver, the locked drawer won’t stop me.  
  
“Is this what you’re looking for, Time Lord? The missing component?” Callum taunted as he held it out.  
  
Alan, knowing full well what he was doing, started to take it from him. Callum quickly jerked his arm back.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah, no. You won’t be needing it any more since you and she are going to be my slaves from here on out,” he said, putting it back in the drawer and locking it.  
  
“You’ll never get away with this, Callum. My family will come looking for us,” Alan said.  
  
“I know, which is why we’re going to be moving our headquarters very, very soon to another secret location so if I were you, I’d abandon all hope of ever seeing them again.”  
  
“At least let me have the watch so I can use the arch to restore my wife so we can be together in slavery,” Alan said.  
  
“But she doesn’t want that. She wanted to change precisely so she wouldn’t remember herself being a slave,” Callum said. “And far be it from me to go against a woman’s wishes.”  
  
“You bastard, I’ll stop you somehow!” Alan snarled.  
  
Callum smirked. “No, Doctor, you won’t. Not after we get through with you. After you and Lara here both get through being punished, you won’t dare to raise a finger against me again, let alone scarper off and try to hide. Rath, take them to the torture chamber and prepare them for punishment.”  
  
“As you wish, Callum,” Rath said with a mock bow.  
  
Alan relayed what was happening to the Doctor as Rath and his men grabbed him and Rani and led them out the door.  
  
Don’t worry, Brother, we’re on our way right now, the Doctor thought to him as they were led out of the room. 

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	34. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74129) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74129)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=34) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Ninewood naughtiness! :)  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Thirty Four  
  
Nisha sat on the chair while Theta poured the tea into a small china cup and placed it on the table in front of her.  
  
“Would you like some sugar for your tea, Miss?” Theta said with a tea towel over one arm and she giggled.  
  
“Yes, please,” Nisha said as he used the sugar tongs and picked up one of the sugar cubes. She held up two fingers as he nodded and gently placed two cubes of sugar in the cup. Picking up the cup, she blew on the tea then took a sip and he smiled. He pictured having tea parties with a little Frankie and went to the counter to get a cup of tea for himself.  
  
“Ouch, that hurt,” Frankie said when she came into the kitchen then looked at Nisha, who placed the cup down and fold her fingers together.  
  
“Are you ready to have a baby now?” Nisha asked and Theta coughed, nearly pouring hot water on his hand. Stunned, Frankie walked to Theta and he smiled at her.  
  
“What is she doing here?” Frankie whispered.  
  
“She heard us screaming and wanted to know what’s going on,” Theta said when someone screamed and he looked at her.  
  
“That’s John.”  
  
“Ah,” Theta said when Nisha finished her tea and got off the chair and brought the cup to him. “Are you finished?”  
  
“Yes,” Nisha said, nodding her head.  
  
“Then I think it’s time for you to go home. If your mommy and daddy asked what’s going on…”  
  
“I’ll tell them you’re just making babies,” she said, nodding.  
  
“No no no no no! Don’t tell them that! Just say we have the television on too loud.”  
  
“But that’s lying.”  
  
“But this is one time it’s ok to lie,” Frankie said as Nisha thought for a few seconds and nodded.  
  
“Ok,” Nisha said as he led her to the front door and opened it. He watched her skip down the path as she headed for home and he sighed. Frankie slid her arms around him as he closed the door and turned, looking into her eyes.  
  
“That was close,” Theta said when they heard another scream and he frowned. “That was Adam. I need to go make sure that Jamie is ok.”  
  
“I’ll go call Martha so she can come and supervise the, uh, process,” Frankie said and he blushed.  
  
“Ok,” he said as she kissed him and he went to go check on Jamie.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jamie’s hearts thundered in his chest as he looked up at the chameleon arch and memories of what happened the first time he placed the headpiece on his head caused him to shake.  
  
“It’s ok if you want to change your mind,” Jenna whispered but he shook his head and lowered the headpiece onto his head. He saw Theta coming up the ramp when he nodded and Theta walked to the console. Closing his eyes, Jamie took a deep breath and felt the familiar stinging pain that he felt the first time. Screaming, he held onto the headpiece then let go and slid to the floor.  
  
“Jamie!” Theta shouted when Frankie and Martha ran up the ramp and Theta knelt next to Jamie. He stroked Jamie’s hair while Martha knelt down and examined him. “Not again, please, not again.” Jamie smiled when his eyes opened and looked at Theta.  
  
“Do you mind moving, Doctor, you’re kneeling on m’hand,” Jamie teased as Theta looked down then moved his right knee. They helped Jamie up as they helped him sit on the jump seat and Theta looked at them.  
  
“Right, Martha is going to take us two at a time to the med bay to make sure that we’re alright then we can start shagging!” Theta said with a wide smile and Adam rolled his eyes.  
  
“What are we? Bunnies?” Adam asked and Theta started hopping around the room.  
  
“Oh, nice, he really has turned into Alan!” Rose said as Frankie took hold of Theta and he bounced on the balls of his feet.  
  
“That’s quite enough, Thumper,” Frankie teased and he wiggled his nose at her. She rubbed her nose against his as the others laughed and Martha tapped him.  
  
“Let’s start with you two!” Martha said as they went down the hallway and Theta hopped all the way down the hallway.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After Martha had examined them, Theta led Frankie inside his bedroom and turned the lights on. Soft music and the scent of fresh rose petals filled the air as he led her to the four poster bed and she looked at the red and gold satin sheets on the bed. A red satin duvet was tucked under four heart shaped pillows and she giggled.  
  
“What? I think it looks good,” Theta said when he vanished into the bathroom and she looked at the closed door. Shrugging, she picked up the white silk nightgown and started to get undressed. She slid the nightgown on as she felt the coolness of the silk on her skin and the bottom of the nightgown rested on the top of her thighs. She had seen the tiny snaps on the crotch as she shivered from the thought of him unsnapping them and the silk became a little damp from the wetness that had dribbled down from her clit. She crawled into the bed as she looked at the bathroom door and waited for him to come out.  
  
“I’m waiting!” she said when the door to the bathroom opened and he came out wearing a pair of dark blue flannel pajamas and bunny slippers. A blue flannel nightcap was perched on top of his head and he walked to the bed, pulled the duvet and sheets back. She watched him crawl onto the bed when he slid under the sheets, went onto his right side, pulled the sheets and the duvet up to his chin and closed his eyes. He started snoring as she looked at him and frowned. “Um, Theta, what are you doing?”  
  
“Being human again means I need eight hours of sleep every night so I’m going to sleep,” Theta said then started snoring again and she slumped against the pillow, folding her arms over her chest. She watched him toss and turn then whipped the sheets and the duvet off and got out of bed. “I can’t sleep. I’m too hot!”  
  
“Got that right,” she purred and he smiled at her.  
  
“Ah, I know why I am so hot! I have too many clothes on!” he said as he kicked off the bunny slippers and tossed the nightcap to the floor. Pacing, he thought for a few seconds and sighed. “Nope, I’m still too hot.”  
  
“Take off your top but do it slooooooooooooooooooooooowly,” Frankie purred and he nodded. She watched as he slowly undid the top button and she licked her lips. He unbuttoned the second button when he opened the top a bit and she looked at the dark hairs on his chest. She wiggled her finger for him to come closer and he walked to the edge of the bed. Kneeling on the bed, she moved her fingers through the hair on his chest and rubbed her pinkies against the tip of his nipples, making him shiver. Taking hold of the top, she pulled and the remaining buttons flew into the air. With one motion, she pulled the top off his shoulders, down his arms and back then tossed it across the room. She kissed his lips as her fingers trailed through the hairs on his chest and he held her head in his hands. Her tongue tapped against his lips as he parted them and her tongue slid over his. He wrapped his tongue around hers as she moaned into his mouth and slid her hands up to his shoulders. They breathed hard through their noses as he stroked her hair and she started kissing his neck. She moved her tongue over his Adam’s apple as he moaned and arched his head back. She kissed the little freckle under his Adam’s apple then slid her tongue over the pulse point on his neck and his pulse raced under her tongue.  
  
“Blimey, you haven’t done that in a long time,” he whispered and she hushed him. She nibbled on and sucked on his earlobe as he shivered and his eyes rolled into his eyes. His hands slid down to the top of the pajamas bottoms as he ran his fingers along the elastic and dropped the pajamas bottom to the floor, kicking them across the room.  
  
“You’re naked!” Frankie said in a sing song voice.  
  
“Oh yes!” he said as she ran her fingers over his balls and he shivered. She took one of his balls in her fingers as she gently pinched and squeezed it and he moaned. “Oh, yes yes yes yes yes!” She took his other ball as he looked down and she gently pinched and squeezed it and his cock pulsated against the palm of her hand. “Oh, sod it, I can’t take it anymore!”  
  
Frankie giggled as he gently pushed her down onto the bed then pulled her legs apart and pulled on the bottom of the nightgown, the snaps popping with a loud “snap”. Crawling along the bed on her back, she watched him follow her onto the bed and she sat up then pulled the nightgown off. He took the nightgown from her as he tossed it onto the floor and licked his lips. He crawled up the length of her body when he laid on top of her and kissed her lips hard. She ran her fingers up his back as she dung small grooves in his skin and he kissed down her neck, across her collar bone and kissed her breasts.  
  
“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” she moaned when he slid his lips around her left nipple and started sucking on it. His tongue felt like silk against her hard nipple as he nibbled on it then his tongue licked a path to the other one. His cock pulsated against her thigh as he sucked and nibbled on her nipple and her pussy throbbed, wanting him inside her. “Do it.”  
  
“Do what?” he asked as he looked at her and she smiled at him.  
  
“Fuck me!” she whispered and he pulled himself until he hovered over her. His chocolate brown eyes had melted into two dark puddles as he crawled down to her hips and spread her legs apart then bent her knees up. He could smell her heat as he wrapped her legs around his hips and slid a finger inside her. She yelped as his finger slid in and out and he stroked the warm skin. His finger grew wet and slick as she moaned and arched her head back. He slid in another finger when he found her clit and flicked it, shooting warm sparks of pleasure through her. Her body rolled with the spasms from her clit and he smiled. She looked at him when she saw that he was calculating the right time to enter her and she sighed. “Do it now, you dunce!”  
  
“There is no need to be rude,” he said then slid his hard cock inside her and started thrusting it inside her. Her legs rubbed up and down his back as he held onto her hips then lifted her bottom up so he could thrust harder and faster. Her body started melting as she felt his cock pulsating harder and faster inside her and she tightened her muscles around it. She reached up for him while he placed her hand on his shoulders as she sat up a bit and he moved faster. Both of them moaned and held onto each other when they climaxed at the same time and screamed. She felt him releasing his sperm into her as she let go and flopped onto the bed, her heart slamming inside her chest. He breathed hard and fast through his nose as she looked at him and the sweat shimmered on his chest. His whole body shook as his sperm moved through her and he slid out of her, sliding gently on top of her. Their hearts slammed in harmony against their hot skin as he breathed in her ear and she wrapped her arms around him. “This better have worked ‘cause I don’t think I have the strength to do THAT again!”  
  
Frankie laughed as he rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. She heard him start to snore as she gently slid him off of her and rolled him onto his back. She snuggled closer then placed her head on his chest and his heart slammed in her ear. She tapped her fingers on his chest as his heart slowed down and his breathing evened out. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep and the lights dimmed, the sounds of their breathing echoing in the darkness.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	35. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74145) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74145)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=35) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

And this is Cheri again. I believe we're coming into the homestretch now!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Thirty Five  
  
Tara let out a sigh of relief when John finally got through with his conversion. She walked over when both he and Rosie stepped out of the TARDIS.  
  
"A'ner'ra, Amo'mya, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
John smiled at his wife. "We need to use the arch more often if it makes our loving daughter run to us out of concern," he teased. He put his arm around her as they walked away. "Yes, Ya'mer'la, we're fine, both of us."  
  
"How's it feel, being human?"  
  
"Well, considering we were human and part human long ago, it really doesn't feel that strange," he replied. "Don't know what the rest of Gallifrey will think about all this but I would rather go through the fun of making the baby myself instead of having it done by machine."  
  
He smiled as they sat down on the sofa and rested.  
  
"You know, back when we started this grand experiment of making a new Gallifrey, we tried to improve as much as we could on the original," John said to Tara and Rosie. "We tried to make the citizens more human-like by giving them creativity and imagination and give them the ability to feel emotions more readily. We did that because we felt those were humanity's greatest strengths in addition to their adaptibility. We also tried to make them more tolerant of outsiders so that the Doctor and his doubles and clones wouldn't have to go through what the Doctor and Theta went through on the first Gallifrey with the ostracism. We also discussed a scenario like this although we never really thought we would see it put into practice, it was merely covering all possible outcomes. But I'm glad we did now because no one will think the less of our children for being womb born rather than loom born."  
  
"Why would they think less of them?" Tara said.  
  
"Well, because back when the Pythia first cursed our kind and Rassilon set up the wombs, there were still many Gallifreyans who had been born naturally and they resented the ones who were loomed and for awhile there was fighting between the womb borns and loom borns until most of the womb borns were driven away from the cities. That's another thing we didn't want especially since the majority of our familiy was womb born. There is to be no snobbishness on New Gallifrey. All of us are one whether we're loomed or womb broomed."  
  
He sniggered when Rosie playfully slapped his chest and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Well, perhaps we should get to it. Time's a wastin' and that baby ain't gonna make itself," he said, getting up from the sofa.  
  
"Ew, A'ner'a."  
  
"Oh, come on, you're two hundred and thirty seven now, Tara. I think it's safe to discuss baby making around you," John said as Rosie stood.  
  
He kissed his wife's hand and winked at her.  
  
"How 'bout you? You gonna make yourself human and have a baby with Phillip?" he asked.  
  
"Um...no, I'll pass on the whole screaming thing," Tara replied.  
  
John shrugged. "Suit yourself. It would have been interesting seeing a little half human/unic baby but oh well, to bed, to bed before we're dead!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Steady now," the Doctor said to Luke and Clyde as they inched along the cooridor towards Callum's office. "Keep your eyes open for anyone or anything that might harm us."  
  
They nodded and looked around as the Doctor got out his screwdriver and readied it. As they were nearing a T junction, a man suddenly came around the corner. He was a portly black man with a bald head and an eye patch over his left eye. A large scar went from his forehead through the eyepath down to his cheek. The man gritted his teeth and they noticed there were two teeth missing on the top and one missing on the bottom.  
  
"Yo ho ho, Captain Jack," the Doctor said. "We're looking for Elizabeth Swann, seen her anywhere?"  
  
The man snarled and ran towards them.  
  
"No?" the Doctor said.  
  
Telepathically he gave a signal and all of them stepped out of the way at the last minute. Their legs shot out and the man gasped as he tripped over them. He grunted when the Doctor punched him in the back of the head and slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
"Nighty night, Captain Jack," the Doctor said. He looked at Luke and Clyde. "Not...our Captain Jack, mind. The one from the films," he said to them.  
  
He snickered when Luke and Clyde shared a look and rolled their eyes. The Doctor searched through the man's pockets and found some keys. Then all of them ran up and turned right as they headed towards the office.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alan grunted when Callum decked him again. He and Rani were tied to chairs in front of the bed the Doctor had been strapped to and both of them were being worked over by Callum and Rath.  
  
"That's enough!" Rani said in Rain's voice. "You've hurt him enough."  
  
"On the contrary, Lara, I'm just getting started," Callum said as Rath chuckled.  
  
"Don't rough him up too much, Callum. I want him to be half conscious when I have a go at em."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll still be alive for that. I wouldn't want him to miss that humiliation," Callum replied.  
  
Alan grunted as his fist landed against his jaw again.  
  
Hold on, Brother, the Doctor thought. We're in his office now and we're coming for you next.  
  
Take your time, Alan thought as he watched Callum draw back his fist. After all, my jaw is made of steel and...  
  
He grunted when Callum landed another punch and his head snapped back, making him lose concentration. Rani screamed at them to stop while Alan shook his head, trying to shake off the effects of the last punch.  
  
Got it, Brother, I've got the watch, the Doctor thought to him.  
  
Peachy, now get us out of her before the front of my jaw ends up under my hairline, he thought to him.  
  
We're coming. I'm assuming he's in the same room I was in before?  
  
I think so. He...  
  
Alan grunted and his head snapped back again when Callum landed one directly on his nose. He felt warm blood start to drip out of his nostril and saw it dripping onto his trousers.  
  
"Aw, did I make you bleed and soil your clothes?" Callum said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I'm sorry about that. I need to be more careful when I punch ya. In fact...why don't I switch tactics and burn ya instead. That way you won't bleed, just sizzle."  
  
"No, stop!" Rani said as Callum turned to Rath.  
  
"Go and fetch the portable firepit and the iron brands."  
  
"With pleasure. Can I bring that one that has my initials on it so I can brand the bitch and make him mine?"  
  
Callum thought that over.  
  
"Yes, go ahead, you earned it."  
  
"Good," Rath said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
He went to the door, opened it and froze.  
  
"Hello again," The Doctor said. "Nice to see you. Your little bitch is back and she has a gift for you. Here, let me open it!"  
  
Rath grunted as the Doctor punched him as hard as he could in the face and he reeled back. The Doctor, Luke and Clyde entered the room.  
  
"My heroes!" Alan said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Callum said, looking from one brother to the other.  
  
"This, my albino friend, is what ya call a great...big...ASS WHOOPIN'!" Alan said gleefully.  
  
Callum quickly recovered and lunged at the Doctor while Rath did the same. The Doctor grunted when both men rammed into him but he quickly ducked down when they both threw punches and flew back up with an uppercut to both jaw as Clyde joined him and punched Rath, the bigger of the two, in the face. While they were fighting them and keeping them busy, Luke used his screwdriver and burned through Alan and Rani's ropes.  
  
"Let me at em, let me at em! I'll kill the bugger for hurting my sister!" Alan said, as he wiggled around in his ropes.  
  
Luke finally managed to burn through the ropes.  
  
"Yes!" Alan said, leaping up.  
  
He gave out a Tarzan yell as he beat on his chest like an ape and then joined the fray. Luke quickly burned through Rani's ropes and was shocked when she leapt up and imitated Alan.  
  
"Hey, if he can do the Tarzan thing, so can I," she said to Luke.  
  
Luke grinned and pocketed the screwdriver before he entered the fight. By now, Rath and Callum were subdued but Sonov and a few other men who were nearby had run inside and they were now trying to defeat them. Luke had a though while he dodged Sonov's fist. He quickly went backwards, grabbed the chair and swung it around, clocking Sonov in the head. Sonov grunted and fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Alan noticed what he was doing and did a roll to avoid a red haired man's punch to the gut. He grabbed the other chair and swung it at the red haired man. The man grabbed the leg of the chair, stopping it's momentum. He began to laugh at Alan until Alan brought his leg up and hit him in the balls.  
  
"Not laughin' now, are ya?" he said when the man screamed and grabbed his crotch.  
  
Alan brought the chair down on top of him and knocked him out.  
  
By now all the men who had fought them were knocked out and lying all over the floor at weird angles. The Doctor walked over to Alan and Rani and looked at their faces.  
  
"Thank the gods I have the tissue rejuvenator," he said.  
  
"Yes, thank the gods you have that so my pretty face won't be scarred for life," Alan replied.  
  
The Doctor turned and glared disdainfully at Callum who was slumped in the corner. He narrowed his eyes and balled up his fists as he walked towards him.  
  
"Brother, no!" Alan said when he guessed what he was gonna do.  
  
"This bastard nearly tore my family apart," he snarled as he stared at him. "He caused my wife to change her identity, he hurt me and you and Rani. He's sold countless people into slavery and because of him, many more have died by the guns and drugs he and his men have sold. He deserves nothing less than death."  
  
"No, Doctor, you can't," Rani said as she took off the imager and got in front of him. "We can take them somewhere where they'll be dealt with but you can't lower yourself to their level."  
  
"Yes, Brother, you have your wife safe and sound, take them to Volag Nok and let them sit and rot for the rest of their lives."  
  
The Doctor sighed angrily.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Although I wish Volag Nok had the bloody death penalty because even sitting in jail for the rest of their lives is too good for em."  
  
He stared at Callum.  
  
"He's not going to Volag Nok. He's going to the Grand Inquisition because I want him to tell the inquisitors where the rest of his gang is and how many there are so they can be stopped and we won't have to deal with this ever again."  
  
"Brother, are you sure? The Grand Inquisitors aren't exactly...nice people," Alan said.  
  
"I realize that but I have a feeling Callum won't tell the truth readily and I don't trust the Shadow Proclamation. I don't like the Judoon. I'd rather have the Zorts go after the rest of the smugglers. I know then that they'll get the job done and won't hurt innocents in the process."  
  
"Zorts?" Rani said.  
  
"They're kinda like Werewolves for want of a better word. They're alot like the Judoon in that they are hired to be policemen but unlike the Judoon they won't sacrifice innocent lives to get the bad guy. The Grand Inquisition that they work for are a shadowy bunch. No ones even seen their real bodies because they keep themselves robed and their faces covered to avoid anyone coming after them if they escape. They use alot of mind probes and usually people who are aggressive and uncooperative get sent to them," Alan said to her.  
  
"And that's why I want to take Callum there. I'm sorry if it seems harsh but lives are at stake especially young girl's lives and this has got to stop here and now. The inquisitors will give him a chance to speak after they scan him and find out if he's truly guilty but if they can't get him to talk they won't just throw him in a cell and have done with it. They will scan his mind and look at his memories and get the truth then. Then after that, the Zorts are sent out to do what the Judoon do and round them up. His lackeys can rot in Volag Nok and he most likely will too once they're through with him but first he'll answer for his crimes and he'll tell the Inquisition what he's done, one way or another."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After they defeated the remaining men, they took them back to the holding cells except for Callum. Callum was dumped onto the floor of the console room in the middle of a forcefield so the Doctor wouldn't have to walk back to get him when it was time to drop him off with the Grand Inquisition. After that was done, the Doctor led him back to the papers he had found when he was cleaning and they gathered them up as evidence. They made a thorough search of Callum's office and the Doctor let out a triumphant yell when he found his belongings in a small box in the cupboard. Once they were satisfied that they had gotten everything, they headed back to the TARDIS. By the time they got inside, Callum was awake and glowered at them as they came in the door. The Doctor gave him a disdainful look and crossed over to the console with the teens while Alan shut the door.  
  
"You lot go back with Alan to the med bay and heal yourselves. I'll be along in a moment," he said to them.  
  
They nodded and walked off, leaving him alone with Callum.  
  
"So what'll happen to me?" Callum asked him.  
  
The Doctor smirked.  
  
"You're going before the Grand Inquisition and you're gonna tell them all you know about you and your mates black market dealings," he said.  
  
"The Grand Inquisition, you can't do that! They'll probe my mind!"  
  
The Doctor shrugged.  
  
"Be thankful because I could do much worse than that. After what you did to my wife and what you made her do, I would just love to shove you in a demoleculizer and watch you get torn apart, atom by atom. But my family would hate me if I did that. However, I won't let you get off easily which is why you're not going to Volag Nok straight away. If...they let you go at all."  
  
"Is this how you treat your prisoners? Is this what you mean by being merciful, Doctor?"  
  
"Don't talk to me about mercy," the Doctor snarled as he rounded the console towards him. "You and your mates didn't show my wife or daughter any mercy and it's because of you that she used the arch on herself and doesn't remember who she is. What I'm doing is far more merciful than what you did and if I had my way, I'd fly the TARDIS over a star and slowly lower you down into it, inch by inch, until you were consumed."  
  
Callum swallowed hard as he looked into his cold, dark eyes. He had a feeling this was a gaze that he reserved only for his enemies and it unnerved him that he could almost see the darkness in his soul. The Doctor smirked again when he involuntarily shrank away from him and let out a snort of contempt before he went back to his console.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After handing over Callum to the Inquisition, the Doctor, Alan, Sarah Jane and the teens gathered around the console. Sarah Jane gave the Doctor a big hug which he gratefully accepted.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Alan asked.  
  
The Doctor thought for a moment and then grinned.  
  
"I think we should go get my wife and bring her home from the nunnery. With Callum out of the way, I think it's safe to have her on New Gallifrey again. Besides, she'll be better protected there. So what'd ya say. You wanna go see her and bring her home?"  
  
Everyone smiled and nodded and the Doctor programmed in the coordinates for Leptos.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Talia opened the door of Lara's room and peeked in. She noticed that Lara was sound asleep and she quietly walked over to her.  
  
"Rain?"  
  
"Huh?" Lara said, slowing opening her eyes.  
  
"Your husband and family are here."  
  
Lara's eyes snapped open. Gleefully she tried to sit up and groaned when she sat up too fast.  
  
"Gotta watch that," she said, putting her hand on her stomach.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Doctor!" Lara said, running to him.  
  
The Doctor embraced her tightly and kissed her cheek. "My Latara," he said. "Oh, it's so good to see you again. I missed you."  
  
"Missed me, you weren't gone from me that long," Lara teased.  
  
"Trust me, I miss you even if we're one second apart from each other," he said."Listen, you wanna go back to New Gallifrey with us? I mean I know the nunnery is probably one big swinging party but we miss you at home. Plus, you are gonna have company with that baby because my wife, you've inspired a big baby boom and now several of the women are gonna have babies of their own. Even your knuckleheaded brother is getting in the act."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Who's that?" Alan said, sauntering into the room. "Oh, for shame, Te'lesu. You forgot little ol' me and I thought I was unforgettable."  
  
His hearts hurt when Lara stared at him silently.  
  
"I don't remember you, I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"The TARDIS gave her a residual memory of me so she'd seek me out but apparently not you," the Doctor said.  
  
He stepped away when Alan embraced her gently.  
  
"I love you, Te'lesu, even though you don't know that now and won't for eight months. We tease each other and make each other's lives hell but I've always loved you from the moment you came into our lives and I'm so glad you're far away from that bastard, Callum, and his men. And I'm glad that your pregnancy came out of all of that and you're going to give birth to bouncing baby triplets soon."  
  
"Thank you. Are you sure that there's no way I can return to my old self so I can remember?" She asked the Doctor as she held Alan.  
  
Alan looked at the Doctor.  
  
"Think there might be a way for the TARDIS to put the memories back into her with the arch but allow her to keep her human form? I mean, we're able to become human and still remember who we are if we want to, why can't it work in reverse and let her keep her human body but allow her essence to go back inside her?"  
  
He thought that over. "Dunno, I'll ask the TARDIS. But in order to do that, we have to get going. So...Rain, are you ready to go home now?"  
  
"Yes!" she said.  
  
Alan moved to her side as the Doctor walked to her other side and put her arm around her.  
  
"Then let's get the show on the road," he said to her.

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	36. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74185) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74185)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=36) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

More Ninewood naughtiness and a surprise!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Thirty Six  
  
After Martha made sure that they were alright, Jamie led Jenna down the hallway and stood in front of the door to his bedroom. He looked at the door when he sighed and she touched his hair.  
  
“You ok, Highland?” Jenna asked.  
  
“Aye, it’s just strange standing here with a lass, is all. Och, I ken that we’re married but I never…” Jamie said, lowering his head.  
  
“Oh, come on, are you saying that you NEVER allowed Victoria or Zoe in your room?”  
  
“No!” Jamie said as he blushed and she smiled, kissing his cheek.  
  
“You are so cute when you blush.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Jamie opened the door when he saw what was inside the room and pouted. The walls of the room were made from a gray stone and wooden beams framed the walls and cross over the ceiling. An iron chandelier hung from the ceiling and several light candles cast shadows on the walls. A lit stone fireplace was to their right and a shield with the McCrimmon crest hung above the mantel. Two wooden chairs sat facing each other in front of the fireplace and a thick fur rug lay between them. A large wooden bed was against the wall and crisp white sheets and a sheepskin were tucked under two large down pillows. There were two smaller fur rugs on either side of the bed and a small wooden table sat near the bed with a candlestick on top. A wooden wardrobe was near the door and a door led to the bathroom. Stars twinkled outside the window to the left and the torches in iron holders flickered in the semi darkness. The soft sound of bagpipes filled the air and Jamie could smell the scent of heather.  
  
“Whoa, this is your room?!” Jenna asked as he walked inside, then closed the door.  
  
“No,” Jamie said, shaking his head. Jenna walked to the wardrobe when she opened the doors and saw a silk night gown, a white linen shirt with ruffles on the sleeves and along the opening in the front and a kilt done in the McCrimmon tartan.  
  
“I think we’re supposed to wear these.” Jenna took the clothing out of the wardrobe and he took the shirt and kilt, looking at them.  
  
“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it looks like we’re playing The Laird an’ His Maiden!” Jamie said with a grin and headed for the bathroom. Jenna walked to the bed when she sat down and the mattress dipped down a bit. Taking off her boots, she slid out of her jeans and t-shirt and dropped them to the floor. She unhooked her bra as she placed it on top of her clothes and stood up. “Och, you’re beautiful.”  
  
Jenna turned when she looked at him leaning against the bathroom doorframe and saw that he was only wearing the kilt. Over the last two centuries, Jamie’s body had become leaner and more muscular and he would pout when Alan and Adam teased him about becoming a pretty body. Tracing the curves of her body with his eyes, he walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist, dipping his fingers under the elastic of the thong she was wearing. He playfully snapped the elastic as she smiled then he took her head in his hands and kissed her lips. She moved her fingers up his chest to his shoulders when she moved back and smiled shyly at him.  
  
“My Laird, I dinnae think we should be doing this,” she said in a Scottish accent and he smiled.  
  
“This is my castle an’ I do as I please!” he said as he slid his fingers under the elastic of the thong and pulled it down her hips, thighs, knees and calves and watched her step out of it. He tossed it across the room as she laughed and he moved closer, looking deeply into her eyes. Running his hands along the soft skin of her neck, he arched her head back and kissed her neck and slid his tongue along the pulse point, her heart racing against the tip of his tongue. Jenna sighed as he moved his tongue along her collar bone then scooped her into his arms and walked to the bed. His fingers tickled the bottom of her thighs as she giggled and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Standing at the side of the bed, he gently tossed her to the center of the bed and she scooted up toward the wall, placing the pillows behind her. She watched as he walked to the foot of the bed and slid the kilt down his hips and the kilt thumped to the floor. He licked his lips as he crawled onto the bed but wobbled as his knees and hands sank into the mattress. “This is going tae be interesting.”  
  
Laughing, she watched him crawl up her body when he straddled her hips and looked at her. His mind flashed to an old memory that wasn’t really his of Rosealie, his wife but not his wife, when she was swollen with their first child but it wasn’t his child. Jenna looked at him when he started shaking and she held her arms out. Lying on top of her, he started crying and she stroked his hair and back. Even without their bond, she knew what he was thinking and hushed him. After a few minutes, he calmed down and a handkerchief appeared on the bed. He blew his nose then sat the handkerchief on the table and looked at her.  
  
“Sorry,” he whispered and she nodded. Straddling her hips again, he looked at her and slowly moved his hands over her stomach, feeling the curves and dips of her stomach muscles and ran his finger over the rim of her bellybutton. “Um, nae tae spoil the mood but how did you get this if you were born in a machine?”  
  
“Simple, my dad has one.”  
  
“Ah!” Jamie said then went back to moving his hands over her body, exploring every inch of her. He cupped her breasts in his hands as he stroked and pressed his fingers against her skin and rubbed the tips of her nipples with his thumbs. He moved closer when he slid his lips over her left nipple and sucked and nibbled on the tip. Her body shivered as he kissed down then across her chest and sucked and licked her right nipple. He sucked harder when a tiny bit of breast milk dripped onto his tongue and he blinked. He sucked some more as she moaned and arched her head back. Moving back, he stroked the underside of her left breast then the skin over her heart and it pounded against his fingers. He kissed down her chest and stomach when he crawled back up her body and took her head in his hands. She moaned in his mouth as he pressed his lips to her and she slid her fingers through his hair. Their tongues twirled around each other as her hands moved down his neck to his back and he carefully got on his hands and knees. He moved back as she looked at him and his eyes had become darker.  
  
“My Laird, you look at me with such lust in your eyes. You are scaring me!”  
  
“You’re mine, woman, mine!” Crawling backward, he spread her legs as he bent her knees up and took a deep breath, her arousal fill his nostrils. He looked down at her crotch when he stroked the fine hairs covering the lips of her pussy and parted them with his fingers. She nodded as he slid a finger inside her and stroked the warm skin. She was already wet as his fingers became wet and he smiled. He removed his fingers when he placed them in his mouth and sucked on them. She wiggled on the bed as he arched his left eyebrow and decided to do one thing he never thought he had the nerve to do. Watching his head move toward her pussy, Jenna gasped when his tongue slid inside her and licked the warm skin. It flicked in and out then touched her clit and she moaned. He swirled his tongue faster as she felt the warm tingling inside her and her heart raced.  
  
“Oh, crap, Jamie, where did you learn that?!” Jamie didn’t answer as he slid two fingers inside her and pressed down on her throbbing clit, making her scream with pleasure. “Now, My Laird, I want you inside me now!”  
  
“Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!” Jamie purred as he placed her legs around his waist and moved her toward him, sliding his hard cock inside her. He leaned forward as he started thrusting his cock inside her and rocked gently side to side. She moaned and wiggled on the bed and she closed his eyes and her mind and heart felt like they were going to explode. She squeezed her muscles against his cock as it pulsated inside her then he sat back and his sperm exploded inside her. They screamed at the same time as the orgasms hit them and Jamie folded his fingers behind his head, arching his head back. Breathing hard, he slid out of her then plopped onto his back and she looked at him.  
  
“Do you want to rest a bit before we do that again?” she asked and he nodded. She turned onto her side and snuggled against him and his heart thundered in her ear. After a few minutes, she heard a soft snorting sound as she looked up and saw that he had fallen asleep and she smiled, kissed his chest and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Holding Marion in his arms, Adam softly sighed and she listened to his heart thumping in her ear. Martha had run some tests on her and they were both thrilled to learn that it was possible for not only them having a baby but Marion was able to carry it to term without the aid of the birthing ball.  
  
The TARDIS had decorated the bedroom to look like the room they had when he first made love to her and he could feel the soft sea breeze blowing in from the window. She was surprised that he could have as much energy as he had since coming out of a coma but he made love to her four times before finally rolling off her and fell asleep.  
  
“Please, let this work,” she whispered, looking at the wall. She felt him shift on the bed a bit as she kissed his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Saying a little prayer, she closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep and the sound of the ocean purred outside the window.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
John looked at Rosie sleeping peacefully in his arms and he kissed the top of her head. When Jamie and Jenna screamed, both of them had jumped and laughed then went back to what they were doing and John wondered why he didn’t hear anything from Adam and Marion. His heart hurt thinking that they might not have been able to have a baby as he sighed and looked at the ceiling. His mind raced as he thought about Rosie being swollen with his child and a tiny life, a tiny life he had a hand in making, growing inside her. Sighing, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of his lovely wife with a swollen stomach then their baby in his arms and he smiled.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The waterfall crashed around them as Frazer held onto Angel and they looked up at the large creature leering down at them. The water dribbled down the green and yellow scales as water reeds clung to the neck and head of the creature and its head rested on a long slender neck. The red eyes blinked as the two slits for nostrils sniffed the air and the mouth slowly opened, showing rows of sharp teeth. The creature slowly sank under the water as they looked around then felt something moving under them and they rose into the air. Angel held onto Frazer as the creature’s head rose out of the water and they were moving to the shore. With a gentle flick, the creature dumped them onto the shore then sank into the water and they rested on their back, panting and their hearts thundered in their chests.  
  
“Guess we were told!” Frazer laughed as Angel sat up and gently smacked his chest. Getting up off the ground, she went to collect his clothes and their boots then yelped when he smacked her bottom. He smiled as she rolled her eyes and handed him his clothes. They headed back toward the small space transport and the sun was setting by the time when they returned and went inside.  
  
Angel sat under the duvet when Frazer climbed up the ladder and slid onto the bed. He sat next to her when she placed her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.  
  
“So, what do you want tae do tomorrow?” he asked and she looked up at him.  
  
“I want to go home,” she said and he blinked.  
  
“You sure?” he asked and she nodded. “Well, I’m nae sure I want tae leave. It’s fun being the only two higher life forms on the planet.”  
  
“I guess I’m feeling guilty about running off like that.”  
  
“Aye, you’re a selfish brat,” he said and she smacked his stomach. “I’m just telling the truth!”  
  
“Oh, like you never acted like a selfish brat!”  
  
“You never had tae contend with four brothers an’ a sister.”  
  
“No, but I do have two sisters that bug the hell out of me!”  
  
“So, you want tae go back tae all that craziness?”  
  
“To tell the truth, I miss it.”  
  
“An’ what aboot us?” he asked and she saw the serious look in his eyes.  
  
“What about us?”  
  
“What are we exactly? I have known you most of my life an’ I’m nae sure if I like the idea of us just being friends anymore.” She sat up when he rolled over onto his left side and looked at the wall.  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“It means that I dinnae like the idea of you going off with some bloke who’s only going tae hurt you. Dinnae deny that it hasnae happened! I’ve been there an’ have seen you going through heartbreak. It kills me inside every time I see you cry.” She rolled him onto his back as he looked up at her and she stroked his hair.  
  
“I never thought you felt that way. Why didn’t you say something?!”  
  
“Every time I told you that I didnae like the bloke you were dating, you would scream a blue streak then nae talk tae me for weeks. But, as soon as it went south, I’d find you crying on my doorstep an’ I had tae find a way tae make you smile.”  
  
“And you want to make me smile all the time?”  
  
“Aye, that’s why none of my relationships worked, I wanted you!”  
  
“When did you know that you felt that way?”  
  
“I’ve known since the first time you kissed me.”  
  
“I was four and you were six.”  
  
“That kiss went straight tae my toes,” he said with a smile and she smiled back.  
  
“I think I’ve always felt something for you. Want to know what I told my dad the day we met? I told him that I was going to marry you.” He looked at her when he sat up and took her hands.  
  
“Then let’s do that!”  
  
“What? You want to marry me?!”  
  
“Think aboot it! It would be the perfect way tae join our families. Ok, I’m related to MY Doctor through marriage but it would be the same thing! Please, Angel, marry me!” His hearts thumped hard in his chest as she thought for a few seconds and kissed him. They went forehead to forehead as she looked deeply into his eyes and smiled.  
  
“Yes!” she said as he laughed then got up and headed for the ladder. “Where are you going?”  
  
“Well, being the gentleman my father raised me tae be, I must take you home so I can ask your father for your hand in marriage,” he said as she nodded and he went down the ladder. A few minutes later, the small space transport rose off the ground then flew into the air and a small white vapor trail streaked across the sky. 

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	37. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74198) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74198)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=37) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

It's Cheri again! :)  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Thirty Seven  
  
Lara sat on the jump seat, watching quietly while the Doctor, Alan, Sarah Jane and the teens talked quietly among themselves. The Doctor had asked the TARDIS to try to fix the arch so that Rain's essence could be streamed back inside her while it bypassed changing her back into a Time Lord. Lara stared at Alan and the others. For the life of her, she couldn't remember any of them, only the Doctor and she was frustrated that they knew who she was but she couldn't recall them. She hoped they would be able to work out a solution so she could get her memories back without endangering her babies. While they were talking, Alan glanced at her and smiled warmly as he walked to her side. Lara stared at him sadly.  
  
"I wish I could remember you," she said.  
  
"Don't worry, Te'lesu, if anyone can sort this out, it's the TARDIS," he said.  
  
"Aha!"  
  
Their eyes turned towards the Doctor, who was beside himself with joy.  
  
"She's done it. She's found a solution," he said. "We just have to stick the watch back in the slot in the arch and she'll do the rest."  
  
"But what'll happen when she needs to become a Time Lady again?" Luke asked.  
  
"Well, if we can't use the arch, I have the crystals and she can transform that way," the Doctor replied.   
  
"I'm sure she'll prefer that anyway, much less painful," Alan replied.  
  
The Doctor nodded. He hit a few buttons on his keyboard and the arch lowered down. Lara watched it with trepidation, remembering the Doctor's screams when he was under it. The Doctor, seeing her distress, went to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It shouldn't hurt this time, Latara. You're not changing your body, you're only regaining your mind."  
  
The Doctor put it on her head and held it down while he asked the TARDIS to do whatever she was going to do. There was a pause and for a moment no one heard anything and then the rotor started to oscillate faster and Lara let out a gasp and closed her eyes. Alan bent over and both of them stared at her intently, checking to make sure she was truly alright. The process took about ten minutes and then the TARDIS mentally signaled to the Doctor that she was finished.   
  
"Rain?" the Doctor said, frowning, as his wife's eyelids fluttered and then she opened her eyes.   
  
"Doctor?" she said, turning her head towards him.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears and she embraced him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?" she said.  
  
The Doctor smiled at that. "There's nothing to forgive. I know why you did this to yourself," he said gently. "The point is you're safe now and you're going to have our children in a few months time."  
  
"Do you...want them?" she asked.  
  
"Well, yes, if I didn't want them, I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of having the TARDIS reprogram the arch, I would have just opened the watch."  
  
"Quit feeling guilty, Douchebag, we aren't gonna bite your head off," Alan said, playfully punching her arm.  
  
The Doctor snickered when she let out a sigh.  
  
"And I remember him now," she said, hooking her thumb back at him.  
  
She smiled at Sarah Jane and the teens and gave them warm hugs while they kissed her cheeks and welcomed her back. The Doctor watched her closely and then decided to have a private talk with her.  
  
"Love, come with me. I trust my TARDIS but I want to make sure that the babies are alright. So let's go to the med bay, yeah?" he said to her. "Alan, take us home whenever you're ready."  
  
"Oui!" he said, saluting.  
  
The Doctor helped her to stand and led her out of the console room. They walked down a couple of corridors and to Rain's surprise, when she tried to go inside the med bay, he grabbed her arm.  
  
"No, that was just to get you alone. We need to talk," he said to her.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to cause you so much pain and..."  
  
The Doctor put his fingers over her lips. "Shhh, I'm not angry with you. I told you I know why you forced yourself to change and you did it out of love for me and Tara. I didn't bring you down here to yell at you. I just need to speak with you privately, alright? The last thing I want is for you to be afraid of me especially since there's nothing for you to be afraid of. Now come with me, my love."  
  
He kissed her gently on the forehead and took her hand. They turned right at the end of the corridor and he led her to a door three down from the beginning of it. He opened the door and she saw a beautiful meadow with purple and yellow flowers swaying in the gentle breeze. Fifty feet away was a small pond that was shooting up water like a fountain in its center. Beside the lake were several wooden benches that were spaced about three feet apart from each other. Rain stepped inside and the Doctor followed her, shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Over two centuries of knowing you and this ship still continues to amaze me," she said. "But...I've never seen this room before."  
  
"Normally, it's sealed up. I asked the TARDIS to unseal it so we could come in here."  
  
"Sealed? Is there something bad about this room?" Rain said.  
  
"No, no. It's just a room I reserve for myself when I need to be alone and reflect," he said. "Just like you have your places to go to when you need to be by yourself. I had the TARDIS hide the door so you wouldn't be offended."  
  
"Offended? Why would I be offended about your need for privacy?" Rain asked as they walked to one of the benches. "I enjoy being with you but we're not joined at the hip, Thete. I don't mind you having someplace secret you can go to."  
  
The Doctor smiled at that. As they walked up to the bench, Rain noticed a large leather bound book on the bench beside it.   
  
She glanced at the title of it and noticed it said 500 year diary on it. Her eyebrows raised and an impish grin spread over her face as she walked towards it.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! No, you don't! That's none of your business, missy," he said, grabbing her from behind as she laughed.   
  
"I wanna see what you wrote about me," she said.  
  
"Nope, you're gonna sit here and talk to me," he said as they sat down on the bench.   
  
The Doctor gazed at Rain for a moment and then leaned in for a tender kiss.   
  
"My hearts. Oh, my hearts, you've come back to me," he said softly.   
  
"I know you don't wanna hear it but I am so sorry that I did that. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Shhh, I know. Like I said, you were doing that to protect us and our family."  
  
He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Blast, I can't send love into your mind when you're like this. You had to go and get yourself pregnant," he said.  
  
Rain giggled. "Well, you helped," she said.  
  
"Yes, I helped but not by choice," he said, his face darkening.  
  
He quickly held up his hand when he saw the fear in her eyes.  
  
"But I want the babies. I didn't mean I didn't want our children. I just don't like the way Callum forced us together is all," he said. "And being forced to do things is the whole theme of my little talk with you. Because I take issue with you going off and getting divorced without me."  
  
He held up his hand when she opened her mouth.  
  
"I realize you had no choice...or felt you didn't, at any rate. But I personally don't accept what you did. I never agreed to the divorce, so in my mind it never happened. That being said, I don't want you to think we're divorced and living in sin for the rest of your lives so you and I will be going somewhere to renew our vows, have a rest and reconnect with one another and the sooner the better. This family nearly got torn apart because everyone went off the deep end and...no, that's not your fault."  
  
"But it is!" Rain insisted.  
  
"No, my love, it's not. It's Callum's fault."  
  
"But it was my idea to offer myself to him. I'm the one that started the whole chain reaction!"  
  
"No, it was Callum kidnapping us that started the chain reaction, Rain. Not you. You saw me and Tara being tortured and did the only thing you could think of to stop it which was give yourself to him. You're not to blame for this."  
  
"You're being too kind to me, Thete."  
  
"And you're being too hard on yourself, Latara. I've known you now for donkey's years. You don't think I know you inside and out and can guess how your mind works? Now I'm sure you wouldn't have done any of this if you thought it was gonna tear the family apart but hindsight is 20/20 as they say and you had no way of knowing then what would happen to us. But all this is a moot point now because the family's fine, we're together and we're gonna have triplets on top of the 80 bazillion other babies our family is deciding to have now."  
  
He chuckled when he saw the odd look on her face.  
  
"Oh, yes, my love, you've started a trend with this whole being human and having a baby. Now Marion, Jenna, Frankie, Rosie and soon Rose will be doing the same thing. They've all turned human along with their menfolk and all of them are hoping to get pregnant right along with ya. So congrats, honey bunny, you're gonna have company now with any luck."  
  
Rain shook her head, completely in shock. "I never meant to get pregnant though," she said.  
  
"I know that but now that you are, the others want the same."  
  
"But...the looms...wouldn't that be easier and less painful?" Rain said.  
  
"Possibly but it's not the same as having a baby through the act of love and having it grow inside ya, is it?" he said, touching her stomach. "I mean, come on, Rain. Don't tell me you don't enjoy the feel of our children in there."  
  
"Well, I do when they're not making me throw up every five minutes."  
  
"That's the spirit! See, everything turns out all right in the end!"  
  
He giggled when Rain swatted his head.   
  
"You're a big butthole and a half sometimes, you know that?" Rain said.  
  
"Indeed I do and you love every minute of my Buttholeyness," he replied, taking her around the middle.  
  
"Buttholeyness?" she said with a raised eyebrow while he sniggered. "I swear, Thete, I need to write down the words every time you and your counterparts say something bizarre and make a dictionary out of it."  
  
He snuggled close to her. "The Doctor's Dictionary of Doctorisms?" he said to her.  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
The Doctor gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and then kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you, my hearts. Don't ever doubt that and don't ever question your role in all this. You're innocent, ya hear me?"  
  
She nodded and he kissed her forehead again before he embraced her tightly.   
  
"Mmm, feels good to have my wife back again," he said softly as he lay his chin on her shoulder. "And I swear that what happened over the past month will never happen again for as long as I live."  
  
Rain sighed softly and closed her eyes, happy to be back with the man she loved. The Doctor smiled, leaned back up and cupped her face with his hands.  
  
"Come, my beloved, let's go home and show everyone you're safe before you and I find somewhere where we can get married again," he said to her. 

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	38. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74235) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74235)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=38) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

A little more Ninewood naughtiness, Alan style, and an announcement!  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Thirty Eight  
  
Martha checked the scanners when she looked at Jenna, Marion, Frankie and Rosie and wrote on the charts.  
  
“Well?!” Rosie asked as Martha sat on the stool and folded her hands onto her lap.  
  
“Do you want me to do this one at a time or all at once?” Martha asked.  
  
“Just tell us!” Marion said and Martha laughed.  
  
“Well, according to the scans, it looks like we’re going to need four more baby showers! Maybe five after Alan gets back.” The women cheered and hugged each other then hugged Martha and she smiled. She got off the stool when she walked to the counter and picked up four files. “Ok, in here is your prenatal diets, vitamin needs, exercises and check up schedules. I also put in some birthing exercise in there just in case you want to practice your breathing techniques.” The woman nodded as she handed them the files then headed for the door. “Um, Jenna, can I see you for a second?”  
  
They looked at Jenna as she nodded and they left the room. Her heart sped up as Martha walked to her and had her chart in her hands.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jenna asked.  
  
“Here, take a look at this,” Martha said as Jenna looked at the chart and her eyes went wide.  
  
“Are you serious?!”  
  
“Yep, do you want me to tell Jamie?”  
  
“No no no no no no! I want to keep it a secret,” Jenna said as she left the room and saw Marion waiting for her. She walked closer as she took Jenna’s hands and sighed.  
  
“What’s going on?” Marion asked and she saw the concern in her eyes. Smiling, Jenna whispered in her ear and Marion’s eyes went wide. “Are you kidding?!”  
  
“Nope, and I don’t want to tell Jamie just yet,” Jenna said and they hugged. They headed down the hallway while Martha watched them from the doorway then went back into the room and the door closed behind her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Theta poured the sparkling grape juice into the glasses as he passed them out to the others and John, Adam, Jamie and the women sat on the couches in the Doctor’s living room. Suddenly, a low grinding sound came from the garage when the door opened and Alan, the teens and Sarah Jane walked inside the living room.  
  
“Look who we found!” Alan said as he stood back and the Doctor led Rain inside the living room. She smiled at them when they got off the couch and, one at a time, hugged her.  
  
“Mommy!” Tara shouted as she ran down the stairs and Rain held her arms out. Carefully, Tara held her as Rain hushed her and rubbed her back. Placing on arm around her, Rain looked at the others when she looked at the women and smiled.  
  
“Couldn’t let me be the center of attention, eh?” she teased and they laughed.  
  
“So, what’s the verdict?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Five for five on the baby scale,” Theta said then looked at Alan and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Well, Slow Sperm, what are you waiting for?!”  
  
Alan leered at Rose when he ran to her, lifted her off the floor, swung her over her shoulder then, with a low grunt and snort, carried her to the stairs and she looked at them.  
  
“Looks like Tarzan, here, is taking me to his tree house. If he doesn’t bring me down in an hour, it’s been fun knowing you!” Rose teased as he ran up the stairs and she rolled her eyes. The laughter echoed in the room when Rain looked at Adam and sighed. The Doctor told her that Adam had been ill while she was away and Adam noticed the look in her eyes. Walking to her, he held his hand out and she took his hand. The others watched as he led her to the front door and they left the house, walking down the front path. Neither of them said a word as they walked down the pavement when he stopped near a small wall and gently picked her up, sitting her on top of the wall.  
  
“First off, none of what happened to me was your fault. See, I had this psychic dream. In the dream, I was in this barren place and started walking. There was no one around until I saw you, the Doctor, Alan, Tara and John. When I came closer, the ground exploded and we were separated by these large cracks. You walked away as the Doctor tried to make you stay then you disappeared. John led Tara away and the Doctor fell apart. When I tried to reach Alan, I slipped into darkness. It scared the piss out of me but Marion kept insisting that it was just a bad dream. When the Doctor told us that you had left, and John was going to take Tara away, I…I…”  
  
“What?” Rain asked and he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“I ran away. What I mean is, I ran away in my head. It’s what I do when things go wrong,” he said softly and she stroked his cheek.  
  
“Te’lesau, you are such a dunce,” she said with a smile.  
  
“Tell me about it. It took me three weeks to wake up.” She softly laughed as he shrugged then she remembered her dream and his spirit visiting her and she blinked.  
  
“You know, when I was at the nunnery, I thought I was seeing things when you showed up.”  
  
“Yeah, according to the Doctor, I astral projected. I guess I was so worried about you that I connected to your mind, though human, and became Adam the Friendly Ghost,” he said and she laughed.  
  
“But you’re ok?”  
  
“Yep,” Adam said, popping the “p” then carefully lifted her off the wall. She looked deeply into his eyes when he smiled and she held him. He whispered how much he missed her and promised that he would never run away again. Nodding, she took his hand as they headed down the pavement and he let go of her hand, slid his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kicking the door open, Alan carried Rose into the bedroom as he kicked the door closed with his foot and she smiled. He carried her to the bed when he gently dropped her down onto the bed and she sat up. He walked to the windows as he drew the curtains and she turned the light on.  
  
“Don’t want the neighbors watching while I have my wicked way with you!” Alan said as he kicked his converse off and they fell into the side of the bed then bounced onto the floor.  
  
“That never bothered you before,” Rose teased as he snorted and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Licking her lips, she watched his arm and chest muscles ripple as he took the t-shirt off and tossed it against the wall. “What’s with you abusing your clothes?”  
  
“I’m in a rush. Come on, Starlight, make with the striptease!”  
  
“I’m enjoying this one.” Alan arched his left eyebrow up as he smiled and ran his fingers long the top of his jeans. Smiling, he sauntered over to the bed and slowly unbuttoned the top of his jeans. Moving closer, she moved her finger along the elastic of his y fronts then pulled it back, sliding her fingers along his skin, and he shivered. She stuck her hand down his y fronts when she took hold of his balls and ran her fingers through the soft hair that covered them. Removing her hand, he moved the zipper down then pulled his jeans off and kicked them into the wall behind him. He yanked the y fronts down then picked them up then tossed them over his shoulder. He jumped onto the bed, rolled onto his onto his back and she smiled at him.  
  
“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell?!” he asked as she carefully straddled his hips and took the bottom of her shirt. He licked his lips as she moved the shirt slowly up her body then lifted her arms over her head. Tossing the shirt onto the floor, she smiled when he saw she wasn’t wearing a bra and he rubbed his face with his hands. “Hello, Boys!”  
  
Laughing, she carefully stood up on the bed when she unbuttoned the top of her jeans and nearly fell onto the bed when he tried to take her shoes off. She sat on his stomach as she reached behind her and removed her shoes then carefully stood up. He watched as she slid her jeans and thong down her hips, along her thighs and calves then took the jeans and thong off and tossed them to the floor. Sitting back onto his stomach, she moved her finger long his stomach muscles to the hair on his chest and he sighed. She placed her hand on his chest when she felt his heart pounding against his hand and he held her hand against his chest.  
  
“It’s been a long time since I felt only one heart beating in there.”  
  
“Yeah, it feels weird.” Moving closer, Rose kissed his chest as she moved her fingers through the soft chest hair and he sighed. She licked and suckled on his left nipple while he gulped in some air and his body shivered. Kissing across to his right nipple, she licked the tip and his body jumped, making her smile. She moved upward as she kissed the little freckle under his Adam’s apple then kissed up his chin to his lips and he wrapped his arms around her. He moaned as her tongue slid into his mouth and his teeth scraped against hers. He held onto her as they rolled on the bed and gently slid to the floor. She looked up at him as he moved back and softly smiled at her. “Um, it appears that we’ve fallen out of bed.”  
  
“Shut up,” she teased as he kissed her again and she moved her fingers up and down his back, carving small grooves into his skin. He kissed down her throat, along the space in between her breasts, suckled on one nipple then the other, then kissed down her stomach and she played with his hair. Moving back up her body, he pulled her up a bit as her head went back and he kissed her throat, licking and nibbling on the soft skin. She felt herself becoming wet as he sniffed the air and looked down. Quickly moving down her body, he moved her legs apart, bending her knees up, and took in a deep breath, smelling her arousal.  
  
“Blimey, you smell amazing!” She smiled as he kissed her inner thighs and she moaned. Stroking the warm skin of her crotch, he parted the lips of her pussy with two fingers and some of her wetness trickled onto his fingers. She watched as his head lowered and his fingers slid inside her. Her body jerked as his tongue entered her and licked while his fingers stroked the hot skin. Moaning, she pounded her fists onto the carpet and her body shook from the warm jolts of pleasure from his tongue. She wanted to laugh as he snorted and shook his head then moved back and stuck two fingers inside her. Finding her clit, he pressed down and she screamed. Her body exploded with raw energy as he stroked her clit and the wetness grew. “Do you want me?”  
  
“Yesyesyesyesyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!” she screamed as he straddled her hips and slid his hard cock inside her. Placing his hands on either side of her hips, he moved his cock in and out of her then started doing long thrusts, driving his cock deeper and deeper inside her. He moved his arms upward as she held onto them and he moved faster, making the muscles of her pussy tighten around his cock. Rose moaned while he breathed hard through his nose and she moved her hands up his lower arms. “Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh fuck!”  
  
Alan moved faster and harder as she felt herself about to climax and he smiled at her. His body was about to explode when the orgasm hit the both of them and they screamed. Moved back, Alan slid his body over hers and rested on top of her. Their hearts slammed together as he breathed in her ear and she wrapped her arms around his back.  
  
“I hope this worked ‘cause I am out of ammo!” Alan teased as she giggled and he shut his eyes, his long eyelashes brushing her cheek.  
  
“Oi, don’t fall asleep on top of me, you goof, you’re heavy,” Rose teased when he rolled over her and rested on the floor. She snuggled against him when she placed her head on his chest and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her as they closed their eyes and went to sleep. A few days later Martha confirmed that Rose was pregnant but it took both Adam and John to get Alan down from the roof after he climbed up onto the roof and hollered to the whole neighborhood that she was pregnant.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The room was dark when the sound of engines woke them and Alan looked at Rose. They heard someone pounding on the door when the door opened and Elizabeth ran into the room.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Alan asked as he turned on the light and she walked to the bed.  
  
“They’re back!” Elizabeth said as they looked at each other then got out of bed.  
  
“Go wake your uncle and aunt and meet us outside!” Rose said as she nodded and left the room. Alan looked at Rose when he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
“So, what do we do? Hug her or give her a wedgie for scaring the hell out of us?” Alan asked and she gently smacked his chest. Holding her to his side, they left the room and headed for the stairs.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The door slid open while Frazer stuck his head out and looked around the semi dark garage. He slowly came down the ramp when the lights clicked on and he jumped. Turning around, he saw his family, the Doctor, Theta, Frankie, Rain, Adam, Marion, Alan, Elizabeth and Rose standing in the doorway and he gulped.  
  
“Um, Angel, I think you should come down here,” he said when she walked down the ramp and he held her hand in his.  
  
“Um, hi, everyone,” Angel said when Elizabeth stormed toward them and Frazer moved Angel behind him.  
  
“Move!” Elizabeth shouted as he locked eyes with her and a low growl filled his throat.  
  
“No, if you want her, you have tae go through me!” he snarled when Alan walked to them and held up his hands.  
  
“Alright, before this gets messy, I want you…” Alan said, pointing to Elizabeth. “…to go stand by your mother.”  
  
“But, Dad...!” Alan pointed as she growled then walked to Rose and he looked at Angel.  
  
“As for you,“ Alan said as Angel looked down at the floor and Frazer wrapped his arms around her. Sighing, Alan walked closer when he brushed some of her hair behind her ear and softly smiled. “Look, I understand why you did it. Hell, I ran away, took your Uncle Adam with me, but I did it to help your uncle find Rain.” Angel and Frazer looked at Rain, who waved at them and they smiled. “So, what do you think we should do about all this? You took an untested space transport to who knows where, worried your mother, sister and I, not to mention the rest of the families, half out of our minds and acted like a pair of selfish brats.” They watched when he started pacing then sighed and placed his hands behind his back. “I guess there is only one thing I can do. Brother, I think we have to take them to Volag Nok.”  
  
“Wha-what?!” Frazer and Angel said together and Alan nodded.  
  
“You stole a transport.”  
  
“Bu-but it’s mine!” Frazer said.  
  
“Wrong, it belongs to Angus. Now, if Angus wants to press charges,” Alan said as Angus walked closer and Frazer looked at him. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and he folded his arms over his muscular chest.  
  
“Angus, please, dinnae do this!” Frazer said and Angel sniffed, tears trickling down her cheeks. Angus looked at Frazer as he walked closer and looked down at his little brother. Smiling, Angus ruffled Frazer’s hair then hugged him and Frazer felt his hearts skipping beats in his chest.  
  
“Just promise tae NEVER do this again!” Angus said and Frazer and Angel nodded. Nodding he walked back to Jamie and Angel wiped her eyes.  
  
“Well, if we’re not taking them to jail, what are we going to do with them?” Alan asked.  
  
“You did say in your note that she was grounded when she came home,” Rose said.  
  
“Ah, so I did! Well, Young Lady, for the next two YEARS, you are GROUNDED!”  
  
“Wait a tick, Brother, I want her there when Rain and I redo our vows,” the Doctor and Frazer looked at Angel.  
  
“Why are you doing that?” Angel asked and the Doctor explained about Cullum making Rain divorce him. “Want to make it a double wedding?”  
  
“What are you talking about?!” Alan asked and Frazer walked to him.  
  
“Mister TimeLord, sir, I am speerin’ if it’s alright with you,” Frazer said and Alan blinked.  
  
“You’re what?”  
  
“He’s asking you if it’s ok for him tae marry Angel,” Jamie said and Alan’s eyes went wide.  
  
“You are?”  
  
“Aye, Sir, I wish tae marry your daughter,” Frazer said, nodding. Everyone looked at Alan as he thought for a few minutes then smiled and hugged Frazer.  
  
“It’s about bloody time!” Alan said, letting go and hugged Angel. Turning, he looked at the Doctor, who smiled and looked at Rain.  
  
“So, we’re having a double wedding?” the Doctor asked and Rain slid her arms around him.  
  
“Looks like,” she said as they walked to Frazer and Angel and hugged them.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	39. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74249) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74249)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=39) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is Cheri again. This is a long chapter because this covers the wedding and the birth of Rains children. Were nearly finished here but already Carol and I are planning another story with the return of the Valeyard.  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Thirty Nine  
  
(Two months later…)  
  
After finally making all the arrangements and getting everything sorted out, the wedding day was finally at hand. By the time they were ready, Rain was a little over three months into her pregnancy and she was showing it. The Doctor teased her about her new spare tire until Rain threatened to bop him one. The babies were beginning to kick and the Doctor would lie in bed with her, staring in fascination at her belly as he watched the little bumps from where she was being kicked.  
  
“I’m glad you enjoy this so much,” Rain said to him one night. “Because it’s irritating the hell outta me.”  
  
“Don’t worry, my love, another couple of months and the kicks will be stronger!”  
  
Rain stared at him as he chortled.  
  
“If that was your attempt to make me feel better, you failed miserably,” she said to him.  
  
The other thing she hated was since she was human she no longer enjoyed the feel of her family inside her mind or being able to communicate with them. The others, aware of this, refrained from telepathy around her until she told them that she didn’t care if they did it around her. She also noticed that the men were more vigilant around her and the other pregnant women; guarding them the way a mother bird guards her eggs. They weren’t allowed to go out for trips in the TARDIS except to locations the Doctor was sure were safe. She also became moody and snapped at her husband a couple of times which led to some guilty apologies. The Doctor would only chuckle and kiss her cheek after teasing her about going out to get her a pizza with anchovies and watermelon ice cream. She found she didn’t have those cravings but she did have a craving for black olives and gyros, two things the Doctor made sure to keep on hand for her.  
  
By the time the wedding rolled around, she felt bloated and unattractive and standing up in front of everyone in a wedding dress was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
“Latara, it’ll just be our family and they know what you look like,” the Doctor teased. “They’re not gonna scream at ya and yell “What the hell is that thing doing here?” when you walk down the aisle. I don’t know why you’re even worrying about it. You look gorgeous as always. In fact, being pregnant has given you this beautiful little glow. I’ll have to keep you human and keep getting you pregnant so I can enjoy it.  
  
“Not on your life, Buddy. Next one’s gettin’ loomed. I’m not about to go through this again,” she said.  
  
So the Doctor helped her choose a simple teal dress that was loose around her body. It was comfortable but still flattered her figure. The others also had bumps but not as big as hers was and they didn’ t have quite the discomfort she had. She suspected part of it was because she was the one carrying triplets.  
  
On the day of the wedding, Rain stood in her bedroom inside the TARDIS and slipped on her blue dress. She stood and admired herself in the full length mirror the TARDIS provided while she brushed her long black hair that was nearly down to her butt. She noticed the door opening in the mirror’s reflection and saw the Doctor come into the room.  
  
“Love, you’re not supposed to see the bride, you know,” she said, turning to him.  
  
He closed the door and walked over to her.  
  
“I don’t believe in that sort of rubbish,” he said. “That’s a human tradition and I don’t subscribe to it.”  
  
Rain sighed as he came up behind her and embraced her around the middle.  
  
“You look gorgeous, my lives' mate,” he whispered in her ear. “Even with Mount St. Doctor growing out of your tummy.”  
  
He snickered when she gave him an odd look.  
  
“Naming my bump after you? Yeah, that sounds like something you’d do, Mister Ego.”  
  
“Oi, I helped make that bump…well, I made half…but I still helped!”  
  
Rain sighed as her husband gently kissed her neck and nibbled at her ear lobe.  
  
“Mmm, this is more like it. Back to the usual family rhythms. No yelling, no screaming, no crying…except when you have your mood swings but…”  
  
Rain swatted him as he chuckled and kissed her cheek. Rain leaned back into him and closed her eyes as he ran his hands over her bump.  
  
“Mmm, where was I before Callum so rudely interrupted us? Oh yeah…mine! Mine forever. No one will have you except me or I’ll tear their lips off and sew them to their nipples.”  
  
He laughed when Rain opened her eyes.  
  
“Wow, Thete, there’s an image I’ll have for the rest of my lives,” she said.  
  
The Doctor laughed softly and went back to his ministrations. “Mine, all mine. My lives mate forever,” he murmured in between kisses. He finished kissing her and snuggled his cheek against hers. “You know,” he said. “This was our family’s first real crisis and not only did we survive it but I think we came through it, stronger and closer than ever. Not to mention the women in our family will soon be flinging babies at us like human catapults but…in all seriousness, I’m glad we made it through the first real storm we’ve ever had.”  
  
“Me too, Thete.”  
  
He kissed her cheek.  
  
“And I’m glad you’re back to being yourself again.”  
  
“I’m not completely myself. I’m still human.”  
  
She sighed. “And I hate being this way. I’m used to feeling you and talking with you in my head. I hate that I can’t do it until after the baby is born.”  
  
“I know, Love, but only sixth months left and then you’ll become my tremendous, stupendous Time Lady again.”  
  
Rain kissed his lips and looked at his brown suit. “Are you wearing this to our wedding?” she asked.  
  
“Nope. I’m wearing that sexy little number you created for me.”  
  
“What sexy little number?”  
  
The Doctor raised his eyebrow and grinned. “Blimey, forgotten already. The black suit and maroon shirt you had the TARDIS make when we went on the cruise ship.”  
  
“OH! Oh, yes. Ooooooh, yeeeees, put that on, please!” she said as he chuckled softly.  
  
“Getting Alzheimer’s already, I see.”  
  
“Shut up, Thete,” she said as he laughed and kissed her cheeks.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“Is everyone ready?” the Doctor yelled at his family as they stood around him in the console room of his TARDIS.  
  
“YES!” they yelled.  
  
“Is everyone excited?” he yelled.  
  
“YES!” everyone screamed back.  
  
The Doctor grinned. “Does everyone worship me?” he yelled.  
  
They laughed when the lone yes came from Alan, who was standing at the back with Rose.  
  
“Alright! Everyone out except Alan. My acolyte can stay!” the Doctor said, pointing towards the door.  
  
Alan pumped his fist in the air. “WHOO-HOO, I’M BROTHER’S ACOLYTE!” he yelled as everyone laughed harder.  
  
The Doctor set the controls on his TARDIS. He paused when he felt someone breathing down his neck and looked around at Alan.  
  
“You do that so skillfully, your worshipfulness,” he said as everyone laughed.  
  
“Thank you, my acolyte.”  
  
“No problem, God Almighty,” he said.  
  
The Doctor grinned. “Did I mention I love my brother?” he said while they laughed.  
  
The TARDIS went into the vortex while the Doctor programmed the coordinates for Rainbow Bay on the planet Iris. While he typed in the destination, Alan watched reverently as everyone giggled.  
  
“You’re trying to make me regret asking if everyone worshipped me, aren’t ya?” the Doctor finally said to him.  
  
“What are you talking about, Lord High Supreme Magisterial Awesomeness?” Alan said to him. “I’m only basking in the glow of your deity-like aura and marveling at your otherworldly flying skills.”  
  
Everyone laughed as the Doctor raised his eyebrow and gave him an amused look.  
  
“Oh-wee-oh, wee-oh-um!” Alan said, imitating the guards from The Wizard of Oz.  
  
“Everyone, remind me never to make any jokes while Alan’s in the room because the man just takes the jokes and runs with them,” he said as everyone laughed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rainbow Bay was so named because of the nearly perpetual rainbow that hung over the waterfall that cascaded into the artificially created bay where a magnificent resort had been built to cater to holidaymakers from all over the universe. Alan was disappointed when he saw the stage that had been built near the bay to accommodate parties and weddings.  
  
“Aw, you don’t get to get married under the waterfall like John and Rosie did?” he said. “What a bloody rip off.”  
  
“Um…Bro, not every waterfall has a nice big overhang where you can stand inside it,” Awinita said to him.  
  
“Well, they built the bleedin’ thing, they should have made a bleedin’ overhang,” Alan said to her. “I liked John’s wedding. It was cold and wet but nice.”  
  
“Nope, I’m the only one here who gets a waterfall wedding,” John said smugly.  
  
Alan ran over to him.  
  
“Did anyone ask you, MATE?”  
  
“No, but I’m putting my two pence in, MISSES!”  
  
Everyone glanced at each other and shook their heads.  
  
“Off your bleedin’ trolleys, you are.”  
  
“Hush-a-bye, Jacko!” Alan yelled to Jackie who was at the back of the group with Pete, Tony and Rose.  
  
He leaned into John’s ear.  
  
“Wacko Jacko.”  
  
John snorted.  
  
“Not as much as my Jackie was, mate,” he said to him.  
  
“You know, you got the bum steer out of all of us. You got the tyrannical version of Jackie and Pete and your Doctor became the Valeyard. Were you cloned under an unlucky star or something?”  
  
“Search me,” John said, shrugging. “I try not to dwell on my insane in-laws and counterpart any more than I have to, which is usually never.”  
  
John smiled at Tara.  
  
“On the other hand, I was lucky in some things,” he said as she slowed down and let them catch up to her.  
  
“Are you talking about me, A’ner’ra?” she asked him.  
  
“I most certainly am, Ya’mer’la. I was talking about how blessed Rosie and I are to have you in our lives.”  
  
“I feel the same way, Daddy.”  
  
“Blech! That’s it, I’m not gonna listen to this soppy exchange. I’m going back to my wife.”  
  
“You mean the wife that’s beside the woman you just referred to as Wacko Jacko?”  
  
“Here is good. I’ll stay here beside you. It’s nice and pleasant here with no chance of a beating,” Alan said as Tara giggled.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After getting settled into their rooms, all of them went down to the restaurant for supper before the wedding. They rented a huge banquet hall in the hotel rather than waste a lot of money on a pricey reception that would leave them feeling even more drained than the wedding would. Plus, they didn’t want to tire out Rain and they knew Angel and Frazer wanted to leave right away for their honeymoon. They put several of the tables together in a circle so they could sit and face one another. The Doctor and Rain sat at one table with Angel and Frazer and everyone toasted them and wished them good luck and a happy life together.  
  
“Wow, this is kinda nice,” Jack said. “We haven’t had a wedding in ages. “  
  
“Yeah, we need to start them up again,” Alan said. “Starting with Tara.”  
  
“Me?” Tara said.  
  
“Yeah, you have a boyfriend, when’s he gonna commit?” Alan said.  
  
“Phillip doesn’t wanna get married. He’s got enough to do running the Unic colony,” Tara said.  
  
“Brother runs this colony and he’s married!” Alan said.  
  
They laughed when the Doctor grinned at that. He propped his elbow up on the table, put his head in his hand and stared into space thoughtfully.  
  
“Never thought of it before but yes, I guess we are a colony,” he said.  
  
“And you’re the commander of the colony,” Alan said to him.  
  
The Doctor looked at Rain.  
  
“I don’t recall being voted in as commander, when did that happen?”  
  
“When everyone said you were the commander? I don’t know, dear,” she said as they laughed.  
  
“So…if I’m the commander, that makes you all my army?”  
  
“Oh no, he’s getting a weird idea in his brain,” Jack said, glancing around at the others.  
  
“Jack! You’re invincible! Go out and find a battle and conquer in our name. That way if you get blown up, you’ll come back to life and we won’t have to go through the trouble of cremating you,” the Doctor said.  
  
“Or…” Julie said. “We can wait till he does die and cremate him really quickly and watch as his body rises from the ashes like a phoenix.”  
  
“You’re gonna think phoenix when I take you to Arizona, tie you to stakes in the desert, and leave you to fry,” Jack said to her as he ate his steak and potatoes.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After eating, everyone went to freshen up and get ready. The wedding planner, Jacques, informed them that when they were ready to come down to the lobby and he would take them by shuttle bus to the stage.  
  
Rose kept Angel with her so Frazer wouldn’t be able to see her. She had worn casual clothes at the dinner but now her mother had helped her into an ankle length, strapless, white gown that had tiny diamonds sewn into it. Angel admired herself in the mirror. She loved the way the diamonds caught the light and made her sparkle.  
  
“You look beautiful, Honey,” Rose said as she secured the long, flowing veil to the top of the bun on her head.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this, Mum,” she said, as her hand rested on the slight bulge in her tummy. “I’m finally marrying the man I love.”  
  
Rose smiled at that.  
  
“My little girl, all grown up,” she said as she came up behind her and put her arms around her. “I remember the night you were born.”  
  
Angel rolled her eyes.  
  
“Yes, Mum, I’ve heard the story a gajillion times now.”  
  
“Well, if it wasn’t for your dad’s quick thinkin’, you would have died with your birthmum,” she said.  
  
Angel fell silent for a moment.  
  
“I wonder what my mum was like, my real mum,” she said.  
  
“Dunno, Sweetie, we never got to know her. She died shortly after we found her,” Rose said as she slowly rocked side to side with Angel in her arms. “Do you ever think about her?”  
  
“No, she’s not my mum, you are,” Angel said to her. “You’re the one that brought me up. She may have been a nice woman but I’ve had more opportunities being a Time Lady than I would have had growing up in Elizabethan England. I’m so glad you and Dad found me and Lizzy that day.”  
  
“So am I, Love, so am I,” Rose said, kissing her cheek.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Finally, it was time for the ceremony. The Doctor and Frazer decided that they would have their weddings separately because the Doctor only wanted a short commitment ceremony since he still felt he and his wife were still married. Privately, he found out where Rain had gone to and asked Jack to go into the court records and erase any evidence of the divorce that he found.  
  
When they got to the stage, there were several rows of chairs in front of it and everyone began finding places to sit. The Doctor and Rain sat in the front awaiting their turn while Frazer stood up by the minister wearing a new white shirt and his kilt. The minister, a middle aged man with a chiseled face, thinning blonde hair, thin lips, bulbous nose and hazel eyes, stood beside him with a small black book containing the words for the ceremony. He was dressed in a long black robe and black velvet shoes. Behind Frazer stood Jamie and Jenna. Jamie had on an identical shirt and kilt and Jenna had on a powder blue evening gown. At the back of the rows of chairs was a large white tent where earlier the bride, Alan and Rose had been driven out and where Angel now awaited the cue to go down the aisle with her parents. Frazer stared at his brothers and sister and smiled. His brothers were dressed in the same shirt and kilt ensemble while his sister, Victoria, wore a black strapless dress. Alan was dressed in his blue suit and burgandy t-shirt and Rose had changed into a strapless knee length rose colored dress. When the signal was given, the flaps were pulled back and Angel came out, flanked on either side by her parents. Everyone turned to look as they slowly walked down the aisle. Angel giggled when she saw the stunned look on Frazer’s face and saw him mouth a swear word to himself. The three of them walked up the three steps to the wooden stage and Alan and Rose took their places behind Angel as she faced Frazer. The minister cleared his throat and opened his book as Angel took Frazer’s hand.  
  
“Friends, we are here today to witness the union of these two people who have decided to pledge their love and devotion to one another and become husband and wife,” he intoned as he read from the book. “These two have come here today and make this commitment of their own free will and have sworn to be faithful to one another until their dying day.”  
  
He turned to Frazer.  
  
“Frazer McCrimmon, do you swear before all these assembled people that this woman, Angel Timelord, is the one you wish to marry, the one you will love from this moment on until the day you die?”  
  
“Aye,” Frazer said, nodding.  
  
He turned to Angel.  
  
“Angel Timelord, do you swear before all these assembled people that this man, Frazer McCrimmon, is the one you wish to marry, the one you will love from this moment on until the day you die?”  
  
“Yes,” she said.  
  
The minister signaled to a young man who acted as his assistant. He was taller than the minister, lean with a baby face and grey blue eyes. He had brown hair that was cut in a burr, a rounded nose and a cleft in his chin. He carried with him a brown box. He walked around and stopped in front of the minister. He opened the box and they saw two gold rings. A small one and a slightly larger one for men. Angel and Frazer reached in and took the rings out. The man closed the box and walked off the stage.  
  
“Frazer McCrimmon, you hold in your hand the symbol of your commitment to Angel Timelord. This commitment to love her as your spouse should not be taken lightly so if you feel that this woman is the one you wish to be with your whole life, slip the ring on her finger and declare to all that she is your wife or hand the ring back to me and walk away.”  
  
“I nae doin’ that,” Frazer said, slipping the ring on her finger.  
  
The minister smiled and turned to Angel. “Angel Timelord, you hold in your hand the symbol of your commitment to Frazer McCrimmon. This commitment to love him as your spouse should not be taken lightly so if you feel that this man is the one you wish to be with your whole life, slip the ring on his finger and declare to all that he is your husband or hand the ring back to me and walk away.”  
  
“Hmm,” Angel said as everyone laughed. “Dare I?”  
  
“Slip the ring on me finger, ya daft woman!” Frazer said.  
  
“I’m not sure…should I?” Angel mused.  
  
Rose rolled her eyes. “Yup, this is definitely your child,” she muttered to Alan.  
  
Angel grinned and slipped the ring on his finger.  
  
“’Bout bloody time, ya barmy girl,” Frazer muttered.  
  
The minster went back to reading his book. “By the exchanging of these rings, these two have shown their commitment to each other in the sight of all these witnesses. Therefore, by the power vested in me, I declare that they are indeed man and wife now until forever more.”  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered as Frazer leaned in and kissed his wife passionately. Their parents stepped forward and gave them hugs and congratulated them. They stayed there for a moment before all of them stepped off the stage and the Doctor and Rain stood up. The Doctor took his wife’s hand as they walked up onto the stage. The others set down in the front row as the pair went up to the minister and faced each other. When everyone was ready, the minister opened the book to a different section.  
  
“Friends, we have gathered here today to witness the recommitment of these two to their marriage and their love. Sometimes in our lives, it is necessary to reaffirm the vows we took to one another and mend the bonds that may have been broken. These two have come today to do just that. Rather than read from the book, both wish to recite their own vows. So whichever one of you wants to go first?”  
  
“You go, I’m rubbish at talking,” the Doctor said.  
  
Everyone laughed when Rain let out an enormous snort.  
  
“Yeah, right, if talking were an Olympic sport, you’d bring home the gold,” she said. “But if you want me to go first…”  
  
She paused a moment and gathered her thoughts. “Eep, I hate doing this in front of a crowd,” she said as everyone laughed. “Um…Doctor, I…love you with all my heart and it is heart right now, unfortunately, ugh. Anyway…when we first got married, I always imagined that we would sail through life with nothing major to upset our marriage but…life sometimes has a funny way of proving us wrong and sometimes circumstances come along that cause our love to be tested and that’s what happened a few months ago. We were tested, us and this whole entire family and…we made it through but like he just said, some things need to be mended and this is one of those things. Apologies have already been said so this is not the time for it. I just want to say that I love you with my hearts and they will be hearts in a few months time. But…um…”  
  
She laughed along with everyone else.  
  
“Shut up,” she said as they laughed harder. “I’m trying to think here. And don’t you say anything, Alan, because I can see your mouth starting to open. Um…my love, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am so glad that I’m standing here today with you and that you’ll have me back after everything that’s happened. You said you’d be with me forever more and I can see now you weren’t lying about that. So this is my pledge to you that I will never leave you again and I will love you until the universe scatters into atoms.”  
  
“Boo!”  
  
“Shut up, Alan!” she said as everyone roared with laughter. “I’m gonna kick your ass when I get down from here, I swear to God.”  
  
She faced the Doctor, who was trying hard to keep a straight face.  
  
“Okay, my turn, is it?” he said.  
  
He tried to collect his thoughts but kept getting the giggles, which made everyone else laugh.  
  
“Believe it or not, I am taking this whole thing seriously,” he said after the third attempt at keeping his composure. “May not look like it from the outside, but I am serious about this as soon as I get over the giggles here.”  
  
He took Rain’s hand and stared at her face for a few seconds before he broke down again.  
  
“What?” Rain said as everyone laughed.  
  
“I don’t know. I s’pose I’m imagining you kicking Alan’s ass after you get off the stage here. Okay…”  
  
He took a deep breath and tried again. This time, to his relief, he was able to stare at his wife without laughing.  
  
“Just take your time, Doctor.”  
  
“Shh, don’t speak before I lose my composure again,” he said, putting his fingers against her lips. “Right. My precious Rain…”  
  
Rain threw up her hands when he began giggling again. Alan got up and walked up onto the stage. He stepped in front of his brother and took Rain’s hands.  
  
“Okay everyone, I’m the substitute since I look exactly like the sad little bugger. Okay…my little Pooky Bear…”  
  
“Clear off, ya maniac!” the Doctor said, giving a playful shove as everyone laughed.  
  
Alan trotted back down the stairs as the Doctor took Rain’s hands.  
  
“This is why I can’t get through the sodding thing without keeping a straight face,” he said to Alan.  
  
“Only trying to be of service, Brother, so we can all go home,” he said to him.  
  
The Doctor cleared his throat and stared at Rain. “My precious Rain…” He waited a few seconds and smiled when he remained calm.  
  
“Right, moving on then. Getting married to you was the best day of my lives,” he continued as she listened with a small smile on her face. “And I also thought that we would spend the rest of our lives just swanning around the universe, hand in hand, havin’ a laugh at everything. But for one hearts stopping moment, the laughs nearly ended and both of our worlds came crashing down around our ears. And suddenly for the first time in a very long time, I was afraid to face the universe because you, my hearts, are my universe and I couldn’t imagine not going one more minute with you gone. That’s why I took off on my own in order to get you back because even though you couldn’t remember it at the time, you were the most important person in my life and you still are. When I first heard you tell me that you’d divorced me, I thought my hearts were going to explode and I had never been so terrified in my whole entire lives because you and I have become one over the past two and quarter centuries and your absence felt like a piece of me had been taken from my body. But now, here you are back where you belong, with me and with your friends and family who all love you and want only the very best for you. And in addition to that, we will be welcoming three new members of the family in a few month’s time which that and Angel’s wedding is the only good thing to come out of this whole fiasco. So Rain, my Latara, here I stand, telling you for the hundred quatillionth time since I first met you that I love you and I always will and I will always be your husband until the day that I die and pray that’s a long time coming because the substitute will be up here next calling ya Pooky Bear and giving you wedgies forever more.”  
  
Rain laughed along with everyone else.  
  
“So, here I am, take me or leave me but whatever happens, good or bad, you’re stuck with me because if you do leave me, I guarantee I’ll follow you around the rest of your lives like one sad, lost little puppy.”  
  
He nodded to the minister that he was finished.  
  
“Since these two have reaffirmed their love and their commitment to each other, I thereby announce that they are still husband and wife in the eyes of God and of these people assembled here today and shall be until death parts them.”  
  
The Doctor grinned from ear to ear and leaned in to kiss Rain as everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
(6 months later…)  
  
Rose waited nervously in the waiting room of New Gallifrey Hospital along with her children, the Doctor and Rain’s children, Frazer and Dex’s family. Rain’s water had broken two hours earlier and they had hurried across the city to the hospital where she was immediately taken into A and E since there was no birthing room. The Doctor and Alan were the only ones present who knew how to deliver a baby since everyone else working there had been loom born. So both of them were working with a team of doctors and nurses to bring the babies out safely. The women sat quietly, trying to keep from worrying while the men went to get something to eat.  
  
Rose noticed a doctor passing by and signaled to him. “My sister is in there giving birth, do you know if she’s alright?” she asked him.  
  
“At the moment, yes. She’s doing fine,” he said. “They’re performing a caesarean section and so far it’s going smoothly.”  
  
Rose breathed a sigh of relief, thanked the doctor and sat back down with Angel and Elizabeth.  
  
“Don’t worry, Mum, everything’ll be alright. Dad delivered me, you know,” Angel said.  
  
“I know, I just can’t help worrying. This is her first pregnancy and I keep thinking about Rain’s mum dying in childbirth and I hope she doesn’t have any complications that’ll put her in danger of dying too.”  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After awhile, Rose drifted off to sleep. She was sleeping soundly when she felt someone shaking her awake.  
  
“Starlight, wake up, come see,” Alan said.  
  
Rose opened her eyes.  
  
“Is Sis alright?”  
  
“She’s fine. We delivered three babies by caesarean. Two girls and a boy, all of them healthy.”  
  
“Thank God,” Rose breathed as Alan helped her to stand up.  
  
She and the other members of the family walked down two corridors and went through the double doors of A and E. They found Rain lying on a hospital bed in one of the rooms. She was tired and her hair was plastered to her hair but she had a huge smile on her face. Beside her the Doctor was sitting, grinning a grin that almost split his face into as he held one of his daughters. The other girl and the boy were sleeping quietly on Rain’s chest. They came close and stared down at the babies, enchanted with them. The girl sleeping on Rain’s chest looked exactly like her with a tiny bit of jet black hair. The boy looked like his father except his hair and skin were both dark like Rain’s hair and skin were. The other girl in the Doctor’s arms resembled Rain but had light skin like her father and lighter hair. Jenny, Tara, Emi and Dorothy came closer and bent down to look at the girl in the Doctor’s arms and he smiled at them while he sent love into their minds.  
  
“Your new brother and sisters,” he said to them. “They did a scan a few months ago and we knew we were getting a boy and two girls but we wanted it to be a surprise.”  
  
“Oh, my God, they’re all so gorgeous,” Jenny said. “Do you know what you’re gonna call them?”  
  
The Doctor smiled. “Yes, we discussed that and we’re going to give them Gallifreyan names but the shortened forms will be Native American names so that way both of their heritages will be honored,” the Doctor said. “This little girl here is Sokanonasakusaloranna and the shortened form will be Sokanon which means star dancer. The other girl will be called Namidotorrannapelosara and she’ll be called Namid, which means rain. And our son will be called Chaskalexodrianatodarino and his shortened name, Chaska, means first born son.”  
  
Dex frowned. “But I’m your first born son, Father.”  
  
“Well, yes…but in reality you were never born, you were loomed. Chaska here is womb born so that’s why we decided on that. So there you have it, Sokanon, Namid and Chaska, now try and remember that!”  
  
Everyone laughed as Rain gave him a playful slap on the arm. Everyone came over and touched the babies, laughing and cooing as all of them slept peacefully. While the Doctor watched everyone, he felt Alan’s hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.  
  
“Congratulations, Brother.”  
  
The Doctor smiled and stared down at Sokanon. He cradled her against his body as Alan squeezed his shoulder and sent love into his mind.

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	40. Teaspoon :: Rage Against The Dying of the Light by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Rage Against The Dying of the Light** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74323) \- [8](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=32645&chapid=74323)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=40) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=32645&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This is the last chapter and I would like to thank cheri for letting my Doctor's family join her Doctor's family.  
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40

  
  
Chapter Forty  
  
“Hi, Mommy!” Adam said as he came inside the room and Rain smiled at him. Balloons of every color were tied to all the chairs and the bed and teddy bears sat on the chairs. Closing the door, he walked toward the bed while the triplets slept in the tiny cots near the bed and he kissed her hair.  
  
“Are those for me?” Rain asked as he nodded and placed the small pot with white roses on the table, then walked to the cots, looking at the triplets.  
  
“They are so cute.”  
  
“Yeah, we’re going to keep ‘em,” Rain teased and he smiled.  
  
“Now which is which?”  
  
“Sokanon is on the left, Namid is in the middle and Chaska is on the right.”  
  
“Ah, I knew this one was Chas…”  
  
“Oh, no, you didn’t shorten it already?!”  
  
“Yeah, Alan and…”  
  
“Alan? How did I know my little snot of a brother would be in on this?!”  
  
“Anyway, did I tell you that I already met them?” Rain frowned when he softly sat on the edge of the bed and told her about the three tiny lights he saw when he was in his coma.  
  
“And that was them?”  
  
“Yep, though I’m not sure which is which,” Adam said as he stood up and walked back to the cots. Sokanon was awake as he looked at her then at Rain. She nodded as he carefully picked Sokanon up and rocked her. He softly sang to her but didn’t get a response and smiled.  
  
“Ah, she’s the one that likes stories,” Adam said as he rocked her and Sokanon burped, making him smile. “Well, bless you!” Rain smiled as he placed Sokanon back in the cot and noticed that Namid was awake. Picking her up, he rocked her and sang and she wiggled in his arms. “Ah, this is my tiny dancer. That means…” Adam looked at Chaska, wiggled his finger under Chaska’s armpit, making him wiggle, and smiled. “…this is my tickle bug.”  
  
“Hunh?”  
  
“He loves to be tickled,” Adam said when he felt the vibration from his beeper and placed Namid in Rain’s arms. “Sorry, that’s Marion. She must be texting me with her latest craving.”  
  
“That bad?” she asked and Adam laughed.  
  
“Not so much bad as weird. Then again, when she was pregnant with River and James, she had weird cravings even though…” Rain felt her heart hurting when he held up a hand and shook his hand, smiling. “No, that doesn’t matter anymore.”  
  
“Damn straight!” Rain said and he gasped.  
  
“Rain, how dare you swear in front of these innocent children?! That’s it! You are not fit to be their mother! Hand ‘em over!”  
  
“Try it, Booger Brain, and I will slap you into your next life!”  
  
“And now you’re threatening people! No, I can’t do this! Give them to me before you rot their tiny minds!”  
  
“Go tend to your wife, you nutter!” she said as he smiled, then kissed her cheek and headed for the door.  
  
“I will let you get away with it this ONE time! Do it again and…”  
  
“GO!” she said as he nodded then left the room and she looked down at Namid. “Get used to that, Sweetie, he’s tame compared to your Uncle Alan.” Smiling, she rocked Namid until she fell asleep and Rain gently kissed the top of her head.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The maternity ward at New Gallifrey Hospital was busy when Frankie, Marion, Rosie and Jenna went into labor at the same time. John said it was because they all got pregnant at the same time and Theta Frankie, Marion and Adam were in one room while John, Jenna, Rosie and Jamie were in the room next door.  
  
Frankie panted as Theta wiped the sweat out of her eyes and Martha sat on a stool between Frankie’s legs. Frankie groaned as she pushed and Theta whispered how much he loved her. He backed up after she glared at him and he coughed.  
  
“We…are…NEVER…doing…this…again!” Frankie growled as the pain rolled through her and he nodded.  
  
“That…goes…double…for…me!” growled Marion while Adam held onto her hand and Grace sat on the stool between Marion’s legs.  
  
“Yes, Dear,” Adam said as she glared at him and he swallowed hard.  
  
“Right, Frankie, I can see the head. I need one big push, ok?” Martha said and Frankie sat up and Theta held her as she pushed. She arched her head back as a small scream left her lips and Martha smiled. She held onto the baby as she cleaned out the baby’s nose and mouth and the baby cried. “We have a…BOY!”  
  
“Yes!” Theta said as he pumped his fist into the air and kissed Frankie.  
  
“Come here, Daddy, and cut the cord.” Theta nodded as he took the scissors and cut the cord then watched Martha walk over to the scales and placed the baby on the scale. “My, you’re a chubby one!”  
  
“Is he ok?” Frankie asked.  
  
“Oh, yeah, he’s fine!” Martha said as she walked to the bed and placed the baby in Frankie’s arms. The baby had a scattering of dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and she looked up at Theta.  
  
“He looks like you,” Frankie said. Theta gently picked up his son as the tears filled his eyes and sniffed.  
  
“Hello,” he whispered then kissed the top of his son’s head and smiled. Suddenly they heard the sound of a baby crying and Grace looked at Adam.  
  
“What do you know, we have another boy!” Grace said as Adam smiled and kissed Marion. After Adam cut the cord, Grace walked to the scales when she looked at the screen and smiled. “And he’s a big boy.”  
  
“Well, his brother and sister were heavy,” Marion said when Grace walked to the bed and placed the baby in her arms. The baby had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and Marion kissed his tiny hand.  
  
“He looks like James.”  
  
“Yeah,” Adam said softly and stroked the baby’s head.  
  
“So, what are their names?” Martha asked, handing Adam and Theta the birth certificates.  
  
“We decided that he was going to be called David Alan Storm after my two best friends,” Adam said as Marion nodded and he wrote the name on the birth certificate.  
  
“We didn’t know what we were having. What do you want to call him?” Frankie asked.  
  
“For a middle name, I was going to go with Dex,” Theta said and she nodded.  
  
“What’s his first name?”  
  
“Cameron.” Frankie gasped as he kissed her and tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
“That’s perfect,” she said and kissed the top of Cameron’s head.  
  
“Ok, why don’t you go tell the others while we finish here?” Grace asked as they nodded and left the room. The waiting room was crowded as they walked inside and Jackie stood up and walked to them. Alan and his family weren’t in the room because Rose was being examined after she thought she was going into labor. She insisted that Jackie stay and she looked at Theta and Adam.  
  
“Well?!” she asked and Theta looked at Adam.  
  
“Do you want to go first?” he asked.  
  
“No, you go first. Age before beauty,” Adam teased.  
  
“Are you calling me ugly?”  
  
“Well, let’s just say you’re going to make a lot of money if you sold that kid to the zoo!”  
  
“Well, at least mine doesn’t look like a…”  
  
“Will you two knock it off and tell us what they had!” Jackie shouted and they blinked.  
  
“Jackie, please lower your voice, this is a hospital!” Theta said and she sighed.  
  
“You’re as bad as the other you. Now, for the last time, what did they have? If you say they had babies, I will SLAP you!”  
  
“No no no no no no! No slapping!” Theta said as they covered their cheeks and she laughed. “Ok, Adam and I are the proud daddies of two amazingly handsome little boys!” The others cheered as they came closer and hugged them when Alan and his family walked into the room and he blinked.  
  
“What did we miss?” Alan asked and Theta told them. “Well, alright, way to go! What are their names?”  
  
“Cameron Dex and David Alan,” Adam said and Alan blinked.  
  
“You…you named him after…ME?!” Alan asked and his voice squeaked.  
  
“Sure, I named him after my two best friends!” Adam said and hugged him. Alan sniffed when he let go and sighed. Adam gently nudged him as they laughed and Alan shrugged.  
  
“Have Jenna and Rosie had their babies yet?” Rose asked. Before Theta could answer, the Doctor came into the room and he looked at him.  
  
“I need your help,” the Doctor said as Theta nodded and they left the room, heading down the hallway.  
  
“I thought you could handle both of them,” Theta said.  
  
“Well, normally I can but…” he said, then whispered into Theta’s ear, and Theta stopped.  
  
“Are you serious?!”  
  
“Yep, now come on, Grandpa, they’re waiting!” he teased and they went down the hallway then into the room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
John held Rosie’s hand when the Doctor and Theta came inside the room and she breathed hard through her nose.  
  
“So, which one do you want?” the Doctor asked and Theta looked at Jenna, who looked so tired and her hair was plastered to her head.  
  
“I think I better see to my daughter,” he said and the Doctor nodded. The Doctor walked to the bed as Rosie looked at him and he sat on the stool, moving it closer. He peeked under the sheet when he looked up and smiled at her.  
  
“Ok, Rosie, I can just see the head. I need you to push, ok?” he asked and she nodded. After a few pushes, the Doctor cleaned off the baby and it cried. “And we have a girl!” After John cut the cord, the Doctor weighed and examined the baby then handed the baby to Rosie. “So, what is her name?”  
  
“We calling her Jackie Grace,” Rosie said as she kissed the top of her daughter’s head and the Doctor sighed.  
  
“Oh, you poor girl,” he said and Rosie glared at her. He smiled as she rolled her eyes and John took his daughter in his arms. He walked to the window as he looked at the clouds moving across the sky and the Doctor walked to him. Neither said a word when Jenna screamed and they turned around. Theta sat on the stool between her legs as Jamie helped her push and Theta saw the head. Jenna roared as he moved back and cleaned the baby off. The baby cried as they looked at him and he smiled.  
  
“We have a boy!” he said and Jamie kissed Jenna. Jamie walked to Theta as he handed Jamie the scissors and Jamie cut the cord. The Doctor took the baby as he walked to the scales and weighed it.  
  
“What a chubby lad!” he said, then walked to Jamie and placed the baby in his arms. Jamie looked down at his son, who had blond hair and brown eyes, when Jenna screamed and he looked at Theta.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jamie asked as Theta held his hand up and the Doctor took the baby from Jamie. After helping her push, Jamie looked at Theta and he cleaned off the second baby, who cried louder than her brother.  
  
“Well, hello, Little Miss!” Theta said as he looked at Jamie and he looked at Jenna.  
  
“We had twins?!” Jamie asked and Jenna nodded.  
  
“Couldn’t let Rain be the only one with multiple babies, eh?” the Doctor teased as Theta finished the after birth and she smiled.  
  
“Hey, don’t blame me! Blame it on his super Scottish sperm! Those buggers can really swim!” Jenna said when she noticed that Jamie looked pale and rolled his eyes, sliding to the floor. “JAMIE!”  
  
“I’ll go get Martha,” Theta said when he placed the baby in the Doctor’s arms and left the room. After waking Jamie up, Jenna told them that the boy was called “Donald Alexander” and the girl was called “Zoe Wendy” and everyone gathered around the nursery window to have their first look at five future Time Lords and Time Ladies.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
(A month later)  
  
Rose was past her due date and Alan was beginning to wonder if the baby was ever going to come out. She went into labor when Adam was over helping Alan install a new engine part he had gotten for Daisy but it was too late to get Rose to the hospital. Alan carried her into the med bay as Adam got the equipment they needed and called for everyone to come to the Doctor’s house. He watched as Alan undressed Rose and she growled.  
  
“We...are…NEVER…” she said and Alan smiled.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. We are never doing this again,” he said as he kissed her hair and she screamed.  
  
“Relax, Te’lesu, we will have that baby out of you in a jiffy!” Adam said as he looked around and frowned. “Now where did I put that plunger?”  
  
“Oh, great, my baby is being delivered by Mario and Luigi!” she sighed as they looked at each other and blinked.  
  
“Is she making fun of us?!” Alan asked.  
  
“I think so,” Adam said, nodding.  
  
“Well, if she’s going to be like that, I’m leaving!”  
  
“Yes, let her have the baby by herself!”  
  
She watched as they headed for the door when they stopped and Jackie stood in the doorway.  
  
“You two better not be mucking around,” she said as the Doctor and Theta appeared behind her and Alan and Adam looked at each other.  
  
“Brother, will you escort this one into the house while I help this one with the birth?” the Doctor asked and Theta nodded, taking Adam’s hand.  
  
“But I wanna help!” Adam whimpered.  
  
“No,” Theta said as he led Adam out of the room and Alan sniffed. Shaking his head and smiling, the Doctor led Alan to the bed and Rose cupped her mouth, her body shaking from laughing. She then gasped as the contraction hit her and Jackie held onto her. Eight hours later, Alan came inside the living room and told them that Rose and their son were fine. His name was “Christopher Paul” and, one at a time, they went into the med bay to see the newest Time Lord.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Theta and the Doctor stood in front of the photograph of the families as the Doctor looked at how tightly they were holding hands and sighed.  
  
“I never noticed that before,” he said and Theta blinked.  
  
“I have wondered why we did that. Maybe we both knew just how easily it is to lose a family. We both lost so much that we were holding on for dear life to what we have,” Theta said and he nodded.  
  
“I’m just glad that we’re still family.”  
  
“Yeah, in more ways than one, your niece is married to my grandson.”  
  
“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!”  
  
“And your daughter still has her two daddies.”  
  
“Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!” the Doctor said as Alan, Adam and Jamie walked to them and they looked at them.  
  
“You sent for us, Oh Holy of Holiness?” Alan asked.  
  
“Yes, I have been thinking. I noticed that some of us have Gallifreyan names but not you three,” the Doctor said and they frowned.  
  
“I don’t want one,” Alan said.  
  
“Neither do I,” said Adam.  
  
“You dinnae have tae give me one,” Jamie said.  
  
“No no no no no, our minds are made up. You are getting Gallifreyan names,” Theta said as the Doctor walked to Alan and smiled.  
  
“I picked a very special name for you. Te’Neda.”  
  
“What does that mean?” Alan asked.  
  
“It means “beloved heart”.” Alan was stunned when the Doctor placed his hands on Alan’s shoulders and locked eyes with him. “Brother, you ARE the heart of this family! If it wasn’t for you putting this family together, I would have never found my lives mate and would have missed out on all this!”  
  
“And I would still be in the Master’s hands and Adam would have turned into, well, me. I also wouldn’t have found my daughter or Jamie and married the most amazing woman. So, thank you, Alonzo Arthur Timelord, for giving me MY family!” Theta said and Alan blinked.  
  
“Bugger,” Alan whispered as the Doctor walked to Adam and took his hands.  
  
“For you, Tiri'me'su,” the Doctor said when Alan doubled over and started laughing.  
  
“Oh, blimey, you’re named after a dessert!” Alan laughed.  
  
“That will be quite enough!” the Doctor growled and they waited for Alan to calm down.  
  
“What does it mean?” Adam asked and the Doctor smiled.  
  
“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, if ALAN is the heart of this family then YOU are the soul! In the last two centuries that I have known you, you have kept things together with your positive outlook and I have NEVER once seen you give up! I mean take a look at your own children. Instead of giving up on EVER having them, you designed and BUILT a way for you to have them. Even though we have the loom, I know one or two families that have used it. That’s why I picked Tiri'me'su. It means “soul of us”.”  
  
Adam was stunned as he thought about what he had said then smiled and they hugged him. Theta let go when he walked to Jamie and Jamie blinked.  
  
“It took me a while to figure out the perfect name for you,” he said and Jamie’s ears turned pink as he blushed and shook his head.  
  
“Doctor, you dinnae…” Jamie whispered.  
  
“Yes, I do. We both know that the bond between us is far different than any bond that I have had with any of my male companions. They were friends, yes, but not even Adric could make me feel the way I feel for you. You were my friend but, most of all, you were my son. You did everything, well, almost everything, that I told you to do and hardly ever complained.”  
  
“I did so!” Jamie teased and they laughed.  
  
“The thing is, out of all of them, you were the one that meant the most to me. That is why, to this day, I still feel guilty for what I did to you. Ah, don’t say anything, I know that you’ve forgiven me so that is why I picked Lasau’y’Neda.”  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“It means son of my hearts,” Theta said softly and Jamie’s eyes went wide. Theta smiled when they hugged, then let go and he ruffled Jamie’s hair.  
  
“Well, I think this calls for a toast!” the Doctor said as he rubbed his hands together and they nodded. Walking by the statues, Theta turned and looked back at the photograph then looked at the Doctor.  
  
“I think we’re going to need a new photo,” Theta said as the Doctor nodded. The lights dimmed while the sound of their footsteps faded and the spotlight shined down on Adam, Alan, the Doctor, Theta and John.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The End…..

1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 2324. Chapter 2425. Chapter 2526. Chapter 2627. Chapter 2728. Chapter 2829. Chapter 2930. Chapter 3031. Chapter 3132. Chapter 3233. Chapter 3334. Chapter 3435. Chapter 3536. Chapter 3637. Chapter 3738. Chapter 3839. Chapter 3940. Chapter 40  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
